


Искусство Быть Человеком

by curious_Lissa



Series: Искусство Быть Человеком [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Episode AU: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Explicit Sex, Rose is not John Smith's maid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 74,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_Lissa/pseuds/curious_Lissa
Summary: Осенью 1913 года Роза обнаружила себя женой мужчины, которого на самом деле не существует. Будучи зажатой между страхом того, что она может на самом деле полюбить Джона, и неотступным осознанием его истинной личности, Розе приходится переоценить как свою жизнь, так и обе свои любви. И все это время Семейство Крови подбирается все ближе к своей добыче…





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art of Being Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741715) by [sapphire_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child). 



                                                                            

 

 _Увы! Я никогда еще не слышал_  
_И не читал — в истории ли, в сказке, —_  
_Чтоб гладким был путь истинной любви._  
Сон в летнюю ночь (пер. Щепкина-Куперник)

 

_Понедельник, 15 сентября 1913 года_

Он опаздывал.

Не то, чтобы это было каким-то огромным сюрпризом для Розы – у Джона напрочь отсутствовало всякое ощущение времени. С тех пор, как они прибыли сюда две недели назад, у нее вошло в привычку вставать рано, чтобы выпить с ним чаю перед тем, как начнется его первое занятие. Единственной проблемой было то, что он чаще всего запаздывал, отвлекшись на что-нибудь, в то время как ей оставалось только ждать и теряться в догадках.  
  
Сегодня, однако, маленькие часы над камином приблизились тревожно близко к восьми часам, и Роза начинала беспокоиться по-настоящему. Ей полагалось заботиться о нем. Ну, приглядывать за ним. Ладно, на самом деле, она должна была скрывать его от группы каких-то злобных инопланетных форм жизни, которые пытались выследить его, но, честное слово, в таком изложении это звучало чересчур уж претенциозно, если не сказать просто безумно.

Дело было в том, что, если он не успеет на их утреннюю чашку чая, она не увидит его до самого их совместного ужина вечером, и, как по ней, это был слишком долгий для него промежуток времени, чтобы быть вне поля ее зрения. Не то, чтобы в этом была его вина – его преподавательский график до сих пор был таким беспорядочным, что часто он проверял работы своих студентов во время обеда, а затем засиживался до поздней ночи, составляя планы занятий.  
  
Розе не особенно нравилось изображать пятое колесо в его новой и весьма неожиданной преподавательской карьере, но спустя почти две недели она, наконец, вошла в рутину, в какой-то степени, удовлетворительную. Досадным фактом было лишь то, что Джон, казалось, не понимал важности распределения времени.

«Совсем как кое-кто другой, кого я знаю», - мрачно подумала Роза и в двадцатый раз передвинула поднос с чаем, громко вздохнув и вновь глянув вверх на часы.  
  
Он постоянно опаздывал или же полностью забывал о делах, и Роза не могла не переживать за него. Это раздражало - носиться с ним, как с ребенком. Навязчивым жестом пригладив ткань своей юбки, она только решилась в ожидании него налить себе чашку чая, когда раздался легкий стук в дверь.  
  
\- Входите. – Откликнулась она, и мгновение спустя Джон выглянул из-за края двери, с раскачивающейся кисточкой на шапке и нерешительной улыбкой на губах. Роза улыбнулась и встала, чтобы поприветствовать его. – Здравствуй.

\- Доброе утро. – Произнес он, оставив дверь лишь совсем чуть-чуть приоткрытой, и присоединился к ней, поприветствовав ее легким поцелуем, который она приняла по наскоро выученной привычке.

\- Чаю? – предложила она, уже зная, что он согласится.

\- О, да, пожалуйста. – С благодарностью произнес он, занимая свободный стул напротив нее. – Только, мне придется быть быстрым. – Предупредил он. – Никаких праздных бесед сегодня утром, иначе я, боюсь, опоздаю на занятие.

\- Без проблем. – Сказала Роза, добавляя две ложки сахара в его чашку и тщательно размешивая его, прежде чем передать ему. – Кто у тебя сегодня утром?

\- Благодарю. О, просто обычная моя буйная ватага понедельника. – Джон вздохнул, аккуратно придерживая чашку с блюдечком. – Хотелось бы мне, чтобы господин Хаммонд не настаивал на прерывании занятия. Не выношу применять к нему палку – проклятая штуковина натирает мне мозоли.

Роза сделала аккуратный глоток своего горячего чая, затем поставила чашку обратно на блюдце.

\- Тогда, может быть, тебе не стоит ее использовать? – предложила она, но Джон лишь усмехнулся.

\- К сожалению, моя дорогая, единственное, на что реагируют многие из этих мальчиков – это хороший удар по пальцам.

Роза неловко поерзала на своем стуле, спор уже вертелся на кончике ее языка, но, к счастью, Джон спас ее от необходимости проглатывать неподобающие слова, которые могли или не могли быть у нее на уме по поводу применения палки к студентам, спросив ее о планах на день.

\- Скорее всего, снова позаимствую велосипед профессора Рэтклиффа. – вяло произнесла она, затем соврала, - Возможно, отправлюсь в деревню. Зависит от того, понадобится ли помощь сестре-хозяйке. И от того, в каком беспорядке библиотека.

\- О, что ж, прогулка на велосипеде – звучит прекрасно. – Жизнерадостно произнес Джон поверх своей чашки. – Кроме того, день для этого должен быть славный – погода снаружи выглядит довольно приятной. Только следи за тем, чтобы не сбиться с пути, как на прошлой неделе. Ты взволновала нас, когда не вернулась к…

\- Я не _заблудилась_. – Оскорбленно сказала Роза. – Я просто… потеряла счет времени, вот и все.

\- А, что ж, это то чувство, с которым я, боюсь, чересчур хорошо знаком. – Признал Джон с застенчивой улыбкой. – Я, должно быть, передаю тебе свои дурные черты. Прошу прощения.

Роза снисходительно улыбнулась его подколке.  
\- Да, я в этом почему-то сомневаюсь. Из нас двоих именно я не знаю узды.  
  
Губы Джона дернулись.  
\- В самом деле.

Некоторое время задумчивую тишину нарушали лишь звуки того, как они вдвоем аккуратно потягивали чай. Роза без особого энтузиазма подыскивала, что бы сказать ему, когда…

\- О! – внезапно произнес он сиплым голосом, проглотив довольно большой глоток чая. – Я едва не забыл рассказать тебе. У меня был наизанимательнейший сон вчера ночью…

Роза опустила чашку, когда он заговорил, и уже готовилась покорно выслушать то, что, без сомнения, окажется длинным и запутанным пересказом воспоминаний, когда ее взгляд упал на часы на каминной полке.

\- Полчаса! – Ахнула она, обрывая начало его истории. – Ты опоздаешь!

Джон удивленно глянул через плечо на часы, а затем вскочил на ноги, в спешке пролив свой чай.  
\- О! – переполошившись, произнес он. – Мне так жаль…

\- Ничего. – Роза быстро забрала фарфоровую чашку из его рук, прежде чем он мог бы совершить какую-нибудь глупость, вроде того, чтобы взять и выронить ее. – Давай, иди в класс. Я позабочусь об этом.

\- Так жаль… - Бормотал Джон, продолжая в нерешительности мяться на месте, вытащив свой карманный носовой платок и протирая устроенный им беспорядок. – Боже, я могу быть таким неловким…

\- Все нормально. – Настаивала Роза, смеясь над ним, даже пока мягко, но решительно провожала его к двери. – Правда. Всего лишь немного разлитого чая, Джон, не стоит так переживать.

Джон, однако, до сих пор выглядел огорченным, так что, чтобы успокоить его, она приподнялась на цыпочки и нежно поцеловала его в щеку.

\- Иди, учи. – Твердо сказала она ему, решительно положив обе руки ему на грудь, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова. – Веди себя хорошо, ага? Увидимся вечером за ужином.

Покончив пока с извинениями, и выглядя отчасти успокоенным и чуть порозовевшим после ее поцелуя, Джон поправил свой головной убор и поплотнее подтянул свою черную преподавательскую мантию.

\- Обязательно. И удачной расстановки книг. И велосипедной прогулки. – Он взял ее руку в свою, и Роза прикусила губу, пытаясь не улыбнуться от того, что, как она знала, последует дальше. Легонько коснувшись губами тыльной стороны ее ладони, он бросил на нее взгляд из-под бровей.

Жест, вкупе с робким зрительным контактом, породил маленькую серию бабочек в ее животе, которую Роза быстро подавила бесцветной улыбкой. Он был не виноват в том, что выглядел так мило, целуя ее руку – даже, несмотря на то, что она находила это старомодным и немало банальным.

\- Миссис Смит. – Пробормотал он в ее кожу, глаза его сверкали.

\- Мистер Смит. – Чопорно ответила она, а затем прошла к своей двери, чтобы посмотреть, как он быстро проходит по коридору. Его длинное коричневое пальто давно сменилось на черную преподавательскую мантию, но если не присматриваться, она почти могла поверить, что этого не произошло, что Доктор до сих пор был здесь с ней, и…

Вздохнув, Роза закрыла дверь и повернулась к ней спиной.

 


	2. Глава 1

~*~

Роза покинула Фэррингем, школу для мальчиков, примерно в 10:37 утра, с легко раздобытым велосипедом и ключом от ТАРДИС, надежно скрытым за воротом ее блузки. Через десять минут своего путешествия, однако, она уже кляла вихляющееся переднее колесо велосипеда, свою длинную непрактичную юбку и… что ж, все остальное, что только приходило на ум, на самом деле.

Она ненавидела выходить так поздно, но в библиотеке сегодня утром задержался директор школы, так что вместо обычной своей небрежной расстановки книг ей пришлось не торопиться и делать вид, что она на самом деле работает. К счастью, сестра-хозяйка была занята одним из мальчиков (тот плеснул чернилами себе в глаз), и все остальное было в порядке, так что Роза с радостью слетела обратно к себе в комнату за перчатками и шарфом, и сломя голову понеслась в путь на своем позаимствованном велосипеде, чтобы нагнать потерянное время.

Ее нетерпеливость, однако, вскоре послужила скорее помехой, чем помощью. Велосипед был старый и шаткий, а учитывая все их дожди, ей с трудом удавалось удерживать его в равновесии на размытых грунтовых дорогах. Ее туфлям тоже все никак не удавалось зацепиться, в результате чего ее ноги продолжали соскальзывать с педалей с опасной регулярностью. Все это вместе в итоге привело к тому, что Роза с длинным воплем влетела в живую изгородь.

Убедившись, что все ее конечности до сих пор невредимы, и она не насадила себя ненароком на какую-нибудь случайную ветку, Роза аккуратно высвободилась из листвы. Затем принялась вынимать велосипед, громко ворча, когда тот отказался поддаваться.

\- Дурацкий…! – она в пол-силы пнула его, промазала и едва не плюхнулась в грязь. Снова принявшись тащить его, она, наконец, потянула с такой силой, что едва вновь не упала, когда тот выскочил из поймавших его в ловушку ветвей.  
\- Это, - проворчала она, выбирая листья и веточки из волос. – _Не то_ , что я себе представляла, когда ты сказал «куда угодно во вселенной, в любое время и место». – Она с шумом потрясла велосипед, пока переднее колесо вновь не встало ровно, и затем, с мрачным удовлетворением, Роза продолжила свои разглагольствования. – Застряла в 1913-м – ни фена, ни косметики… - перебросив одну ногу через раму, она забралась на сиденье и раздраженно поправила свои юбки. – …Дурацкие юбки, дурацкие панталоны, дурацкие чулки… о, да, просто прекрасный день для того, чтобы отправиться исследовать английскую сельскую местность. _Очаровательно_.

Она еще раз раздраженно фыркнула себе под нос, прежде чем возобновить свой путь. После травы с запахом яблок и бездонных провалов, однообразные зеленые холмы и окруженные заборами грязноватые поля были не совсем тем, что она бы назвала волнующим пейзажем. На самом деле, этому путешествию не удалось привнести ничего захватывающего в довольно-таки незаурядный образ жизни Розы – кроме, конечно же, внезапного превращения Доктора в человека.

Потому как именно им он и стал – настоящим человеческим мужчиной с лицом Доктора. Ни в одной из самых безумных фантазий Роза не могла бы предвидеть тот день, когда Доктор до такой степени выбьет почву у нее из-под ног. Сам факт того, что он _вообще_ обладал технологией превращения одной расы в другую, кружил Розе голову, но после того, как она наблюдала за тем, как он прикрепил Хамелеонную Арку себе на голову, и…

Пытаясь побороть дрожь, вызванную данным конкретным воспоминанием, она перевела свои мысли к тому, что произошло после. ТАРДИС любезно приземлилась внутри какого-то амбара, и на Розе осталась задача перетащить все еще пребывающего без сознания Доктора и кое-какие скудные пожитки наружу, чтобы подождать, когда он очнется.

Несмотря на их вес, чемоданы было не так уж и сложно вынести наружу, а вот Доктора - практически невозможно. Его ноги и руки болтались в разные стороны, а сам он оказался на удивление тяжелым, несмотря на стройное телосложение. К тому моменту, когда Розе удалось вытащить его наружу (по пути нечаянно зацепив его о некоторое количество стен и дверных косяков), она пыхтела от перенапряжения, и практически свалила его на землю, виновато при этом поморщившись.

\- Прости, - извинилась она перед его бессознательным телом, вновь поморщившись, когда заметила, что умудрилась уложить его одной ногой в лужу, и нижняя часть его штанины насквозь промокла. – Однако ты мне совсем не помогаешь. Болтаешь руками и ногами в разные стороны… - она обреченно вздохнула и присела рядом с ним, переложив его как можно более удобным образом, прежде чем осторожно коснуться рукой его щеки. Он не пошевелился, и, спустя какое-то время она принялась гладить его по волосам, убирая наиболее лихо настроенные пряди с его лба.

\- Вот странно, - тихо произнесла она, когда у нее закончились волосы для прибирания, и вместо этого нежно провела большим пальцем по бакенбарде. – Ты все так же выглядишь, как ты.

От ее слов – словно по команде – он начал шевелиться, а затем испустил громкий стон. Роза отскочила в сторону, но затем вновь склонилась над ним, беспокоясь, что он мог быть ранен.

\- Ты в порядке, Д… - она едва остановила себя от того, чтобы сболтнуть его имя. – Привет? Эмм… ты в порядке?

Доктор – в смысле, Доктор-человек – растерянно поморгал, глядя на нее, и, когда, наконец, смог сфокусироваться на ее лице, одарил ее смущенной улыбкой.  
\- Привет?

\- Привет! – с жаром произнесла она, ощущая облегчение сверх всякой меры. – Это я. Это Роза. Ты меня узнаешь?

\- Роза… - без всякого выражения откликнулся он, и она познала мгновение настоящего ужаса, прежде чем в его глазах возникло узнавание. – Роза. Да. Конечно.

\- Слава богу! – воскликнула Роза, расплывшись в ослепительной улыбке, и помогла ему сесть, облегчение кружило ей голову. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Нормально?

Он нахмурился и коснулся рукой головы сбоку.  
\- Я… не уверен. Что произошло?

\- Мы попали в аварию. – Объяснила Роза, прямо так, как он сказал ей. Это не было полностью неправдой, в конце концов, в них ведь _на самом деле_ стреляли, и ТАРДИС совершила аварийное приземление, и все такое. – Ты помнишь?

Доктор-человек медленно кивнул, а затем вдруг сморщился.  
\- Моя… голова…

\- Ты просто отдохни, ага? – Быстро произнесла Роза. - Нужно себя поберечь.

\- Нет, нет, нет… - начал стонать Доктор-человек. – Я не могу отдыхать, мне нужно вовремя прибыть в школу! Я не могу опаздывать! Роза… - Он вслепую протянул к ней руку, хватка его была стальной. – Роза, ты должна помочь мне добраться до школы!

Роза отшатнулась от него, пытаясь ослабить его захват, по очереди разжимая пальцы.   
\- Ладно! Успокойся, я помогу тебе добраться до школы, ага? Обещаю.

Но это не успокоило Доктора-человека. Он начал бормотать и стонать, повторяя ей вновь и вновь, что ему нужно вовремя попасть в школу, что он не мог опаздывать. Отнеся его замешательство и дезориентацию к последствиям резкой трансформации, которой только что подверглось его тело, Роза убедила его посидеть и приглядеть за их чемоданами, пока она сходит за помощью.

Она быстро ушла, пытаясь сбросить ощущение его пальцев, сжимающих ее запястье. Доктор никогда не применял к ней открытую физическую силу, если только это не было абсолютно необходимо, но когда-то она заработала один-два удара от Джимми, и сенсорная память до сих пор была достаточно сильна для того, чтобы ее замутило. Ее ладони оказались на самом деле немного вспотевшими, пока она следовала по неровной тропинке, идущей вдоль амбара, и она на ходу вытерла их о свою юбку, выйдя с тропинки на настоящую дорогу.

Ну, это была, конечно, проселочная дорога, но все-таки.

К ее полнейшему изумлению, практически сразу же показался едущий в ее сторону старомодный автомобиль. Это было одно из тех счастливых совпадений, что происходят лишь в фильмах, но Роза, естественно, не жаловалась. Она помахала изумленному водителю, и когда тот остановился рядом, спросила, сможет ли он подвезти ее и ее спутника.

После того, как прошло первоначальное потрясение, он был счастлив оказать им услугу. Мужчина представился, как Фредерик Йель – Фредди, для друзей – и раскрыл, что везет ящик новых учебников в Фэррингем к новому школьному семестру, который должен был вот-вот начаться. Роза не представляла, что такое Фэррингем, но готова была поспорить, что это та школа, о которой трещал Доктор. Инопланетянин – или, скорее, человек – о котором шла речь, до сих пор выглядел довольно бледным и оцепеневшим, так что Роза привлекла Фредди к тому, чтобы помочь ей забросить чемоданы и ее спутника в автомобиль.

\- Чтоб мне провалиться, как же вы двое оказались тут одни-одинешеньки? – в изумлении спросил Фредди. – Тут же нет ничего вокруг, кроме полей да овец.

\- С нами произошел несчастный случай. – Вяло объяснила Роза. – Думаю, он обо что-то ударился головой.

«И правым бедром», - добавила она про себя. – «И, возможно, еще и пару раз руками и ногами.»

\- Лучше бы вам тогда показать его сестре-хозяйке, как доберетесь. – Сказал Фредди, бросив обеспокоенный взгляд назад на Доктора. – Он не больно-то хорошо выглядит.

Роза рискнула глянуть на Доктора-человека.  
\- Я, пожалуй, поеду с ним сзади. – Решила она, но предупредила его, забравшись внутрь. – Смотри, чтобы тебя не стошнило на меня. Мне не улыбается потом чистить это платье. И не на эти книги, ага? – поспешно добавила она.

Несмотря на болезненную бледность, Доктор-человек выдавил слабую улыбку.  
\- И в мыслях не было.

В других обстоятельствах Роза, вне всяких сомнений, обрадовалась бы возможности путешествия в таком причудливом старомодном средстве передвижения. У Доктора, казалось, была необъяснимая способность превращать любой опыт в веселую игру, но без него она обнаружила себя неспособной наслаждаться хоть чем-то из данного опыта.

Во-первых, привыкнув к обманчиво масштабному интерьеру ТАРДИС, Роза ощущала сильную клаустрофобию, зажатая на заднем сиденье маленького автомобиля Фредди. Укутанная в мили нижних юбок и туго зашнурованный корсет, а кроме того, и окруженная со всех сторон книгами, она практически ничего и не могла, кроме того, чтобы сидеть, будто аршин проглотила, и приглядывать за своим мертвенно-бледным и довольно оцепенелым подопечным.

Она изо всех сил старалась не таращиться на него в открытую, пока они тряслись по дороге, но в таком маленьком транспортном средстве ей особенно и не на что было больше смотреть. Правда была в том, что он ее довольно сильно пугал – он выглядел просто-таки непривычно без своих обычных полосок и оживленной натуры. Одетый в твид и щеголяющий в рубашке с округлым воротом, казавшимся чересчур гладким на фоне его подбородка, он едва глянул на нее на протяжении всего пути.

Он был таким нехарактерно тихим и непохожим на себя, что неловкость Розы начала превращаться в тревогу. Она не была полностью уверена в том, что он не нанес себе непоправимого ущерба использованием Хамелеонной Арки, а у нее ведь не было необходимой квалификации для ухода за ним в случае, если его Повелительски-Временной мозг решит устроить себе отек или кровоизлияние, или еще что-нибудь типа того.

Ее тревога усиливалась. После того, как за ними гнались и стреляли, ужасной процедуры, которой он подвергся, чтобы изменить себя, а затем лихорадочного похода в гардероб (ТАРДИС помогла, конечно, но экстравагантные платья, которые она подобрала для Розы, шли с корсетами, сделанными из настоящего китового уса – а ей до этого никогда не приходилось зашнуровывать себя во что-либо из _этого_ без всякой помощи), не говоря уже о дополнительных сложностях, связанных с переодеванием бессознательного Доктора в новый костюм, прежде чем они могли бы по-настоящему начать их новое путешествие… что ж, Роза до сих пор ощущала себя чуточку на взводе.

По контрасту, мужчина рядом с ней был таким спокойным, что Розе отчаянно хотелось закричать на него – только чтобы вывести его из себя. Лишь несколькими часами ранее он был ее Доктором – скакал вокруг консоли ТАРДИС, запуская руки в волосы и тараторя со скоростью миллион миль в час. Теперь же он был абсолютно неподвижен, и она обнаружила, что ощущает себя… ну, одинокой.

Боже, ведь и часа не прошло, а она уже скучает по Доктору. Ну не печально ли?

Наконец, отбросив короткие скупые взгляды, Роза громко кашлянула и открыто уставилась на него, в надежде, что он заметит и завяжет с ней разговор. У него ушло некоторое время на осознание того, что ее внимание обращено на него, но когда это произошло, Доктор-человек вышел из своего задумчивого состояния и широко ей улыбнулся.

\- О. Привет. – Произнес он, и когда он продолжил говорить, она впервые заметила (теперь, когда он говорил нормально, а не бормотал и стонал), что его голос на самом деле немного изменился. – Прошу прощения. Я, должно быть, задремал.

Он сконфуженно улыбнулся, и Роза смотрела на него с легкой тревогой. У него до сих пор был похожий акцент, но его слова звучали с бОльшим старанием – словно бы он постоянно делал паузы, чтобы обдумать их, прежде чем раскрывать рот. Его гласные, кроме того, были более округлыми, произношение чуть более четким, чем обычно.

Ей это не нравилось.

\- Ты… - Роза потеряла мысль, когда увидела слегка недоуменное выражение на его лице. Это было слишком неестественно. Абсурдным образом это напомнило ей о том, каким он был, когда в него вселилась Кассандра на Новой Земле. Он ощущался _до того_ неправильным. – Ты получше себя чувствуешь?

\- О, да. Гораздо лучше. – Радостно сообщил он ей, и теперь, когда Роза присмотрелась к нему чуть повнимательней, она заметила здоровый румянец на его щеках. – Главное, конечно, что с нами обоими все в порядке.

\- Да. – Согласилась Роза, затем заворчала. – Интересно, далеко нам еще ехать? Кажется, мы уже целую вечность в этой машине.

\- Постарайся не волноваться так. – Успокаивающе сказал он ей, потянувшись через книги и похлопав ее по руке. Его кожа была гораздо теплее, чем обычно, и Роза ощутила неясный трепет в груди от его прикосновения. – Мы скоро должны быть на месте.

\- Слава тебе, господи… - пробормотала она.

\- Роза! - с некоторым упреком произнес он, убирая свою руку. Роза поглядела на него, удивленная его тоном. – Я знаю, что ты не имела в виду ничего такого, - продолжил он. – Но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не использовала имя Божье всуе.

\- О. Прости. Конечно. – Неловко произнесла Роза. – Веду себя как можно лучше. Никакого богохульства.

И она неуклюже перекрестилась.

К ее удивлению, он усмехнулся, а затем вновь протянул руку поверх книг, чтобы ласково коснуться ее щеки.  
\- Дикарка моя. – С нежностью произнес он. Непривычная к тому, чтобы он так к ней прикасался, Роза неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ, и только начала ощущать легкий румянец, подступающий к ее щекам, как автомобиль вдруг остановился. – Мы на месте! – Доктор-человек тут же выкарабкался наружу и обошел автомобиль, чтобы предложить руку Розе и помочь ей выйти.

Она охотно приняла ее, быстро осознав, что ее наряд весьма затруднит ей выход из автомобиля хоть с какой-то долей изящества. На деле она чуть запнулась, опираясь на него, и обнаружила себя у него в руках.   
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он, и Роза неуклюже выпрямилась, чтобы высвободиться из его объятия.

\- Да. Эти дурацкие юбки. – Она слабо рассмеялась, и неловко привела себя в порядок. Выросшая в мире джинсов и футболок, Роза знала, что не всегда была особенно грациозной, когда носила подобную одежду. Не то, чтобы она не надевала роскошных нарядов и раньше на протяжении их путешествий, но, судя по всему, сейчас она была на территории шляпок и перчаток. И ощущала себя неслабо потрясенной множеством крошечных пуговок и необъятными просторами тканей.

В дополнение к ее многослойному нижнему белью, и паре нелепых башмаков, которые, как она была уверена, приведут к вывиху лодыжки, на ней была блузка с высоким воротом, настолько кружевная, что даже ее бабушка подняла б ее на смех. Поверх нее была длинная темно-синяя полосатая юбка и к ней дорожный жакет красивого покроя. По крайней мере, ее шляпка была довольно нейтральной – однако, зачем вообще ей нужно было надевать шляпу в такую погоду, она не знала.

В общем, ее наряд по удобству мог сравниться с лежанием на утыканной гвоздями кровати в узком жакете, тремя размерами меньше, чем нужно, но Роза не собиралась ему это сообщать. Вместо этого она приняла предлагаемую им руку, в основном, по привычке, и вместе они окинули взглядом главные здания своего нового дома, в то время как водитель принялся вынимать их багаж из автомобиля.

\- Фэррингем – Школа для Мальчиков. – С гордостью сказал ей Доктор-человек.

\- Это школа? – Роза посмотрела на здания с чуть большим интересом. – Она такая большая! Словно замок, или вроде того. Эти башенки и все остальное. Это что – вроде школы-интерната или чего-то такого?

\- Именно она. – Сообщил ей Доктор-человек. – И, кроме того, школа очень хорошая. Я думаю, мы будем здесь очень счастливы.

\- Ага. – Согласилась Роза, вздыхая про себя. Ей и так школа никогда особенно не нравилась, но по-настоящему _жить_ в одной из них? Словно оживший кошмар.

\- Это все ваши чемоданы, сэр. – Сказал Фредди, отряхивая руки. – Не забудьте сообщить директору школы обо всех этих книгах, прежде чем опять начнется дождь.

\- Конечно. – Сказал Доктор-человек. – Я чрезвычайно благодарен вам за помощь, мистер Йель. Она была просто неоценима.

Фредди коснулся своей кепки, раскланявшись с ними обоими, а затем вновь забрался в свой автомобиль. Как только он поехал обратно по грязной дороге в ту сторону, откуда они только что прибыли, Роза направилась к чемоданам, но была остановлена легким касанием на своем локте.

\- Слуги заберут наш багаж. – Сказал Доктор-человек, странно поглядев на нее. – Идем.

Все еще рука об руку они прошли в школу. С, по всей видимости, безошибочным чувством направления Доктор-человек провел их прямиком через главный вход, где по лестнице к ним спускался мужчина в очках, черной мантии и преподавательской шапочке.

\- Добрый день. – Вежливо улыбнулся он им обоим, спускаясь. – Вы, должно быть, мой новый преподаватель истории?

\- Это я. Доброго дня вам, сэр. – Сердечно произнес Доктор-человек, протягивая руку. – Профессор Джон Смит к вашим услугам, сэр.

Роза отметила про себя его псевдоним, в то время как изо всех сил старалась не закатить глаза. ТАРДИС, по всей видимости, была так же неизобретательна в выборе вымышленных имен, как и Доктор.

\- Рад. – Мужчина пожал руку Джона. – Эдвард Рокасл. Директор школы. – Коротко повернувшись к Розе, он изобразил легкое удивление. – А кто такая, позвольте спросить, очаровательная юная леди, что сопровождает вас?

Роза помолчала, неожиданно ощутив легкую тревогу перед тем, что последует дальше. Она знала, что ТАРДИС создала Доктору историю жизни, в которую она затем должна будет вписать себя, но до сих пор «Джон» не смог дать ей хоть каких-то намеков на то, кем она, по его мнению, была.

По правде говоря, то, как он вел себя с ней, не слишком отличалось от нормы. Он до сих пор, казалось, относился к ней с теплотой и относительной привязанностью, только лишь меньше держал за руку и обнимал. И флиртовал меньше. Но, опять же, судя по приблизительной датировке их костюмов, она, в любом случае, не ожидала от него таких игривых проявлений эмоций.

Роза знала из первых рук, что в большинстве исторических периодов, когда женщины носили корсеты, а у мужчин пользовались популярностью подтяжки и твидовые костюмы, не особенно жаловали веселые выходки, которыми увлекались они с Доктором. Не раз ее ловили в каком-нибудь периоде, делающей (или носящей) нечто неподобающее. Ей на ум пришла их встреча с Королевой Викторией, и она попыталась не улыбнуться воспоминанию.

Кстати о воспоминаниях, она надеялась, что ей не придется быть его горничной или прислугой или еще кем. У нее не было абсолютно никакого желания вновь быть хоть кем-то похожим на кухонного работника или официантку. Возможно, она могла бы быть его ассистенткой преподавателя? Она не особенно много знала о преподавании, но все же. Единственным другим вариантом, который приходил ей в голову, было притвориться его дальней кузиной – они были слишком не похожи, чтобы заявлять более близкую генетическую связь…

\- А! – Джон широко улыбнулся и притянул ее вперед, чтобы Рокасл мог лучше ее видеть. – Директор, это Роза. Моя жена.

При этих словах Роза громко подавилась воздухом, и оба мужчины повернулись к ней в смутной тревоге.

\- Роза? – Произнес Джон, беспокойство исказило его черты, в то время как она таращилась на него. – Ты в порядке?

\- Я… - выдавила Роза, проглотив свой шок так быстро, как только смогла. Не дело вызывать подозрения так рано по ходу дела. Она должна была вписаться в его историю и присмотреть за ним, пока не станет безопасно – а не спорить с ним и попадать в неприятности. – Кажется, я только что… проглотила муху! – соврала она, поморщившись, когда ее голос поднялся в громкости и тоне. – Простите.

\- Как… ужасно. – Произнес Рокасл. Его тон был безошибочно снисходительным, и у Розы рука зачесалась сбить высокомерное выражение с его лица. – Я пошлю одного из кухонных слуг занести ваши вещи внутрь. К сожалению, мне придется организовать временное местожительство для миссис Смит, пока мы не сможем разместить ее в вашей комнате. Боюсь, что мы не ожидали, что вы привезете свою жену…

\- Жена! – Пробормотала Роза себе под нос, но никто из мужчин ее не услышал, так как теперь они говорили друг с другом и полностью ее игнорировали. – Чтоб меня!

Это, однако, оказалось не единственным сюрпризом для Розы. Директор позволил им обустраиваться до конца дня, но утром первым же делом вызвал Джона в свой кабинет. Пока он был там, Роза проскользнула в его комнату и спрятала карманные часы на самом виду, аккуратно положив их на каминную полку, так, чтобы сразу узнать, если он потеряет их. Довольная собой, она только собиралась немного обследовать местность, когда столкнулась на лестнице с сестрой-хозяйкой.

Медсестра Редферн была не то, чтобы недружелюбна, но говорила очень изысканно – настоящая леди, как сказала бы Джеки. Встретившись с ней днем ранее, когда заходила вместе с Джоном, чтобы убедиться, что у него не было сотрясения после их несчастного случая, Роза почувствовала потребность чуть обточить свой акцент - исключительно утомительное упражнение, бесконечно озадачившее Джона.

\- О, миссис Смит, вот и вы. – Произнесла сестра-хозяйка с очевидным облегчением в голосе. – Директор послал за вами.

\- За мной? – без выражения произнесла Роза. – Зачем?

Как оказалось, по причине того, что у Розы должна была быть отдельная комната, пока они не смогут переселить ее к Джону, она также должна будет что-нибудь делать, чтобы отработать свое содержание, потому как его жалованья будет недостаточно, чтобы покрыть расходы на обе их комнаты.

Джон был ужасно всем этим смущен, но Розу куда больше волновало то, что у нее не было никаких полезных для этого места навыков. Директор объяснил, что из-за их социального статуса не может заставить ее работать вместе с горничными и кухарками, и Роза возликовала на короткое мгновение, пока он не поручил ей двойную обязанность по уборке публичной библиотеки и помощи сестре-хозяйке, когда той понадобится дополнительная пара рук.

В начале, Роза чувствовала довольно сильную неуверенность в собственной компетентности по обеим ролям. Ей никогда даже мельком не приходила в голову идея стать библиотекарем или медсестрой, даже в детстве. К счастью, библиотека была относительно маленькой по причине того, что у большинства профессоров были свои собственные персональные библиотеки в их комнатах, так что, фактически, все, что от нее требовалось делать – это следить за тем, чтобы все оставалось в приблизительном алфавитном порядке и в правильной секции. Аналогичным образом, сестра-хозяйка Редферн оказалась весьма компетентной женщиной, и, на самом деле, не нуждалась в особой помощи. В итоге, Роза, в основном, была у нее на побегушках: пополняла запасы перекиси водорода или забирала посылки с медикаментами из почтового офиса в деревне.

В перерывах между расстановкой книг и бесконечным перематыванием бинтов, Роза ускользала на прогулки так часто, как только могла, чтобы исследовать школу и ее окрестности. Во время этих блужданий она обнаружила (помимо всего прочего), что все учителя, занятые в Фэррингеме, были мужчинами, и, несмотря на то, что все они очевидно считали себя хорошо образованными и благопристойными, в тот или иной момент она ловила на себе взгляды почти всех из них.

Она также обнаружила, что единственную женскую компанию, кроме сестры-хозяйки, здесь можно было найти только в лице горничных и иной обслуги. К сожалению, ее экстравагантный гардероб ввел их в такой трепет, что они не смели в ее присутствии произнести ничего, кроме «да, мадам» и «нет, мадам». Роза была очень рада наступлению сентября, когда начался семестр, и школа наполнилась шумным гвалтом студентов. Розу представили вместе с остальным персоналом, как нового библиотекаря и ассистирующую медсестру, что вызвало плотоядные усмешки от старших мальчиков и немало восхищенных взглядов от младших.

\- Ко мне мальчики уже привыкли, - объяснила позже медсестра Редферн, пока они вместе сворачивали (очередные) бинты, тон ее голоса не допускал сомнений. – Но могу себе вообразить, что они весьма взволнованы тем, что на сей раз здесь будет работать красивая юная девушка.

Роза в ответ на это покраснела, но позже, изучая свое отражение, не смогла отрицать, что в своих новых нарядах выглядит куда более… что ж, женственной, чем в своем обычном обмундировании. Это заставляло ее чувствовать себя чуть менее неуверенно в отсутствии макияжа, когда ее волосы были подколоты вверх, а талия стянута корсетом.

И так начался учебный семестр, а с ним библиотечные и сестринские обязанности Розы – какими бы они ни были. В начале она беспокоилась, что они могут ограничить ее возможность приглядывать за Джоном, но, к счастью, тот был так загружен подготовкой к занятиям и преподаванием, что практически не мог набедокурить без ее ведома. Не то, чтобы он плохо себя вел – наоборот, Джон был очень вежливым, особенно в сравнении с Доктором. Он постоянно поправлял ее грамматику или – что еще хуже – ее манеры за столом, в слегка раздраженном, хоть и нежном, тоне.

Также в эти первые дни Роза обнаружила, что хотя Джон и был склонен говорить с запинкой, когда волновался, он не тараторил так, как Доктор. Кроме того, он был весьма сдержан в плане физических проявлений привязанности, ограничивая их физический контакт, в основном, целомудренными поцелуями наедине и держанием ее за руку, когда они были на публике.

С тем, чтобы держаться за руки, она могла совладать, но Роза чувствовала себя не совсем комфортно в том, что касается поцелуев, которыми ее одаривал Джон. Хотя, она и не собиралась жаловаться на это. Не принимая во внимание истории для прикрытия, она на самом деле получала от этого удовольствие. Целомудренные или нет, они, несомненно, были больше того, что она могла бы ожидать от Доктора.

Так что, по правде говоря, ситуация была не то, чтобы _плоха_. Слегка скучно, может быть, но Роза утешала себя тем фактом, что, по крайней мере, их не держали в заложниках и не стреляли по ним. Покончив первым делом со своими библиотечными обязанностями, затем быстро проверив, было ли что-нибудь нужно Матроне (чаще всего, нет), она обычно могла до обеда прогуляться до ТАРДИС. Когда шел дождь, она вместо этого слонялась по библиотеке, разыскивая среди томов в кожаных обложках что-нибудь, что могла бы почитать без необходимости сверяться на каждом втором слове со словарем.

Сегодня погода была хорошей, а это означало, что под прикрытием прогулки до деревни она может пробраться к ТАРДИС, и, возможно, даже подобрать еще несколько блузок и юбок – она быстро портила все свои вещи в грязи и под дождем, особенно ботинки. Роза надеялась, что езда на велосипеде вместо ходьбы пешком остановит ее от уничтожения своих вещей, но, не занимавшись этим с тринадцати лет (и, определенно, без подъюбника), она обнаружила, что проводит большую часть времени, пытаясь удержать велосипед от съезжания в живые изгороди или грязные лужи.

Неуклюже затормозив, Роза слезла с велосипеда и прислонила его к стене редко используемого каменного амбара, из которого она впервые вышла несколько недель назад. Толкнув тяжелую дверь, она прокралась внутрь и стянула свои мягкие лайковые перчатки, прежде чем плотно прикрыть за собой дверь. Убедившись в том, что она была на самом деле одна, Роза сунула руку за ворот блузки и вытащила свой ключ от ТАРДИС.

Знакомая синяя будка ждала ее в дальнем углу так же, как и в любой другой день, когда она приходила. Корабль времени тихо гудел, когда она отперла дверь и проскользнула внутрь, следя за тем, чтобы не зацепиться каблуком за решетчатое покрытие и не защемить подол юбки дверью.

\- Привет. – Тихо произнесла Роза, приподняв свои многочисленные юбки и пройдя вверх по рампе, и протянула руку, чтобы погладить консоль. – Как ты?

Гудение ТАРДИС слегка заколебалось, почти превратившись в гостеприимное мурлыканье, и Роза ласково улыбнулась ей. Она легонько погладила временной ротор, но ее взгляд неожиданно зацепился за простое серебряное кольцо на ее левой руке, и она замерла на мгновение, чтобы посмотреть на чужеродное ювелирное украшение.

В ее первый полноценный день в роли Розы Смит, она совершила свою первую прогулку до ТАРДИС, пока Джон изучал книгу о какой-то великой исторической битве после обеда. По правде говоря, она думала, что он пытался спрятаться от нее после их смущающей встречи с директором школы по поводу его жалования. Сколько бы раз она не повторяла ему, что для нее не имело значения то, что ей придется работать, он только лишь больше сгибался над своей книгой, так что в итоге она сдалась.

Бросив попытки вывести его из хандры, она вместо этого решила прогуляться до ТАРДИС. К ее изумлению, на консоли она обнаружила лежащие в ожидании нее два совершенно простых и идеально подходящих по размеру обручальных кольца. Корабль беспечно гудел, даже когда Роза закатила глаза и надела меньшее из двух колец на полагающийся палец.

\- Конечно. Вот спасибо! – Проворчала она, складывая в карман большее кольцо, предназначавшееся для пальца Джона. – Знаешь, ты могла бы дать мне кольца перед тем, как сбросила нас сюда. По крайней мере, тогда бы я поняла, что мне полагается быть его женой. Ну, знаешь, _до_ того, как он мне это выдал.

Ответное гудение ТАРДИС было почти извиняющимся, и у Розы язык не повернулся вновь поднимать эту тему – особенно, когда корабль показал ей, как включить запись, которую ей оставил Доктор. Вначале она пришла в неописуемый восторг, но в итоге это оказалось не более захватывающим, чем инструкции о том, как позаботиться о его человеческом воплощении.

После первоначального разочарования, Роза заставила себя взглянуть на ситуацию с положительной стороны. Хоть Доктор и исчез, у нее до сих пор было что-то, напоминающее ей о нем. Вскоре для нее стало ритуалом во время визитов к ТАРДИС проигрывать сообщение по нескольку раз. Если она сидела очень неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами, и фокусировалась лишь на тембре его голоса, тогда она могла почти – почти – представить себе, что он был здесь с нею в комнате управления.

ТАРДИС сочувственно коснулась ее сознания, когда Роза проиграла сообщение четыре, пять раз, затем прошла и села на откидное сиденье, где днем ранее оставила его коричневое пальто. Поглаживая стежки вокруг петель для пуговиц, она просто сидела там, в задумчивости и тоске, ее разум был полон меланхолии как своей, так и корабля времени. 

Прошло лишь две недели с тех пор, как они приземлились в 1913 году, а Роза уже скучала по Доктору больше, чем могла бы описать словами. Не то, чтобы в этом была вина Джона. Он был исключительно милым – разве что чуть рассеянным. Он хорошо с ней обращался и был внимателен к ее потребностям, но она просто _жаждала_ вновь путешествовать. Она не привыкла сидеть на одном месте так долго – а особенно с бледным подобием человека, которого она…

Ну, на самом деле, он был инопланетянином, вовсе даже не человеком, но дело было не в этом.

\- … и двадцать седьмое. – Сообщение подходило к концу уже в шестой раз. – Если что-то пойдет не так – если они обнаружат нас… что ж, ты знаешь, что делать, Роза. Тебе придется открыть часы. Вся моя сущность надежно сокрыта в них. Теперь, не забудь, что я поместил на них фильтр восприятия, чтобы человеческий я не подумал, что это что-то особенное, для него это будут лишь часы. Но! Не открывай их без крайней необходимости, потому что как только ты сделаешь это, Семейство сможет найти меня. Все на тебе, Роза. Твой выбор. Я знаю, что ты выберешь правильно.

В записи Доктор встал, а затем вдруг сел обратно. Роза остановила запись, как только он открыл рот, чтобы произнести свои последние слова. Она знала, чем все заканчивалось, и не особенно хотела слушать, как он вновь благодарит ее. Вместо этого она протянула руку, чтобы коснуться изображения на дисплее. Благодарная улыбка только начала касаться его губ, темные глаза искренне прищурились в уголках.

\- Мне тебя не хватает. – Несчастным голосом сообщила она замершему изображению Доктора на экране. Когда он не ответил, она оторвала от него взгляд и пошла вокруг консоли. Рассеянно подхватила свой мобильник и проверила, нет ли сообщений. С тех пор, как они застряли здесь, ее не раз охватывал соблазн позвонить своей матери – если уж не ради чего-то там, то просто хотя бы для того, чтобы обсудить с кем-то все это. Но что бы она ей сказала?

_Привет, мам. Да, со мной все хорошо. О, просто застряла в 1913-м. Да, Доктор каким-то образом умудрился превратить себя в человека, который думает, что его имя Джон, а я – его жена. Бред, правда? Так как там у вас погода?_

Роза вздохнула и отбросила телефон. Идея того, чтобы вести разговор со своей матерью между двумя векАми по поводу проблем матримониального характера с Доктором не была тем, чему она хотела бы себя подвергнуть. Джон не был на самом деле Доктором, но все-таки.

Когда она, наконец, покинула ТАРДИС много часов (и порядочное количество повторов записи) спустя, Роза потрясенно обнаружила, что день клонится к вечеру, и ей пришлось поторопиться, чтобы добраться до школы и успеть привести себя в порядок до ужина с Джоном.

\- Ты вновь заблудилась? – мягко поинтересовался он после того, как поприветствовал ее коротким поцелуем.

\- Просто потеряла счет времени. – Пожала она плечами, усаживаясь и поправляя свои юбки, едва обратив внимание на то, что Джон возится с чем-то на своем подносе с ужином.

Что-то оказалось изящным розовым бутоном персикового цвета, который он преподнес ей слегка взволнованным широким жестом.

\- Роза для моей Розы! – Произнес он, улыбаясь ей, такой весь милый дуралей, что Роза не смогла удержаться от ответной широкой улыбки, принимая розу.

\- Ужасная шутка. – Сказала она, и Джон улыбнулся своей обычной сдержанной улыбкой с сомкнутыми губами. Он как будто бы считал неподобающим обнажать зубы в полноценной улыбке. Очень не похоже на Доктора. У того была фантастическая улыбка. Роза ощутила, как ее собственные губы дернулись от воспоминания о ней.

\- Возможно. – Признал Джон. – Но, все же, ты улыбаешься.

Его зубы чуть показались, тень Доктора пробежала по его лицу. Только успев открыть рот, чтобы подтрунить над ним в ответ, Роза вдруг вспомнила, с кем на самом деле говорит, и тут же захлопнула рот, погрузившись в неуверенное молчание. Ощутив ее внезапный дискомфорт, улыбка Джона чуть потухла, а затем исчезла полностью.   
\- Роза? Что-то не так?

\- Нет, ничего, - соврала она, намеренно взявшись за десертную вилку в попытке отвлечь его. – Эта для главного блюда, верно?

Джон добродушно вздохнул и наклонился вперед, чтобы помочь ей.  
\- Не знаю, каким манерам учила тебя твоя мать, пока ты росла. У вас не было столовых приборов?

\- Не в таком количестве. – Признала Роза. – Мама никогда не видела смысла в использовании более одного набора, если только не по случаю Рождества или чего-то особенного.

Джон, казалось, собирался что-то сказать, и Роза затаила дыхание в ожидании колкости, которую, как она знала, не услышит.   
\- Что ж, в твоей руке десертная вилка. – Наконец, произнес он, указывая на каждый серебряный прибор в отдельности по мере того, как говорил. – Это довольно просто, на самом деле – все, что тебе нужно сделать, это начать с внешней стороны и продвигаться внутрь. Большая вилка для главного блюда, а меньшая – для десерта, видишь?

\- Ясно. – Произнесла Роза со всей возможной серьезностью. Она обсуждала _столовые приборы_. С _Доктором_. Жизнь полна чудес. - Снаружи внутрь. Поняла. А круглая ложка для супа, да?

Когда Джон продолжил инструктировать ее по поводу столовых приборов, перейдя затем на посуду и бокалы, Роза чуть ослабила внимание, прислушиваясь к тембру его голоса вместо слов. «Где-то», - тихо размышляла она про себя, - «внутри этого мужчины все еще скрывается Доктор». Хотя на первый взгляд они выглядели одинаково, на самом деле его выдавала теплая кожа и единственное бьющееся сердце. Роза всецело слишком сильно привыкла к чуть более прохладному прикосновению и сдвоенному «тук-тук» двойной сердечнососудистой системы Доктора. Так же, как привыкла к врожденной грубости, игривой энергии, заносчивому превосходству Повелителя Времени, его редким моментам тишины…

\- … Роза, ты хотя бы слушаешь, что я говорю?

\- Хмм? – Застигнутая врасплох, Роза вышла из задумчивого состояния и покраснела, когда увидела подавленное выражение лица Джона. – Прости. – Извинилась она. – Должно быть, задумалась. Я просто думала… о всяком. О столовых приборах. И всем таком.

Она неловко замолкла.

Джон не выглядел полностью убежденным ее ложью, однако, тем не менее, подобрал свою суповую ложку.  
\- Приступим?

Они ели в молчании, Роза наблюдала, как безупречно вел себя за столом Джон, и напрасно ждала, чтобы он начал вылизывать тарелку. Или складывать свою салфетку в оригами-шляпу. Что-нибудь легкомысленное и Докторское.

Он не стал. И ее разочарование лишь выросло, когда он проводил ее обратно до ее комнаты и поцеловал на ночь с пожеланиями приятных сновидений.

\- Тебе тоже. – Вяло ответила она, и он улыбнулся ей сверху вниз и ушел, сцепив руки за спиной и задумчиво склонив голову.

Роза наблюдала за ним с необъяснимым чувством усталости. Она и не представляла, насколько изматывающим могло быть сидение на одном месте без Доктора. Она чувствовала себя ленивой и утомленной, раздраженной на саму себя за погружение в рутину. Но она убеждала себя, что им недолго еще оставалось здесь задерживаться. Три месяца? Пустяк. Она может сделать это – может дождаться Доктора. У нее есть, чем себя занять, у нее есть крыша над головой, и теплый огонь в очаге, и приятный мужчина, составляющий ей компанию за ужином, хоть он и не хлюпает супом и не играет с едой.

С мрачной решимостью, Роза закрыла свою дверь и начала готовиться ко сну. «Ты просто должна как можно лучше распорядиться всем этим, пока Доктора нет», - твердо сказала она сама себе. Ей просто нужно немного продержаться, и тогда… да. Она может это сделать.

Она может ждать его.


	3. Глава 2

~*~

Чем больше Роза узнавала Джона Смита, тем все менее похожим на Доктора он казался. Он не только был куда более сдержан, чем Доктор, у Джона также была романтичная сторона, оказавшаяся в некотором роде сюрпризом. После первых двух недель, прошедших в суматохе начала семестра, как студенты, так и персонал вошли в некое подобие ритма. И теперь, имея на руках больше свободного времени, Джон начал все чаще и чаще искать компании Розы.

Морось и унылая погода продолжились и в конце сентября, но Джона, как человека находчивого, дождь не смутил. Взамен, он приглашал ее наверх в свои комнаты, где читал ей многословные тома, полные бесконечных предложений. Роза изо всех своих сил старалась удерживать внимание, но у Джона была слабость к Чарльзу Диккенсу, мучительно напоминавшая о ее первом Докторе. И, как будто бы одного этого было недостаточно, когда-то давным-давно ее заставляли читать Диккенса в школе, и еле-еле осилив две с половиной главы «Дэвида Копперфильда», она забросила того в мусорку.

Роза вскоре обнаружила, что воспринимать на слух его романы было почти так же тоскливо, как и читать их. Она ужасно себя чувствовала из-за того, что задремывала посреди главы во время чтения Джона (особенно учитывая встречу с Диккенсом вживую то ли пару, то ли сорок с чем-то лет назад в Кардиффе), но просто ничего не могла с собой поделать. Однако, после того как она заснула во время драматической развязки второго тома «Тяжелых времен», Джон, наконец, оставил Диккенса, и вместо этого достал, должно быть, единственную во всей школе книгу, написанную женщиной.

В начале он казался довольно смущенным тем фактом, что в его обладании был роман одной из сестер Бронте, но Роза ни разу не читала «Грозовой перевал», и Джон был, несомненно, доволен, когда она пересела на диване так, чтобы прислониться к нему и читать вместе.

\- Моя любовь к Линтону, как листва в лесу. – Его старательный голос скользнул по ее уху, и Роза прильнула к нему чуть сильнее, закрыв глаза. Доктор и раньше читал ей вслух, пока они сидели, свернувшись вдвоем, словно коты, в библиотеке ТАРДИС, но он предпочитал, как правило, инопланетных философов и классические научно-фантастические романы, не викторианскую романтическую литературу. – Время изменит ее, знаю, как зима меняет деревья. Любовь моя к Хитклифу похожа на извечные каменные пласты в недрах земли. Она — источник, не дающий явного наслаждения, однако же, необходимый. Нелли, я – Хитклифф! Он всегда, всегда в моих мыслях: не как радость, не более, чем я являюсь радостью для самой себя, а как само мое существо.

Здесь он замолчал, и в то же мгновение Роза ощутила его руку на своих волосах.

\- Джон? – Она открыла глаза, и попыталась сесть прямо, корсет ее чуть скрипнул. – Ты не собираешься дочитать…?

\- Позже, может быть. – Тихо произнес он, и она замерла, когда он обхватил ее щеку, а затем наклонился вперед, чтобы мягко поцеловать ее.

Вначале она позволила это, неуклюже и напряженно держа руки по бокам. Но как только она ощутила, что его ладони переместились с ее лица, чтобы мягко, но решительно обхватить ее талию, Роза отстранилась и переместилась подальше по дивану.

\- Эмм… - невнятно забормотала она, не смея по-настоящему встретиться с ним взглядом. – Я должна в эмм… эмм… библиотеку! Вернусь позже!

И бросилась прочь.

Джон был сбит с толку ее внезапным побегом, о чем сообщил ей за ужином тем вечером. Имея в распоряжении весь день на анализ своего поведения, и осознав, что он, скорее всего, думал, что она повела себя достаточно невежливо, Роза чувствовала себя обязанной посидеть рядом с ним, пока он еще немного почитал ей после их трапезы. Однако когда одна из горничных зашла, чтобы забрать поднос с чаем, она воспользовалась желанной возможностью и сбежала к себе в комнату, прежде чем Джон смог хотя бы поцеловать ее на ночь.

Той ночью Роза молилась и молилась, чтобы плохая погода назавтра переменилась, но следующий день был все таким же дождливым, и длилось это целую неделю, ограничив ее визиты к ТАРДИС, если только она не хотела бы промокнуть до нитки. Скучая все больше и больше в собственной компании, Роза разрывалась между желанием проводить время с Джоном, и необходимостью после сочинять новые оправдания, чтобы уйти, когда он впадет в чересчур амурное настроение.

Ситуация была почти что курьезная. Если бы это был Доктор, она, скорее всего, трепетала бы с ног до головы. Но это был не он. По мнению Розы, немного поцелуев – это одно дело, но как только руки Джона обретали свободу, она имела тенденцию впадать в нечто вроде паники. Он был... не то, чтобы напорист. Но она до сих пор с ясной отчетливостью помнила ощущение его рук, сжимающих ее запястья, словно кандалы, когда он требовал отвести его в школу так много недель назад.

Воспоминание пугало ее.

Будучи с Доктором, она чувствовала себя в безопасности, зная, что он не навредит ей только лишь потому, что увлечется под воздействием чего-то такого низменного и примитивного, как человеческое половое влечение (она даже не была уверена в том, что у него, как у Повелителя Времени, вообще _были_ такие инстинкты). Но Джон был очень даже человеком и, несомненно, мужчиной. Это было в языке его тела, в каждом его поступке по отношению к ней – он хотел ее. 

Проблема была в том, что _она_ не хотела _его_.

Должен ли он, по идее, быть ее мужем, или нет, одна только мысль хоть о какой-то физической близости с этим странным мужчиной пугала ее так, как никогда еще до этого не было с сексом. Не то, чтобы у нее не было желаний - конечно же, были. А наличие кого-то, кто постоянно целует, касается и восхищается ею, конечно же, распаляло эти желания. Но будучи человеком, придающим огромное значение своим эмоциям, Роза просто не могла отдать себя другому, все еще чувствуя то, что чувствовала к Доктору. Особенно, когда знала, что он вернется – и скоро.

Ради Джона она пыталась завуалировать свои реальные мотивы, но каждый раз, когда она отказывалась целовать его, или не позволяла себя обнять, он обижался и терялся. В конце концов, Роза почувствовала себя такой виноватой, что прервала Джона во время декламации весьма нелепой любовной поэмы 18-го века своим собственным растянутым и несколько слезливым монологом по поводу того, что она слишком нервничает и отвлекается на мысли, что кто-нибудь может войти и застать их.

В целом, это было не так уж далеко от истины. К Джону часто заходили нежданные посетители: учителя, желавшие переговорить, студенты, нуждавшиеся в том, чтобы позаимствовать книгу или получить помощь с заданием, горничные, приносившие его еду или заходившие, чтобы протереть пыль и прибраться… Он нехотя признал, что в ее словах было немало правды, и, посетовав на отсутствие у них общей постели, решил, что до тех пор, пока они не смогут полноценно делить его комнату, им придется приложить усилия и обойтись.

К счастью, спустя неделю дождей погода плавно перешла в прохладный, но относительно сухой период, а это означало, что организовывать прогулки стало значительно легче. Хотя Джон и преподавал каждый будний день, а воскресенья в основном были заняты помпой и церемониалом церкви, перемены погоды оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы, как только у него выдавались свободные пять минут, он едва ли не барабанил ей в дверь с просьбой сопровождать его на прогулках до деревни или, в качестве альтернативы, до близлежащего поля, идеально подходившего для пикников. 

Не принимая во внимание эпизоды с поцелуями, Роза получала удовольствие от спокойного дружеского общения их первых встреч, однако она чувствовала себя определенно уютнее, когда они бывали вместе в деревне. Хотя ее (честно говоря, довольно экстравагантный) гардероб и привлекал завистливые взгляды деревенских жителей, это, по крайней мере, значило, что Джон будет более сдержан в выражении своей привязанности к ней.

Пикники были несколько иным делом. В полях, иногда с бутылкой вина, они часто нежились после обеда весь день, Джон время от времени одаривал ее ласковыми поцелуями, а Роза поддразнивала его по поводу безответственного распития алкоголя. После явной тревоги с ее стороны, вызванной его ухаживаниями физического характера, он стал более мягок в своей настойчивости. Роза в той же степени смягчила свою напускную скромность рядом с ним, и прежде, чем смогла по-настоящему осознать это, она поняла, что он начал целеустремленно ухаживать за ней.

Вопреки самой себе, Розе нравилось внимание, и в целом она была рада маленьким сюрпризным подаркам, которые он ей преподносил. Он засыпал ее безделушками, которые покупал в деревне, и, кроме того, часто предлагал ей меньшие самодельные презенты – изящный букетик или же сделанный им набросок. Никто раньше по-настоящему не ухаживал за ней, и она не могла не признать, что это ей очень льстило. Особенно она была ошеломлена, когда в один из дней он преподнес ей красивый набор для письма в комплекте с изящной авторучкой.

\- Я подумал, возможно, ты могла бы написать домой своей матери. – Объяснил Джон со своей странной улыбкой с сомкнутыми губами. – Она, без сомнения, скучает по тебе.

\- Уверена, что нет. – Соврала Роза, неискренне рассмеявшись. Джон тихо посмеялся вместе с ней, не уловив иронии в ее словах.

\- По своей единственной дочери? Конечно же, она скучает по тебе. Я знаю, что если бы мне случилось когда-нибудь оказаться так далеко от тебя, я бы скучал просто ужасно.

Он был так невозможно искренен, что Роза покраснела до самых корней своих волос, которые в отсутствии фена начали завиваться волнами и локонами. К счастью, пероксид было не так уж сложно достать, так что она справлялась с тем, чтобы поддерживать отрастающие корни под контролем. Но у Розы не было уверенности в том, содержится ли в косметике 1913 года до сих пор свинец, и она не горела особенным желанием это узнавать.

Вдобавок, ТАРДИС спрятала ее обычную косметику. _Включая_ ее любимую тушь, что в тот момент, когда она это поняла, привело ее в натуральное бешенство. По всей видимости, косметике двадцать первого века не было места в этой исторической эпохе, и как бы тщательно она ее ни разыскивала, ТАРДИС отказалась выдавать то место, где она ее припрятала. Учитывая это, свои вьющиеся волосы и старомодную одежду, Роза теперь с трудом узнавала себя в зеркале.

По крайней мере, Джона, казалось, не волновало отсутствие у нее макияжа. Не единожды она ловила на себе его затуманенный взгляд, и, когда все же поинтересовалась, почему он так внимательно смотрит, он просто заявил, что она прекрасна. Но, в то же время, у него по какой-то таинственной причине была привычка впадать в кратковременные трансы, глядя на часы, так что, на самом деле, ей не должны были так уж льстить его долгие взгляды. 

Суть была в том, что никогда еще женщина семьи Тайлеров так упорно не сдерживала порыв пофлиртовать, когда ее совершенно явно кадрили. Это, естественно, приводило к волнению с ее стороны. Джон всегда быстро приносил свои извинения, если чувствовал, что переступил ее границы, и она обнаружила, что заливается румянцем от его знаков внимания, и вскоре начала волноваться, что, возможно, чуть слишком привязывается к нему.

Хотя Джон и был бесконечно мил и внимателен (и, кроме того, недурно целовался), она знала, что его существование будет коротким. Будет просто нечестно по отношению к себе слишком сильно к нему прикипеть – особенно, когда ее чувства к нему были так новы и слабы по сравнению с постоянной тоской по ее отсутствующему Доктору.

Она все так же ездила на велосипеде профессора Рэтклиффа к амбару при каждой представляющейся возможности, проигрывая запись Доктора, пока не заучила ее слово в слово. Ночью, когда не могла спать, она принялась повторять ее по памяти, шепча себе в подушку. А в дождливые дни, когда она обосновывалась в школе, а Джон преподавал, ее мысли были столь полны грез о Докторе, что она вскоре заработала среди как персонала, так и студентов репутацию не менее мечтательной натуры, чем ее муж.

Затем настали последние дни сентября. К концу первого осеннего месяца было холоднее, чем раньше, но дождь не начался, пока Роза не оказалась на значительном расстоянии как от школы, так и от ТАРДИС. Бросив велосипед, она нырнула в поле и укрылась под дубом. Однако, к ее удивлению, она оказалась не единственной, кого застал дождь.

\- Эй? – В замешательстве произнесла Роза, когда услышала шорох листьев под кожаной подошвой, и мгновением спустя разглядела довольно перепачканную девочку, съежившуюся в корнях древнего дерева, теребя в руках скакалку. – Привет. Эмм… как тебя зовут?

\- Л-Люси, - пролепетала, стуча зубами, девочка, слезы бежали по ее и без того мокрым щекам. – Люси Картрайт.

Роза присела на корточки рядом с Люси и ласково коснулась ее длинных темных волос. Та сильно дрожала, платье ее было насквозь промокшим.  
\- Я Роза Та… в смысле, Смит. Я живу в школе. Ты знаешь, где находится Фэррингем?

Люси кивнула, губы ее были дрожащими и голубоватыми.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь совсем одна? – Мягко спросила Роза, и Люси начала тихо всхлипывать. Она немедленно обхватила девочку за плечи и попыталась утешить ее. – Эй… все в порядке, ага? Я помогу тебе добраться домой.

\- Матушка сказала, что я могу выйти поиграть, - внезапно выпалила Люси. – Но недалеко, потому что собирается дождь, но я забыла, и продолжала прыгать, а потом начался дождь, и теперь я не могу добраться домой!

Она вновь начала всхлипывать, и Роза сделала все, что было в ее силах, чтобы успокоить ее.

\- Ты знаешь, где ты живешь? – Мягко спросила Роза спустя некоторое время, и Люси кивнула, до сих пор стуча зубами и шмыгая носом. – Идем, тогда, - Роза крепко взяла девочку за руку, а затем выглянула на проливной дождь. – Не похоже, чтобы этот дождь собирался заканчиваться, так что я подвезу тебя на своем велосипеде, ага? Доберешься домой быстрее, чем на скакалке.

Они неуклюже встали, свободной рукой Люси сжимала свою скакалку, а затем выбежали под дождь, чтобы найти велосипед. Люси ехала на скользком руле, держась изо всех сил, пока Роза отчаянно пыталась не врезаться во что-нибудь.

Мать Люси была вне себя от беспокойства, и поэтому оказалась очень благодарна, когда Роза появилась на пороге ее скромного одноэтажного дома вдвоем с ее дочерью. Привлекательная женщина, которая не могла быть намного старше самой Розы, Маргарет Картрайт обладала теми же темными волосами и вздернутым носом, что и ее дочь. Закончив хлопотать над Люси, она настояла, чтобы Роза как следует обсохла и выпила чашку чая со свежеиспеченными фруктовыми булочками, в качестве благодарности и для того, чтобы согреться.

Хотя Розе и не терпелось добраться до ТАРДИС (она не была у нее уже несколько дней из-за погоды), ей не особенно хотелось вновь выходить наружу, пока дождь немного не утихнет. Она с благодарностью приняла приглашение и присела у стола в юбке и блузке, ее пальто повесили у огня, чтобы высушить.

Люси разыгрывала замысловатое чаепитие со своими куклами, а Маргарет сделала настоящего чая для себя и Розы, пока они вдвоем перемывали косточки различным людям из деревни и школы. После недель плотоядных усмешек от мальчишек подросткового возраста и «да, мадам, нет, мадам» от горничных, Роза была счастлива найти кого-то, с кем можно было мало-мальски нормально побеседовать. Это было почти как сплетничать у себя дома с Шарин о людях, с которыми они ходили в школу.

После того, как у них закончились люди для обсуждения, Маргарет с интересом расспросила о Розе и ее муже – они двое произвели довольно сильное впечатление на жителей деревни. Роза быстро сплела небылицу о встрече с Джоном через общего друга, головокружительном романе и последовавшей сказочной свадьбе. Вскоре после того, как они поженились, он получил место преподавателя в Фэррингеме, и они немедленно переехали из Лондона.

\- Лондон!- Восхищенно произнесла Маргарет. – Что ж, это, без сомнения, многое объясняет! Вы всегда носите такую красивую одежду…

Роза не ответила, ее внимание привлекла Люси. Девочка пребывала в блаженном неведении о внимательном взгляде Розы и разливала воображаемый чай своим куклам, подражая взрослым в комнате, болтала с ними, как будто бы те были настоящими людьми.

\- Полагаю, у вас еще нет детей? – Спросила Маргарет спустя мгновение.

\- Что? – Отделалась смехом Роза. – Серьезно? Я еще слишком молода, чтобы думать о детях.

\- Разве ваш муж не хочет детей? – Удивленно спросила Маргарет. Роза моргнула, застигнутая врасплох этим вопросом, но Маргарет, по всей видимости, ощутила ее неловкость, потому как поспешила извиниться. – Простите, - быстро начала она. – Я не собиралась совать нос…

\- Все в порядке. – Произнесла Роза, но затем резко поднялась на ноги. Ей было хорошо здесь, но теперь вдруг у нее пропало всякое желание задерживаться. – Мне нужно идти. Уже становится поздно.

\- Но как же дождь? – Окликнула ее Маргарет, однако Роза уже сбегала в сторону входной двери, на ходу застегивая свое все еще мокрое пальто.

\- Увидимся, Люси, - окликнула она через плечо. – Спасибо за чай, Маргарет.

Снаружи до сих пор шел дождь, и, взвесив свои возможности, Роза оставила надежду добраться сегодня до ТАРДИС. Она погнала обратно в школу, велосипед не раз поскальзывался на грязи и сбрасывал ее на землю, словно мешок с картошкой. К тому времени, как она прибыла на место, она была перепачкана, промокла до нитки и пребывала в абсолютно отвратительном настроении из-за всего этого. Она едва не расплакалась, пытаясь поставить велосипед под навес, а затем еще раз, когда ее пальцы оказались слишком замерзшими и негнущимися для того, чтобы запустить ее в школу.

Спустя несколько минут возни она, наконец, смогла открыть щеколду, и ступить внутрь. Высушив себя как можно лучше в вестибюле, она тяжело поплелась наверх к своей комнате и широко распахнула дверь, надеясь на пылающий огонь, чтобы высушить себя, а затем, возможно, чашку чая, чтобы согреться, как только переоденется во что-нибудь менее грязное и раскисшее от воды.

Вместо этого она обнаружила пустую комнату, лишенную всех ее вещей и чисто убранную.

Роза шокировано глядела во все глаза.  
\- Что? – пробормотала она, даже не замечая, что оставляет грязные следы на полу, пока растерянно поворачивалась вокруг своей оси. Она была уверена в том, что это ее комната – в конце концов, она довольно хорошо ознакомилась с ее местоположением – и все же, все ее вещи, похоже, исчезли.

Страх засел комком у нее в горле, Роза выбежала из своей комнаты и взлетела по лестнице, чтобы найти Джона. Даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы постучать, она сразу же ворвалась внутрь и обнаружила своего милого подставного мужа, проверяющим работы за своим столом, а все ее вещи аккуратно стояли рядом с кожаной кушеткой, на которой они провели так много часов за совместным чтением.

\- Джон? – Позвала она его, голос ее в тревоге надломился. Он обернулся и радостно улыбнулся ей, прежде чем встать и подойти навстречу.

\- Роза! – Он взял обе ее руки в свои, до сих пор выглядя просто-таки счастливым. Роза не ощущала столь же оптимистичного настроя. Она выдавила улыбку, которая, скорее всего, больше всего другого напоминала гримасу, а затем многозначительно посмотрела туда, где были сложены ее вещи.

\- Так, что все это значит? – спросила она.

В качестве ответа, Джон радостно указал в сторону своей кровати, и когда взгляд ее обнаружил то, на что он указывал, внутри у Розы все оборвалось так быстро, что она удивилась, как ее внутренности умудрились остаться на месте.

Похоже, директор школы был верен своему слову – он смог достать им двуспальную кровать.

\- Ее только сегодня доставили, - Сияя улыбкой, произнес Джон. – Как только кухонные помощники собрали ее, я попросил горничных перенести твои вещи сюда в качестве сюрприза. Слава небесам, что мы наконец-то можем перевести тебя из этих ужасных комнат для прислуги, в которых ты была…

\- Они были не так уж и плохи. – Оборонительно произнесла Роза, втайне вспоминая другие, куда более простые апартаменты, которыми она обходилась в ее путешествиях с Доктором. И это еще не припоминая разнообразные тюремные камеры и темницы, в которые их бросали. Она определенно не скоро забудет огромных крысоподобных существ в их камере на Торжественной Королеве Лилит: Спутнике XII – те были такими огромными, что Доктору пришлось посадить ее к себе на плечи, чтобы ее не сшибло на пол и не похоронило под кишащей массой их тел. К тому времени, как их выпустили на следующее утро, существа своими когтями изодрали брюки Доктора от лодыжек до колен – а их зубы проделали недурную работу над его ботинками. Он сердился по этому поводу на протяжении недель.

\- О, Роза, - произнес Джон, и внезапно, казалось, стал неспособен встретиться с ней взглядом. – Я знаю, что я человек относительно… что ж, скромного достатка. – Тут он осторожно поднял взгляд, выглядя одновременно смущенным, надеющимся, и чуть расстроенным. – Но ты должна знать, что это просто разобьет мое сердце, если ты будешь чувствовать, что не можешь иметь чего-то, что желает твое.

Он смотрел на нее с нежностью в глазах, и Роза ощутила ужасную, тошнотворную волну вины. Что бы он подумал о ней, если бы она сказала ему, что единственное, чего сейчас ее сердце желает больше всего остального – это, чтобы он ушел, а Доктор вернулся? Он любил ее – это очевидно – но прямо сейчас она точно не ощущала себя достойной этого, и, кроме того, не особенно этого хотела.

\- Я так рад, - заговорил Джон, радостно тараторя, чтобы прикрыть неловкое признание, которое только что сделал. – Что теперь мы можем проводить больше времени вместе. Мне не хватало твоего общества в последние несколько недель, - тут он замолк, чтобы коснуться ее щеки, взгляд его был мягким. – Я просто не могу дождаться того момента, когда вновь проснусь рядом с тобой.

Затем он улыбнулся ей, глаза его практически сияли, и Роза на самом деле не могла придумать, что сказать.

\- Здорово, - слабо произнесла она, но теперь, когда Джон немного успокоился и начал уделять внимание чему-то, кроме своего собственного восторга, он, наконец, заметил, в каком состоянии она была, и глаза его расширились.

\- О, да ты ведь вся промокла!- Воскликнул он, подводя ее к камину, и поспешил принести одеяло, чтобы обернуть вокруг ее плеч. – Оставайся пока рядом с огнем, а я приведу горничную, чтобы помочь тебе обсушиться. А после тебе понадобится чай…

\- Джон… - начала было Роза, пытаясь задержать его сама не зная, зачем, но он уже выбежал за дверь.

Наедине с печальным потрескиванием огня, Роза еще раз обернулась, чтобы поглядеть на кровать – их кровать, как поправила себя она, и сморщилась. Она не многое знала о браках этого края двадцатого века, но они не могли быть совсем уж скромниками, иначе человеческая раса вымерла бы задолго до ее времени. Каким бы благопристойным ни был Джон, у нее не было никаких сомнений по поводу его чувств к ней, вещей, которые он хотел делать с ней.

Его женой.

\- О, _боже_. – Прошептала Роза и закрыла лицо руками.

Горячие слезы навернулись ей на глаза, и она зажмурилась, чтобы удержать их, в результате только лишь ощутив, как они горько потекли по ее щекам и подбородку. Какого черта ТАРДИС выбрала для нее быть женой Джона? Она почти предпочла бы быть горничной, если бы только это означало, что ей не придется иметь дело со всем этим!

И все же, хуже ожиданий Джона по поводу нее было то, что она только лишь начала осознавать: судя по реакции Маргарет, у всех здесь были свои собственные взгляды на замужних женщин и их роли. Выполнения этих ролей от нее, без сомнения, будут ждать в не таком уж далеком будущем. Мысль заставила ее почувствовать себя слегка дурно. Ей никогда не приходилось по-настоящему иметь дело с особенно крупными проблемами пребывания в дофеминистском периоде времени, но теперь она угодила в них прямо носом, и ощущала себя немало ими потрясенной.

Стук в дверь вырвал ее из мучительных мыслей, и она вытерла слезы с щек, прежде чем окликнуть кого бы там ни было с разрешением войти.

Джон, верный своему слову, прислал наверх одну из горничных вместе со своими извинениями – ему нужно было провести последнее на сегодня занятие, но после он сразу же поднимется сюда. Горничной, Дженни, на самом деле, последние несколько недель было поручено убирать комнату Розы, а также помогать ей забираться и выбираться из наиболее нелепых предметов ее гардероба.

Хотя Дженни была простоватой и не слишком хорошо образованной (опять же, официальное образование Розы тоже не особенно блистало), у нее был веселый нрав и звонкий смех. После неизбежного периода настороженности в отношении Розы, оказалось, что она тоже любит поболтать, и они сблизились. В текущем настроении, однако, Роза была не особенно расположена к пустой болтовне, и после того, как Дженни расшнуровала ее корсет, устало отослала ее.

\- Я принесу вам славный поднос с чаем, хорошо, миссис Смит? – Сочувственно произнесла Дженни. – Согреет вас, а? Мы же не хотим, чтобы вы подхватили простуду.

К тому времени, как Джон вернулся со своих дневных занятий, Роза перебралась на диван, уютно завернувшись в свой халат и согревая себя доброй чашкой чая – но ничто не могло по-настоящему отогреть холодный комок страха, пульсирующий у нее под сердцем. Джон до ужина занялся своими книгами и проверкой работ, и Роза начала разбирать свои вещи, находя для них места среди хаоса Джона. 

Ужин прошел тихо, Роза слишком утомилась за сегодняшний день, чтобы хотя бы пытаться завести разговор. Джон, казалось, почувствовал, что она устала. Или же, может быть, тоже был слишком погружен в свои собственные мысли – Роза не могла сказать. В любом случае, он не настаивал на поддержании разговора, и она была за это благодарна.

Вскоре после того, как Дженни зашла, чтобы забрать их подносы с чаем и установить каминную решетку, Джон объявил, что собирается ложиться спать, и Роза проявила недюжинную силу воли, не глядя на него, пока он переодевался в свою пижаму. Не то, чтобы она раньше не видела его обнаженной натуры – она одевала его в пижаму после того, как он регенерировал, и совсем недавно переодевала его из коричневого полосатого костюма в уродливый твидовый, в котором он теперь щеголял.

Однако, это было по-другому. То был Доктор. Не какой-то странный мужчина, которого она едва знала.

\- Ты собираешься ложиться? – прозвучал голос Джона, легкий и небрежный. Одна из его рук лежала на его халате, пока он ждал ее ответа, но Роза лишь помахала головой и резко встала, ноги в тапочках мягко ступали по полу, когда она переместилась к окну.

\- Я бы немного почитал. Прежде, чем ложиться спать, я имею в виду, - продолжил Джон, неуверенность начала закрадываться в его голос. – Ты не присоединишься ко мне?

Роза вновь помахала головой, не глядя на него, и услышала, как он выбрал книгу и устроился для чтения. Снаружи облака, принесшие днем дождь, разошлись, и ей были видны редкие звезды на ночном небе. Они напомнили ей об украшенном бисером корсаже платья, что было на ней, когда она совершила свое первое путешествие в прошлое и повстречала Чарльза Диккенса вместе с…

Она села и неподвижно смотрела, опершись подбородком на руку, тщетно надеясь, что Джон вскоре устанет от чтения и отправится ко сну, прежде чем ей придется лечь с ним в постель. Она хотела, чтобы он был абсолютно точно не способен инициировать хоть какую-то физическую близость к тому времени, как она заберется под одеяла, потому как была более чем уверена, что он обидится, если она предпочтет спать в одиночестве на диване, чем на кровати с ним.

Время шло, и когда тихий хлопок бумаги по бумаге возвестил, что Джон, наконец, закрыл книгу, Роза чуть напряглась, а затем, как ни в чем не бывало, переместила свой вес на другую руку. Она услышала, как он вернул книгу на место, а затем медленно проделал путь до кровати. Она слышала, как его тапочки чуть шаркали по полу, пока он шел, но не посмела обернуться.

А затем он заговорил.

\- Идем в постель?

Его просьба была мягкой и лишенной требовательности, однако Роза все равно обнаружила, что замерла в каком-то испуганном оцепенении. Она не ответила, и спустя мгновение услышала, как он тяжело вздохнул, а затем присел на край кровати.

Их кровати.

\- Зачем тебе требуется смотреть в это проклятое окно? Ты как будто бы предпочла сейчас быть среди звезд, а не здесь со мной.

В его голосе прозвучало немало раздражения, и Роза изумленно обернулась к нему. Она никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы Джон говорил в подобном тоне – уж точно не с ней.  
\- Ты думала, я не заметил? – произнес он, вне всякого сомнения, расстроенный. – Как бы я мог?

\- Прости, - пробормотала она, щеки у нее вспыхнули. Он выглядел усталым и маленьким, сидя там на кровати совсем один. И вновь она не могла не ощутить вину. Она никогда не видела его таким – в виде Повелителя Времени или человека – и это одновременно тревожило и причиняло некоторую боль. – Просто… - она пыталась придумать, что сказать, бросила взгляд за окно и отчаянно ухватилась за первое, что увидела. – Они прекрасны.

\- Прошу прощения?

\- Звезды, - пояснила Роза, искренне поворачиваясь к нему. – Представляешь, каково было бы отправиться туда, вверх, увидеть их вблизи?

Внезапно она стала не в состоянии выносить то, что Доктор был здесь с нею, и в то же время, сокрыт. Она хотела, чтобы он вернулся, хотела близости и безопасности их дружбы, и в этот самый момент ее не особенно заботило то, вскроет ли она замок на часах или нет. Джон, однако, молчал, и Роза надавила, охваченная чем-то близким к отчаянию.

\- Мне бы так хотелось путешествовать меж звезд, - произнесла она, пылко вглядываясь в его лицо в поисках проблеска узнавания. – Ты так не считаешь? Летать через звезды и узнавать все их имена?

Джон резко встал, на его лице сияла огромная улыбка, и Роза подпрыгнула.

\- Ты говоришь серьезно? – спросил он, на его лице росла надежда. Роза коротко кивнула, сбитая с толку внезапной переменой в его поведении, когда он вдруг начал искать что-то, роясь на разнообразных своих рабочих поверхностях, пока, наконец, не коснулся журнала в кожаной обложке. – Я и не смел мечтать… - тихо признался он, оборачиваясь к ней с книгой, зажатой в обеих руках, словно ценный артефакт. – Что тебя заинтересуют звезды.

\- Я думаю, они удивительны, - с энтузиазмом подтвердила Роза. – На самом деле, по-настоящему удивительны.

Джон на мгновение заколебался, держа язык за зубами, а затем его взгляд опустился на книгу, которую он сжимал руками.

\- У меня были эти… наипоразительнейшие сновидения, с тех пор, как мы прибыли сюда, - быстро признался он. – Мне снится, что я… что я этот мужчина. Мужчина из иного мира, у которого два сердца… - Роза тихо ахнула, но Джон, к счастью, был так сосредоточен на том, чтобы не встречаться с ней взглядом, что пропустил это. - … и я – _он_ путешествует меж звезд в странной маленькой будке, и с ним происходят приключения. Не обычные приключения, к слову, но эти довольно фантастические, невероятные, с монстрами и всевозможными упырями.

\- А я там бываю? – спросила Роза, часто и неглубоко дыша от внезапно охватившего ее волнения.

\- О, да! Практически постоянно… - Выпалил Джон, а затем вспыхнул, сжав журнал в своих руках. – В облачении самых нелепых и необычных нарядов, должен добавить. Довольно часто, - он казался шокированным одной только мыслью, понизив голос до шепота. – Ты носишь _брюки_.

Роза не смогла сдержаться, ей пришлось прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы не разразиться хохотом.

\- Ты считаешь, что это нелепость. – Сконфуженно произнес Джон и двинулся было, чтобы спрятать книгу.

\- Нет, я не… я думаю, это гениально! – возразила Роза, подскочив к нему и положив ладонь ему на руку, чтобы остановить его. – Так ты записывал эти свои сны?

\- Что ж, я…я мог… возможно… один или два из них, да. В форме беллетристики, конечно же. – Бормоча, признал Джон. Он нервно вертел в руках книгу, с надеждой поглядывая на нее.

Роза жадно заглотила наживку.

\- Могу я посмотреть?

Джон просиял улыбкой - просто ослепительной. С зубами и все такое! Он открыл книгу неловкими от волнения пальцами, и Роза приблизилась к нему, чтобы смотреть ее вместе с ним. Повествование казалось довольно обрывочным, но он также нарисовал картинки, чтобы проиллюстрировать то, что не мог описать словами. Детализация его работ была поразительной – она опознала довольно много встреченных ею вместе с Доктором инопланетных созданий, идеально заштрихованных на бумаге.

\- Они великолепны! – Воскликнула Роза. – Я и не знала, что ты можешь так рисовать!

\- Я ведь давал тебе рисунки, - смущенно наморщив нос, произнес Джон. – Наброски и тому подобное.

Роза взяла себя в руки, вновь вспомнив, с кем говорит.  
– Ну, да, - поспешно произнесла она. – Но ничего, подобного этому. Эти очень, очень хороши. По-настоящему хороши.

\- О. – Джон выглядел крайне довольным, а затем вновь покраснел. – Что ж. Спасибо.

\- Что это? – спросила она, указывая на инопланетянина, которого не узнавала. На первый взгляд тот напоминал нечто вроде утконоса, ходящего на задних лапах, но при ближайшем рассмотрении у него оказался комплект жутко выглядящих, острых, как бритва, зубов и сверкающие глаза.

\- Я не совсем уверен. – Застенчиво признался Джон. – Он выглядит, как утконос с птичьим клювом. Видишь зубы? Довольно… довольно злобные твари, готов поспорить.

\- Расскажи мне об этом. – Потребовала Роза, и Джон с весьма взволнованным и более чем довольным видом, жестом указал ей на диван.

\- Стоит ли мне начать сначала? – Поинтересовался он вслух после того, как Роза уселась рядом с ним, подвернув под себя ноги.

\- Обычно это бывает неплохое место для начала. – Роза расплылась в улыбке и опустила подбородок ему на плечо, когда он начал листать страницы.

\- Рассказать ли тебе сначала о будке? – рассеянно произнес он. – Да, полагаю, это будет неплохое начало. Это наипоразительнейшая вещь, как я уже сказал. Сама будка не особенно большая на взгляд, но кажется намного больше внутри, почти как будто бы… как будто…

\- Как будто волшебная? – скучающим тоном предложила Роза.

\- Да, именно! – с энтузиазмом подтвердил Джон, указывая на свои рисунки. – Как ты можешь здесь увидеть, там есть нечто вроде центральной колонны или стойки, которая словно бы поддерживает все вместе. Оно яйцевидной формы изнутри, круглое, однако к потолку сходится на конус …

\- Расскажи мне о приключениях. – Прервала Роза. – Расскажи о звездах и людях, которые там живут.

\- О. Конечно. Да. Очень хорошо, тогда… - Джон полистал страницы туда-сюда, пока не наткнулся на изображение, вне всякого сомнения, Сливина. – О, да, - удовлетворенно произнес он. – Думаю, это тебе понравится.

Роза улыбнулась ему в плечо.  
\- Я тоже.


	4. Глава 3

 

 

Той первой ночью они допоздна засиделись за чтением и в итоге уснули вдвоем на диване. Джон все еще прижимал безвольной рукой к груди открытый журнал, а голова Розы покоилась на его худом плече. После той первой ночи это стало негласной частью их рутины - каждую ночь, перед тем, как они ложились спать, Роза требовала у него новую историю. Джон радовался ее интересу и делал все, что было в его силах, чтобы задокументировать свои сны для нее – иногда зачитывая ей отрывки, пока записывал их за завтраком.

Он, казалось, даже не подозревал о том, что Роза пыталась утомить его так, чтобы к тому времени, как они забирались в постель, он хотел бы только спать. На самом деле, это было всего лишь счастливым совпадением, что Роза смогла найти связь с отсутствующим Доктором. Становилось все сложнее и сложнее посещать ТАРДИС теперь, когда осень вступала в свои права, и погода вновь ухудшалась.

Однако самым лучшим в этом были сами истории. Роза восхищенно внимала приключениям, что лились из подсознания Джона, особенно тем, в которых не присутствовала. Среди рисунков в его журнале она узнала несколько людей и созданий, но было так много других, что временами даже немного перехватывало дух. Она не спеша начала запоминать их имена и истории, а вместе с ними, и историю ее Доктора и все то, о чем он никогда не говорил.

\- Он, должно быть, видел сотни тысяч различных небес, - приглушенным голосом произнес однажды днем Джон. Он притормозил посреди поля, по которому они шли, чтобы поднять восторженный взгляд своих темных глаз к небу. – Ты можешь хотя бы вообразить себе это, Роза? Все чудеса вселенной, словно пир, раскинувшийся перед твоим пробуждающимся взором. Так много красок! Так много жизни и истории!

Слушая, Роза прижималась к нему, вздрагивая от удовольствия или радостно смеясь или сжимая его руку во время страшных эпизодов. Когда Джон замолкал, с ее подачи, он всегда, казалось, добавлял что-нибудь еще или вспоминал какие-нибудь мелкие детали, которые, по-видимому, терялись в тумане между его сном и пробуждением. И вот еще что – детали! Доктор обычно испытывал неудобство, когда она расспрашивала о его прошлом, но Джон был рад ответить на все ее вопросы о загадочном персонаже, что посещал его сны.

Роза поощряла его, насколько смела, зная, что идет по узкой и опасной черте. Если часы откроются сейчас, Семейство сможет найти их, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть. Однако, в то же самое время, у нее никогда больше не будет подобной возможности узнать ее Доктора. Она изредка беспокоилась о том, что он может подумать, когда вернется, но убеждала себя тем, что либо она занимает Джона рассказом историй, либо позволяет ему делать… ну, другие вещи, которые она не думала, что Доктор, на самом деле, одобрит.

Однако настало время, когда у Джона закончились часы сна, сновидений. Несмотря на то, что сны о Докторе приходили постоянно и почти каждую ночь, проработать девятьсот лет воспоминаний было не так-то просто. Когда у него закончились истории о Докторе, Джон несмело начал предлагать Розе вместо этого истории из своего детства. Затем это были забавные истории о его студентах и коллегах здесь в школе. И, наконец, его наблюдения о жителях деревни и окружающих ферм.

\- Мои истории, может быть, не столь интересны, как Доктора, - говорил он с извиняющейся улыбкой. – Но, по крайней мере, они мои.

Роза ухватилась и за эти истории, поощряя его практически так же, как и с теми, что были в его журнале сновидений. Как бы ей ни нравилось слушать рассказы о Докторе, она обнаружила, что прислушивается к Джону со все нарастающим вниманием, сама удивляясь тому, что буквально наслаждается его компанией и заурядностью его жизни здесь с ней.

Она свободно болтала с ним об их общих знакомых и вежливо слушала, когда он говорил о людях, которых она не слишком хорошо знала. Но что Розе нравилось больше всего – так это слушать, как Джон рассказывал о своей собственной жизни. Она была искренне впечатлена объемом усилий, которые приложила ТАРДИС к созданию правдоподобной предыстории для него – семья, друзья, учеба. Даже их собственный период ухаживания.

\- На самом деле, это было довольно странно, - задумчиво произнес он одним сырым серым утром, пока они рука об руку шли по деревне. – Я все продолжал сталкиваться с тобой в самых странных местах. О, посмотри-ка!

Здесь последовала короткая пауза, в течение которой Джон вглядывался в витрину магазина на товары. Ее переоформили с тех пор, как они были здесь в последний раз вместе, Роза видела ее мельком несколько дней назад, когда выполняла поручение, а Джон, по всей видимости, еще нет. Ему нравилось отмечать маленькие отличия в различных вещах, нравилось наблюдать за листьями и представлять траекторию их движения во время падения, нравилось предугадывать, в какую сторону завьются ее волосы после мытья, все такое.

\- Это моя дурная привычка, - извиняющимся тоном признался он, когда однажды на дневной прогулке ей пришлось раз за разом выводить его из задумчивости. – Я слишком много витаю в облаках.

С того момента Роза так привыкла к тому, что он погружается в собственные мысли без всякой видимой причины, что даже не вздохнула теперь, когда он остановился, чтобы изучить витрину. Вместо этого она просто терпеливо ждала, пока он закончит свой внимательный осмотр, чтобы они могли продолжить путь.

Однако пока она глядела в стекло, взгляд ее расфокусировался, и вместо того, чтобы смотреть за стекло в магазин, она увидела их отражение. Это было тихое мгновение, неподвижное, словно фотография, или картинка на открытке; а тихие и неподвижные моменты в ее жизни с Доктором были так редки, что Роза воспользовалась моментом, чтобы просто остановиться, понаблюдать, посмотреть.

Отражение было одновременно знакомым и абсолютно чужим. В себе она узнала лицо, которое привыкла видеть только по утрам; чистое, бледное, и, в целом, очень юное. Но в Джоне она заглянула за его изменившуюся манеру поведения и внезапно заметила знакомую интенсивность во взгляде его темных глаз, слегка приоткрытые губы, выдающие его сконцентрированность, и в голове у нее была лишь одна мысль: Доктор.

Едва только это пришло ей в голову, как Джон вновь выпрямился, и она чуть вздрогнула.

\- Идем? – произнес он, подавая ей руку.

\- Ты никогда не думал, что, возможно, была какая-то причина, по которой ты продолжал сталкиваться со мной? – выпалила Роза и почти сразу же пожалела о сказанном. Как и всегда, она не была до конца уверена в том, сколько здесь было от Доктора, но история Джона об их встрече, хоть и отдаленно, была подозрительно знакома. – Вроде того, что мы должны были оказаться…. вместе, каким-то образом?

Джон поначалу казался удивленным вопросом, но взгляд его глаз смягчился, когда он провел по ее щеке тыльной стороной пальцев и произнес:  
\- О да. Никакого сомнения.

Роза многозначительно кашлянула ему, и Джон поспешно отвел руку, когда осознал, что мимо них проходит женщина с коляской, пытающаяся притвориться, что не наблюдает за ними. Они поздоровались с ней, покорно заглянули к ее малышу, а затем продолжили свой путь, рука об руку. Когда на обратном пути в школу их застал сильный дождь, Джон утянул ее в укрытие под ближайшее дерево, а затем галантно держал свое пальто над ними обоими.

\- Ты знаешь, мне нравится дождь время от времени. – Признался он ей, его темные глаза сияли, когда он высунул нос из-под своего пальто и глубоко вдохнул. – Хммн… его запах…

Роза тоже высунула голову и, вдохнув влажный, землистый запах, потянулась вперед и поймала каплю воды на язык, прежде чем радостно рассмеяться, невольно возвращая внимание Джона к себе. Он внезапно наклонился вперед, чтобы попробовать на вкус каплю дождя у нее во рту, и она позволила ему целовать себя некоторое время, но не слишком долго.

\- Нам лучше бы двигаться, пока дождь ослаб, - произнесла она, пытаясь придать голосу извиняющийся тон. И хотя Джон согласился с ней, он, все-таки, не смог до конца скрыть надутую гримасу, в которую грозил сложиться его рот – очень Докторское выражение лица, как с усмешкой подумала она, хотя ей еще не приходилось видеть его у Доктора в таком контексте.

Она чувствовала себя немного виноватой из-за его явного разочарования, но в то же самое время, Роза была довольна тем, что ей удалось сформировать их отношения во что-то такое, что не вгоняло бы ее в страх, и не расстраивало бы Джона. Теперь у них был спокойный дружеский союз, компромисс между тем, чего хотел он (и, скорее всего, на что ощущал свое право), и тем, что позволяла себе дать она. И она намеревалась поддерживать это в таком виде.

Ее надежда была в том, что, отвлекая его, она сможет избежать очередного обнаружения им ее явно не-супружьего поведения. Однако, что она не приняла в расчет, так это то, что Джон мог вместо этого дать _ей_ повод для огорчения.

Она не ожидала, что у мужчины, которому не предполагалось быть настоящим, могут быть секреты.

~*~

Погода подходила для дня откровений, небо было темным и тяжелым от дождя, остановившегося утром лишь ненадолго, только чтобы затем полить вновь. С течением дня погода ухудшилась, присоединились гром и молнии вместе с россыпью града, барабанящего в окно, словно артиллерийский огонь.

Уныло расставляя и переставляя книги после своей третьей длинной и бесцельной прогулки по коридорам школы, Роза ждала в библиотеке с одной из (слегка) более читабельных книг, пока Джон закончит со своими преподавательскими обязанностями. Сегодня она с нетерпением предвкушала послеобеденный чай с ним, в особенности потому как знала, что у него есть для нее несколько новых историй в его журнале сновидений, вместе с забавными случаями сегодняшнего дня.

Однако, к ее удивлению, он объявился в библиотеке значительно раньше своего обычного времени, тараторя со скоростью мили в минуту, и как никогда раньше напоминая ей Доктора.

\- Прекрасные новости! – без предисловия произнес он, вынимая книгу из ее замерших рук, и бесцеремонно отбрасывая ее на ближайший стол. – Практику по стрельбе отменили из-за погоды, так что у меня свободна вся вторая половина дня – разве не великолепно? Я знаю, что погода просто-таки отвратительна, но я надеялся, что мы могли бы найти зонт, чтобы я мог показать тебе кроличью нору, которую нашел вчера один из мальчиков. Конечно же, если бы ты предпочла этого не делать, мы могли бы просто уединиться и выпить чаю. Я делал записи весь день между занятиями, и…

Он взял ее за руку и сумел уже вытянуть ее со стула, но к этому моменту Роза довольно крепко уперлась ногами в пол. Она все еще пребывала в начале этого разговора, уверенная, что неправильно его расслышала, но намеренная чуть прояснить ситуацию, прежде чем решила бы расстроиться.

\- Практика по стрельбе? – тупо повторила она.

\- Прости? – Джон резко перестал тянуть ее за руку.

\- Ты сказал, что практику по стрельбе отменили. – Напомнила ему Роза, тон ее был слегка обвинительным.

Джон слегка нервно рассмеялся.

\- Что ж. Не можем же мы позволить мальчикам находиться там во время всего этого града и молний, верно? – произнес он. – Я весьма рад быть полностью откровенным с тобой. Огнестрельное оружие никогда не работает как следует под дождем, и видимость такая плохая…

Его слова были словно пощечина. Роза на самом деле качнулась назад на каблуках, до того она была потрясена.

\- Оружие? – откликнулась она. – В каком смысле – огнестрельное оружие?

Джон замолк и уставился на нее.

\- Здесь есть оружие? – Потребовала Роза, и Джон удивленно моргнул, глядя на нее, а затем нахмурился. Рот его беззвучно шевелился, и Роза потеряла самообладание. – Джон!

\- Я думал, ты… не то, чтобы я не… я имею в виду, естественно, у тебя не было никаких причин выходить туда, когда мальчики практиковались, но… что ж, конечно же, ты видела мишени, расставленные на стрельбище, хотя… бы…? – видя ошеломленное выражение лица Розы, он попробовал еще раз, на этот раз чуть громче. – Ты должна была, по крайней мере, слышать, как кто-нибудь говорил о…

\- Вообще-то, нет. – Резко огрызнулась Роза, и Джон на самом деле немного отшатнулся. – Огромное спасибо за то, что рассказал.

Джон нахмурился.  
\- Роза…

\- Так, что, все мальчики их используют? – потребовала Роза, и теперь Джон начал выглядеть немного расстроенным.

\- Я… что ж, я, на самом деле, не думаю, что это должно как-то тебя заботить…

\- Половина из них все еще дети! – Роза обнаружила, что кричит, по-настоящему кричит. Джон вновь выглядел ошеломленным. – И ты помогаешь обучать их пользоваться _оружием_? Да что, к чертям, с тобой такое?

Джон начал бессвязно лепетать.

\- Я… это обучает их дисциплине! Командной работе… и… и…эхм… - он выглядел готовым отбарабанить еще парочку доводов, но Роза слышать этого не желала. Не. Желала. Этого. Слышать. Она протолкнулась мимо него, прочь из библиотеки, а затем бросилась вверх по лестнице, прямо мимо группы мальчиков с вытаращенными глазами, усиленно изображавших, что не подслушивали только что у открытой двери библиотеки.

\- Куда ты идешь? – услышала она оклик Джона.

\- Сестре-хозяйке нужна помощь в перематывании бинтов. – Огрызнулась Роза, даже не обернувшись к нему, продолжая как можно громче топать по лестнице.

Джон не последовал за ней.

~*~

Она все еще кипела от злости, когда добралась до лестничной площадки и начала взбираться по следующему пролету, в гневе едва не запинаясь о собственные юбки. Он и понятия не имел – _ни малейшего_ \- о вреде, который причинял, помогая обучать этих детей использованию оружия! Роза не была знатоком истории (ну, кроме тех мест, где побывала с Доктором), но она знала, что приближалось в следующем году, и видела достаточно фотографий с войны, чтобы знать, что это мало напоминало пикник.

Ряды за рядами белых крестов, грязные траншеи, заполненные телами, давно погибшие, мрачно улыбающиеся солдаты… Такими были фотографии в ее учебниках по истории, вызывавшие внутри едва осознаваемую благодарность, что в ее собственное время войн не было. Даже от нечетких черно-белых изображений пробирала дрожь, и еще долго после того, как она захлопнула книгу и отвернулась от нее, чтобы сбежать с Шарин и Кишей, образы неприятно стояли у нее перед глазами.

До Доктора Розе никогда не приходилось жить во время войны. У нее никогда не было причины задаться вопросом, каково наблюдать, как тот, кого ты любишь, отправляется в бой. Теперь, однако, она _видела_ войны. И не только видела, но и участвовала в них. По всей вселенной, и даже в нескольких на старой доброй Земле. И шли ли они с участием мечей, пуль или лазеров, все они были отчасти глупыми и удивительно похожими; шеренги солдат, бросающихся навстречу своей собственной смерти, столь многие из них были молоды и так готовы умереть.

Было бы лицемерием с ее стороны говорить, что она была абсолютно против использования оружия – в конце концов, она в избытке пользовалась им во время их путешествий, чтобы защитить себя. Но она знала, что многие из здешних студентов вскоре станут поколением мальчиков, которые будут врать о своем возрасте, чтобы стать солдатами – чтобы они могли сражаться, убивать и умирать во имя Короля и Страны.

Многие из них сделают это шутки ради. Потому что все остальные записывались. Потому что отправиться на войну означало отвагу и честь, и все остальные нелепые вещи, о которых так часто мечтали юноши. Для многих из них это было переходным ритуалом, способом доказать себе и другим, что они – мужчины.

Но за короткое время, проведенное ею в школе, Роза узнала многих из этих мальчиков, также как и то, что большинство из них были на самом деле _мальчиками_ , которым до сих пор требовалась помощь в том, чтобы отыскать нужные книги в библиотеке, которые искали сочувственного внимания, когда ощущали тоску по дому, но не смели признаться в этом своим сверстникам. Мальчиками, которым нужна была мягкая рука, чтобы позаботиться об их царапинах и шишках, и ласковый голос, чтобы сказать им быть храбрыми, что это всего лишь царапина, и что все с ними будет хорошо.

Сердце ее разрывалось, когда она представляла их в бою.

Когда она вдруг обнаружила себя у двери лазарета, она остановилась, чтобы сделать несколько глубоких, успокаивающих вдохов, прежде чем войти внутрь и закрыть за собой дверь чуть громче, чем было необходимо. Про себя она надеялась, что Джон услышал это с нижнего этажа и понял, что она все еще зла на него. От звука захлопнувшейся двери сестра-хозяйка Редферн с некоторым раздражением подняла взгляд, но ее лицо осветилось, когда она увидела Розу.

\- Миссис Смит, - произнесла она в качестве приветствия, даже не упомянув покрасневшие глаза и измученное выражение лица Розы. – Какая удача – мне не помешала бы дополнительная пара рук. Вы не возражаете?

Роза поморгала, чтобы удержать слезы, только сейчас осознав, что перед нею было то еще дельце. Один из младших мальчиков уныло сидел на стуле, в то время как Матрона ухаживала за разнообразными ранами, которые он каким-то образом умудрился заработать, включая порезы, царапины и сильно ушибленное запястье.

\- Чтоб меня, да ты в сражении побывал, верно? – Выдавила Роза, пытаясь сделать голос не таким хриплым. Ну, конечно, один из самых маленьких мальчиков просто обязан был оказаться здесь _сразу_ после того, как она думала о том, как их взрывают, и протыкают штыками, и… что бы там ни было еще, что они делают для убийства людей на войне. Роза быстро обмыла руки, прежде чем подойти и посмотреть, чем она может помочь, исподтишка вытирая оставшиеся следы слез тыльной стороной рук.

\- Господина Уиллоуса обманом вынудили забраться на дерево на территории этим утром, - доложила явно пребывающая не в восторге сестра-хозяйка, заканчивая осмотр его запястья, а затем потянулась за бинтом. Мальчик выглядел подобающе пристыженным, когда она начала забинтовывать ему руку с отточенной легкостью. – К сожалению, он оказался в ловушке наверху, и единственным выходом было прыгнуть вниз. Держите руку неподвижно, Уиллоус.

\- Оно сломано? – Спросила Роза, обмакивая чистую тряпочку в чашу горячей вскипяченной воды, которую сестра-хозяйка оставила остывать, а затем выжимая ее, чтобы начать обмывать его. Она начала мягко промакивать окровавленную царапину на щеке несчастного мальчика, и когда тот поморщился от ее прикосновения, тихо пошикала на него, чтобы успокоить. Сестра-хозяйка рассеянно покачала головой, занятая забинтовыванием его запястья так, чтобы оно было как следует закреплено.

\- Просто растяжение. Пару дней вот с этим для поддержки, и будет здоров, как огурчик.

После они работали вдвоем в относительной тишине, Роза время от времени вызывала у мальчика улыбку-другую, пока промывала его порезы и царапины.  
\- Могу поспорить, после этого ты еще долго не будешь лазать по деревьям, а? Особенно не во время грозы. Тебе повезло, что тебя током не дернуло. Твои волосы тогда бы встали дыбом! Представь себе, каково было бы потом причесывать и приглаживать их…

К тому времени, как он покинул лазарет, она и сама на деле чувствовала себя намного лучше, и мальчик улыбнулся ей особенно широко, когда тихо поблагодарил их обоих, помахав своей забинтованной рукой на прощанье и поспешно ретировавшись за дверь. Роза с легкой улыбкой наблюдала за его уходом. Ее собственные знания о первой помощи не распространялись дальше антисептического крема и бинтов, но она утешила достаточно раненых созданий в своих путешествиях, чтобы знать, что вызвать у них улыбку часто означало заставить их почувствовать себя лучше, чем от чего-либо другого.

\- Вам еще что-нибудь от меня нужно? – С надеждой спросила она сестру-хозяйку, намеренно мешкая на случай, что сможет отдалить тот момент, когда ей придется уйти и вновь иметь дело с Джоном. – Какие-нибудь бинты перемотать? – Шутливо добавила она.

Сестра-хозяйка не ответила, вместо этого усевшись за свой стол.  
\- Вы очень хорошо обращаетесь с мальчиками, - произнесла она своим спокойным ясным голосом. Роза пожала плечами, отбрасывая комплимент.

\- Просто делаю свою работу. Ладно, что ж, если я вам не нужна, я тогда просто пойду обратно в… - Она развернулась к двери и уже была на середине слова «библиотека», когда сестра-хозяйка прервала ее.

\- Прежде, чем вы пойдете… - начала она, и Роза поспешно обернулась. – Могу я с вами переговорить?

Она указала на стул напротив себя, и Роза лишь мгновение помедлила, прежде чем подойти и опуститься на него.

\- У меня неприятности? – спросила она с нервным смешком, возясь со своими юбками.

\- Что ж, не уверена, - призналась сестра-хозяйка с кривоватой улыбкой. – Вы пока не рассказали мне, в чем все дело.

Роза облизнула нервно пересохшие губы, но затем улыбнулась и чуть рассмеялась, когда начала свою ложь.  
\- Простите, сестра-хозяйка, но я на самом деле не знаю, о чем…

\- Не думайте, что я не заметила, в каком вы были состоянии, - произнесла сестра-хозяйка, и обычно мягкий ее голос прозвучал неожиданно сурово. Похоже, что Роза даже близко не была так хороша в актерской игре, как она на то надеялась. Или же она выглядела по-настоящему ужасно, когда зашла. – Что-то вполне очевидно расстроило вас.

\- Ничего такого. Правда. – Отрицала Роза, однако, она испытывала трудности с тем, чтобы прямо встретить взгляд сестры-хозяйки.

Сестра-хозяйка ничего не сказала, просто ждала, и Роза ерзала на месте долгое время, не желая говорить.

В конце концов, старшая женщина уступила с тихим вздохом.  
\- Вы ведь знаете, что если вам когда-нибудь понадобится кто-то, с кем можно было бы поговорить…

\- Ага, - с жаром закивала Роза, направляясь к двери. – Несомненно. Спасибо. Увидимся позже.

Сбежав от сестры-хозяйки, она направилась в библиотеку и спряталась там до конца дня, вернувшись к своей книге, но прочитав из нее едва ли пару слов. Тем не менее, когда она учуяла, что горничные проносят подносы с едой мимо библиотеки вверх по лестнице, она быстро последовала за ними, не собираясь пропускать ужин, вне зависимости от того, как недовольна была Джоном. Вечер, однако, был каким угодно, только не приятным. Джон несколько раз пытался завязать с ней разговор, но Роза упрямо отказывалась его замечать, и он вскоре сдался.

Просто чтобы получше донести до него мысль, Роза пораньше отправилась в постель со своей книгой, и Джон последовал ее примеру, молча поработал над классными записями, затем наскоро записал пару последних заметок в журнал сновидений и скользнул в постель, повернувшись на бок в сторону от нее и пробормотав только «спокойной ночи».

Роза не ответила, однако вскоре тоже отложила книгу и легла. Оба не особенно хорошо спали этой ночью, лежа, оборонительно свернувшись в сторону друг от друга, а на следующее утро он ушел еще даже до того, как она проснулась. Единственными признаками того, что он был здесь, были пара крошек от тоста на его тарелке и использованная чайная чашка на их подносе с завтраком.

Завтракать в одиночку было очень тихо. Даже когда она была на ТАРДИС, Доктор часто присоединялся к ней, когда она только просыпалась, и таскал тосты с ее тарелки. Здесь у нее определенно еще не случалось утра, в которое она не видела бы Джона во время завтрака. Она, однако, воспользовалась уединением, чтобы подправить корни волос своей маленькой бутылочкой пероксида, а затем осмотреть свою работу в зеркале. Она с улыбкой подумала о том, что ее мама гордилось бы ею за овладение искусным мастерством собственноручного обесцвечивания волос, а затем повернула голову в сторону маленького окна возле раковины для умывания.

Снаружи было ярко и солнечно – погода значительно улучшилась со вчерашнего дня. Умыв лицо и приступив к подготовке ко дню, Роза начала планировать визит к ТАРДИС после выполнения своих библиотечных обязанностей. Ей отчаянно хотелось убраться отсюда на несколько часов, и вновь побыть просто Розой Тайлер. Возможно, ей даже удастся уболтать корабль вернуть ей тушь?

После того, как она побаловала себя немногочисленными косметическими средствами, которые у нее были (ограничивавшимися, на самом деле, лишь тальком, кремом для рук и флакончиком духов), к Розе присоединилась Дженни, пришедшая, чтобы помочь зашнуровать ее в корсет. Дженни казалась удивленной, но довольной тем, какой радостной Роза казалась сегодня, и как только она была одета, горничная удалилась, а Роза бодрым шагом направилась вниз в библиотеку.

Однако, когда она вошла в библиотеку, зрелище, представшее ее глазам, заставило ее пожелать вновь оказаться в постели и притвориться, что она не просыпалась.

Внутри было трио мальчиков, сгрудившихся вокруг стола, шепча и хихикая друг с другом о том, что они там читали. Повсюду вокруг них были рассыпанные завалы их небрежного поиска материала для чтения.  
\- Эй, - громко окликнула Роза, и они все виновато подскочили. – Помощь нужна? – Она многозначительно сложила руки на груди, и мальчишки сбежали, пропищав на ходу извинения.

Оглядев беспорядок, в котором они оставили библиотеку, Роза не могла не поникнуть слегка.

\- Что ж, ТАРДИС не светит еще на один день, - проворчала она, а затем приступила к приведению комнаты в порядок.

Однако, она едва успела прикоснуться к первой книге, как появился директор школы.

\- Миссис Смит, - сказал он, жестом предлагая ей выйти из библиотеки. – Могу я с вами переговорить?

Думая, что это должно быть по поводу мальчиков, только что перетряхнувших библиотеку, Роза с готовностью последовала за ним в его кабинет, и готова уже была назвать ему имена виновников, когда директор прервал ее, отрывистым тоном признавшись, что хотел поговорить с ней о ее вчерашней ссоре с Джоном.

\- Миссис Смит, - резким голосом начал он. – Вы _не будете_ вновь устраивать подобных сцен в моей школе. Это неподобающе и непрофессионально, в особенности, перед студентами. Этих мальчиков обучают уважать своих профессоров, но это уважение – привилегия, которую нужно зарабатывать. Вчера вы опозорили не только себя, но также и вашего мужа, а вместе с ним, и весь преподавательский состав. Если вы не сможете научиться держать язык за зубами, то вы и ваш муж быстро обнаружите себя лишившимися здесь мест. Это полностью понятно?

С каждым выговором Роза съеживалась на своем стуле все ниже, сжимая руки в кулаки так сильно, что на ее ладонях остались маленькие вмятины от ногтей в форме полумесяцев. Ее вызывали в кабинет директора в ее собственные школьные дни, когда ловили на прогулах или курении в туалете, но это было гораздо хуже. Она чувствовала себя одновременно униженной и слегка рассерженной тем, как снисходительно с ней говорили, и еще хуже, когда кивнула и подтвердила сквозь зубы «да, сэр», и Рокасл отпустил ее, даже не глядя в ее сторону.

\- На этом все, миссис Смит. Доброго вам дня.

Снаружи его кабинета Роза сделала глубокий вдох, удерживая себя от того, чтобы вернуться туда и сказать что-то, о чем пожалеет, затем стиснула зубы, вздернула подбородок и направилась обратно в библиотеку, где у нее ушла добрая половина утра на то, чтобы расставить все по местам. К сожалению, только к тому моменту она и поняла, что не хватает нескольких книг, которые не были зарегистрированы в журнале записи. У нее было сильное подозрение, что мальчики, бывшие здесь ранее, стянули их, и она уже направлялась на их поиски, когда в дверях внезапно объявился Джон.

\- Как будто бы день не мог стать еще хуже, - язвительно пробормотала она себе под нос, прежде чем спросить, - _Что_ , Джон?

Джон казался ошеломленным ее резким поведением и ненадолго замешкался, однако, все-таки смог прямо встретить ее взгляд, когда заговорил с ней.

\- Я просто подумал, что мне следует дать тебе знать, что вчерашнюю стрельбу перенесли на сегодняшний день. Она будет проводиться после завершения обычных занятий, так что я опоздаю к ужину сегодня вечером.

Роза уставилась на него, недоумевая по поводу того, зачем ему было искать ее, чтобы просто сообщить ей это.  
\- Да, и? – резко произнесла она, и Джон вспыхнул.

\- Я… что ж, я просто, что я должен дать тебе знать, - путался он в словах, отчасти нервно, отчасти раздраженно. – Видя, что ты уже рассержена на меня, мне не особенно хотелось прийти на ужин и вызвать очередную ссору из-за того, что я опоздал.

Вопреки себе Роза не могла не почувствовать себя тронутой этим жестом. Несмотря на то, что она злилась на него, он все равно набрался смелости извиниться за то, что, по сути, еще даже не сделал.

\- Ясно, - неловко произнесла она. – Эхм… спасибо.

Джон поймал ее взгляд, и какое-то мгновение казалось, что он скажет что-то еще. Но затем он резко закрыл рот, слабо улыбнулся на прощание и ушел, сложив руки за спиной и опустив голову, оставив Розу наедине с теперь уже знакомым чувством вины.

Она подумала о том, что Джон становился чрезвычайно хорош в том, чтобы заставлять ее чувствовать себя натуральной дурой.

~*~

Остаток дня для Розы был ничуть не лучше первой его половины. Она перевернула школу вверх дном, но так и не смогла найти ни украденные книги, ни виновников. Ее обед прибыл исключительно поздно, вместе с любопытствующей горничной, жадной до слухов о вчерашней ссоре Розы с Джоном. Ощущая себя в решительно сварливом настроении, Роза довольно прямо сказала ей заниматься своими собственными делами, и горничная угрюмо извинилась перед ней, прежде чем быстро удалиться со всей скоростью своих тощих ног.

Именно тогда Роза обнаружила, что обед был не только поздним, но еще и полностью остывшим. Она некоторое время поковырялась в нем, но затем отбросила попытки найти что-нибудь съедобное на своей тарелке и решила попробовать навестить ТАРДИС. Однако, на пути наверх за шарфом и перчатками каблук на ее правой туфле полностью отломился, и она довольно сильно подвернула себе ногу. К тому времени, как она смогла найти более подходящую пару обуви, а затем проковылять вниз, чтобы найти велосипед профессора Рэтклиффа, тот уже забрал его, фактически, лишив ее всякого средства передвижения. Не было ни единого шанса, что она сможет пройти до ТАРДИС и обратно пешком, когда ее лодыжка была в таком состоянии.

Упавшая духом и честно желающая, чтобы этот паршивый день уже просто закончился, Роза медленно, прихрамывая, вернулась в библиотеку и вновь присела с книгой, которую отбросила вчера. Она провела там не так много времени, однако, когда услышала мальчишек, проходящих мимо двери библиотеки, их болтовня перемежалась металлическим лязганьем.

Внутри у нее все сжалось при этих звуках, и Розе едва хватило времени на то, чтобы удивиться про себя, каким образом на протяжении этих недель она умудрилась _пропустить_ всех этих мальчиков, разгуливающих вокруг с ружьями, прежде чем она отложила книгу. Она едва успела задуматься о том, что делает, прежде чем присоединилась к хвосту их процессии, следуя за ними на задний двор школы, где было обустроено стрельбище.

Стрельбище бурлило активностью, кухонные помощники поправляли грубовато сделанные деревянные мишени, в то время как Джон присматривал за установкой ружей и их разнообразных атрибутов. Роза стояла и наблюдала из тени у школы, не до конца доверяя себе в том, чтобы не устроить очередную сцену.

Даже с того места, где она стояла, Роза видела, что Джону сегодня приходилось быть особенно резким с мальчиками. Они, похоже, намеренно устраивали беспорядок, многие из них шумно резвились и дерзили ему. В обычных обстоятельствах это не было бы таким уж большим делом, но когда вокруг были заряженные ружья, Роза ощущала опаску. Джон становился все напряженнее и резче, пока мальчишки продолжали свои игры, расслабившись только, когда появился директор школы и собственнолично обменялся парой резких слов с непослушными студентами.

Дуясь и ворча, мальчики закончили подготовку, и Роза покусывала нижнюю губу, наблюдая за ними. Эти мальчики, в основном, были старшего возраста, но ее желудок все равно перевернулся, когда они начали свои учения, несколько очередей один подавал патроны, а другой прицеливался, затем они менялись. Выстрелы раздавались довольно быстро – у них уже так рано были автоматы? Роза озабоченно пригляделась к ружьям, но вместо этого обнаружила, что наблюдают за ней.

Она нервно дернулась, когда заметила на себе взгляд Джона. Вначале он казался удивленным, но затем лицо его исказилось, и он отвел взгляд, словно бы его поймали за выполнением чего-то дурного. Вопреки себе, Роза продолжила внимательно наблюдать за ним, пока он инструктировал мальчиков. На таком расстоянии его слов было не разобрать, но голос был ясным и ровным. Лицо его, однако, было совсем другой историей. Каждый раз, когда ему приходилось касаться одного из ружей, на его лице отражалась знакомая напряженность, и Роза гадала, было ли это от того, что она наблюдала, или же он всегда выглядел таким подавленным, когда обращался с оружием.

\- Миссис Смит!

Роза обернулась к школе, удивленная тем, что оклик прозвучал с той стороны, и удивилась еще больше, когда увидела сестру-хозяйку, быстрым шагом приближающуюся к ней. Роза простонала себе под нос, и уже готовила себя к тому, что придется отправиться выполнять какую бы то ни было скучную работу, которая была у сестры-хозяйки для нее, когда осознала, что именно держит другая женщина.

\- Я искала вас в библиотеке, но вас там не было, - слегка запыхавшимся голосом произнесла она, передавая стопку книг в ждущие руки Розы. – Я только что нашла их. Мне думается, один из мальчиков решил, что будет забавно их испортить.

Сестра-хозяйка, казалось, пребывала не в восторге от этого, но Роза не смогла сдержать смеха, когда раскрыла одну из них и осознала, что та была по человеческой биологии и теперь художественно «доработана» различными каракулями и комментариями. «Кое-что в мальчишках не меняется», - подумала она с некоторой теплотой в ухмылке, пока осматривала грубоватые рисунки.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она, беря их под руку. – Я почти уверена, что знаю, кто это был, так что мне придется сообщить директору… - Особенно громкая огнестрельная очередь заставила их обоих подскочить, и Роза удивилась, обнаружив, что обычно невозмутимая сестра-хозяйка побледнела. – Вы в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросила она, протягивая к ней руку. Сестра-хозяйка слабо улыбнулась.

\- Боюсь, я не особенно люблю ружья. – Призналась она.

\- Да, я тоже, - произнесла Роза, вновь оборачиваясь к стрельбищу, и перемещая книги так, чтобы прижать их к груди. – Однако, похоже, Джон ничего не имеет против них, - добавила она с некоторой горечью, и когда сестра-хозяйка вопросительно посмотрела на нее, Роза чуть плотнее прижала к себе книги. – Джон не рассказывал мне, что мальчики здесь обучаются использованию оружия. А _он_ помогает.

\- А, - с неожиданным пониманием произнесла сестра-хозяйка, переведя взгляд с Розы на Джона, который до сих пор наблюдал за тренировками по стрельбе. – Понимаю. Из-за этого вы были расстроены вчера?

Роза сдалась. Казалось, уже все в школе знали об их вчерашней ссоре, да и, правда, с кем еще ей было об этом разговаривать?  
\- Да. В смысле, не то, чтобы он не был хорошим парнем… - она остановилась и поправила себя с недовольным вздохом. – _Мужчиной_. Он хороший. Но эти мальчики, они ведь всего лишь дети, на самом деле, а он учит их сражаться! В смысле, разве это полезно? Что хорошего им это даст?

Она махнула головой в сторону доказательства перед ними, но сестра-хозяйка лишь улыбнулась с мрачноватым согласием.  
\- Я согласна с вами. К сожалению, мы не в том положении…

\- Кто сказал, что мы не в том положении? – Перебила Роза, распалившись. Ее уже начинало тошнить от проклятого местного сексизма. Вот уж жены и матери, действительно! Она была живым доказательством того, что не имело значения, кем ты был и откуда пришел – ты все равно можешь творить выдающиеся дела, если появится шанс. Она спорила все жарче, возмущаясь все больше с каждым словом. – Мы должны иметь такое же право голоса в обучении этих мальчиков, как и все эти… _мужчины_. У нас должно быть больше прав, чем у них. Мне стоило бы пойти туда и еще раз накричать на Джона по этому поводу. _И_ на директора школы. То, что они делают с этими мальчиками – отвратительно!

Она раздраженно фыркнула, а сестра-хозяйка на самом деле рассмеялась, хоть и немного нервным смехом.  
\- Боже. Вы определенно можете быть напористой, когда этого хотите, не правда ли?

\- Не знаю насчет напористости, - проворчала, хмурясь, Роза. – Моя мама говорит, что я просто упрямая.

\- Что ж, - утешающе произнесла сестра-хозяйка. – Как говорят, все люди разные. – Роза в ответ на это рассмеялась, и на лице у сестры-хозяйки отразилось облегчение и извинение, когда она заговорила вновь. – Миссис Смит…

\- Роза, - прервала она, и в ответ на удивленный взгляд женщины сказала, - Миссис Смит звучит слишком уж формально, вам не кажется? Учитывая, что мы обсуждаем мой… - она высвободила одну руку от книг и невнятно помахала ею, прежде чем смогла выдавить последнее слово. – Брак. И все такое.

Сестра-хозяйка лишь кивнула.  
\- Что ж, полагаю, если я буду звать вас Роза, тогда вам лучше будет начать звать меня Джоан.

\- Джоан? – повторила Роза.

\- Это мое имя. Джоан Редферн.

Женщины обменялись короткими улыбками, а затем Джоан вернулась к тому, что в итоге оказалось извинением.  
\- Мне жаль, Роза – я искренне не собиралась совать нос в ваши дела. Просто вы выглядели такой расстроенной, когда пришли вчера в лазарет…

\- Да, что ж, - Роза подняла руку, чтобы убрать прядку волос, которая из-за ветра высвободилась и теперь раздражающе болталась у ее виска. – Я просто никогда бы не подумала, что он будет одним из тех, кто раздает детям ружья, понимаете?

Она невесело рассмеялась, и Джоан сочувственно улыбнулась в ответ.  
\- Я не слишком хорошо знаю вашего мужа, - честно призналась она, бросив короткий взгляд на Джона. – Но, возможно, вы могли бы сказать мне… сражался ли он когда-нибудь на войне?

Каким образом _это_ относилось к их разговору, Роза не представляла. Так же, как и не знала, о какой именно войне говорила Джоан. Какая там вообще была война до Первой Мировой? Она даже не припоминала, чтобы изучала это в школе – не то, чтобы она особенно усердствовала, но все-таки. Что она знала, так это то, что Доктор сражался в Войне Времени.

Возможно, что-то из этого просочилось в психику Джона вместе со всеми остальными маленькими Докторизмами, которые она начала открывать в нем? Она задумчиво смотрела на него некоторое время, пока он расхаживал позади шеренги мальчиков с ружьями, и на самом деле гадала. Могла ли ТАРДИС сфабриковать воспоминания о сражении в войне? Ей не пришло в голову спросить, а он, конечно же, ни разу ничего не говорил.

Доктор тоже никогда особенно не распространялся о Войне Времени.

\- Ага, - выпалила она. Какого черта, эта ложь была ничем не хуже других. Не то, чтобы Джоан собиралась потом идти болтать с Джоном. По крайней мере, она надеялась, что Джоан не пойдет болтать с Джоном… - Ага, он воевал.

Рот Джоан сложился в печальную улыбку.  
\- Похоже, у нас больше общего, чем я поначалу думала. Я помню, когда мой Оливер вернулся домой в увольнительную… - Она неожиданно прервалась, глубоко нахмурившись, словно бы для того, чтобы развеять воспоминание.

\- Оливер? – Мягко подсказала Роза, и Джоан моргнула, вновь сфокусировавшись.

\- Мой муж, - тихо произнесла она, а затем сглотнула. – Он был солдатом. Был застрелен в битве за Спион Коп, в 1900-м. Я изо всех сил боролась, чтобы попасть в Южную Африку с медсестринским корпусом, чтобы быть ближе к нему, но… Я провела там от силы неделю, когда его застрелили. Я даже не увиделась с ним.

Роза рефлекторно протянула руку, чтобы утешить.  
\- Мне жаль, - тихо произнесла она.

Взгляд Джоан был устремлен куда-то вдаль, когда она призналась:  
\- С тех пор прошло уже много времени. Целая жизнь, на самом деле. – Тут она подняла голову и взгляд ее был резче, менее тоскующим. – Что вы должны знать, Роза, так это то, что война меняет мужчину. Оливер никогда не говорил о пережитом опыте в армии, но у него всегда был этот… ужасный взгляд, когда он возвращался домой. Я была так зла на армию за то, что с ним сделали; за то, что забрали его от меня, за то, что изменили его…

Роза покачала головой.  
\- Я знала его уже только после войны, - призналась она. – И я помню… - она внезапно замолчала, сбившись, когда осознала, что должна была говорить о Джоне, а не о Докторе. Она все равно продолжила. – Он был таким печальным. До него я никогда не встречала кого-то настолько печального.

Джоан чуть приподняла брови, словно бы побуждая ее говорить дальше.  
\- А сейчас? – Подсказала она.

Роза отчаянно попыталась сдержать румянец, но потерпела поражение.  
\- Я не знаю, - пробормотала она. – Ему, кажется, лучше, чем когда я впервые повстречала его …

\- У него есть кто-то, кто заставляет его забыть, - заметила Джоан с ласковой улыбкой. – Красивая молодая жена, которая любит его. Конечно же, он более счастлив.

Роза ничего не сказала, нервно облизнула губы, а затем сглотнула.

\- Я думаю, что, возможно, вам стоит поговорить с ним об этом, - мягко сказала ей Джоан. – И я также думаю, что вам стоит принять во внимание тот факт, что он обязан соблюдать условия своего преподавательского контракта. Нравятся они ему или нет.

Роза ощутила, как на сердце у нее чуть полегчало от того, что подразумевала Джоан.  
\- Вы думаете, это был не его выбор?

Джоан поглядела на Розу со слабой грустной улыбкой.  
\- Возможно. Помните, также, что мужчины совершают разнообразные странные поступки, чтобы утвердиться перед друзьями и коллегами. Ваш муж не похож на человека, которому нравятся военные действия и кровопролитие, но вы не узнаете, если только не спросите его самого. Это действительно так просто.

Роза кивнула, а затем, поддавшись порыву, кинулась на сестру-хозяйку с благодарным объятием. Удивленная близким контактом, Джоан подпрыгнула, однако, спустя мгновение, вернула объятие, неловко похлопав Розу по спине.

\- Спасибо, - искренне произнесла Роза, вновь отстранившись. – За… вы знаете.

Джоан до сих пор казалась слегка выведенной из равновесия нападением Розы, но все равно улыбнулась.  
\- О, ничего страшного. Я все еще помню, каково быть молодой – все эти глупые мысли и сомнения в себе! – Она чуть нервно рассмеялась, затем предложила, - Роза, полагаю… не присоединитесь ли вы ко мне за послеобеденным чаем?

\- Серьезно? – Произнесла Роза с некоторым изумлением, и когда Джоан кивнула, охотно согласилась, - Да! Да, с удовольствием. Почему бы нет? Да. – Роза коротко улыбнулась, когда они направились в школу, но вскоре вновь начала хмуриться – и не только от боли в лодыжке. – Знаете, я все еще должна Джону послеобеденный чай за вчерашний день. Конечно же, я не смогу возместить его ему сегодня. Теперь уж точно, раз у него там директор школы…

Джоан обдумала слова Розы, пока они шли до библиотеки, чтобы вернуть на место испорченные книги.

\- Вы знаете, - произнесла она, едва ли не конспиративно понизив голос. – Есть способ, которым я могла бы помочь вам увести его оттуда. – В ответ на ошеломленное выражение лица Розы она поспешно уточнила. – Только сегодня, конечно же. В будущем ему все равно придется заниматься этим. Но если вы хотите поговорить с ним обо всем этом деле, тогда почему бы не сделать это в тишине и спокойствии за чашечкой чая? Чем скорее, тем лучше.

Роза тут же была сражена идеей того, что сестра-хозяйка, женщина, которую она считала скованной и недружелюбной, сейчас сговаривалась с ней, чтобы помочь Джону сбежать от его преподавательских обязанностей. Но затем она заметила обручальное кольцо на руке Джоан, и осознала, что та, возможно, лучше чем кто-либо другой из всех, кого здесь встречала Роза, по собственному опыту знала о том, что жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы проводить ее, сердясь на того, кто тебе не безразличен.

Роза придерживалась той же самой веры. Отчасти поэтому она не бросала Доктора, несмотря на все те случаи, когда тот непреднамеренно расстраивал ее.

Внезапно расплывшись в улыбке, она прислонилась к книжным полкам.  
\- Да? – сказала она. – Что ж, выкладывайте. Я слушаю.


	5. Глава 4

Роза, конечно же, уже знала, что Доктор частично просачивался в сны Джона, но она не осознавала, насколько он _сам_ походил на Доктора, пока всерьез не задумалась об этом.

Взять, к примеру, то, что произошло, когда они столкнулись с Сарой Джейн в школе Джеффри Вэйл. До того момента Розе и в голову не приходило спросить о спутниках, что были до нее. В основном, конечно, потому, что Доктор никогда не _говорил_ о них, но все-таки. Она определенно никогда не допускала возможности существования других спутников, потому как, по правде говоря, Роза всегда была девушкой, более сосредоточенной на жизни в настоящем, и мало интересовалась прошлым или будущим.

Путешествия с Доктором почти этого не изменили (за исключением того, когда она буквально _была_ в своем собственном прошлом и будущем), но осознание того, что он путешествовал со множеством других людей и никогда даже не упоминал их при ней, изменило. Внезапно она стала ужасно много задумываться о людях, предшествовавших ей. О людях, которые могли прийти после того, как ее не станет. Идея того, что она могла быть тем, что Микки с усмешкой назвал «вкусом месяца», открыло дверь для всевозможных ужасных мыслей и чувств – неуверенность в себе была одним из самых больших. Абсолютный, малодушный страх быть брошенной им был еще одним. И, когда она напрямую заговорила с ним об утаивании от нее чего-то столь важного, он оборонялся, даже сердился, что она не понимала того, почему именно он ни разу не подумал рассказать ей.

Теперь это было практически то же самое. Джон скрыл от нее факт того, что в этой школе был курс военного дела (по какой бы то ни было причине), а затем взял и ненароком расстроил ее, когда в итоге правда раскрылась. Вот только на этот раз, вместо того, чтобы аккуратно прощупать почву и попытаться выяснить причину, по которой он прятал это от нее, Роза начала кричать на него, а затем взбесилась и вообще отказалась с ним разговаривать.

О, отлично, и вот оно снова, это чувство вины. Она определенно в последнее время часто испытывала его, в особенности в том, что касается Джона.

Глядя на ситуацию с чуть более объективной точки зрения, ей приходилось задаться вопросом, не была ли она слегка несправедлива к нему. Она столько раз прощала Доктору куда худшие вещи. Про себя она рассуждала, что, возможно, сильнее расстроилась потому, что знала, как ненавидел оружие Доктор, и услышать, как Джон говорит о его использовании в такой непринужденной манере, было слегка тревожно.

В любом случае, она задолжала ему извинение – и послеобеденный чай, раз уж на то пошло. И именно поэтому она сидела в их комнате с чайным подносом в ожидании него. План Джоан был хорош, и, на самом деле, очень прост. Не прошло много времени, как появился Джон, ворвавшись в дверь с такой поспешностью, что даже не озаботился постучать.

Его грудь часто вздымалась и опускалась, как будто бы он пробежал всю дорогу по лестнице, и Роза слабо улыбнулась ему в качестве приветствия, ощутив укол вины из-за того, что так обеспокоила его. При виде нее, сидящей, положив забинтованную ногу на стул, лицо его исказила тревога, и он без малейшего промедления поспешил к ней.

\- О, Роза, ты в порядке? – спросил он с подавленным выражением лица, упав на колени, чтобы самому осмотреть ее аккуратно забинтованную лодыжку. – Сестра-хозяйка сказала, ты упала на лестнице и поранилась.

\- Я в порядке, - убедила его Роза, аккуратно отстраняя его руки, неуверенно порхавшие у ее лодыжки. – Она даже не вывихнута, на самом деле, просто слегка опухла. Тем не менее, я сломала по-настоящему хорошую пару туфель, - с грустью добавила она.

Джон удивленно уставился на нее, и Роза прикусила губу, стараясь не улыбаться.

\- Прости, - робко сказала она. – Это был единственный способ, который мы смогли придумать, чтобы увести тебя от присмотра за мальчиками.

Джон нахмурился, вновь поднимаясь на ноги.  
\- Я не понимаю. Зачем тебе было это делать?

\- Ну… эхм… - Роза неловко кашлянула. – Потому что я, вроде как… задолжала тебе извинение?

Джон выглядел абсолютно сраженным.

\- Кроме того, - добавила она. – Я задолжала тебе послеобеденный чай. Со вчерашнего дня. Когда я тебя отшила.

\- Отшила… меня? – Слабо отозвался Джон. Он выглядел так, словно вполне мог лишиться чувств, и когда он вновь погрузился в молчание с открытым ртом, Роза с некоторым отчаянием оглядела комнату в поисках вдохновения, что сказать дальше. Именно тогда она глянула на ждущий их поднос с чаем и подняла на него взгляд со своей лучшей обезоруживающей улыбкой, той, что всегда заставляла Доктора выполнять все, что бы она у него не просила.

\- Ты… хочешь чаю? – С надеждой спросила она, и спустя долгое мгновение, в течение которого она не дышала, а Джон глядел на нее с раскрытым ртом, на его лице медленно расцвела нерешительная улыбка.

\- С удовольствием.

Роза с жаром кивнула ему садиться на стул, стоящий напротив нее, и, когда он сел, неуклюже наклонилась вперед, стараясь не беспокоить свою лодыжку, чтобы дотянуться до чайника. Она, однако, едва успела коснуться ручки, когда Джон нагнулся вперед, остановил ее руку и произнес:  
\- Позволь я.

Тронутая его очевидной заботой, Роза с комфортом уселась, и наблюдала, как он аккуратно отмеряет молоко и сахар им обоим. Нежная улыбка тронула уголки ее рта, когда она осознала, что Джон каким-то образом сумел запомнить, как она любила заваривать себе чай, вплоть до того, как она встряхивала ложку с сахаром, чтобы получить именно то количество, которое было нужно.

\- Молоко и одна ложка, - тихо оповестил он, аккуратно передавая чашку с блюдцем. Роза с благодарностью приняла ее, тихонько подув на нее сверху, а затем опустила на колени, чтобы остудить. Джон сделал то же самое.

Опустилось молчание.

\- Прости, что накричала на тебя вчера, - наконец, неловко выпалила Роза в тишину. – Перед мальчиками, и все такое. Я знаю, что ты не любишь устраивать – как там говорят? – спектакли на публике, и… мне просто по-настоящему жаль.

Джон опустил взгляд на свой чай и кивнул.

То, что он сказал после, едва не заставило Розу пролить содержимое своей чашки себе на колени.

\- Мне тоже жаль.

Роза моргнула, уверенная, что неправильно его расслышала.

\- Что?

Джон сделал вдох.  
\- Прости, что никогда не рассказывал тебе о военных требованиях местной учебной программы. Я боялся, что это расстроит тебя, так что пытался это от тебя скрыть. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что это была, несомненно, серьезная ошибка с моей стороны, которой я больше не повторю, но, вкратце говоря: я солгал тебе, и мне очень жаль.

Роза в шоке таращилась на него.  
\- Ясно, - слабо сказала она.

Ладно, вычеркиваем все предыдущие умозаключения – Джон _абсолютно_ не похож на Доктора. Точно не похож, если на самом деле _извиняется_ за то, чем расстроил ее. В Докторе было слишком много гордости для чего-то вроде извинений, если только он не совершал что-то на самом, самом деле впечатляюще ужасное (что происходило нечасто), и даже тогда он обычно просто брал ее в какое-нибудь красивое место или обхаживал ее до бесконечности, пока она не сдавалась и переставала дуться на него.

Или же они просто обнимались и мирились. Это имело тенденцию происходить довольно часто, в особенности, если они были посреди приключения.

Джон нервно кашлянул.

\- Ты… - несмело начал он. – Ты принимаешь мои извинения?

\- Думаю, что так, – неуверенно произнесла Роза, и на лице Джона на долю секунды отразилось облегчение, прежде чем она поспешно добавила, - Вот только могу я спросить одну вещь?

Джон казался встревоженным, однако, все равно кивнул, и Роза перешла к действию, не давая себе времени оробеть. Если он даст ей прямой ответ на это, тогда он определенно _не_ говорит за Доктора. Точно нет.

\- Этот весь военный учебный… курс, - начала она, лишь слегка запнувшись, подбирая слово. – Он обязателен, верно?

Джон слегка нахмурил брови.  
\- Да. Что…

\- Для студентов и преподавателей? – Прервала Роза, и Джон молча открывал и закрывал рот некоторое время, после чего сделал поспешный глоток чая и чуть не подавился, когда тот обжег его. – Джон?

\- Я не в том положении, чтобы критиковать учебную программу. – Сказал он чуть сипловатым после обжигающего чая голосом.

\- Так это часть твоего контракта, что ты должен обучать их, как стрелять, да? – с надеждой предположила Роза.

\- Я не в том положении, чтобы критиковать учебную программу, - повторил Джон. – Только, если не хочу потерять свое место здесь и вернуться к репетиторству в Лондоне, что, как ты можешь вспомнить, едва ли оплачивается так же хорошо, как эта работа.

Роза удержалась от того, чтобы победоносно взмахнуть кулаком. Джоан была права – это было в его контракте.

\- Но ты ведь не думаешь, что это правильно, да? – с жаром надавила она. – Обучать детей стрельбе?

\- Я… - Джон сглотнул и неловко отвел от нее взгляд. – То, что я думаю, не важно, Роза.

\- Да, важно. – Сказала Роза, наклонившись вперед и вновь ловя его взгляд. – Это важно для меня.

Они долгое время смотрели друг на друга, а затем Джону вновь пришлось отвести взгляд, бормоча, запинаясь и заикаясь. Роза неловко потянулась поверх чайного сервиза, чтобы положить свою ладонь поверх его руки, и ее прикосновение, казалось, придало ему решимости, потому как он сделал глубокий вдох, а затем просто выпалил все.

\- Послушай, я… что ж, я не верю, что обучение их тому, как сражаться, должно быть неотъемлемой частью их школьного образования, когда есть другие методы прививания дисциплины, но я понимаю, почему это – часть учебной программы, и молюсь, чтобы в случае, если этих мальчиков – не приведи господь – когда-нибудь призовут сражаться, они не озлобятся, но скорее… что ж, _используют_ навыки, которым обучились здесь, и это поможет им выжить. Конечно же, не то, чтобы я верил, что человечество нуждается в том, чтобы самоутверждаться в войне, чести и смелости есть место даже в обыденной жизни. Сам жест руки, протягивающейся к руке… - здесь он замолк, перевернул свою ладонь и переплел их с Розой пальцы, уголки его губ приподнялись, когда он увидел, как отражается сияние их обручальных колец друг от друга. Голос его был тише, когда он продолжил. – Я верю, что история строится и должна строиться и дальше мгновениями любви и доверия – не только сражений и кровопролития. Я сам, вне всякого сомнения, всегда куда более счастлив изучать военные действия, чем участвовать в них.

\- Кроме того, - добавил он. – Я знаю, что это ожидаемо, но я на самом, самом деле ненавижу применять палку.

Он закончил еще одним глубоким вздохом, который драматично испустил, а затем на его лице постепенно проступило слегка потрясенное выражение, когда он осознал, что именно только что сорвалось с его губ.

\- Боже милостивый, - выдохнул он, а затем в ужасе перевел на нее взгляд. – Пожалуйста, пообещай мне, что не скажешь моим коллегам ни слова из того, что я только что тебе рассказал. Они уже и без того думают, что я слишком сентиментален.

Роза не смогла удержаться – она расхохоталась.

\- Роза? – Джон теперь выглядел не на шутку озабоченным и начал умолять ее. – Пожалуйста…

\- Не глупи, - прервала она его, покачав головой, теперь уже хихикая, как сумасшедшая. – Это будет наш секрет, ага? Может, ты и должен делать, что они тебе говорят, но это не значит, что ты должен быть с этим согласен. Верно?

Она подмигнула Джону, и тот ответил ей слегка ошеломленным взглядом.  
\- Ты уже на меня не сердишься? – с удивлением произнес он.

Роза закатила глаза.  
\- Как мне на тебя сердиться, когда они заставляют тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь? Тебе, однако, следовало мне _рассказать_.

\- Знаю, - с раскаянием ответил Джон, а затем с серьезностью наклонился к ней. – Позволь мне загладить свою вину?

Роза наморщила нос.  
\- Тебе действительно не нужно этого делать.

\- Нет, нужно, - умоляюще произнес он. – Позволь мне устроить для тебя пикник. В каком-нибудь особенном месте, в которое я тебя еще не водил. - Роза многозначительно опустила взгляд на свою ногу, и Джон выглядел пристыженным, когда признал, - Когда твоей лодыжке станет чуть лучше, конечно же.

Роза чуть помедлила, но затем кивнула.  
\- Что ж, ладно.

\- Превосходно! – Провозгласил Джон, а затем просиял улыбкой, каждая черточка его лица явственно излучала облегчение. Роза не менее широко улыбнулась в ответ, и долгое время они просто сидели там, улыбаясь друг другу, как идиоты, пока у них на самом деле не заболели лица. Роза подумала, что разрядить атмосферу между ними оказалось на самом деле приятно, и, расслабив болящие щеки, принялась потягивать свой чай, теперь уже остывший до приемлемой температуры.

\- Итак, - кокетливо произнесла она, наконец, поверх края своей чашки. – Я так полагаю, у тебя есть новые истории для меня?

 

 

Остаток дня был таким приятным, что Роза на самом деле жалела упущенной вчера компании Джона – в особенности, когда он был в таком явно хорошем настроении. По следам их ссоры он продолжал рассыпать извинения в перерывах между отрезками разговора, но спустя какое-то время расслабился, и они переместились на диван, чтобы он мог зачитать свои последние сны из журнала. Дошло до того, что он даже разыграл некоторые особенно захватывающие эпизоды, чего раньше никогда не делал.

Когда эти истории исчерпались, они легко переключились на свои собственные забавные случаи за прошедшие два дня. Роза рассказала ему все об испорченных книгах, и Джон хмурился и бессвязно ворчал некоторое время о детях, не уважающих литературу, а когда она рассмеялась и обозвала его нудным стариком, он попытался доказать ей обратное, рассказав ей ужасную шутку, услышанную им от одного из деревенских жителей, с которым он болтал на днях.

Шутка была такой ужасной, и они так смеялись, что Роза боялась, что могла нечаянно проколоть легкое, учитывая свои стиснутые корсетом ребра. К тому времени, как подали ужин, они перешли на отчет Джона за последние два дня, но кроме их ссоры (за которую он вновь извинился), с ним не произошло ничего необычного, и вскоре они погрузились в дружеское молчание, которое длилось, пока они не решили отправиться ко сну.

Джон удивил ее, подхватив на руки и отнеся в постель.

\- Я _могу_ идти. – Запротестовала Роза, несмотря на то, что смеялась.

\- Сестра-хозяйка Редферн сказала тебе не напрягать лодыжку, - строго объяснил Джон, аккуратно опуская ее. – И ты, безусловно, достаточно легкая для того, чтобы я мог тебя носить.

\- Или я легкая, или ты по-настоящему сильный. – Поддела Роза, забираясь под одеяла. – А так и не скажешь.

Джон кривовато улыбнулся, забираясь в постель рядом с ней, и лег, подперев рукой голову.  
\- Думаю, ты обнаружишь, Роза, что размер – не всегда точный показатель силы. Или других вещей, раз уж на то пошло, - надменно добавил он, и Роза безудержно расхихикалась. Джон тоже засмеялся, странно сдержанным смешком, подходящим его аккуратным улыбкам, но затем он наклонился к ней, и Роза обнаружила, что ее хихиканья заглушились, когда он мягко прижался своими губами к ее рту.

Началось все, как короткий поцелуй на ночь, и Роза рада была ответить на него, но как только она ощутила его руки на себе под одеялами, она отдернулась от него.

\- Джон… эхм… может, не сегодня, ага? - произнесла она как можно более спокойно, учитывая его руку, интимно лежащую на ее бедре, и его губы, с придыханием зависшие над ее губами. – Нам, пожалуй, стоит подождать, пока моей лодыжке не станет чуть лучше.

Это была непростительно слабая отговорка, но она, похоже, сработала, потому как Джон выглядел искренне разочарованным, однако, согласился.

\- Скорее всего, еще слишком рано, верно? – уныло произнес он, с неохотой убирая руки и съеживаясь, словно пес, которого отчитали. – Я не подумал… Мне по-настоящему жаль.

Роза на секунду нахмурилась, а затем едва не рассмеялась, когда осознала, что Джон только что извинился перед ней фактически за попытку склонить ее к примирительному сексу с ним. Как… современно. Вместо того чтобы смеяться и задевать его деликатные чувства, однако, она нашла его руку под одеялом и сжала ее.

\- Прекрати извиняться, - сказала она ему, уютно устраиваясь у него на груди. – Ты меня с ума сведешь, если будешь продолжать в таком духе.

Оказалось, что извинения продолжатся до конца недели. Плохая погода во всей красе вернулась на следующий день, словно бы насмехаясь над бедным Джоном и его благими намерениями. Вдобавок, независимо от того, сколько раз Роза пыталась сказать ему, что между ними все было в порядке, и ему на самом деле не нужно было ничего заглаживать перед ней, он упрямо продолжал извиняться.

\- Ты была права, - говорил он, качая головой. – Я не согласен с этим, и мне не стоило лгать тебе по этому поводу, и…

Так все и продолжалось.

Конец недели был таким же дождливым, как и ее начало, но, к счастью, утро субботы выдалось светлым и ясным, и Джон пораньше скатился вниз на кухни, чтобы запастись провизией, прежде чем погода могла бы перемениться и лишить его шанса вывести ее на прогулку. Роза едва успела закончить свой завтрак, когда он вернулся, с широкой улыбкой и их привычной корзинкой для пикника, висящей на локте.

\- Не будете ли вы так любезны сопровождать меня на прогулке, миссис Смит? – произнес он, галантно предлагая ей свою руку.

Ухмыляясь, Роза приняла ее и изобразила свой лучший снобистский акцент.  
\- О, с превеликим удовольствием, мистер Смит. Ведите.

Вдвоем, рука об руку, они отправились в путь. Джон, насвистывая, шел бодрым шагом, и Роза едва не вприпрыжку поспевала за ним. Первым делом они сделали крюк, чтобы осмотреть кроличью нору, о которой он рассказывал ей ранее на этой неделе. После того, как они удовлетворились коротким проблеском дернувшихся усов, Роза направилась к их обычному месту для пикника.

У Джона были другие планы. Он повел ее по маленькой заброшенной тропинке за задним углом здания школы с видом маленького мальчика, нетерпеливо разыскивавшего свое любимое и самое секретное укрытие.

\- Эй, куда это ты меня ведешь? – спросила Роза, смущенно рассмеявшись, в то время как он продолжал вести ее по вьющейся, заросшей тропинке между деревьями.

\- Это сюрприз, - улыбнулся в ответ Джон и мягко потянул ее за руку. – Думаю, он тебе понравится. По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что понравится.

\- Ага? – ухмыляясь, произнесла Роза.

\- Да, - поправил он ее, но глаза у него сияли.

Его сюрпризное место для пикника оказалось маленькой поляной, обрамленной редкими, оставшимися с лета цветами. Пока он педантично обустраивал их плед и бутерброды, Роза присела на упавшее дерево, куда падал слабый, но теплый солнечный свет, и с нежностью понаблюдала, как он раскладывает трофеи их пикника.

Ей на самом деле начинал нравиться этот милый, нелепый мужчина и его неуклюжие, старомодные манеры. Пока она наблюдала, как он возится, на нее вдруг нахлынула мысль о том, что менее чем через два месяца он исчезнет навсегда. Пока она со внезапной печалью наблюдала за ним, он оттряхнул руки, а затем поднял на нее взгляд с широкой улыбкой. Роза улыбнулась в ответ, но счастливое выражение его лица вдруг трансформировалось в нечто совершенно иное.

\- О… - пораженно выдохнул он, и Роза нервно пошевелилась под его взглядом.

\- Что? – спросила она, а затем в ужасе замерла, когда ее настигла мысль. – На мне паук, или что?

\- Что? Нет, нет. Роза, ты не могла бы… очень неподвижно посидеть для меня? – попросил Джон, мгновение порывшись в корзинке для пикника, прежде чем вынуть свой журнал и карандаш. – Я тебя нарисую.

\- Что? – Роза ощутила, как лицо у нее вспыхнуло, и смущенно засуетилась, приводя себя в порядок. – Зачем?

\- Нет, не… не двигайся! – произнес он, и она постаралась не улыбаться, устраиваясь чуть поудобнее. – Вот так. Ты не могла бы наклонить голову чуть вправо? Как было раньше. Идеально, так и держи…

Он рисовал медленно и кропотливо, взгляд темных глаз под нелепой завесой волос, которые даже сейчас стояли торчком, будто бы у испуганного петуха, был полностью сосредоточен. Роза наблюдала за ним уголком глаза, пока он долго сравнивал набросок с нею, а затем принялся аккуратно оттенять детали, сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы довести до идеальности каждую линию. Закончив, он аккуратно сдул лишний графит со страницы, а затем поднялся на ноги.

\- Могу я взглянуть? – спросила она приглушенным голосом. Она, конечно же, и до этого видела, как он рисует, но никогда еще не была объектом его работы, и сосредоточенность и тщательность, с которой он зарисовывал ее, на самом деле немного льстила.

\- Конечно же, - сказал Джон. Он присел рядом с ней, и Роза аккуратно взяла у него из рук журнал, не совсем уверенная в том, чего ждать.

Доктор до этого как-то раз изобразил ее в камне, но даже совершенство ее статуи в образе Фортуны не могло сравниться с этим – Роза никогда не видела более лестного портрета себя. Он смог каким-то образом уловить все нюансы слабого осеннего солнца на ее коже, даже в черном, белом и оттенках серого. Изгиб ее подбородка был безупречным, глаза великолепно выразительными, а мягкие завитки волос, обрамлявшие ее лицо, доведены до совершенства.

\- Вау, - выдохнула она. – Это прекрасно!

\- Только лишь потому, что такова ты, - тихо произнес Джон, отведя одну из выбившихся прядей волос от ее лица, его рука задержалась на ее щеке. Роза глубоко покраснела от его знаков внимания, и неловко кашлянула.

\- Знаешь, ты ни разу не говорил, - сказала она, возвращая внимание обратно к предмету разговора, которым, несомненно, были его художественные способности, а не то, как внутри у нее все подпрыгнуло, когда он прикоснулся к ней. – Где ты научился рисованию?

\- На Галлифрее, думаю. – С рассеянной задумчивостью произнес Джон, очевидно, куда более увлеченный ее волосами, чем ее вопросом.

Роза, однако, резко посмотрела на него.

\- Где? На…

Джон удивленно моргнул.  
\- Я сказал «на»? Я подразумевал «в».

\- И где же это? – надавила Роза, не удержавшись. – Галлифрей, в смысле.

Джон пораздумывал, покусывая губу.  
\- Думаю, это должна быть Ирландия. Я провел там некоторое время в юности, со своей семьей.

Он вяло улыбнулся ей, но Розу это не убедило. Она знала это название, и знала, что уж кому-кому, а Джону оно не должно быть известно. Чтобы отвлечь его, она начала листать журнал, разыскивая что-нибудь новое, что могло бы разговорить его. К сожалению, единственным новшеством был один только рисунок нее, и она вновь покраснела при виде него.

\- Тебе нравится? – мягко спросил Джон, и Роза закусила губу, подняв взгляд.

Он выглядел таким искренне надеющимся, так отчаянно нуждающимся в ее одобрении. И рисунок _на самом деле_ был красив. Роза улыбнулась ему и слегка кивнула.  
\- Очень нравится, - честно призналась она, и Джон расцвел улыбкой, довольный донельзя.

\- Я рад, - тихо сказал он, и вновь коснулся ее щеки, на этот раз с настоящей лаской. Роза чуть склонилась в его ладонь, и, спустя мгновение, Джон воспользовался ее неподвижностью, наклонился и мягко коснулся ее губ своими.

Роза ощутила, как ее пульс чуть ускорился от прикосновения его губ, затем еще, когда его губы мягко переместились по ее губам, призраком поцелуя. Она тихо выдохнула в его чуть приоткрытый рот, и от прикосновения ее дыхания Джон слегка отстранился. Роза видела, как его ресницы тенью дрогнули на его коже лишь за секунду до того, как его глаза раскрылись, и он посмотрел на нее.

Под его внимательным взглядом ее губы начали чуть подрагивать, словно бы она собиралась сказать что-то, хотя и не представляла, что. Хотя ни слова не сорвалось с ее губ, на молчаливый вопрос в его глазах, похоже, ответил язык ее тела, потому как он наклонился, на этот раз чуть более решительно, чтобы вновь поцеловать ее.

И она ему позволила.

Возможно, дело было в слабом тепле солнца, в нежности его прикосновений. Или же в историях, которыми он делился с ней в последние недели, в том, как уютно теперь было быть рядом с ним. Но впервые с тех пор, как они приземлились здесь, впервые с тех пор, как она стала женой, библиотекарем, ассистентом медсестры и всем остальным – Роза не думала.

Она позволила ему целовать себя. Позволила себе отвечать на поцелуй, и так увлеклась самим действием - просто _целовать_ его - что даже не осознала, что его рука переместилась с ее щеки, пока он не подвинулся вперед по стволу дерева. Ощутив то, как усилилось давление его губ, как его бедро вжалось в ее бедро, даже сквозь все слои ее юбок, Роза застенчиво отстранилась.

\- Джон… - начала она, но затем увидела мягкость в выражении его лица, томление и обожание, и любовь, и все слова протеста, которые она уже готова была выпалить, потерялись за комком в ее горле. Она смотрела на него, на розовые и влажные губы, на темные, полные нежности, полуприкрытые глаза.

И прежде чем она смогла хотя бы подумать остановиться, Роза обнаружила, что целует его.

Впервые она выступила инициатором поцелуя с Джоном, и он не был похож ни на один из предыдущих. Это было не просто касание губ, подобающее пребыванию на публике – в нем было нечто большее. Принятие, быть может, или же неуверенность и сладость новой любви, лишь начинающей расцветать. Тот факт, что именно она инициировала его, придавал ему лишь больше значения.

Она ощутила, как его рука скользнула ей в волосы, длинные пальцы погладили несколько коротких прядей, выпавших из узла, в который она их обычно закалывала. Почти неосознанно, она прильнула к его прикосновению и почувствовала, как один из его пальцев легонько прошелся по нежной коже под ее подбородком.

Как ни странно, именно он оказался тем, кто, в конце концов, первым прервал поцелуй, его рука задержалась на изгибе ее шеи. Роза удивилась, осознав, что ее грудь быстро вздымалась и опадала, словно бы она только что пробежала марафон. Ее сердце тоже гулко колотилось, груди было тесно в плену ее корсета.

\- Нам лучше эмм, приступить к нашему… - она неловко прервалась и проскользнула мимо него, пройдя к пледу, и, изображая бурную деятельность, принялась перекладывать оставшееся содержимое их корзинки для пикника, разыскивая салфетки.

\- Роза.

Это был, практически, упрек, и она замерла, когда Джон опустился на колени рядом с ней, забрал у нее из рук салфетки и отложил их.

\- Джон… - шепотом начала она, но резко замолкла, когда он вновь поцеловал ее.

Если в ее поцелуе было нечто новое и прекрасное, то в том, которым он одарил ее сейчас, было что-то немного яростное. Интенсивность волнами исходила от него, неторопливый жар стремления обладать, от которого у нее перехватило дух, когда он аккуратно опустил ее на спину на плед для пикника, не переставая целовать.

\- Джон… - пробормотала она ему в губы, не совсем желая останавливаться, но зная, что они больше не могут продолжать в подобной манере, не то события выйдут из-под контроля. Не замечая ее беспокойства, Джон довольно промычал ей в губы, а затем склонил голову, чтобы осыпать ее шею короткими поцелуями.

В то же самое время он потянулся вниз рукой, достав до края ее многочисленных юбок…

Только лишь ощутив его руку на икре своей ноги, Роза, испуганно рванувшись, села («Нет, стой!» - выдохнула она), движением отбросив от себя Джона.

Мужчина, о котором идет речь, лежал, тяжело дыша. Откинувшись назад, опираясь на локти, с еще более розовыми губами, чем прежде, поза его была открытой и манящей. Но его руки также сжались в кулаки в ответ на страх в ее голосе – защитный инстинкт. Роза разрывалась между жутким желанием зацеловать его или же просто убежать прочь, прежде чем она могла бы сделать что-нибудь глупое.

Вроде того, чтобы вновь поцеловать его.

\- Роза… - он обеспокоенно потянулся к ней, но она вскочила на ноги, даже не успев осознать, что вновь оттолкнула его, пока поднималась. Вновь она отбросила его на спину, но она не задержалась, чтобы извиниться или хотя бы оглянуться, она была слишком занята тем, что лавировала между деревьями и убегала прочь так быстро, как только способны были нести ноги ее чрезмерно одетое тело.

Она услышала, как Джон жалобным голосом зовет ее, но не остановилась, пока не достигла школы, и даже тогда, обернувшись и увидев, что он не преследует ее, она не остановилась, все продолжала и продолжала бежать по дороге к деревне. В какой-то момент она запнулась и упала, болезненно подвернув свою и без того ослабленную лодыжку и испачкав в грязи всю одежду. Но она вновь подняла себя на ноги и продолжила бежать, боль в ее лодыжке заглушалась адреналином в ее венах.

Она уже давно не бегала так далеко. К тому времени, как ноги принесли ее к ТАРДИС, она выбилась из духа, но, в то же самое время, ликовала от прилива естественных химикатов в крови. Только привалившись к двери амбара изнутри, она осознала, что не была у ТАРДИС уже почти две недели – на самом деле, полностью позабыла о ней, взамен слушая истории Джона.

Медленно, осторожно она прошла к ТАРДИС и впустила себя внутрь дрожащими руками. На мониторе шла середина записи Доктора (ТАРДИС проигрывала ее?), и при виде его там, вина болезненно стиснула ее изнутри, словно она проглотила стеклянные осколки разбитой бутылки.

Обойдя консоль и пройдя к откидному сиденью, она шокировано осознала, что на самом деле совсем не скучала по нему эти последние дни – не чувствовала потребности посмотреть запись или услышать его голос. Ее даже не заботило, что у Джона закончились истории о нем, она целиком и полностью была удовлетворена тем, чтобы слушать, как он болтает о Фэррингеме и его студентах, и…

Господи, когда это успело произойти? Она ощутила внезапно забурлившую внутри панику, и ее нижняя губа задрожала, когда она вдруг начала плакать. Когда ее начал так сильно занимать Джон, что она начала забывать о Докторе? Она тяжело опустилась на откидное сиденье. Изображение Доктора на экране расплывалось от ее слез, но его голос был жизнерадостным и ничего не подозревающим, пока он отбарабанивал свой бесконечный список инструкций.

Роза горько плакала, пока он зачитывал список, который она помнила до сих пор. Он ни разу даже не _упомянул_ возможности того, что его человеческое воплощение влюбится в нее. Он, скорее всего, даже и не подумал об этом, так же, как и об идее того, что Роза может случайно влюбиться в его человеческое воплощение. С чего бы ему это делать? Он был, очевидно, вполне уверен в их отношениях – чем бы они ни были – чтобы не беспокоиться о том, что Роза собьется с пути истинного, оставшись одна с другим мужчиной на три месяца.

Господи, ну не самонадеянно ли? Типично по-Докторски! Всегда ожидать, что она вернется к нему, просто _полагать_ , что она это сделает, вне зависимости от того, сколько глупостей он сделает, или сколько секретов спрячет от нее, или со сколькими историческими личностями пофлиртует, или…

Что, если его не волновало, что она сделает? Возможно, она ошибалась в нем, и она на самом деле была лишь последней в длинной очереди сменяющихся имен и лиц. От этой мысли ее замутило – Роза Тайлер, вкус месяца. Не более чем преходящее увлечение, что ненадолго задержалось, нечто, что увеселяло и развлекало бы его. Уж точно, не более чем просто друг для него – он, скорее всего, даже не _ощущал_ любовь так, как это делают люди!

И, о, это было просто несправедливо – что она может быть так безнадежно влюблена в этого удивительного мужчину, а он, похоже, даже не замечает этого, или его это не волнует.

Позже она отбросит эту мысль, но в теперешнем состоянии Роза вскочила на ноги и во внезапном порыве ярости на него, ударила руками по консоли, в попытке остановить запись. К ее абсолютному смятению, та лишь начала повторять последние три секунды, вновь и вновь.

\- Спасибо. – Он улыбнулся. – Спасибо. – Он улыбнулся. – Спасибо. – Он улыбнулся. – Спасибо. – Он улыбнулся.

Роза смахнула с щек слезы, только чтобы ударить по кнопке паузы, и как только это было сделано, она вновь осела на откидное сиденье, сложив руки на коленях, и задалась вопросом – что дальше? Она не могла оставаться в ТАРДИС вечно, в конце концов, ей придется вернуться обратно в школу и встретиться лицом к лицу с Джоном.

Проблема была в том, что, насколько она могла судить, было лишь два возможных варианта исхода столкновения с ним после того, что только что между ними произошло. Либо она прямо отвергнет его, разобьет ему сердце и должна будет иметь дело с последствиями (отошлет ли он ее? Она не стала бы его винить, сделай он это), либо примет эту новую жизнь и рискнет навсегда разрушить то, что у нее было с Доктором.

Сделав глубокий вдох, она решила попытаться взглянуть на ситуацию с рациональной точки зрения, но ее эмоции были в слишком большом беспорядке для этого. Джон продемонстрировал ей столько любви – больше, чем когда-либо отваживался Доктор – но она знала, _знала_ , что была небезразлична своему Доктору, возможно, даже любима им. Как могла она бросить это ради мужчины, которого знала лишь полтора месяца?

Ее мысли резко обратились к Микки – и не в первый раз с тех пор, как она застряла здесь. Она помнила, как оставила его ради того, чтобы путешествовать с Доктором, даже не задумавшись об их будущем, как пары. А затем о том, как, чем дольше путешествовала она с Доктором, тем больше становилась пропасть между ней и Микки. В конце концов, она все равно потеряла Микки, вне зависимости от того, как сильно старалась любить их обоих. И хотя потерять его было ужасно, и думать об этом и сейчас до сих пор было больно, Роза не могла даже вообразить себе боль, которую испытала бы, потеряв Доктора.

Если Семейство заполучит его в свои руки, он вполне может умереть, насколько она могла судить – если его регенерационную энергию высосут до остатка, у него не будет ни малейшего шанса. И она просто не могла оставить Джона беззащитным перед этими монстрами. Если они обнаружат его, ему будет нужна она для защиты. Если она ранит его сейчас, он точно оттолкнет ее. Доктор очень настаивал на том, что она должна быть в состоянии присматривать за ним, встроить себя в его жизнь.

Что означает, что она должна позволить ему… она должна…

Застонав, Роза откинулась на спинку сиденья, насколько позволял ей это ее корсет, и потерла глаза костяшками пальцев.

Все это дело полностью вырвалось из-под контроля, и в значительной степени это была ее собственная дурная вина. Она должна была притвориться, что все еще злится на него из-за оружия. Должна была притвориться, что это был брак по расчету, что она бесплодна, что у нее было какое-нибудь жуткое заразное заболевание… _что угодно_. Но она ведь даже не подумала об этом, верно? О, нет. Она просто поддержала Джона, позволила ему целовать себя и выводить на пикники, и теперь…

Мысли ее вновь сменили направление. Что, если она влюбится в Джона? Она уже была так близка к тому, чтобы поддаться на его ухаживания, и с этого момента все будет только усложняться. Что, если она достигнет отметки в три месяца, и не сможет заставить себя открыть часы? Будет ли Доктор пробиваться наружу, требуя освобождения? Или еще хуже - что, если она сдастся, откроет часы, а он затем не позволит ей больше путешествовать с собой, из-за того, что она воспользовалась ситуацией, пока он был человеком?

Что, если…?

Роза поднялась на ноги. Руки у нее дрожали, грудь сдавило. Она поискала на консоли свой мобильник, а затем свернулась на откидном сиденье, набирая номер.

Пять гудков спустя ее поприветствовали рассеянным:  
\- Алло?

\- Мама? – произнесла Роза дрожащим голосом, и тон Джеки немедленно изменился.

\- Роза? – удивленно сказала она. – Милая! Что такое? Ты ранена?

Отчаянно пытаясь взять себя в руки, Роза сделала глубокий вдох, и начала:  
\- Я в порядке, мам. Я не ранена. Дело в Докторе…


	6. Chapter 6

The world’s  
not wanton  
only wild and wavering 

I wanted to choose words that even you  
would have to be changed by

Take the word  
of my pulse, loving and ordinary  
Send out your signals, hoist  
your dark scribbled flags  
but take  
my hand

All wars are useless to the dead

My hands are knotted in the rope  
and I cannot sound the bell

My hands are frozen to the switch  
and I cannot throw it

The foot is in the wheel

When it’s finished and we’re lying  
in a stubble of blistered flowers  
eyes gaping, mouths staring  
dusted with crushed arterial blues

I’ll have done nothing  
even for you?

Adrienne Rich “Implosions” – 1968

~*~

Насколько Розе было известно, за всю историю вселенной не было написано ни одного самоучителя для девушки из 21-го века, застрявшей в веке 20-м и пытающейся поддерживать отношения с инопланетянином, неведомо для самого себя притворяющимся человеком. Это не остановило ее от того, чтобы поискать такой в библиотеке ТАРДИС – просто на всякий случай.

Конечно же, ничего подобного там не было, и несмотря на очень сильное к тому желание, она знала, что не может прятаться в ТАРДИС вечно. Без сомнения, Джон вышлет людей на ее поиски, если она не вернется к ужину, и последнее, что ей было нужно, это чтобы кто-нибудь нашел Полицейскую Общественную Телефонную Будку, невинно стоящую в одном из амбаров английской глубинки за добрых сорок - пятьдесят лет до того, как они должны появиться в Лондоне.

Объяснять это будет потенциально немного неловко.

В особенности, когда внутри обозначенная Полицейская Общественная Телефонная Будка была гораздо, гораздо больше, чем снаружи.

Аккуратно заперев двери корабля времени и убедившись, что амбар тоже плотно закрыт, Роза подобрала свои объемные юбки и начала долгий, медленный путь назад в школу.

Адреналин выветрился из ее организма за время продолжительного пребывания в ТАРДИС, и ее больная лодыжка вновь ныла от падения. Однако, даже несмотря на то, что та пульсировала от боли к тому времени, как она добралась до Фэррингема, Роза не посмела пойти к Джоан, чтобы забинтовать ее. Женщина читала ее, как книгу, и по правде говоря, то, что сейчас произошло между ней и Джоном не было темой, которую она могла открыто обсуждать с другой женщиной.

Проблемы с браком – это одно, но бояться спать со своим собственным мужем, потому как на самом деле он твой инопланетный лучший друг, которого в данный момент выслеживает группа инопланетян-убийц, и вы оба совершили путешествие из будущего, чтобы уйти от них? Это уже совсем иной сорт эксцентричности, с которым, по мнению Розы, Джоан точно не сможет справиться.

Желая избегать Джона так долго, как это только было возможно (да и всех остальных, раз уж на то пошло) она укрылась в публичной библиотеке. Забавно, что это место стало такой безопасной гаванью для нее с тех пор, как она пришла сюда. Доктор всегда говорил, что в компании книг было что-то умиротворяющее, и ей пришлось признать, что она начинала понимать, что он имел в виду. Как еще можно было бы объяснить тот факт, что теперь она не имела ничего против рутинной расстановки книг по местам, даже не смотря на то, что большинство других монотонных дел вызывали у нее желание побиться головой о стену от скуки?

Но в субботу книг для расстановки было немного, и очень скоро прибирать ей стало уже нечего. Потерянная и до сих пор отчаянно пытающаяся не думать о том, что приближалось, Роза наугад схватила с полки книгу и уселась с ней, вскорости вновь обнаружив, почему ей не слишком-то нравилось чтение книг – в особенности, в данной конкретной библиотеке. Большинство из них для нее были абсолютно неразборчивы, сплошные до нелепости длинные слова и глупо построенные предложения, лишенные логического или грамматического смысла. Ну, по крайней мере, насколько она могла судить.

С трудом перебрав разнообразные тома художественной литературы в поисках чего-нибудь хотя бы отчасти сносного и не обнаружив ничего, достойного ее времени, она попытала удачу в научном разделе. Наука, математика и история были не особенно лучше цветистой прозы 18 и 19 веков, но, к счастью, она едва успела устроиться со стопкой наугад выбранных книг для внимательного просмотра, как прибыл ее послеобеденный чай.

Она на некоторое время повеселела, в особенности, когда обнаружила наличие изумительных булочек. Но вскоре после того, как она их слопала, ее живот вновь начал протестующее урчать на нее – в конце концов, она ведь пропустила обед. Проигнорировав его, она взялась за книгу по астрономии и смогла стоически преодолеть три главы, прежде чем ее прервала Дженни, пришедшая забрать ее чайный поднос.

\- Я думала, вы с профессором Смитом сегодня собирались на пикник? – беспечно заметила горничная, но под ее невозмутимым тоном скрывалась искренняя забота, и Роза в мгновение ока перешла из спокойного в расстроенное состояние.

Она не _хотела_ думать о том, что произошло с Джоном, что все еще должно было произойти между ними. Даже не смотря на это, она была слегка шокирована, когда обнаружила себя отсылающей Дженни с небрежной прямотой, которую женщине ее предполагаемого статуса полагалось демонстрировать обслуживающему персоналу.

\- Благодарю, Дженни, - сухо произнесла она. – Это все.

Дружелюбная улыбка Дженни тут же пропала.  
\- Да, миссис Смит, - произнесла она, автоматически возвращаясь к своим обычным манерам прислуги.

Она поспешила прочь из библиотеки с опущенной головой, и Розе пришлось по-настоящему прикусить губу, чтобы удержать себя от того, чтобы окликнуть ее и извиниться. Она чувствовала себя ужасно, разговаривая так с бедной Дженни, прекрасно зная сама, каково это – пресмыкаться перед людьми, у которых больше денег и влияния, чем у тебя.

Она ненавидела тот факт, что теперь от нее ожидали разыгрывания роли кого-то, кто вел себя подобным образом. Но даже еще больше она ненавидела то, как использовала свой новоприобретенный статус в качестве способа сводить свои собственные концы с концами. Это было манипулятивно и ужасно, и заставляло ее вести себя оскорбительно по отношению к совершенно милым людям, которые искренне ей нравились.

Теперь чувствуя себя еще более несчастной, чем до этого, она наконец бросила прятаться (и сдалась под натиском своего бурчащего живота), когда вчерашняя пронырливая горничная зашла, чтобы довольно многозначительно сообщить, что ее муж ждет ее наверху, чтобы они могли поужинать вместе.

Роза не торопилась, волоча ноги по лестнице, будто приговоренная. В каком-то смысле, она полагала, что так оно и было. К тому времени, как она добралась до их комнаты, ее ладони были такими потными, что ей пришлось обтереть их о юбку, прежде чем она смогла бы повернуть медную дерную ручку.

Их вечерний прием пищи прошел в тишине и неловкости, большую его часть Роза провела, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове свой разговор с мамой в ТАРДИС. После продолжительного объяснения ситуации, она на самом деле почувствовала себя намного лучше, и после терпеливо ждала, пока ее мать все это обдумает.

Когда Джеки, наконец, заговорила, это был не тот ответ, на который надеялась Роза.

\- Послушай, милая, - дипломатично начала она. – Это на самом деле не мое дело, чем вы двое…

\- Мама! – взорвалась Роза, изо всех сил стараясь вновь не удариться в слезы. – Мне нужна помощь! Что, черт возьми, мне _делать_?

На другом конце линии Джеки долгое время молчала, а затем вздохнула.

\- Ох, Роза, - сочувственно произнесла она. – Я на самом деле не знаю, милая. У меня было множество отношений, но ничего похожего на то, что у тебя с ним. Просто…

Роза шмыгнула и покрепче сжала свой мобильник.

\- Просто делай то, что ощущается верным – что ощущается лучшим для тебя, ага? Все, в конце концов, образуется. Так или иначе, это происходит всегда. И он простит тебе что угодно, этот твой Доктор.

Роза ощутила, как сердце у нее сжалось, а нижняя губа вдруг задрожала. Она прикусила ее, чтобы остановить, но жест не помог ослабить теснящее давление в ее груди. Она была так уверена в том, что ее мать заставит ее почувствовать себя лучше, сможет помочь, но Роза была все так же растеряна, как и до звонка ей. И что было еще более глупо, Джеки ведь всегда была известна своей готовностью раздавать советы направо и налево, требовались ли они или нет. А сейчас, впервые, оказалась в тупике.

\- Послушай, мне жаль, милая, - извинилась Джеки, верно расценив молчание своей дочери. – Правда. Но, честно, что я могу, когда я тут, а ты в каком-то проклятом _1913_ году!

\- Ага. – резким смешком выпалила Роза, и ее мать вновь преисполнилась сочувствия.

\- Ты разберешься с этим, солнышко, - ласково сказала она Розе. – Не беспокойся.

\- Ага, - отрывисто повторила Роза. – Я лучше пойду. Люблю тебя.

\- И я тебя люблю, милая. Присматривай за собой. И за ним, - подумав, добавила Джеки.

Роза едва вновь не расплакалась, когда ее мама повесила трубку.

Теперь она была вся в ожидании того, когда Джон сам коснется этой темы. Тот факт, что он этого еще не сделал, заставлял ее ужасно нервничать. Он как будто бы ждал чего-то от нее, какого-то сигнала. Но он не говорил вообще ничего, пока не забрали их поднос с ужином, не поставили каминную решетку, и они не переоделись в одежду для сна. Роза на долгое время задержалась у камина, рассеянно трогая край лежащих там серебряных карманных часов, в то время как Джон закончил застегивать свою пижамную рубашку и присел на край кровати.

Роза ждала, когда он заговорит.

_\- ЛОЖИСЬ!_

_Она жестко упала. Металлическое решетчатое покрытие глубоко впилось в мягкую кожу ее ладоней, и удар больно сотряс оба ее запястья, но за исключением этого, она была невредима. Правда, с ней еще и не такое бывало._

_\- Проклятье, да это будет новый рекорд, верно? – Бездыханно выдавила Роза с того места, где лежала вниз лицом на полу. – Едва ли пять секунд за пределами ТАРДИС, и в нас уже начали стрелять…_

_Доктор тоже лежал вниз лицом рядом с ней, но он быстро вскочил на ноги, и не теряя времени, поднял и ее тоже._

_\- Они тебя видели? – потребовал он, сжимая ее плечи сильнее, чем это, скорее всего, было необходимо._

_\- О, вот это мило, - с сарказмом произнесла она. – Бросил меня вниз лицом на решетку, а потом даже не поинтересовался, в порядке ли я…_

_\- Роза, я сейчас действительно не шучу, так видели они тебя или нет?_

_\- Я…_

_Доктор рявкнул:  
\- ОНИ ТЕБЯ ВИДЕЛИ?!_

_Роза дернулась.  
\- Я… я не… нет. Не могли. Ты все время стоял передо мной, и как только ты сказал мне возвращаться на ТАРДИС… - Она замолкла, когда он бросился к консоли, и без всякого предисловия отправил их в полет. – Доктор?_

_\- Давай-давай-дав… аргх! Они следуют за нами!_

_Роза слегка привела себя в порядок, чуть покачиваясь от турбулентности Воронки, и подошла к нему. Она заглянула в экран визуального наблюдения через его плечо, слегка хмурясь, опираясь одной рукой на его предплечье для равновесия.  
\- Я не думала, что что-то вообще_ может _следовать за ТАРДИС. По крайней мере, пока она в Воронке._

_\- Они используют украденную технологию, - отрывистым тоном объяснил Доктор, пока его пальцы летали по средствам управления, символы на экране головокружительно вращались концентрическими узорами. – Манипулятор воронки Агента Времени – вроде того, что был у Джека. С этим они могут следовать за нами по всей вселенной. - Он вдруг остановился, и качнулся на пятках назад, на его лице был написан нескрываемый ужас. – Куда бы мы ни направились, они смогут найти нас. Где угодно, когда угодно. Если только…_

_Роза долгое время ждала, на случай, если он заговорит, прежде чем заглотить наживку. Он любил иногда славную драматичную паузу, этот Доктор.  
\- Если только что? – подсказала она._

_\- Мне придется это сделать, - тихо осознал Доктор, на самом деле не слушая ее, и пробежался рукой по волосам раз, а затем, рассеянно, другой._

_\- Сделать что? – вновь надавила Роза, и он резко повернулся к ней._

_\- Роза, - очень серьезно произнес он. – Мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить. Это важно – по-настоящему важно, ладно?_

_Роза кивнула. Он нечасто становился таким серьезным, но когда это происходило, она знала, что сейчас было не до шуток.  
\- Ага, - тут же сказала она. – Конечно._

_Последовавший вопрос стал для нее неожиданностью._

_\- Ты мне доверяешь?_

_Она мгновенно возмутилась.  
\- Что еще за вопрос? Конечно же, я доверяю тебе!_

_\- Насколько? – надавил Доктор._

_Роза коротко напомнила себе не оскорбляться из-за того, что ему вообще понадобилось спрашивать.  
\- Я доверю тебе свою жизнь, - просто сказала она. – Когда угодно. Ты ведь это знаешь._

_\- Хорошо, - произнес Доктор, роясь в маленьком отсеке, скрытом под консолью, который Роза никогда до этого не замечала. – Потому как сейчас я доверю тебе свою. Полностью._

_Роза удивленно моргнула, когда Доктор вытащил серебряные часы, с выгравированным узором из кругов, совсем таких же, как символы на дисплее консоли.  
\- Погоди… что?_

_Доктор махнул хронометром в ее сторону.  
\- Тебе понадобится это. А теперь слушай внимательно, Роза: эти часы? Это я._

_\- Ладно. – Произнесла она, кивая и ненадолго забирая у него часы, чтобы рассмотреть их поближе. – Ясно. Ага. Часы – это… ты._

_Он нетерпеливо ждал, беспокойно потряхивая одной ногой, пока она переворачивала часы в руках снова и снова, прежде чем сдаться._

_\- Нет, стой, погоди… прости, - признала она, сбитая с толку. – Я не понимаю. Вроде как… совсем. Каким образом это – ты?_

_Но Доктор уже пришел в движение, выхватив у нее из рук часы и вновь атаковав консоль с обновленной энергией.  
\- Ну, это… э, сложно. – Произнес он, довольно услужливо не объясняя вообще ничего. – Как бы то ни было, тебе придется оберегать меня, и чтобы это сделать, тебе придется позаботиться о часах, потому как эти создания, эти существа, что стреляли в нас, если я не ошибаюсь, зовутся Семейство. Семейство Крови, на самом деле…_

_\- Блестяще. – Проворчала Роза, но Доктор не слушал, до сих пор занятый своим объяснением._

_\- … и они охотники – вроде ищеек. Используют свое обоняние, чтобы выслеживать жизнеспособные источники энергии для поглощения, продления своей продолжительности жизни. Если я не смогу найти способ спрятаться, они учуют меня, выследят и используют мою регенерационную энергию, чтобы сделать себя бессмертными._

_Роза скорчила гримасу.  
\- Ясно, - произнесла она. – И это плохо, да?_

_\- О, да. – Тихо произнес он. – Это очень плохо. Очень, очень плохо, на самом деле._

_Роза вновь кивнула.  
\- Так что же мы будем делать?_

_Внезапно Доктор остановился и неподвижно встал лицом к ней._

_\- Я перестану быть Повелителем Времени. – Сказал он ей. – Я стану человеком._

_\- Ты… ты собираешься… - Роза долгое время стояла, раскрыв рот, и он вновь вернулся к консоли. – Погоди, как ты собираешься_ сделать _себя человеком? И почему, вообще, ты никогда мне не говорил, что можешь превратить себя в человека? Доктор…_

_\- Потому что никогда не думал, что придется использовать это, - туманно сказал он, прежде чем резко поднять настороженный взгляд. – Забавно… Мне всегда было интересно…_

_Роза проследила за его взглядом, и то, что она увидела, заставило ее внутренности завязаться разнообразными узлами._

_\- Что это за штука? – прошептала она._

_\- Хамелеонная Арка. – сказал ей Доктор, поднимая руку вверх и подтягивая странно выглядящий шлем вниз к себе. Он немедленно начал проверять его уверенными движениями пальцев. – Она переписывает мою биологию. В буквальном смысле меняет все до единой клетки в моем теле._

_\- Что, вроде того, когда ты регенерировал? – Страшная мысль вдруг пришла ей в голову. - О боже – она ведь не заставит тебя вновь сменить тело, нет?_

_\- Хммн? Нет! Нет, нет, нет, не так, - поспешил уверить ее Доктор. – Она просто превращает меня в человека._

_\- Так… ты будешь все так же собой? – С надеждой произнесла Роза. – Только в теле человека, да?_

_Доктор скорчил гримасу, защелкнув часы на место на устройстве.  
\- Не совсем. ТАРДИС придумает мою историю и найдет, куда меня встроить, но мне нужно будет, чтобы ты позаботилась о себе, попыталась как можно лучше вписаться. Будем надеяться, я не буду абсолютно тупым в виде человека, и у меня будет достаточно остаточной осведомленности, чтобы принять тебя, но я не могу обещать, что… ты в порядке?_

_Роза с жаром потрясла головой.  
\- В ужасе! – пискнула она._

_\- С тобой все будет хорошо. – Уверенно произнес Доктор, аккуратно помещая Хамелеонную Арку себе на голову и прилаживая ее._

_\- Надеюсь. – Проворчала Роза._

_Доктор ничего не говорил какое-то время, подправляя еще несколько настроек, прежде чем, наконец, обернулся к ней._

_\- Роза?_

_\- Да?_

_Она ожидала, что он широко улыбнется, попросит ее пожелать ему удачи, или отпустит какую-нибудь ужасную шутку насчет возможности увидеть вещи с другой стороны, или надеть ботинок на другую ногу, или еще что-нибудь такое же глупое. Вместо этого он выглядел испуганным, по-настоящему испуганным – и один только этот взгляд напугал ее больше всего того, что он сказал ей в этот день._

_\- Мне жаль, - извинился он с пустым взглядом. – Мне действительно очень жаль, Роза, но… не думаю, что тебе будет приятно наблюдать за этим._

_Несколькими секундами спустя она узнала, почему._

Рука Розы чуть дрогнула, когда она перевернула часы раз, затем другой обратно, воспоминание о мучительных криках Доктора заполнило тяжелое молчание, установившееся между тем местом, где она стояла у каминной полки, и тем, где Джон сидел на их кровати.

В конце концов, она прекратила теребить часы.

Джон практически сразу же заговорил.

\- Где ты была до этого? – тихо спросил он, и хотя голос его был ровным и в нем не было ни следа злобы, Роза все равно съежилась, когда он обратился к ней. – Куда ты пошла после того, как оставила меня?

\- Я просто… наскоро прогулялась. – Солгала она.

\- Да, ушла ты довольно скоро, верно? – произнес Джон, голос его был неожиданно холоден. Роза вновь начала теребить часы. – Четыре часа тебя не было.

Ложь, которую она сказала ему тогда, прозвучала до нелепости неубедительно даже для самой Розы.  
\- Мне нужно было… освежить голову.

\- Потому как пребывание на воздухе затуманило ее? – резко бросил Джон, а затем умолк. – Прости, - тихо извинился он. – Я не хотел повышать на тебя голос.

Роза взвесила идею потрясти его за плечи, пока он вновь это не сделает. Бог свидетель, она чувствовала, что сейчас заслуживала того, чтобы на нее орали – она все испортила. Вместо этого Джон просто сидел там на их кровати, выглядя несчастным и маленьким.

\- Джон… - она прошла через комнату и робко присела рядом с ним, но он повернул лицо в сторону от нее, глубоко нахмурившись. Роза вздрогнула от такого пренебрежительного обращения, а затем замерла в молчании и неподвижности, не уверенная в том, что делать дальше, что сказать. – Прости. – наконец, пробормотала она.

\- Не надо, - он внезапно встал, переместился к столу и принялся перекладывать бумаги так, будто бы его жизнь зависела от этого. – Пожалуйста, не надо. Это просто несправедливо с твоей стороны извиняться передо мной. Ты должна знать, каким виноватым это заставляет меня себя чувствовать.

\- Виноватым? – тупо повторила Роза. С чего бы Джону чувствовать себя виноватым?

\- Я всегда знал, что это будет… сложно. – Признался Джон, забросив бумаги и на мгновение опершись о край стола. – Иметь такую молодую жену… - обернувшись вновь к ней, он впился в нее неожиданно жгучим взглядом. - … красивую жену. Я и не мечтал…

Он вновь резко повернулся к своему столу и начал поправлять письменные принадлежности дрожащими руками, маниакально перекладывать стопки бумаги и справочники.

\- Временами ты необузданная, - признался он, и даже со своего места она увидела, как щеки его вспыхнули. – Ты можешь быть такой будоражащей, такой неистовой. А затем без всякого предупреждения становишься замкнутой, изменчивой… ты еще так молода. – Он замолк и обернулся к ней, до сих пор рассеянно сжимая в руке книгу. – Я страшусь… я боюсь, что слишком стар для тебя. Замшелый историк и красивая юная девушка.

\- О, да брось, - насмешливо фыркнула Роза, забывшись. – Не _настолько_ уж ты стар…

\- Но я _чувствую_ это, - настоял он, вновь занимая место рядом с ней на кровати. – И я также довольно часто чувствую, что ты как будто бы… что ж, _боишься_ меня.

\- Боюсь? – Роза испустила громкий смешок, настолько неожиданно для Джона, что тот на самом деле подпрыгнул. – Ты не _пугаешь_ меня, Джон! С чего ты взял…?

\- Да, пугаю. – Просто прервал ее Джон. – Я люблю тебя. И это страшит тебя по причинам, которых я просто не могу понять.

Сердце Розы запнулось у нее в груди. Впервые Джон открыто использовал именно эти три слова, чтобы описать свои чувства к ней, и она просто не была готова к своей реакции на них. Нелепо, но она ощутила подступающие слезы, словно бы это было признание на сметном одре, а не в их общей спальне, на их брачном ложе.

\- Полагаю, именно поэтому ты просила меня почитать тебе все это время? – произнес Джон, и его голос был вовсе не рассерженным, но исполненным мягкого участия. – Почему у тебя всегда было наготове какое-нибудь оправдание, если я становился слишком пылким? Ты боялась того, как я прикасаюсь к тебе.

Говоря, Джон придвинулся чуть ближе, а затем положил руку на ее бедро. Роза внезапно обнаружила, что не может как следует дышать.  
\- Я…

\- Ты боялась того, как я хочу тебя, - продолжал Джон мягким, тихим голосом. Роза заворожено наблюдала, как его пальцы нежно провели по коже ее ноги поверх тонкой ткани ее ночной рубашки. Рот ее полностью пересох, и ей пришлось с усилием сглотнуть, чтобы вновь увлажнить его. – Тебе не нужно было бояться, Роза – мне и в голову не пришло бы причинить тебе боль. 

\- Я знаю, - поспешно произнесла она, отчаянно пытаясь удержать свой голос от дрожи, пока говорила, но он все еще касался ее, и ощущение было наполовину возбуждающим и наполовину мучительно щекотным, и она обнаружила, что ей сложно сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме того, как эти два ощущения взаимосвязаны. – _Правда._ Но…

\- И, должен признаться, я нахожу это нелепым, - произнес Джон, голос его был тихим и полным боли. – Что я не должен идти в постель со своей женой, потому что она боится меня.

\- Это не… - Роза изо всех сил пыталась игнорировать то, как его пальцы все еще задевали ее ногу. Он просто не _понимал_ , а она не могла взять и напрямую выложить ему все. Она начала бормотать, запинаясь. – Я… я не…. В смысле… о боже, - выпалила она, напрягшись, готовая вновь сбежать. – Я не думаю, что могу сделать это, Джон.

\- Мы были так счастливы, - тихо произнес он, либо не слыша ее, либо просто игнорируя. – До того, как поженились – ты помнишь?

\- Джон… - уныло начала Роза.

\- Неужели все настолько изменилось между нами? – Задался он вслух вопросом. – Я просто не могу себе представить, что за зло я мог тебе причинить, чтобы презрением обратить твою любовь…

\- Боже, теперь ты вообразил себя гребаным Шекспиром! – взорвалась Роза, сила ее слов подбросила ее на ноги. Оказавшись на них, она сдержала порыв вновь сбежать от него. На этом этапе это ни к чему не приведет – ей просто нужно пройти через то, что бы ни последовало дальше. – Я не ненавижу тебя, ясно? – выдавила она. – Я просто… я не могу.

Мгновение Джон молчал, а когда заговорил, голос его прозвучал глухо.  
\- Это опять из-за оружия?

На короткое мгновение Роза взвесила идею солгать, но обнаружила, что вместо этого качает головой. Она всегда была никудышной вруньей. И после того, как она обошлась с Дженни, она не могла заставить себя проявить холодность по отношению к Джону, когда тот так очевидно был обижен и смущен ее отказом.

\- Это не твоя вина. – Произнесла она, держа глаза опущенными.

\- Тогда почему? – уныло произнес он, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы встать рядом с ней. Роза обернулась к нему и тут же размякла, когда увидела, каким несчастным он выглядел. – Ты не хочешь меня?

\- Я… это не… - она потрясла головой, слезы неожиданно пролились из ее глаз и покатились по щекам. – Я не могу сделать это, потому что это не по- _настоящему_ , Джон.

\- Как ты можешь говорить мне, что то, что я чувствую к тебе – не настоящее? – Теперь он выглядел еще более расстроенным, и Роза ощутила, как ее чувство вины усилилось, словно нож повернули в ране.

\- Но это так! – Настояла она, всхлипы теперь искажали ее голос. – Слушай, я… я просто… я не хочу, чтобы ты жалел о чем-то, что мы делали вместе, ясно?

Джон неверяще уставился на нее.  
\- Как я могу жалеть о том, чтобы любить тебя? – Он прижал ладонь к ее щеке, и она не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы не приникнуть к ней. – Роза, - тепло произнес он, и ее окутал жар. – Моя драгоценная Роза. Ты - _все_ для меня.

\- Это просто слова, - прошептала Роза, когда Джон нежно стер большим пальцем слезы с ее влажной щеки. – Они ничего не значат.

Джон в начале не говорил ничего, просто обхватил ее лицо, обтирая слезы, несмотря на то, что проливались новые.

\- Тогда, если ты не позволишь мне использовать слова, - решил он. – Мне придется вместо этого просто показать тебе.

Он нагнулся, приподнимая ее голову, чтобы лучше коснуться своими губами ее губ. Их носы все равно столкнулись, но это определенно не остановило его от того, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Также, как и от того, чтобы гладить ее по волосам, шее, плечам…

Не склонная к тому, чтобы терять голову от одних лишь поцелуев, Роза удивилась, обнаружив, что колени у нее дрогнули, когда он притянул и прижал ее тело к своему. Она уже по опыту знала, что Джон отлично целуется, но он отбросил свою обычную сдержанность ради куда более решительного подхода, который вскоре заставил ее сдаться ему и ответить в той же манере.

\- О! – в голос ахнула она ему в рот, и он немедленно прекратил поцелуй, но не ослабил своей хватки. Его руки вжимались ей в спину, чтобы получше прижимать ее к нему.

\- Пожалуйста, - тихо произнес он, дыхание касалось ее кожи. – Пожалуйста… Роза… Я обещаю, что буду нежен, так нежен…

Пока он говорил, его руки переместились вокруг нее и начали медленно расстегивать пуговицы на вороте ее тонкой ночной рубашки. Роза не попыталась остановить его, лишь прерывисто дышала, в то время как он остановился, чтобы снять ткань с ее плеч, дюйм за дюймом обнажая ее перед ним.

\- О, но ведь ты прекрасна! – с благоговением выдохнул он, обводя взглядом открытую им кожу в мягком золотом свете ламп. Роза ощутила, как ее телу стало жарче от желания, в то время, как сердце ее сжал холодный страх. – Так прекрасна…

\- Мы… мы не можем! – прошептала она, схватив его за запястья в тщетном, на самом деле, жесте, учитывая то, что ее ночная рубашка уже почти полностью была снята с нее. Темные глаза Джона с любовью впитывали ее взглядом, когда он мягко отстранил ее руки от своих запястий. Ее ночная рубашка упала на пол, и Роза сглотнула и на мгновение закрыла глаза, слезы вновь подступали к ним. – Джон, - хныкнула она. – _Пожалуйста_.

\- Не бойся, - обнадежил он ее, погладив ее кожу обратной стороной ладони и заставив ее вздрогнуть от предвкушения. Она с изумлением обнаружила, что _трепещет_ – от желания или от страха, она не могла сказать. – Я не причиню тебе боли.

Когда Роза, наконец, посмела встретиться с ним взглядом, она увидела в нем столько нежности, что ощутила, как ее колени вновь содрогнулись. Какого черта с ней происходит? С каких это пор она превратилась в какую-то трепетную героиню Джейн Остин? Что стало с Розой Тайлер, уничтожительницей Далеков, женщиной двадцать первого века и необыкновенной путешественницей во времени?

Но затем Джон вновь поцеловал ее, и она забыла отвращение к себе, когда ощутила абсолютно неожиданное и исключительно дерзкое прикосновение его языка к своим губам. Неосознанно, она раскрыла свои губы его рту и поцелуй внезапно стал сумбурным. Ахнув от ее дерзости, Джон позволил вести себя задом наперед по направлению к постели, но как только они оказались там, он высвободился из ее объятий, чтобы избавиться от своей пижамы.

Роза попыталась помочь ему с пуговицами на рубашке, пальцы у нее были онемелыми от принятия, но он отказался позволить ей контроль и в этом, и вскоре укладывал ее на постель с благоговением, от которого слезы вновь подступили к ее глазам.

Роза, естественно, не была застенчивой девственницей, но с ней никогда не обращались подобным образом. Как будто бы она была самой драгоценной женщиной во всем мире. Она привыкла к неуклюжей неразберихе, не легчайшим касаниям и любовным нежностям на ухо.

\- Прекрасна, - шептал Джон, глаза его обводили контуры ее тела, пока он восхищался ее. – О, прекрасна…

Роза не смела взглянуть на него, и потому, когда ощутила, как его обнаженное бедро задело ее бедро, не смогла удержаться и ахнула. Она чувствовала, как он аккуратно движется над нею, затем его губы у своего уха, его теплая рука на ее боку.

\- Роза, - хрипло прошептал он ей на ухо, и она содрогнулась, покрывшись гусиной кожей от собственнического тона в его голосе. Это было, как каждая фантазия, что когда-либо была у нее о Докторе, и все-таки, даже близко не приближалось к тому. Однако, как только у нее возникла эта мысль, Джон громко простонал ей на ухо, и она никак не могла удержаться от ответного тихого тонкого восклика. – Оооо… _моя_ Роза.

\- Д… - начала было бормотать Роза, дыхание ее перехватило, когда его теплая тяжесть заманчиво вжалась в ее тело, когда его рука отстранилась от ее талии в пользу ее бедра. Она до сих пор волновалась о Докторе, и о том, что он о ней подумает, начала паниковать по поводу контрацептивов и случайной беременности (о боже, что если она _забеременеет_? Он точно оставит ее дома), но для нее было уже слишком поздно останавливаться.

Как, скажите на милость, она могла бы остановить это сейчас?

\- Д… Д… о, боже, _пожалуйста_!

Джон пошикал на нее, пальцы его мягко распростерлись по выпуклости ее тазовой кости, округлости ее тела, гладкости кожи в этом месте.  
\- Ты хочешь этого?

Проигнорировав волну холодного страха, что даже сейчас, казалось, заставляла ее внутренности съеживаться, Роза облизнула губы и выпалила свое согласие.

Да. Да, она хотела этого. Она хотела его.

Джон вздохнул с искренним удовольствием, и его рука покинула ее бедро, чтобы вместо этого скользнуть между их телами.

\- Я люблю тебя.

Роза тихо воскликнула от его прикосновения, а затем выдохнула его имя.  
\- Дж… Джон!

И начиная с того момента, ему больше не требовалось никаких поощрений.

~*~

_Она, наконец, достигла одной из дверей без преград, но та не поддавалась ни руке, ни ключу. Издав вскрик отчаяния, она долгое время била по ней ладонями, прежде чем прижаться к ней вплотную всем телом._

_По ту сторону была лишь тишина._

_\- Доктор? – боясь, крикнула она. – Доктор!_

_Когда раздался его голос, она думала, что не сможет устоять на ногах от охватившего ее облегчения._

_Пока не осознала, что именно он говорит._

_\- Еще не время, Роза, - прошептал он сквозь замочную скважину. – Не время._

_Она отшатнулась от запертой двери, но все равно до сих пор слышала его, шепчущего ей, одни и те же три слова, снова и снова._

_\- Еще не время, не время. Не время, еще не время, не время._

_\- Еще не время, - присоединился второй голос, и, обернувшись, она увидела Джона, печально стоящего там, одно мгновение облаченного в полоску, а в следующее уже в твид. При этом он чуть мерцал, словно помехами. Потянувшись к ней, он извиняющимся жестом обхватил ее щеку своей ладонью. – Еще не время, Роза, не время._

_Когда она подняла на него взгляд, шнуровка ее корсета плотно затянулась, а затем высвободилась со звуком лопнувшей резинки. Ее одежда исчезла, оставив ее под покровом одной только собственной кожи._

_\- Еще не время. – Джон печально покачал ей головой, и на этот раз, в этом сне, его голос принадлежал ему, он обхватил ее руками и прижал к себе. – Не время. Не время. Не время._

_Роза прильнула к его желанному теплу, сдержав тихий всхлип, и закрыла глаза от подступающих слез._

_Часы в ее руке тик-тик-тик-тик-тикали с двойной скоростью, но стрелки крутились в обратном направлении._

_По ту сторону двери Доктор барабанил пальцами в ожидании, тихим пара-па-пам, пара-па-пам…_

Роза медленно открыла глаза, моргая от тусклого света серого утреннего неба. Дождь вновь начался в ранние утренние часы, и его барабанные звуки по окнам разбудили ее сейчас. Пальцы ее подрагивали, сжимая ее подушку так же сильно, как она держала Джона в своем сне.

_Джон._

События предыдущей ночи нахлынули на нее потоком воспоминаний, и она внезапно ощутила себя куда более проснувшейся и перевернулась к нему лицом.

Он спал, глубоким сном, и Роза восхитилась тому, каким спокойным он выглядел. Прежде она редко видела Доктора в таком расслабленном состоянии, если только тот не был без сознания. Те несколько раз, что она заставала его спящим, он быстро просыпался и еще быстрее сообщал, что просто медитировал или же просто прикрыл глаза на минуту, лишь подремать, на самом деле, чтобы подзарядить батарейки, так сказать.

С другой стороны, Джон спал крепко и без всяких ограничений, так что она могла свободно наблюдать, думать, чувствовать. Господи, _чувствовать_. После вчерашней ночи она была уверена, что должна была чувствовать так много: вину, неловкость, возможно, даже немного ненависти к себе. То, что она чувствовала _на самом деле_ искренне удивило ее.

Прошлой ночью каждая ласка, которой она одаривала Джона, ощущалась предательством, и после, когда она лежала в его руках, даже несмотря на согретую кожу и удовлетворенное тело, внутри она ощущала только холод и отвращение. Она провела немалый промежуток времени, рыдая и отчаянно стараясь не выдать себя. Она была не так глупа, чтобы подумать, что сможет выдать это за слезы счастья. Это были холодные, горькие слезы по тому, что она с радостью отдала бы Доктору, а вместо этого теперь принадлежало чужаку с его лицом.

По крайней мере, так она чувствовала в тот момент.

Ночь, наполненная перемежающимися снами с бесконечными коридорами запертых дверей и Джоном, утягивающим ее, как только ей начинало казаться, что она приближалась к Доктору – и теперь она, ничуть не сдерживаясь, протягивала руку к его веснушчатой щеке. Когда она наконец коснулась его, она ощутила не вину, не страх, но тепло, шедшее изнутри, и задалась вопросом, откуда взялось это неожиданное чувство успокоения. Не то, чтобы секс был каким-то волшебным катализатором, заставляющим тебя влюбляться за одну ночь, но то, что она ощущала сейчас, было определенно больше обыкновенного результативного удовольствия.

Опять же, прошло исключительно много времени с тех пор, как она занималась… ну, _этим_ с кем-нибудь. В некоторые моменты она определенно ощущала немалую неловкость, но Джон почти не удивил ее, оказавшись внимательным и заботливым любовником – всегда замедляясь, если чувствовал, что был слишком груб с нею, и поощряя ее нежным шепотом и легкими касаниями, пока она, наконец, не сдалась.

Она не стала бы отрицать то, что наслаждалась физической стороной, в каком-то смысле. Но быть с Джоном было так похоже на ее представления о том, каково было бы быть с Доктором, что это, к тому же, было еще и больно. Ощущение его узких бедер, прижимающихся к ее бедрам, его великолепных волос, щекочущих ее каждый раз, когда он наклонял голову, чтобы коснуться губами ее кожи… А затем еще были слова, срывающиеся с его губ, в то время, как он двигался вместе с нею.

Они были воплощением Джона, эти милые нежности – произнесенные шепотом лестные признания любви, заставившие бы любого другого из знакомых ей мужчин покраснеть до самых корней волос. Доктор никогда не скажет, никогда не _стал бы_ говорить ей ничего подобного, и временами ей честно хотелось, чтобы Джон просто заткнулся и перестал все для нее портить.

Не самая любезная ответная реакция в мире, но она на самом деле это чувствовала. Отсюда и слезы, и странный повторяющийся сон, появляющийся перед нею, стоило только закрыть глаза. Она пассивно подумала о том, не сны ли изменили ее, потому как, правда, что еще? Прямо сейчас все ощущалось просто… _правильным_.

Казалось таким естественным лежать в его руках, дышать и делить каждый вздох с ним. Не важно, был ли он Доктором или Джоном Смитом, или какой-то странной смесью их обоих – здесь и сейчас она ощущала себя окутанной комфортом и безопасностью.

Любимой.

О, конечно же, крошечная капля вины отчасти затмевала все хорошие чувства, но она ведь ничего не могла поделать с тем, что уже произошло, верно? В конце концов, у нее не было особенного выбора. Она ощутила трепет сомнения по поводу того, что Доктор может подумать о данном конкретном заявлении, когда очнется, но быстро утешилась, вспомнив слова своей матери. Джеки была права, когда сказала, что он простит ей что угодно. «В особенности,» - подумала она, - «если я сделала это с намерением уберечь его.»

Он поймет. Обязан. Не то, чтобы она _выбрала_ быть женой Джона.

И, кстати о Джоне, в жизни бедного мужчины остался лишь месяц или около того. Разве он не заслуживал прожить его как следует с женщиной, которую любил? Потому как так оно и было – в смысле, он любил ее. Она давно уже отбросила идею того, что его чувства к ней могли быть сфабрикованы. Он слишком сильно и искренне заботился о Розе и ее благополучии, чтобы она могла усомниться в этом.

Сколько его привязанности исходило от Доктора, она не знала. Что она знала, так это то, что только сейчас начинала понимать – что, несмотря на ее чувства к Доктору, Джон тоже был далеко ей не безразличен. Она не могла позволить ему прожить остаток жизни с нею, но, возможно, могла за это время дать ему что-то, что сделало бы его существование не напрасным. 

Аккуратно пристроившись к нему, Роза глубоко вздохнула, когда Джон пошевелился. До сих пор пребывая в полусне, он инстинктивно прижал ее к себе в ответ, и какое-то мгновение она ждала, что он заговорит, пробормочет, что любит ее, или скажет «доброе утро» или мириад других вещей.

К счастью, он не произнес ни слова. Вместо этого опустил неуклюжий поцелуй на ее бровь и нежно погладил ее кожу, расслабляясь обратно в сон.

Роза тоже расслабилась и позволила своим глазам закрыться.

Возможно, решила она, погружаясь обратно в сон, некоторые вещи просто такие, какие они есть.

И кто она такая, чтобы сомневаться в них, когда они ощущаются правильными?


	7. Chapter 7

Роза достаточно быстро выяснила одну вещь насчет Джона: он был явно не Повелителем Времени. Доктор мог проявлять сдержанность наиблагонравнейшего святого, когда дело доходило до физической близости, но Джон был, несомненно, мужчиной и _несомненно_ наслаждался пребыванием со своей женой.

Однако, нельзя не заметить, что он был достаточно сдержан в том, что касалось секса. Розе несколько раз приходилось останавливать себя от того, чтобы попробовать что-нибудь слишком «а-ля двадцать первый век» с ним в спальне, дабы не шокировать бедного мужчину. Она честно развеселилась, когда умудрилась поразить его, только лишь имея наглость касаться его в ответ так, как он касался ее, в особенности, учитывая, сколько времени до этого провела, избегая его.

Тем не менее, теперь, поддавшись на его ухаживания, Роза ощутила огромное облегчение. Так же, как она ухватилась за возможность больше узнать о Докторе через сны Джона, теперь она хваталась за шанс быть с ним ближе в физическом плане. Возможно, позже она и пожалеет о своих действиях, но прямо сейчас она старалась по полной использовать ситуацию такой, какой она была.

И кто знает – чувства Джона должны были откуда-то взяться, верно? Кто может сказать, что они не были результатом просачивающихся чувств самого Доктора? Мысль заставила ее пульс участиться, и вместо того, чтобы намеренно вести себя сдержанно с Джоном, она позволила себе полностью расслабиться.

Если это был единственный возможный для нее шанс любить ее Доктора, беззастенчиво и без ограничений, тогда она возьмет его – какими бы ни были последствия.

Последние дни октября утекли, словно песок в песочных часах, и когда они вдвоем вошли в ноябрь, Джон до сих пор пребывал в абсолютном, блаженном счастье. Каждый раз, встречаясь с ней взглядом, он просто _расцветал_ в улыбке – с зубами и все такое! Перед лицом такого явного удовольствия Роза не могла не отвечать ему улыбкой. Она тоже была счастлива и чувствовала настоящее удовлетворение впервые с тех пор, как очутилась здесь. Вдобавок ко всему, она, наконец, ощущала себя достаточно комфортно для существования в этом времени, не чувствуя себя при этом круглой дурой.

Взять ее гардероб. Роза до сих пор не полностью овладела всем этим делом со шляпками и перчатками, но после двух месяцев воскресных походов в церковь, она, наконец, начала приближаться к этому. Церковь, также, стала куда более приятной. Неделями пытаясь бормотать незнакомые песнопения и молитвы себе под нос, Роза начала запоминать некоторые из наиболее популярных гимнов и молебнов и с удовольствием присоединялась, когда это требовалось по ходу службы.

В первое воскресенье ноября она была в толпе людей, покидающих маленькую деревенскую церковь, рука об руку с Джоном, и ликовала по поводу того, что последний спетый ими гимн был ей знаком. Обычно Джон проявлял скромность в пении (он постоянно мурлыкал, когда брился, но этим и ограничивался), однако в церкви он без колебаний присоединялся своим превосходным тенором к ней. Роза обожала слушать его и как раз собиралась сообщить ему это, когда они вышли под мелкий моросящий дождь.

Нахмурившись, Роза свободной рукой принялась возиться со своей внезапно промокшей шляпой, и Джон быстро надел и свою, после чего вспомнил, что у него, на самом деле, был зонт.

\- Я думал о Рождестве, - внезапно произнес он, возясь с ним.

\- Прости? – сказала Роза, уверенная, что неправильно расслышала его сквозь звуки дождя и поля ее объемистой шляпы.

\- Рождество, - повторил Джон, сумев, наконец, открыть зонтик. Они нырнули под него, и Роза заметила, что он не улыбался. На самом деле, даже выглядел довольно нервничающим. Непривычная к данному конкретному выражению его лица, она чуть подпихнула его, стараясь вызвать улыбку.

\- И что с ним?

\- Что ж, просто… ну, я надеялся, что, возможно… - запинался Джон, пока его не прервал директор, остановившийся под всем этим дождем, чтобы пожелать им доброго утра. Как обычно, он всецело игнорировал Розу и вместо этого говорил лишь с Джоном. Изо всех сил стараясь не начать закатывать глаза или нетерпеливо притоптывать, Роза огляделась вокруг, чтобы отвлечься, и практически сразу же увидела выходящую из церкви Джоан, укрывшуюся под своим собственным потрепанным зонтиком.

\- Джоан! – окликнула она. Сестра-хозяйка обернулась и, увидев Розу, подошла к ним, аккуратно обходя стороной лужи.

\- Здравствуйте, Роза, - улыбаясь, произнесла она. – Вам понравилась сегодняшняя проповедь?

Роза пожала плечами. До сих пор она никогда по-настоящему не посещала церковь и потому не могла с уверенностью судить о подобных вещах.  
– Полагаю, было неплохо, - признала она, прежде чем глянуть на дождь, состроив гримасу. – Однако, было бы хорошо, если б Всемогущий подождал с водными декорациями пока мы не доберемся обратно до школы.

Джоан усмехнулась, тоже кинув взгляд на дождь.  
\- Как говорят, пути его неисповедимы.

\- Ага, - угрюмо произнесла Роза, бросив взгляд на Рокасла, до сих пор не отпускающего Джона. Жаль, что она не верила на самом деле в бога, иначе сейчас бы молилась, чтобы в Джоне пробудилось немного грубости Доктора, и он бы резко прервал разговор. Ей на самом деле хотелось вернуться, чтобы они могли обсохнуть и вновь ощутить комфорт. Кроме того, она знала, что у Джона были новые сны для пересказа, и ей не терпелось услышать о них, но его хорошие манеры сулили им пробыть здесь целую вечность.

Глаза Джоан проследили за взглядом Розы, коротко окинув Рокасла и Джона за их скучной светской беседой, прежде чем вернуться к Розе. Она сочувственно приподняла брови, и Роза закатила глаза в ответ. _Мужчины_. Джоан тихо улыбнулась, а затем в ее глазах возникла искорка, и она выступила вперед, чтобы мягко прервать мужчин.

\- Прошу прощения, директор, - произнесла она, ее тихий голос каким-то образом был ясно и четко различим даже поверх барабанного стука дождя. – Позвольте поинтересоваться, не могу ли я переговорить с вами?

Прерванный Рокасл удивленно моргнул, но быстро сориентировался.  
\- О да. Очень хорошо, сестра-хозяйка. Доброго вам дня, мистер Смит, - он по очереди кивнул головой на прощание им обоим. – Миссис Смит.

\- Доброго дня, - Джон в вежливом жесте коснулся отворота своей шляпы. Роза оказалась чуть поспешнее, едва не лопаясь от ликования над уловкой Джоан.

\- Ага, до свиданья, - быстро произнесла она и практически утащила Джона прочь, уютно прижимаясь к нему под зонтом, чтобы не намокнуть еще больше.

\- Интересно, о чем сестре-хозяйке потребовалось поговорить с директором? – поинтересовался Джон, пока они шли под дождем. Роза до сих пор пребывала в тайном возбуждении от того, как Джоан помогла ей. После такого она просто _обязательно_ должна была ей чашку чая. – Возможно, с кем-то из мальчиков приключилась болезнь? Я знаю, что Дженкинс был сам не свой в пятницу, и несколько других мальчиков шмыгали и шумели на занятии…

\- Кто, Чарли Дженкинс? У него, скорее всего, просто простуда, - отмахнулась Роза. – Половина мальчишек сейчас шмыгают. Должно быть, вирус ходит.

\- Да, похоже, что так, не правда ли? – признал Джон, а затем нахмурился. – Надеюсь, что он не распространится на персонал. Нет ничего, что я ненавидел бы больше недомогания.

\- Даже выслушивать болтовню Рокасла о расписании занятий под проливным дождем? – Лукаво произнесла Роза, и когда Джон бросил на нее укоризненный взгляд, не смогла не добавить, - Ох, ну же, не можешь же ты мне сказать, что тебе нравится то, что он постоянно заговаривает тебя.

\- Вне зависимости от того, нравится это мне или нет, он все еще мой наниматель, - сказал Джон таким суровым тоном, какой только смог изобразить после того, как недооценил глубину лужи и в результате совершил неуклюжий прыжок с проскальзыванием в ее сторону, чтобы не замочить ботинки. – Как и твой, могу я добавить.

\- Ага, уж мне ли не знать, - снисходительно проворчала Роза. – Скорее, хозяин мой и повелитель.

Несколько шагов они прошли в молчании, прежде чем Роза осознала, что Джон наблюдает за ней в ожидании продолжения. Тихо вздохнув, она это сделала.

\- Ты подумаешь, что это глупо. Просто, он практически игнорирует меня, только если я не сделаю что-нибудь не так. Или же говорит здравствуйте, до свиданья, если приходится, но на этом все. Он ни разу не сказал мне больше полудюжины слов за раз.

\- Правда? Я… я не замечал, на самом деле, - произнес Джон, выглядя искренне удивленным.

\- Ага. Ну. Это скорее всего потому, что он обычно слишком занят разговором с тобой, чтобы ты заметил, - беззлобно сказала Роза. – Мы с Джоан – сестрой-хозяйкой Редферн, в смысле – у нас теперь сотрудничество. Присматриваем друг за другом, помогаем увести тебя от Рокасла, пока он не надоест тебе до слез…

Джон выглядел очаровательно шокированным.  
\- Вы сговариваетесь, чтобы не подпускать меня к директору? 

Роза ухмыльнулась.  
\- Ну, ага. Но только потому, что я не хочу тебя ни с кем делить.

Джон рассмеялся и посмел остановиться и легонько поцеловать ее, прежде чем они продолжили путь, поспешно шагая под дождем.

Позже, когда они обсохли перед камином, Роза вдруг вспомнила.

\- Что ты там раньше говорил про Рождество? – подсказала она.

\- Прости? – Нахмурился Джон с того места, где стоял, выжимая свои носки, но затем его глаза осветились воспоминанием. – Ох, да! Я собирался спросить… на самом деле, сейчас я позабыл. Эхм…

\- Ну и не напрягайся, - утешающе произнесла Роза, слишком привыкшая к тому, что он терял мысль посреди предложения, чтобы беспокоиться. – Потом вспомнится.

Джон нахмурился еще сильнее, чем раньше.  
\- Нет, я помню… это было важно, это было… Рождество, Рождество, Рождество… О! Я сейчас вспомнил! Я… послушай, я знаю, что ты, скорее всего, не хочешь оставаться здесь на праздники, но я в последнее время думал о билетах на поезд…

\- Билетах на поезд? – Роза удивленно моргнула. – Мы куда-то едем?

\- Да. Что ж, в этом-то все и дело, видишь ли, - признался Джон с красным лицом. – Это все так… _дорого_ , путешествовать до Лондона, в особенности в это время года, и я подумал… надеялся, на самом деле… в смысле, если ты предпочтешь этого не делать, я полностью пойму, конечно же, пойму, но это просто… довольно… ч…что ж….

\- Джон, - мягко прервала Роза. – Перестань бормотать. Просто скажи мне, ага?

\- О. – неловко произнес он. – Да. Что ж. Я хотел узнать, не будешь ли ты возражать против того, чтобы встретить Рождество здесь? В Фэррингеме? Или, возможно, в деревне? Я знаю, что твоя мать будет ожидать нас на праздники, но я надеялся, что мы могли бы встретить Рождество вдвоем. Без нее. Не то, чтобы мне не нравилось общество твоей матери! – поспешно добавил он. – Но билеты до Лондона будут так ужасающе дороги, а мы всегда можем вернуться с визитом летом, если ты захочешь. Я просто… я думаю, было бы довольно неплохо провести Рождество вместе – тебе так не кажется?

Он умоляюще уставился на нее. Если бы это был Доктор, она бы заподозрила, что тот просто пытается избежать встречи с ее матерью. С Джоном… ну, она, на самом деле, была даже рада, что он предложил это. У нее было такое чувство, что здесь уходило много времени на то, чтобы заказать билеты на поезд (или что там еще надо было делать для их получения), и ей не нужно было, чтобы Джон заказывал их и тратил впустую деньги, когда она знала, что они определенно не смогут найти в Лондоне ее мать.

Что ж. Если только, конечно, Доктор не доставит их туда на ТАРДИС.

\- Ладно, - просто сказала она, и Джон удивленно уставился на нее. – Что?

\- Я… я просто… что ж, я думал, что ты, возможно, несколько больше рассердишься на меня, - заикаясь, произнес он. – Я знаю, что ты не любишь, когда твою мать расстраивают, а мне всегда… непреднамеренно… но, что ж, очень хорошо удавалось. Это.

Роза некоторое время рассматривала красное лицо Джона, а затем ухмыльнулась, осознав.  
\- Ты боишься моей мамы.

Джон издал резкий смешок.  
\- Боюсь? Тво… твоей…? Конечно же, нет. Что за абсурд. Она… приятная. Дама.

Он неловко кашлянул, и Роза, не удержавшись, рассмеялась.

\- Ты _до того_ бездарный лгун, - ласково произнесла она, прежде, чем вспомнить, - О, на самом деле, она передавала тебе свои наилучшие пожелания.

\- Кто?

\- Моя мама.

Брови Джона удивленно подскочили вверх.  
\- Правда?

\- Ага, - произнесла Роза. – Я говорила с ней на той неделе.

\- Говорила? – Джон подозрительно прищурился. – Ты имеешь в виду, по телефону? Директор позволил тебе личный телефонный звонок или… - Тут он подавился словами и внезапно переменился в лице. – О мой бог, - в ужасе выдохнул он. – _Пожалуйста_ , не говори мне, что вы с сестрой-хозяйкой украдкой за его спиной совершали телефонные звонки в Лондон!

\- Что? – Выдала Роза, прежде, чем осознала свою ошибку. Какое-то мгновение она разрывалась между желанием рассмеяться и врезать себе по голове за свою глупость. – Нет! Нет, нет, нет. Я получила письмо от нее, и это ведь…. типа как… говорить с ней. В любом случае, все в порядке, ага? Мне просто придется написать в ответ, что мы не приедем на Рождество, потому как не можем достать билеты на поезд. Иначе она начнет закупать индеек и всякое такое…

\- Упаси господь, - пробормотал Джон, и Роза легонько шлепнула его по руке за Джеки. Они аккуратно выставили свои ботинки рядышком перед очагом, чтобы высушить, а затем устроились для дневного чтения.

Лишь много позднее Роза осознала – и когда это произошло, это было как гром среди ясного неба. Рождество было намного позже той даты, когда она должна была открыть часы.

~*~

Суровая погода вызвала внезапную, хоть и не совсем неожиданную, вспышку простуд среди студентов (и у Рокасла тоже, к немалому веселью Розы), но даже долгие часы в лазарете с Джоан не помешали Джону выискивать ее в самое неожиданное время, чтобы спросить ее мнения по поводу разнообразных приготовлений к совместному Рождеству.

Он казался решительно настроенным сделать этот праздник особенным для нее, так что, конечно же, всякий раз, как он упоминал о нем, Роза ощущала подступающее старое знакомое чувство вины. Она разрывалась между долгом открыть часы и прерыванием короткого обладания жизнью Джона уже немалое время. Теперь она начала взвешивать возможность оставить его человеком дольше, чем на три месяца, чтобы он смог отметить с нею Рождество, как отчаянно того желал. 

С другой стороны, она ведь никогда на самом деле не обещала Доктору открыть часы _именно_ через три месяца. Еще месяц ведь не повредит, верно? После Рождества она сможет открыть часы, а затем, возможно, отметить Новый Год в каком-нибудь захватывающем месте с Доктором – новое начало для них обоих, и они смогут пережить это и двинуться дальше, как и всегда это делали.

Вот только она не была уверена в том, как продление жизни Джона более, чем на три месяца, может повлиять на сознание Доктора – что, если слишком долгое заточение внутри часов травмирует или ранит его? Доктор и без того был так разбит, она не могла вынести мысли о причинении еще большего вреда ему – да еще и от ее руки.

В то же самое время, она так же не хотела просто без всяких церемоний открыть часы, а затем двинуться дальше, притворившись, будто бы бедный Джон и не существовал вовсе. Это был слишком равнодушный, слишком бесстрастный конец для мужчины, что так очаровательно любил и так глубоко думал.

Мысли эти терзали ее, и она до сих пор не определилась с Рождеством, тщетно разыскивая иной путь, которым могла бы возместить его Джону, когда обнаружила идеальную вещь – и совершенно случайно.

В своих путешествиях Роза довольно рано обнаружила, что не важно, в каком ты был веке или на какой планете, в большинстве, если не во всех культурах существовали определенные постоянные.

И одной из них были танцы.

Не только в метафорическом смысле, но и настоящие танцы, в одиночку и с партнерами или группами людей, с музыкой и, возможно, парой напитков и даже небольшими закусками, если повезет. Ей следовало признать, что она оказалась неравнодушной к традиции королевского двора на Галадрале, согласно которой мужчины должны были преподносить женщинам какой-нибудь символический подарок, чтобы потанцевать с ними. Обычно это был небольшой драгоценный камень или ветка листьев растения Луна-де-Луна – символа любви на Галадрале.

В тот их визит Доктор поразил ее до глубины души, волшебным образом как будто бы из чистого воздуха явив восхитительный цветок, а затем очаровательным жестом заложив его ей за ухо. После он, конечно же, вытащил ее в зал, и они нарушили аккуратную процессию, проскакав посреди других пар в нелепом подобии танца, оказавшемся чем-то средним между тарантеллой, сальсой и полькой.

Как они умудрились не попасть под арест той ночью Роза не знала. Все же, было забавно.

После очередного утра, проведенного за промакиванием лбов и отмером ложек микстуры от кашля во рты больных детей, однако, Роза направлялась в библиотеку и случайно заметила объявление, приколотое к доске на лестничной площадке. Как только она увидела слово «танцы», она поспешно подошла, чтобы прочесть его.

Джон был в рубашке с закатанными рукавами, а рот его был набит грушей, когда спустя несколько минут она влетела в их комнату, возбужденно размахивая объявлением в его сторону, ее библиотекарские обязанности были позабыты.

\- Джон, Джон – ты видел? – Сунув ему слегка помятый листок бумаги без всякого вступления, она прижалась к нему сбоку, пока он читал, до сих пор задумчиво жуя свою грушу. – Я увидела его на доске на лестнице. В следующий вторник вечером в деревне будут танцы.

\- Похоже, что так, - невозмутимо произнес он, проглотив, наконец, кусок груши. Он вновь начал просматривать листовку, и Роза ждала, когда до него дойдет. Когда понимание постепенно проступило у него на лице, Джон глянул на нее сверху вниз. – О. Ты хотела бы…?

\- Ну, - произнесла Роза, прислоняясь к нему сбоку с кокетливой улыбкой. – Ага. Конечно, если ты вообще умеешь танцевать.

Джон рассмеялся, но затем неуверенно замолк.

\- На самом деле, я не уверен, - признался он, прежде чем поинтересоваться вслух, - мы танцевали на нашей свадьбе?

\- Конечно! – немедленно произнесла Роза, но затем добавила с чуть меньшей уверенностью, - Должны были. Определенно танцевали. Верно?

Джон не казался убежденным, но затем улыбнулся ей сверху вниз, буквально просиял, и Роза не могла не улыбнуться в ответ. Его радость, как и у Доктора, была заразительной.

И, по всей видимости, точно так же, как и Доктор, он был склонен к абсолютно непредсказуемым порывам. Внезапно отбросив свою наполовину съеденную грушу, Джон взял ее за руку и закружил по комнате в импровизированном вальсе, оба они весело смеялись.

\- Ты _умеешь_ танцевать! – радостно сказала она. 

\- Иногда я сам себя удивляю, - улыбнулся он и случайно ударил их обоих легонько об стол. – О… прости!

\- Ничего, - Обхватив его руками за пояс, Роза сжала его в коротком объятии, а затем подскочила на цыпочки и опустила поцелуй на его щеку. – Спасибо.

\- За что же? – удивленно спросил он.

\- За то, что сказал, что пойдешь со мной на свидание на танцы! – широко улыбаясь, сказала ему Роза. – Давай, копуша, тебе лучше доесть свою грушу, пока горничные не поднялись с нашим обедом. Зачем ты вообще ешь, когда уже скоро время обеда?

\- Уже обед? – Поинтересовался Джон, бросив виноватый взгляд на грушу. – О боже. Надеюсь, я не испортил себе аппетит.

Так все и решилось. Сначала надо будет разобраться с деревенскими танцами, а затем Роза сможет переобдумать, будет ли Рождество осуществимым вариантом или нет. Она до сих пор не была полностью уверена в том, что сможет открыть часы, разве что запредельным усилием воли. Коротко она обдумала было идею открыть их в то время, когда Джон будет спать, но так же быстро отбросила эту мысль. Вне зависимости от того, как сильно ей не хотелось прощаться с Джоном, открыть их в то время, как он спал, было бы слишком жестоко, слишком трусливо.

А ей не хотелось быть такой.

Отодвинув пока эту дилемму подальше, Роза воспользовалась письменным набором, который купил ей Джон, чтобы написать фиктивное письмо своей матери, объясняя, почему они не смогут приехать на Рождество. Закончив, она попросила Джона прочесть его ей, и, поправив несколько грамматических и орфографических ошибок, которые она сделала, он передал его ей обратно с искренне благодарным видом.

\- Это замечательно, Роза, - с искренностью произнес он. – Спасибо. Я бы не знал, как и сообщить твоей матери о том, что мы не приедем на Рождество.

\- Это всего лишь моя мама. Пустяки, - отмахнулась Роза, и направилась было запечатать письмо в конверт, но Джон остановил ее, промакнул лист еще раз, чтобы убедиться, что чернила не размажутся, затем аккуратно сложил его и сам поместил в конверт, все свойственными ему тщательными и размеренными движениями.

Роза внимательно наблюдала за тем, как он запечатывает конверт, за ловкой аккуратностью его пальцев и неосознанно облизнула губы. У этой инкарнации Доктора были красивые руки – руки музыканта, как однажды назвала их одна из подруг Джеки – и Роза по опыту знала, как изумительно они ощущались в ее ладонях, на ней, внутри нее…

Она была уверена, что щеки у нее пылали, и не посмела отвести взгляда от его руки, даже когда он положил конверт на стол. Джон замер, до сих пор стоя, склонившись, а затем медленно повернул голову к ней и встретил ее взгляд. Мучительно медленно он поднял руку со стола и нежно обхватил ее щеку. Роза подготовилась, в приглашающем жесте приподняв голову к нему.

Поцелуй был хорош, сладкий и пьянящий, с легким привкусом груши. Роза прижалась немного сильнее, и вкус совсем чуть-чуть усилился…

А затем раздался звук открывающейся двери, и они поспешно отстранились друг от друга.

\- О! Прошу прощения, мистер и миссис Смит! – в ужасе произнесла Дженни от двери.

Джон отскочил от стола и неловко замер, лицо его было красным, и он прочищал горло каждые несколько секунд. Роза, однако, осталась невозмутима.

\- Все в порядке, - ободрила она горничную. – Заходите.

Проходя, Дженни нервно улыбнулась им обоим, и, установив поднос с их обедом, принялась навязчивыми движениями поправлять свои фартук и чепец.  
\- Если вам, эхм, нужно что-то еще, просто дайте мне знать, хорошо? Мадам, сэр.

Она сделала неловкий реверанс и поспешила прочь из комнаты. Тем не менее, как только она вышла, Джон и Роза встретились взглядами и разразились неконтролируемым хихиканьем.

Обед в тот день выдался шумным, полным смеха и дуракаваляния. Роза долго еще хихикала после того, как Джон проводил ее до библиотеки перед началом занятий второй половины дня. Это был восхитительный день, счастливый день, и он продолжил быть абсолютно прекрасным вплоть до времени сна.

Той ночью Джон любил ее с тихим благоговением, а после Роза счастливо прижалась к нему, устроилась и легко провалилась в мир сновидений.

~*~

_\- Сделай это._

_Роза вздрогнула. Они лежали там, на ее ладони. Казались такими неуместными - обманчиво простая внешняя оболочка, скрывающая работу сложных механизмов внутри._

_\- Сделай это. – Ее рука задрожала еще сильнее, и она волновалась, что может выронить их. Взгляд темных глаз пронзал ее из-под знакомой копны волос. – Сделай это, Роза._

_Она сделала судорожный вдох и коснулась большим пальцем защелки. Задержала воздух в легких. Резко отстранила руку и выдохнула с тихим всхлипом._

_\- Я не могу!_

_\- Да, можешь. Ты должна. – Его руки – прохладные и гладкие, накрыли ее ладони, подбадривая ее. Его глаза излучали мольбу. – Пожалуйста, Роза. Ты единственная, кто может. Пожалуйста._

_\- Но… я как будто бы убиваю часть тебя, - запротестовала она._

_Глаза его были бездонными.  
\- Я знаю._

_\- Не проси меня, - и теперь она принялась упрашивать и умолять. – Не заставляй меня оканчивать это. Пожалуйста…_

_Он только наблюдал за ней, в его глазах было столько печали, что она расплакалась, лишь глядя на него._

_\- Всему, - мягко произнес он ей. – Приходит конец._

~*~

Она проснулась, дрожа так сильно, что разбудила и Джона. Он, должно быть, подумал, что она плачет, потому как начал тихо успокаивать ее, а затем коснулся ее лица, как будто бы вытирая слезы.

\- Роза? – прошептал он, нежно поглаживая ее руку под одеялом, после того как убедился, что она просто дрожит, а не плачет. – Что такое?

Она не ответила, но вместо этого страстно поцеловала его, подталкивая и пихая, пока он не перевернулся на спину, и она не смогла оседлать его. Джон ахнул от агрессивности ее прикосновений, но все равно ответил, и вскоре уже они двигались вдвоем во тьме.

Если он и был шокирован ее дерзостью, он не произнес об этом ни слова. В сущности, ни один из них не заговорил о данном полуночном происшествии утром или вообще хоть когда-нибудь еще.

В итоге, им просто не представилось шанса.

~*~

Вспышка простуд усилилась в следующие день-два, но вскоре они прошли своим чередом, и все мальчики вернулись в классы, лишь несколько задержались с насморками, включая некоего Чарльза Дженкинса, который совершил больше походов в лазарет, чем кто-либо еще из студентов. К счастью, Розе случилось столкнуться с деревенским почтальоном, пока она была там по поручению, и помимо всего прочего для школы у него было письмо из дома для бедного парня. Она передала его ему, пока тот ждал своего осмотра, и мальчик выглядел значительно бодрее к тому времени, как ушел.

\- Думаю, больше всего он болеет тоской по дому, - заметила Роза, когда они с Джоан покинули лазарет. Старшая женщина бросила на нее странный взгляд, на ее губах играла легкая улыбка.

\- Как странно, - сказала она. – Я думала именно о том же.

Роза собиралась ответить, как вдруг из ниоткуда возник Джон, идущий по коридору с рассеянным взглядом и огромной стопкой книг.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Смит! – радостно поприветствовала его Джоан, и он подпрыгнул и повернулся к ним, застигнутый врасплох внезапным вторжением в его мысли. При повороте с верха его стопы на пол упала книга, и он удивленно моргнул, глядя на них, прежде чем растерянно уставиться вниз на нарушительницу, словно бы недоумевая, как та могла очутиться там внизу.

\- Что с тобой сегодня утром? Язык проглотил? Джоан поздоровалась с тобой. – мягко поддразнила его Роза, попытавшись нагнуться, чтобы подобрать книгу. К сожалению, корсеты позволяли немного свободы для сгибания, и потому она застряла на полпути, кряхтя и силясь дотянуться.

Джон, ощутив ее затруднение, вытянул ногу и аккуратно поместил ее на книгу.  
\- Погодите, я сейчас… я… - Роза внезапно опрокинулась, и он замер. – О боже. Погодите-ка. Возможно, если я…

\- О, да ради всего святого, - добродушно произнесла Джоан, забирая стопку книг из его рук и прижимая их к груди. – Вот так. Теперь помогите же своей жене встать.

Джон с благодарностью нырнул вниз и подобрал отбившуюся книгу, прежде чем помочь Розе подняться.

\- Спасибо, - произнесла она, сдувая с лица прядь волос, пока поправляла свой корсет, чуть удобнее устраивая планки. – Не представляете, до чего неудобные эти штуки. И наклониться в них невозможно.

\- Я не знаю, почему вы настаиваете на ежедневной их носке, - призналась Джоан Розе, с любопытством протянувшей руку к книге Джона. Коротко изучив ее, она сунула книгу подмышку, уже размышляя над тем, на какую полку должна была ее вернуть. – Слишком много хлопот, на мой взгляд. Эхм, мистер Смит, судя по всему, мы держим ваши книги.

Джон глуповато моргнул, глядя на нее.  
\- О, - с некоторым удивлением произнес он. – Похоже, что так.

\- Они следовали в каком-то определенном направлении? – мягко подсказала Джоан, и Джон задумался на долгое мгновение, прежде чем резко прийти в действие.

\- Да, эхм… сюда. Нет, - он резко повернулся обратно в сторону, в которую направлялся. – Сюда.

Он нерешительно направился вниз по лестнице, и Роза обменялась ухмылками с Джоан, когда они последовали за ним.

\- Он всегда такой? – вполголоса спросила Джоан, явно развеселившись.

\- Не всегда, - тихонько призналась Роза. – Он просто много витает в облаках. Никогда не думает о том, кем ему полагается быть…

Джон резко развернулся к ним, и они обе виновато подпрыгнули, но он всего лишь поглядел на книги, которые они держали, и издал расстроенный возглас.

\- Мне так жаль, я даже не подумал. Я должен был их нести, не вы вдвоем.

\- Они не такие уж тяжелые, - запротестовала Роза, но Джоан быстро выступила посредником.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы каждый взял по нескольку? – предложила она.

\- Разделение труда? – предположил Джон.

\- Именно, - одобрительно улыбнулась Джоан и принялась распределять их между ними троими, Джон настоял на чуть большей стопке, чем у двух женщин. Разобравшись с этим, они втроем продолжили путь к библиотеке в дружелюбном молчании, Джон время от времени поглядывал на Розу и застенчиво улыбался.

\- Роза рассказала мне, что вы ведете ее на танцы в деревню завтрашним вечером, - отважилась Джоан, бросив мечтательный взгляд на доску объявлений, когда они проходили мимо нее. – Знаете, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как я бывала на танцах, вот только, никто не приглашал меня, конечно же…

\- Правда? А вы хотели пойти? Эй, вы можете пойти с нами! – Возбужденно воскликнула Роза, прежде чем с мольбой повернуться к Джону. – Ты так не думаешь?

Джон перевел взгляд с Розы на Джоан, застигнутый врасплох неожиданным развитием событий.  
\- Я, эээ, эмм…

\- Очень любезно с вашей стороны предложить это, - снисходительно прервала Джоан бормотание Джона. – Но не покажется ли это несколько… что ж, странным? Старая вдова, вроде меня, сопровождаемая на танцы супружеской четой?

\- Ох, да кому какое _дело_ до того, что люди подумают? – проворчала Роза, продолжив движение вниз по лестнице. – Да и в любом случае, вы не настолько уж старая. Старые люди раздражительные и только ноют постоянно. А в вас до сих пор еще есть порох.

Джоан отчаянно покраснела, приведенная в замешательство.  
\- Что ж, если это так, то только потому, что вы сбиваете меня с пути истинного!

К удивлению обеих женщин, следующим заговорил Джон.  
\- Да, так и есть, судя по тому, что я слышал.

\- О боже, - произнесла Джоан с беспокойством на лице. – Что она вам рассказывала?

\- Более чем достаточно, чтобы я понял, что на вас она оказывает тот же эффект, что и на меня, - с улыбкой в голосе сказал Джон.

Роза бросила взгляд вверх на них, нахмурившись.  
\- Это какой?

Джоан выглядела практически сконфуженной, когда признала:  
\- Вы… что ж, вы заставляете меня чувствовать себя молодой.

-Именно! Она оказывает просто удивительнейший эффект в этом плане, неправда ли? – согласился Джон, и Роза вспыхнула, а затем насмешливо фыркнула на них.

\- Ерунда.

\- О, но мы говорим без всякой недоброжелательности, - запротестовала Джоан, коротко обернувшись к Джону за поддержкой. – Я знаю, что мне не случалось столько смеяться на протяжении лет до того, как я познакомилась с вами.

\- Как и мне, - добавил Джон, и Джоан одарила Розу многозначительным взглядом.

\- О, да ну, - рассмеявшись, отмахнулась Роза. – Вы двое наградите меня самым огромным эго на всех Британских островах, если будете продолжать в таком духе. – Пока она говорила, они, наконец, добрались до первого этажа и прошли в библиотеку, где она принялась расставлять книги, которые держала.

\- Но так не только с нами двоими, Роза, - настояла Джоан, проходя за ней. – Это видно по тому, как вы ухаживаете за мальчиками. Я уже говорила это раньше.

Роза с усмешкой покачала головой, и протянула руку за книгами Джона. Он начал передавать их ей по одной, и она находила их места на полках.  
\- Что, промывая их царапины и ссадины? Кто угодно может это делать.

\- Я имею в виду не их ссадины и шишки, Роза, - терпеливо произнесла Джоан. – Вы воспитываете их разумы и сердца. Вы оказываете на них такое замечательное влияние. Вы напоминаете им не воспринимать себя так серьезно.

Роза ярко вспыхнула от похвалы Джоан, в особенности, когда Джон согласился с громким «Правильно, правильно!».

\- Я просто стараюсь заставить их почувствовать себя лучше, - пробормотала она, ставя на место очередную книгу. – В этом нет ничего особенного. Просто слова.

\- Но это _особенно_ , - настояла Джоан. – Вы говорите с ними, как равная, и они уважают вас за это. Это выдающееся качество. Я не видела никого, кто бы воздействовал на детей так, как вы. Да даже на всех людей, раз уж на то пошло!

«Если б вы только знали», - с иронией подумала Роза. Многие из тех, кого она встречала в своих путешествиях даже не были _людьми_. Она постаралась не слишком задерживаться на этой мысли, так как та заставила ее запутаться в последовательности расстановки книг.

Джон, однако, живо согласился с Джоан, произнеся:  
\- Она – нечто удивительное, неправда ли? – с гордой улыбкой. Роза вновь начала краснеть. Она не привыкла к таким непомерным похвалам – в особенности за такое простое дело, как утешить ребенка с ободранной коленкой или заставить кого-то улыбнуться. Это было нелепо.

Но похвалы даже близко на этом не закончились. Этой же ночью Чарли Дженкинсу стало хуже, и к ужасу Розы, ее призвали исполнить обязанности сиделки. Под внимательным присмотром Рокасла она нервно собрала некоторые принадлежности из лазарета, и он собственнолично проводил ее в общежитие больного мальчика.

Порывшись в воспоминаниях о своих собственных детских болезнях, и о том, что делала Джеки, чтобы заставить ее почувствовать себя лучше, Роза провела несколько часов, пытаясь поднять ему настроение, пока изо всех сил старалась сбить его жар, прежде чем тот поднимется слишком высоко. Когда Дженкинсу стало настолько комфортно, чтобы он смог заснуть, она пообещала вернуться утром проверить, как он, и оставила его отсыпаться.

\- Благодарю за вашу помощь этим вечером, миссис Смит, - сказал Рокасл с удивительной благосклонностью, пока провожал ее обратно в ее комнату. – Я знаю, что час был довольно поздний, для того, чтобы звать вас, но учитывая, что сестра-хозяйка отсутствует…

Роза выдавила слабую улыбку.  
\- Никаких проблем.

Рокасл кивнул, а затем еще чуть выпрямился. Роза подготовилась к выслушиванию нотаций.

\- Вы очень хорошо справились здесь, - сказал он ей. – Со всеми вашими обязанностями. Библиотека никогда еще не была такой аккуратной, и сестра-хозяйка говорила мне, что вы быстро учитесь и хорошо ладите с мальчиками. Теперь я вижу, что она была абсолютно права в похвалах вашим заслугам. Хорошая работа, миссис Смит.

\- Я стараюсь, сэр, - неловко рассмеялась Роза. Это большее, что Рокасл когда-либо говорил ей, и точно самое любезное. Слегка вызывало беспокойство, мягко говоря.

\- Что ж, - произнес Рокасл и кивнул в знак прощания. – Доброй ночи, миссис Смит.

Он направился было прочь, но Роза остановила его.  
\- Просто Роза, - попросила она, проигнорировав удивленный взгляд, которым он одарил ее. – Миссис Смит заставляет меня чувствовать себя как будто… старой. Я просто Роза.

Рокасл до сих пор выглядел изумленным ее просьбой, вновь желая ей доброй ночи, а затем поворачиваясь и уходя. Закатив глаза в миллионный раз от нелепости взаимоотношений между мужчинами и женщинами в конце этого века, Роза открыла дверь в свою комнату и обнаружила Джона стоящим у окна, согнувшись и возясь с чем-то, укрепленным на медном штативе.

\- Джон? Что ты делаешь? – с любопытством спросила она, тихо закрывая за собой дверь.

Он тут же повернулся к ней, лицо его сияло, и нетерпеливо подозвал ее к тому месту, где стоял с красивым медным телескопом.  
\- О, Роза. Небо сегодня ночью такое чистое! Я смог увидеть все звезды – подойди и взгляни!

Пройдя к окну, Роза послушно поместила свой глаз напротив линзы и улыбнулась крошечным булавочным точечкам света, которые увидела через него. Она видела телескопы получше этого (и, на самом деле, знакомилась куда ближе и лучше со звездами), но это все равно было прекрасно. Глядя сквозь линзу, она ощутила, как руки Джона легко опустились на ее талию сзади, и чуть улыбнулась, выпрямившись вверх и в его объятие, только теперь заметив, что его журнал лежал открытым рядом на столе. Вглядевшись в него, она увидела звездную карту.

\- Я заснул, - объяснил Джон, заметив ее взгляд. – Пока ждал твоего возвращения из общежития, и мне снились звезды. Когда я проснулся, первым, что я увидел, оказался телескоп, и я подумал… что ж, это показалось просто знаком, ты бы так не сказала?

Роза поглядела на него через плечо, и он ярко улыбнулся. Но как только она улыбнулась в ответ, в небе снаружи полыхнула странная вспышка яркого зеленого света.

\- Что это было? – требовательно спросила она, мгновенно развернув голову. Однако, свет уже начал гаснуть. Она высвободилась из его объятия и шумно перебралась вокруг телескопа, едва не опрокинув его в спешке, добираясь до окна. Оказавшись там, она прижалась к нему, ударившись носом о стекло.

\- Скорее всего, просто метеорит, - утешительно объяснил Джон, подойдя к ней сзади и нежно поглаживая ее плечи. – Камни из космоса, падающие на землю. Не о чем беспокоиться.

\- Как будто бы близко, - произнесла Роза с гулко колотящимся сердцем. – И _зеленое_.

\- О, он мог упасть за много миль отсюда, - успокоил ее Джон, чуть ближе прижавшись к ее спине. – Зеленый оттенок, вне всякого сомнения, обусловлен какими-то атмосферными условиями. Или, возможно, в нем была сернокислая медь… среди… прочих минералов… в… камне…

Роза чуть улыбнулась, когда Джон умолк, бормоча чепуху в ее шею, опуская легкие поцелуи на ее кожу.

\- Пытаешься соблазнить меня научной болтовней? – спросила она, и ощутила, как он озорно улыбнулся ей в шею, ее пульс внезапно залихорадило по совсем иной причине.

\- Возможно, - застенчиво признал он, и Роза слабо улыбнулась, прежде чем поднять руку, чтобы остановить его.

\- Я сегодня немного устала, Джон, - соврала она, утешающе поглаживая его голову. – Может быть, завтра?

Джон замер на месте, но затем опустил последний поцелуй на ее шею и отстранился.  
\- Справедливо, полагаю. – Вздохнув, произнес он. – Мне тоже стоит ложиться. Завтра будет тяжелый день, учитывая занятия, а затем практику по стрельбе, а затем деревенские танцы…

Говоря, он поковылял за своей пижамой, но Роза еще чуть дольше задержалась у окна, ее тянуло пойти посмотреть, не сможет ли она обнаружить, куда именно приземлился этот метеорит. Насколько она знала, метеориты не сияли зеленым при падении, и очевидная его близость беспокоила ее.

Что, если это было Семейство, и они, наконец, смогли выследить их? Ей нужно получше приглядывать за часами, просто на всякий случай, и, возможно, завтра совершить поход к ТАРДИС, чтобы убедиться, что та была заперта и в безопасности. Может быть, она сможет сходить в деревню и поспрашивать на местных фермах, не видел ли кто, куда упал метеорит?

\- Роза? – позвал Джон, стоя у кровати. – Ты идешь в постель?

Бросив тревожный взгляд на камин, Роза ощутила странный и абсурдный порыв взять часы и лечь спать, спрятав их под подушку, чтобы они были в безопасности.

\- Роза? – вновь произнес Джон, и, нехотя, она оставила прибор времени на месте, и подготовилась ко сну. Как только они оказались под одеялом, Роза инстинктивно прижалась к Джону, но несмотря на то, что он уснул довольно быстро, она никак не могла найти покоя. Она то задремывала, то просыпалась всю ночь, но недостаточно глубоко, чтобы видеть сны, и дюжину раз выбиралась из постели, чтобы проверить часы, испытывая паранойю, что те могли пропасть, пока она спала.

С приходом утра она была полностью разбита, но Джон выглядел хорошо отдохнувшим и улыбнулся, когда пробудился и обнаружил, что она все еще лежала, свернувшись у него в руках.

\- Что же, доброго утра, миссис Смит, - сонно пробормотал он ей, и Роза устало улыбнулась ему, когда он очертил контур ее носа поцелуями.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Смит, - ответила она, легко подыгрывая ему в привычной игре.

\- Важный день сегодня, - зевнул Джон и причмокнул губами, чуть плотнее пристраиваясь к ней.

\- Ага, - подтвердила Роза, крепко сжав переднюю часть его пижамы одной рукой и обхватив за пояс другой. – Важный день уже наступает.

\- Превосходно, - тихо пробормотал Джон, а затем вновь засопел.

Какой бы милой ни была привычка Джона поспать, Роза сейчас смогла бы уснуть с той же вероятностью, что и полететь на луну. По крайней мере, выражаясь фигурально. Конечно же, когда вернется Доктор, она на самом деле _сможет_ отправиться на луну, если захочет. Но суть была не в этом. Она напряженно лежала в постели с ним, пока не начала стучать горничная, пришедшая с их подносом с завтраком.

Роза никогда не относилась к тем, кто верит в знамения и предвестья, но она верила в свою собственную интуицию, и была более чем уверена, что таинственный зеленый метеорит прошлой ночью был как-то связан с Семейством. Или, по крайней мере, каким-то инопланетянином, что означало, что их прикрытие было или вот-вот будет разрушено.

Наблюдая за тем, как Джон зевал и потягивался, до сих пор пребывая в ее вцепившихся руках, она ощутила, как внутри у нее начала расти дикая паника при мысли о том, что ей, возможно, придется отпустить его раньше, чем она предполагала. Всхлип нарастал в ее груди, и она проглотила его, боясь, что может разразиться слезами скорби по человеку, который еще даже не умер.

Она еще не была готова.

\- Джон? – Выдавила она, когда он начал садиться, и он остановился, повернувшись лицом к ней, щурясь сквозь опухшие ото сна веки. – Могу я сказать, что я… я…

\- Мммн? – Подсказал он, и язык заполнил ее рот, тяжелый и невероятно объемный.

Она поцеловала его вместо того, чтобы говорить, запустила пальцы ему в волосы, и прижималась к его теплому длинному телу, пока терпеть уже не осталось сил.

Когда она резко отстранилась, ища воздуха, они оба тихо охнули.

\- Ты в порядке? – произнес Джон, как только достаточно восстановил дыхание.

Роза прижалась лбом к его лбу.  
\- Ага, - сказала она ему. – В порядке. Буду в порядке.

«Надеюсь», - добавила она про себя.

Его рука тут же оказалась на ее лице, исследуя изгиб ее щеки, и он вздохнул ей в рот.

\- Мне иногда хочется быть в состоянии заглянуть в твою голову, чтобы увидеть, как ты думаешь.

Она зеркальным отражением повторила его жест, руки их переплелись, когда она коснулась его щеки, ощутила шероховатость щетины и ребра, прижимающиеся к обратной стороне ее руки, когда его грудная клетка вздымалась и опадала.

\- Ага, - шепотом согласилась она. – Мне тоже.

Джон вновь поцеловал ее, с нежностью, как будто бы это могло помочь.

Она несмело ответила на поцелуй, а затем начала потихоньку передвигать свою ногу поверх его бедра.

Снаружи комнаты горничная устала ждать и оставила их завтрак у дверей.

И так начался последний день Джона Смита на земле.


	8. Chapter 8

Джон давным-давно ушел на свое первое утреннее занятие, но Роза задержалась в их комнате, нарезая круги и сжимая обеими руками карманные часы, отчаянно обдумывая свой следующий шаг. Если она оставит часы здесь, Семейство может найти их. Если она возьмет их с собой, Семейство может найти ее, а значит, и часы. Если она отнесет их на сохранение в ТАРДИС, Семейство может обнаружить ее там, а затем похитить и ТАРДИС, и часы.

Все эти рассуждения, конечно же, опирались на то, что Семейство _на самом деле_ приземлилось здесь вчера. Нельзя было полностью исключить возможность того, что это были _не они_ (ТАРДИС привлекала инопланетян, как Доктор – неприятности), но это было таким большим совпадением, что Роза просто не могла отбросить этот вариант.

Однако, на то, что это Семейство, она бы тоже деньги не поставила.

Она прожевала уже почти половину нижней губы, когда раздался стук в дверь, и она поспешно вернула часы на каминную полку. Она рассудила, что те были в безопасности здесь на протяжении всех этих недель, и если только Семейство не знало, что именно искать, часы останутся в безопасности, пока у них не закончится время, и она не сможет сама открыть их.

Возможно, после Рождества.

Пригладив свои юбки, Роза открыла дверь Дженни, пришедшей забрать их поднос с завтраком и прибраться.

\- Как вы сегодня утром, миссис Смит? – спросила Дженни, приступив к своим обязанностям.

\- Беспокоюсь, - честно призналась Роза и глянула в сторону камина, плотно сложив руки на груди.

\- О чем, мадам?

Роза мрачно обдумала все варианты.

«О том, что придется убить моего мужа? О потенциально надвигающемся инопланетном вторжении? О том, что скажет Доктор, когда очнется?»

\- Вы видели метеорит прошлой ночью? – выпалила она вместо этого.

\- Метеорит? – шорох простыней примолк.

\- Ага, - подтвердила Роза. – Вроде падающей звезды? Он все небо осветил зеленым.

\- Боюсь, что я, должно быть, спала, мадам, - Дженни возобновила свою уборку постели, время от времени приостанавливаясь, чтобы шмыгнуть. – Я не слишком хорошо чувствовала себя вчера, так что отправилась в постель пораньше.

\- О. – Роза с озабоченностью повернулась к ней. – Вы не от мальчиков заразились?

Дженни издала неестественный смешок.  
\- О, не думаю, миссис Смит.

\- Что ж, дайте мне знать, если почувствуете себя плохо, ага? – сказала ей Роза. – Я позабочусь о том, чтобы вы получили лекарство от кашля у сестры-хозяйки.

\- Я буду в порядке, миссис Смит, - уважительно произнесла Дженни. – Просто небольшой насморк, вот и все.

\- Да, но вы ведь не хотите, чтобы он усилился, верно? – мягко пожурила Роза, несмотря на то, что направилась к шкафу и начала рыться в нем. – Вам нужно как можно больше отдыхать и хорошенько укутываться, когда выходите на улицу, просто на всякий случай. Вот, - добавила она, пройдя через комнату к Дженни и протянув ей один из красивых кружевных носовых платков, которые ей упаковала ТАРДИС. – Для вашего носа.

\- Миссис Смит! – немедленно запротестовала Дженни, удивленный румянец вспыхнул на ее щеках. – Я не могу!

\- Нет, давайте, - Роза сунула ткань ей в руку. – Мне он в ближайшее время не понадобится, а вам он нужен больше, чем мне. Пожалуйста?

Дженни, разрываясь, глянула вниз на платок в своей руке, и Роза добродушно вздохнула.

\- Вы возьмете его, если я прикажу вам использовать его, только чтобы вы перестали шмыгать и раздражать меня? – сказала она, лишь отчасти шутя, но Дженни приобрела такой подавленный вид, что она поспешила ободрить ее. – Это шутка, Дженни. На самом деле вы меня не раздражаете. Я просто считаю, что он должен быть у вас.

\- Мой… спасибо вам, миссис Смит! – Дженни с благоговением прижала к себе носовой платок.

\- Да это просто платочек, - махнув рукой, пожала плечами Роза и направилась к двери, бросив еще один взгляд назад на каминную полку, чтобы убедиться, что часы были все еще там. – Ладно, увидимся позже.

\- Хорошего дня, миссис Смит! – ответила Дженни, когда Роза закрыла за собой дверь, чуть привела себя в порядок и решительно отправилась на поиски кого-нибудь, кого угодно, кто мог видеть падение метеорита прошлой ночью.

Конечно же, почти все были на занятиях, так что она наскоро заскочила в общежития, чтобы проверить Дженкинса. Его температура все еще была высокой, но он убедил ее, что чувствовал себя чуть лучше, так что она оставила его с книгами на прикроватной тумбочке, стаканом воды и обещанием, что либо она, либо сестра-хозяйка Редферн позже зайдут его проведать.

Успокоенная тем, что он был с комфортом устроен, по крайней мере, пока, Роза по своей привычке удалилась в библиотеку, чтобы занять чем-нибудь время до утренней смены занятий. Помещение пребывало в хаосе, но Роза уже так наловчилась в расстановке книг, что закончила довольно быстро, и свободно могла расспрашивать преподавателей, перемещающихся по коридорам на свои следующие утренние занятия.

К сожалению, мало кто из них видел падение метеорита, и Рэтклифф, профессор естественных наук, был куда более заинтересован в том, чтобы рассказать ей все о возможных атмосферных и химических условиях, которые могли привести к такому интригующему цвету, чем в том, куда, по его мнению, тот упал.

Сумев, наконец, сбежать от него, Роза направилась в лазарет на поиски Джоан. И без того унылая комната была необычно темна, когда она открыла дверь, шторы до сих пор были задернуты, скрывая слабый утренний солнечный свет, и Роза задумалась, возвратилась ли вообще сестра-хозяйка в школу прошлой ночью.

Первые проблески беспокойства начали опасением скручивать ее изнутри, Роза замерла в нерешительности на пороге.

\- Привет? – окликнула она, ее голос казался чересчур громким в оглушающей тишине комнаты. – Джоан?

Вдруг в углу последовало суматошное движение, и Роза ахнула и подпрыгнула, прежде чем поняла, кто и что это было.  
\- Джоан! – произнесла она, прижимая руку к гулко колотящемуся сердцу. – Вы меня напугали до ч… вы меня напугали!

Женщина, о которой шла речь, молча возникла из тени, безукоризненная в своем привычном сером платье и переднике.

\- Сожалею, - учтиво извинилась Джоан. – Я не хотела напугать вас.

\- Что ж, все равно получилось. Вы слышали о Дженкинсе? – Спросила Роза, принявшись раздвигать шторы, чтобы впустить свет. – Так-то лучше, немного посветлее тут… в любом случае, мне пришлось пойти присмотреть за ним немного прошлой ночью, у него температура поднялась. Я только что ходила к нему еще раз, и она почти такая же, но ему кажется, что он чувствует себя немного лучше, так что нам нужно будет за ним приглядывать. В любом случае, где в были прошлой ночью?

\- О, я допоздна была в деревне, - объяснила Джоан. – Один из жителей плохо себя почувствовал, а местный доктор отправился на похороны в Лондон. Меня позвали, чтобы помочь в его отсутствие.

\- О, ясно, - произнесла Роза, сняв свое пальто и аккуратно повесив его на спинку стула. – Чьи похороны?

\- Я не уверена, - произнесла Джоан, после чего резко добавила, - Прошу прощения, но вы пришли сюда по какой-то конкретной причине?

Роза замерла в процессе приседания на стул.

\- Сегодня, значит, никакого сворачивания бинтов? – с надеждой предположила она.

\- Нет, - произнесла Джоан, и Розу удивила отрывистость, с которой она говорила. – И, боюсь, что у меня также нет времени на праздные беседы. У меня ужасно много работы.

Роза моргнула, удивленная пренебрежительным обхождением, но не могла не предложить свою помощь.  
\- Я могу вам чем-то помочь?

Джоан поджала губы.

\- Если так желаете. Пустые медицинские флаконы нуждаются в мытье. Вон там. Следите за тем, чтобы ни один не разбился.

Тон ее голоса был жестким, и Роза едва не отказалась в знак протеста, прежде чем решила, что не ее вина была в том, что сестра-хозяйка встала сегодня не с той ноги. Скорее всего, она просто устала прошлой ночью – Роза знала, что уж она-то сама точно. Набрав себе таз воды, она начала прочищать флаконы, в то время, как Джоан изучала кипу документов.

\- Значит, если вы были не в школе прошлой ночью, вы должны были видеть метеорит… - небрежно рискнула Роза, выставляя один из флаконов просушиться.

Джоан немедленно подняла голову, выражение ее лица было непроницаемым.  
\- Метеорит?

Роза тоже подняла взгляд от своей работы, ее руки замерли на бутылочке, которую она мыла.  
\- Падающую звезду? Она упала прошлой ночью, довольно поздно, возле деревни. Вы должны были ее видеть.

Джоан резко вернулась к своим бумагам.  
\- Я ничего не видела в небе прошлой ночью.

\- О. А вы ничего не слышали о нем? – Надавила Роза. – Кто-нибудь в деревне мог его видеть. Все небо осветилось зеленым, и…

\- Я ничего не видела и ничего не слышала, - отрывисто произнесла Джоан. – Прошу прощения, я не могу вам помочь.

\- О. Ясно. – неловко произнесла Роза, затем быстро извинилась. – Я не пытаюсь совать нос в ваши дела, или вроде того. Просто подумала, может быть, вы видели, куда он упал, вот и все.

\- Да, - произнесла Джоан. – Что ж.

Она издала тихое раздраженное хмыканье, а затем вернулась к своим бумагам. Роза уловила намек и вернулась к своему мытью бутылок, но с ощущением нарастающей тревоги. Джоан никогда раньше не вела себя так с ней, даже в первые недели ее пребывания здесь. Конечно, она, скорее всего, была уставшей, но, может, у нее еще и месячные? Или же, может быть…

Первые зачатки ужасного подозрения начали формироваться в голове Розы, когда Джоан вдруг заговорила.

\- Объясните-ка мне кое-что? – Роза подняла взгляд, удивленная говорливым тоном, который принял голос второй женщины. – Вы как-то сказали мне, что в вашей семье не было большого достатка, и – если простите меня – ваши манеры определенно это подтверждают. В добавление к тому, профессия вашего мужа вряд ли приносит большой доход, однако же вы одеваетесь с изысканностью женщины из высших слоев общества. Как это возможно?

\- Эмм… - Роза была полностью выбита из колеи вопросом, однако Джоан практически сразу же продолжила, едва сделав паузу.

\- И ваш муж, Джон. Я разговаривала с ним только этим утром, и это странно, но он как будто бы лишен… _реальности_.

Роза нахмурилась.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?

\- Он рассказывал мне о Ноттингеме, - произнесла Джоан, рассеянно отмечая что-то на своих бумагах по мере того, как говорила. – Где вырос. Но за исключением имен и мест ему как будто бы нечего было сказать. Всякий раз, как я пыталась копнуть чуть глубже, он терялся и замолкал. – Она сделала паузу и бросила на Розу многозначительный взгляд.

\- Он просто… стеснительный. – Соврала Роза. – Не любит особенно говорить о своем прошлом. Плюс, он ведь не очень хорошо вас знает. В смысле, не то, чтобы.

Джоан не казалась убежденной.  
\- Хммн. – Произнесла она и молча продолжила работать над своими документами.

Как только флаконы были вымыты, Роза извинилась и ушла, голова ее гудела от возможных вариантов. Сначала жар Дженкинса усилился, теперь Дженни, казалось, заболевала, и Джоан тоже вела себя странно. Могли ли они все быть связаны со вчерашним ночным приземлением? Возможно, в воздухе были инопланетные частицы от топлива или источника питания или чего-то там еще, что использовал корабль Семейства? Или же, если они использовали манипулятор воронки, что-нибудь типа пространственно-временного смещения воздействовало на людей?

Внезапно Розе захотелось, чтобы Доктор был здесь – если не для чего-то там, то хотя бы ради того, чтобы было с кем обсудить ее теории. Она ненавидела не знать, что делать. В последний раз, когда она оказывалась в такой ситуации, Доктор появился в самый нужный момент, чтобы все исправить, но на этот раз именно она должна была подать ему сигнал, а она даже не могла сделать это, на случай, если сделает все только хуже!

Она решила, что ей нужно было выбраться из школы, глотнуть свежего воздуха и отвлечься от всего. А кто лучше всех мог отвлечь ее от ее тревог, чем Джон? В конце концов, он был лучшим вариантом после Доктора, и он владел умением заставить ее почувствовать себя в безопасности и счастливой, даже не осознавая, что вообще делал что-то особенное. Уже предвкушая встречу с ним, она ускорила шаг и появилась возле их комнаты как раз, когда выходил один из студентов.

\- Привет, Тим, - автоматически поприветствовала она его, и мальчик остановился, чтобы быстро кивнуть ей.

\- Добрый день, миссис Смит, - вежливо ответил он, а затем поспешно сбежал.

\- Ты что с ним сделал? – слегка пожурила Джона Роза, когда он поприветствовал ее легким поцелуем. Стараясь не выглядеть слишком довольной проявлением его привязанности, она вместо этого перешла к подтруниванию. – Книжкой его по голове стукнул?

\- Он действительно казался немного рассеянным, верно? – согласился Джон, еще мгновение провожая взглядом спину удалявшегося мальчика, прежде чем перевести внимание вновь на свою жену. – Чрезвычайная жалость, на самом деле. Я ведь только что дал ему очень хороший совет по поводу его обучения.

\- Неужели? – произнесла Роза, кончик ее языка показался между зубами, прежде чем она смогла его остановить. Губы Джона оживленно дернулись, и ей пришлось усилием воли заставить себя перестать флиртовать с ним, прежде, чем она чересчур увлечется. Флирт с Джоном не поможет избавиться от беспокойства, настойчиво стискивающего изнутри ее внутренности. Выдавив улыбку, она вдруг спросила, - Мы можем прогуляться?

Джон моргнул.  
\- Прямо _сейчас_?

\- Да, почему бы и нет? День довольно приятный. Может быть, мы могли бы устроить пикник на природе… - только предложив это, она сразу поняла, что что-то было не так – лицо Джона полностью сложилось в несчастную гримасу. – Что такое?

\- Ничего, я просто я… - его лицо исказилось еще сильнее, пока он, запинаясь, бормотал свои извинения. – Мне так жаль, Роза, но я… у меня есть несколько срочных работ, которые нужно проверить. За обедом.

На короткое мгновение Роза почувствовала себя так, как будто бы ее ударили под дых. Или, возможно, бросили мешок цемента в живот.

\- Ясно. – выдавила она. Затем, - А ты не можешь заняться ими позже?

Джон виновато поморщился, и даже несмотря на то, что это, вероятно, уже само по себе было достаточным ответом, он все равно продолжил объясняться.

\- Мне полагалось проверить и вернуть их еще на той неделе, - с некоторой застенчивостью признался он. – Но я затерял их среди остальных бумаг на столе, и, конечно же, я о них позабыл, так что это моя собственная ужасная вина. Но если я не займусь ими сегодня, не займусь никогда. Так что.

Он стоял на месте, нервничая, и Роза кивнула, стараясь не показать своего разочарования. Он, казалось, все равно ощутил его, и протянул ей руки. Она позволила привлечь себя и устроилась в его объятии, ощущая себя одновременно до нелепости глупой по причине того, что расстроилась из-за такого пустяка, но, в то же время, радующейся тому, как он утешал ее. В своей жизни с Доктором она так привыкла к тому, что тот мог немедля взять ее куда угодно, что услышать отказ, о том, что нужно было сделать что-то другое, что-то, что было важнее нее…

Это был неприятно потрясший ее опыт, мягко говоря.

\- Возможно, мы могли бы прогуляться сегодня днем. Перед танцами? – предложил Джон, целуя ее в лоб в качестве извинения. – Мне действительно жаль, что я не могу пойти сейчас, но…

\- Ничего. – Уступила Роза, и прильнула к нему еще ненадолго, наслаждаясь ощущением его, пока он легонько покачивал ее из стороны в сторону. – Может быть, я просто выйду ненадолго одна, а прогуляться мы сможем позже.

\- Мммн. – Согласно промычал Джон, рассеянно теребя шов на ее платье. – Возможно, до почтового отделения в деревне, чтобы отправить то письмо?

Роза нахмурилась.  
\- Письмо? – спросила она, отстраняясь, чтобы вопросительно посмотреть на него снизу вверх.

Брови Джона подскочили вверх.

\- Для твоей матери? – уточнил он, и Роза замерла на долгое мгновение, прежде чем громко воскликнуть.

\- О! – громко произнесла она. – Ага! Ага, конечно, я ведь его еще не отправила, верно? Как глупо, что я забыла… нам ведь не нужно, чтобы мама волновалась по поводу Рождества, когда… ну, ты знаешь, что… эмм…

К данному моменту она полностью потеряла внятность и знала об этом, так что вместо того, чтобы продолжить, она умолкла и обезоруживающе улыбнулась ему в надежде, что это его отвлечет. Сработало великолепно – Джон ничего не сказал по поводу ее невнятного лепета. Вместо этого прижал подушечку большого пальца к ее лбу и нежно провел ею вдоль линии роста волос. Роза закрыла глаза, просто наслаждаясь его прикосновением.

\- Мне действительно жаль, - прошептал он в конце концов, и Роза открыла глаза, увидев страдальческую улыбку, кривой линией изогнувшую его губы. – Честно говоря, я бы не отказался от свежего воздуха и шанса размять ноги.

\- Может быть, пройду на пару миль больше для тебя. – Легкомысленно предложила Роза, и когда Джон благодарно улыбнулся, все его лицо просияло.

\- Мне бы этого хотелось. Очень.

Сменив подушечку пальца на тыльную сторону своих пальцев, Джон воспользовался ими, чтобы подцепить и отвести непослушную прядь светлых волос от ее лица. Удерживая ее, он продолжал подкручивать ее, скова и снова, пока та не начала закручиваться пружинкой, и когда он выпустил ее, она мягко развернулась на ее щеке идеальным локоном.

Роза легонько заелозила в его руках, хихикая от щекотки волос на ее щеке. Джон рассматривал ее с чем-то во взгляде, что можно было назвать только лишь восхищением.

\- Знаешь ли ты, насколько мне повезло? – с восторгом произнес он, взгляд его мгновенно переместился с локона волос, который он только что накручивал на кончики пальцев, к ее глазам.

Роза потрясла головой, охваченная трепетом.

\- Не знаю, - она медленно улыбнулась. – Насколько тебе повезло?

\- Очень, стоит думать. – Он склонил голову для прощального поцелуя, а затем пробормотал ей в губы, - ведь у меня есть ты.

Несколько коротких минут спустя Роза покинула их комнату с такой легкостью на душе, ей казалось, что она идет по воздуху.

_~*~_

Однако, ощущение покоя продлилось не слишком долго. Она направилась в деревню, чтобы провести расследование, но разговоры с большинством жителей оказались тупиковым ходом. Никто особенно ничего не видел, кроме трактирщика из деревенского паба, а тот и в обычное-то время был не расположен к тому, чтобы допускать женщин в свое заведение. Присутствие _излишне любопытной_ женщины, задающей _вопросы_ , было еще менее желанным. 

\- Послушайте-ка, - в конце концов произнес он, после того, как она преследовала его по всему помещению добрых десять минут, отказываясь уходить, пока он не расскажет ей, что знает. – Насколько я могу сказать по тому, что рассказал Джимми Харт – тот малый, что заправляет почтовым отделением – он должен был упасть на одном из полей, если он вообще где-нибудь падал. Это все, что я знаю. Теперь, давайте-ка, девушка, улепетывайте отсюда.

\- А мистер Харт выпивал той ночью? – спросила Роза, чувствуя, что ей стоило захватить с собой ручку и блокнот. И еще, возможно, полицейский жетон. Она почти ухмыльнулась при мысли о том, что сказал бы Доктор, если бы увидел ее сейчас, занимающуюся дедукцией и все такое. Она определенно подхватила от него пару приемов по допрашиванию людей за время, что они провели вместе.

\- Что ж, он ведь был в пабе, не так ли? – ответил трактирщик, яростно полируя стакан, затем сурово уставился на особенно упрямое пятнышко въевшейся грязи и вновь принялся полировать. – Конечно, он выпивал.

\- Ясно. Что ж, благодарю, вы мне очень помогли… - сказала Роза, и уже с некоторой поспешностью покидала заведение, когда он вновь окликнул ее.

\- Эй – попробуйте на поле Купера. – посоветовал он. – Оно ближайшее к деревне, не пропустите. Именно туда Джимми и ваша сестра-хозяйка направлялись прошлой ночью на поиски этого вашего метеорита.

Роза как шла, так и замерла на месте, уверенная, что неправильно его расслышала.

\- Сестра-хозяйка Редферн? – требовательно спросила она. – Из школы? Она видела, как он упал?

Трактирщик кивнул, до сих пор энергично атакуя стакан своей тряпкой.  
\- Ага. Влетела переполошенная сюда прошлой ночью, глупая курица, треща об огнях в небе. Убедила Джимми отправиться посмотреть в поле Купера, они и свалили. Да так и не вернулись. Похоже, в итоге и не нашли ничего, а то б вернулись и хвастались.

Роза ощутила, как внутри у нее все перевернулось.  
\- Ага, возможно.

Она покинула паб с ощущением беспокойства, до сих пор сжимающим ее изнутри, и едва успела направиться в сторону поля Купера, как ей пришлось укрыться от нахлынувшего дождя. Спрятавшись под сучьями крайне бесполезного дерева у края дороги Роза еще раз прошлась по тому, что узнала от трактирщика, а именно о Джоан, что соврала ей о том, что видела метеорит, на самом деле, даже отправилась _искать_ его.

Но зачем ей было лгать? Это было лишено всякого смысла. Если только она не была заодно с Семейством, что Роза искренне не могла себе представить возможным, если только она не полностью ошибалась в женщине. Может быть, ее загипнотизировали или вселились в нее, вроде того, что сделала с ней Кассандра на Новой Земле? Это бы объяснило то, почему она так странно себя вела и задавала непонятные вопросы.

Сделав мысленную пометку приглядывать за Джоан и задать мистеру Харту пару вопросов, когда она зайдет в почтовое отделение сегодня днем, Роза нахмурилась и отступила чуть дальше под дерево в бесплодной попытке спрятаться от дождя. Спустя некоторое время она сдалась – дождь не утихал, и, скорее всего, по пути она промокнет точно так же, как и стоя под этим дурацким деревом.

Прошлепав до поля Купера, она встала на его краю, внимательно осматриваясь. У нее были хорошие глаза, но она промокла до нитки, и дискомфорт от мокрой одежды отвлекал ее. Дождь тоже не особенно помогал ее зрению, он был достаточно сильным, чтобы поле казалось не более, чем зеленоватым расплывчатым пятном, в особенности там, где…

Роза моргнула, тряхнула головой, отбросив волосы с глаз, а затем поглядела вновь, на этот раз пристальней.

В поле было _что-то_ , что-то невидимое, за исключением тех мест, где по нему ударял дождь, и там оно сияло зеленым, лишь на кратчайшее мгновение. Это придавало падению дождя странный эффект, как будто бы искривления. Кто угодно другой просто отнес бы это к оптической иллюзии света или обману глаз, но спустя мгновение Роза смогла разглядеть корпус корабля, притаившегося на траве, замаскированного и спрятанного.

Тяжело сглотнув, когда первый поток адреналина затопил ее кровь, Роза ощутила, как ее мускулы напряглись, а пульс участился. Она, конечно же, подозревала, что прошлой ночью приземлился космический корабль, но существовала большая разница между тем, чтобы подозревать и тем, чтобы на самом деле видеть это своими собственными глазами.

\- Ладно, - прошептала она себе под нос, судорожно выдохнув. – Теперь ты знаешь, что они здесь, просто… иди обратно в школу и притворись, что ты никогда этого не видела. Если они узнают, что ты наблюдала за ними, они найдут тебя и всему конец. _Всему_.

Она помедлила мгновение, взгляд ее был прикован к тому месту, где, как она знала, засел корабль, и затем, непроизвольно, ноги понесли ее к нему. _«Притягивает опасность»_ , - мрачно прозвучал в ее голове голос Доктора, а затем ее матери: _«Ты как будто бы ищешь неприятностей!»_.

Но она должна была _знать_. Что, если это действительно просто ее глаза подводили ее? Она должна была убедиться в том, что права.

Решительно, Роза пробралась через редеющий лес, склон быстро становился все более пологим, пока земля не стала ровной. Дождь полностью прекратился, пока она осторожно подбиралась к невидимому кораблю, и она чуть замедлилась, относительно уверенная в том, что знала, где он, но не желающая раньше времени считать цыплят.

С барабанящим, словно литавры, сердцем она вытянула руку, чтобы убедиться, что не влетит в него лбом, как идиотка, но когда ее пальцы неожиданно наткнулись на металл несколькими секундами спустя, весь корабль осветился зеленым, и она подскочила, удивленно отдернув руку.

Она не осознавала, насколько близко была к нему, как и то, что ее прикосновение так выявит весь корабль. Сделав глубокий вдох и отчаянно надеясь, что у Семейства не было камер внешнего наблюдения (или, еще лучше, что их там внутри вообще не было), Роза неуклюже положила ладонь целиком на изогнутую металлическую стенку.

Та была холодной, мокрой, и когда она прикоснулась, весь контур корабля вновь стал видимым – по крайней мере, его форма, - и засиял ярко-зеленым. Когда она убрала руку, он опять исчез, капли воды до сих пор приводящим в замешательство образом скользили по, казалось бы, чистому воздуху.

Он был довольно большим. Больше, чем она ожидала, но, опять же, она ведь привыкла к ТАРДИС и ее обманчиво маленькому внешнему облику. Оглядев корабль Семейства от края до края, она попыталась прикинуть, каким длинным он был, но затем раздался знакомый клик-шшухх открывающегося воздушного шлюза, и ее охватил ужас.

Бросившись наутек, Роза едва не врезалась в хвост корабля, пронесшись вокруг его конца на предельной скорости. Быстро и неуклюже пробираясь по полю, она бросила обеспокоенный взгляд назад. Она собиралась добраться до деревьев на другом краю поля, прежде, чем ее могли бы заметить, но если они видели ее на камерах наблюдения, они непременно последуют за ней.

К счастью, она едва успела пройти двадцать ярдов по полю, когда выбросила ногу вперед, ожидая твердую почву, а вместо этого получила пустой воздух. Слишком шокированная, чтобы хотя бы вскрикнуть, Роза испытала короткое мгновение невесомости, прежде чем упала, автоматически сгруппировавшись, чтобы защитить свою больную лодыжку.

Удар все равно был сильным, но земля смягчилась от дождя, и, сориентировавшись, она обнаружила, что на самом деле полулежала в луже, заполнившей неглубокую впадину естественного происхождения, скрытую травой. Именно в это она и упала. Потрясенная, но невредимая, она подождала немного, пока ее дыхание не восстановится, а сердце не перестанет пытаться вырваться из груди, затем перевернулась и выглянула поверх невысокого края.

Кто-то вышел из корабля, скорее всего, мужчина, но он был так далеко, а его одежда была такой трудноразличимой, это мог быть практически кто угодно. Роза глядела изо всех сил, но он был повернут к ней спиной, и, учитывая длинное пальто и шляпу, это мог быть любой мужчина из деревни.

Она подождала, пока он абсолютно точно не ушел, затем выбралась из своей лужи и направилась в противоположном от ее загадочного мужчины направлении. Что ей сейчас было нужно, так это умывание, чистая одежда и, может быть, быстрая чашка чая, прежде чем они выйдут с Джоном. Она не могла допрашивать мистера Харта в таком виде, как и не могла позволить Джону видеть ее такой растрепанной. Он, без сомнения, захочет узнать, как ее угораздило довести себя до такого состояния, а она не могла ему рассказать, что это было по причине того, что она убегала от инопланетян.

Выпрямившись, насколько могла, Роза заставила свои усталые ноги двигаться и нести ее домой.

~*~

К тому времени, как она вернулась в школу, умылась и переоделась, Роза смогла каким-то образом убедить себя, что опаздывает на встречу с Джоном. Она практически слетела вниз по лестнице и на зданий двор школы, где мальчики установили свои ружья и мишени. Ее губа автоматически изогнулась при виде этого зрелища, но вскоре она уже улыбалась, когда увидела Джона.

Следя за тем, чтобы не подкрасться к нему сзади и не напугать, Роза сошла вниз на траву, чтобы понаблюдать за процессом. Она ни разу еще не наблюдала как следует за стрельбой мальчиков с такого близкого расстояния, и они оказались пугающе умелыми. «Заслуга их преподавателя», с неловкостью подумала она, даже несмотря на то, что изобразила улыбку и коснулась руки Джона.

Он подпрыгнул и повернулся, явно не заметив, что она была здесь.  
\- О! – удивленно произнес он. – Ты ужасно рано.

\- Я, на самом деле, думала, что опаздываю. – Призналась Роза с тусклой улыбкой. – Есть ли шанс украсть тебя?

Джон с неловкостью глянул через плечо, и Роза тоже поглядела, только чтобы обнаружить, что только что подошел Рокасл, и принялся шнырять вокруг, наблюдая. Вновь повернувшись к Джону, она лаконично кивнула с пониманием.

\- Ясно. Я тогда просто понаблюдаю, пока ты не закончишь, ага?

Она удалилась на небольшое расстояние, чтобы именно этим и заняться, но появление директора послужило для мальчиков удобным поводом отвлечься, когда он велел остановить стрельбу, и один из них, Хатчинсон, быстро воспользовался возможностью пожаловаться на своего партнера по стрельбе. Со своего места Роза не могла разобрать слов, но ясно видела единодушное осуждение Латтимера (который, по всей видимости, был причиной всех неприятностей) по языку тела окружавших его мальчиков и директора в придачу.

\- А я-то думала, у _меня_ тяжелый день. – пробормотала Роза себе под нос, обхватив себя руками в попытке сохранить тепло. – Бедный парнишка.

Мальчики вновь быстро заняли свои позиции, но не прошло много времени, как они вновь остановились, на этот раз Хатчинсон в открытую ругал Латтимера, достаточно громко, чтобы доносилось до того места, где стояла Роза.

\- Этот глупый мальчишка бесполезен! – услышала она, как он бушевал, прежде чем с надеждой добавить, - Разрешите выпороть Латтимера, сэр?

Роза неосознанно шагнула вперед, сжав одну руку в кулак, прежде чем смогла остановить себя. Этого движения, однако, оказалось достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание Джона, он быстро глянул на нее, прежде чем перевести взгляд обратно на класс. Роза ждала, затаив дыхание, зная, что не может вмешиваться, иначе Джон станет посмешищем.

Она только лишь молилась, что он поступит правильно.

\- Это ваш класс, мистер Смит, - дал позволение директор, и Джон долгое мгновение молчал, обдумывая.

\- Пембертон, - наконец, окликнул он, и голос его был сильным, внушительным. – Смит, Викс. Займите позиции. Бэйнс, Хатчинсон – возьмите передышку. Латтимер, идите и освежите голову.

\- Но, сэр…! – запротестовал Хатчинсон.

\- Хатчинсон, - строго произнес Джон, и лицо мальчика сложилось в нахмуренную гримасу, когда он свалил в сторону, ворча себе под нос.

\- Ему бы не помешала хорошая порка… только лишь потому, что ваша жена наблюдает…

\- Прошу прощения, Хатчинсон? – резко окликнул Джон, и мальчик замер, пойманный с поличным. – Я не потерплю подобных речей от вас в присутствии моей жены. Немедленно извинитесь перед ней.

Роза вся едва не лопалась от гордости за Джона, когда Хатчинсон бросил на нее высокомерный взгляд, однако все равно пробормотал свои извинения. Его друг, Бэйнс, лишь презрительно шмыгнул, бросил взгляд на Джона, а затем потопал прочь. Джон, в свою очередь, стоял хоть и с легким румянцем, но непоколебимый.

И, словно бы одного этого было недостаточно, у Джона был в запасе еще один сюрприз для нее – и, по всей видимости, для себя тоже. Директор остался до самого конца тренировки по стрельбе, но как только мальчики собрали ружья и мишени и были распущены, он быстро выступил вперед.

\- Надеюсь, мистер Смит, что на ваше суждение этим вечером не оказало отрицательного влияния присутствие вашей очаровательной жены, - произнес он, бросив взгляд на Розу с натянутой улыбкой. – Ваша реакция на ситуацию была несколько – если простите меня – неортодоксальной.

Роза ничего не сказала, но ей пришлось сжать зубы, чтобы не нагрубить. Джон, казалось, ощутил ее раздражение, потому как ненадолго коснулся рукой ее локтя, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Что ж, директор, я не думаю, что этих мальчиков следует поощрять сражаться больше, чем они и без того это делают. – Затем он добавил несколько смиренное, - Сэр.

Рокасл выглядел слегка потрясенным.  
\- Вы отдаете себе отчет, мистер Смит, что эта школа работает над тем, чтобы подчеркнуть важность дисциплины через усердное обучение британскому военному кодексу?

\- Что ж, конечно же, да, - признал Джон. – Но дипломатия также играет роль в военных конфликтах. Разве не будет лучше скучать дипломатам, чем умирать молодым людям?

Последовало долгое молчание, на протяжении которого Рокасл внимательно рассматривал Джона с непроницаемым выражением лица. Роза наблюдала, как ее муж нервно сглотнул, но продолжил стоять, решительный и непоколебимый.

\- Мудрые слова, мистер Смит. – Наконец, признал Рокасл, хоть и не выглядя при этом полностью довольным. – Возможно, в вашем решении была какая-то методика. Прошу прощения за то, что усомнился в вас. Доброго дня вам обоим. – И он по очереди кивнул им. – Мистер Смит. Миссис Смит.

После того, как он ушел, Джон обернулся к Розе с выражением абсолютного ужаса на лице, и она широко улыбнулась, поймала ладонями его лицо и опустила поцелуй прямо на кончик его веснушчатого носа.

\- Это было гениально! – завопила она. – Да ты молодец!

\- Боже мой, - слабо произнес Джон. Его рука пыталась поймать кисточку на шляпе, что криво свесилась на один глаз. Роза поднялась на цыпочки, чтобы поправить ее за него. – На мгновение мне показалось, что я, возможно, преступил свои границы, что директор…

\- Ничего ты не переступил. – Ободрила его Роза, положив ладонь на его руку в утешающем жесте. – Ты просто настоял на своем, вот и все.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Джон накрыл ее руку своей, а затем с благодарностью сжал ее.

\- Спасибо, - искренне произнес он ей, и Роза неуверенно рассмеялась.

\- За что?

\- Ты знаешь, за что. – Джон улыбнулся чуть шире, а затем опустил легкий поцелуй на ее щеку. – Я только возьму шляпу и пальто сверху, хорошо? Не нужно ходить со мной, это займет лишь мгновение. Встретимся перед школой?

\- Конечно.

Когда он направился обратно в школу, Роза задержалась, чтобы понаблюдать за ним, и, как только он исчез внутри, окинула взглядом старое каменное здание. «Действительно, как будто бы в замке живешь», - с некоторым весельем подумала она. Она коротко подумала о том, каким оно должно было выглядеть в ее время, и решила вернуться сюда когда-нибудь с Доктором, чтобы…

С неловкостью отодвинув пока от себя эту мысль, Роза еще раз глянула на здание и резко замерла, заметив, как кто-то поспешно отошел от одного из окон. Автоматически сделав шаг вперед, Роза прищурилась, пытаясь разобрать, кто это мог быть, но человек был слишком быстр. Разочарованная, она несколько раз бросала взгляд на то окно, пока шла по дорожке, ведущей вдоль стены здания к конюшням.

Она не увидела, как силуэт вновь возник у окна, чтобы понаблюдать за ней, когда завернула за угол.

~*~

Укутанный в шляпу, пальто и шарф Джон пребывал в спокойном и удовлетворенном состоянии на всем пути до деревни, и продолжил в нем пребывать, пока Роза расспрашивала мистера Харта в почтовом отделении. К сожалению, мужчина оказался таким же бесполезным, как она того и боялась. Мистер Харт и без того был слегка сварливым, но когда она как бы между прочим упомянула в разговоре метеорит, пока он разыскивал марки, он прямо отверг, что ходил на его поиски с сестрой-хозяйкой Редферн, и даже предположил, что трактирщик, должно быть, ошибся – он не был в пабе с пятницы.

Роза отказалась от еще большего количества вопросов после этого, но приняла решение внимательно приглядывать за полем Купера, когда бы ни проходила мимо, на случай, если сможет поймать мистера Харта, идущего к кораблю.

\- Ты, похоже, очень заинтересовалась этим метеоритом, - прокомментировал Джон, когда они покинули почтовое отделение, колокольчик над дверью радостно прозвенел.

\- Ага, ну, тебе остается винить в этом только себя самого. – пробормотала Роза себе под нос.

\- Меня? – вопросил Джон, и Роза молча отругала себя. Ей на самом деле следовало прекратить быть такой неосторожной в словах рядом с ним.

\- Ага, - неловко начала она. – Потому что ты… В смысле, ты всегда… ты… эмм… - Джон выжидательно смотрел на нее, и она начала паниковать и оглядываться по сторонам в поисках чего-нибудь, чем могла бы, возможно, отвлечь его. К несчастью, ничего не было, так что она вновь в отчаянии глянула вверх на его любопытное лицо, и в эту долю секунды увидела не Джона, но…

\- Доктор? – выпалила она, и Джон озадаченно моргнул.

\- Доктор? – недоуменно произнес он. – Путешественник из моих снов? Какое он имеет к этому отношение?

\- Ну… на самом деле, полное! – отчаянно ухватилась Роза за идею, зная, что это была ее единственная надежда исправить свою ошибку. – В смысле, он ведь путешествует сквозь звезды, верно? Это просто интересно, вот и все.

\- Твои мысли прикованы к звездам, - догадался Джон, а затем одарил ее понимающей улыбкой, с легкостью приняв ее объяснение. Роза облегченно вздохнула.

\- Точно, ага. Постоянно! – она нервно рассмеялась, а затем кашлянула, готовая сменить тему. – Кстати говоря, у тебя не было еще сновидений в последнее время?

\- Таких, что я бы еще не передал тебе, боюсь, что нет, - признался Джон. – Хотя, я и думал, что, возможно, в следующий раз, как мы будем в Лондоне, я мог бы передать рукопись с ними в один из издательских домов. В конце концов, я не могу преподавать вечно, и если бы книга имела успех, мы могли бы быть обеспечены…

Он с надеждой смотрел на нее, но Роза ощущала себя странно встревоженной этой идеей.  
\- Возможно… - с неловкостью произнесла она, затем поинтересовалась, - Однако, ты думаешь, люди стали бы ее покупать?

Джон приподнял брови, глядя на нее.  
\- Лихой герой, путешествующий сквозь звезды, переживающий фантастические приключения и спасающий жизни людей? Кто бы не захотел прочесть что-то, столь захватывающее?

Обдумывая про себя «захватывающую» природу окружающей их деревни, Роза отказалась от комментариев и вместо этого издала неопределенное хмыканье.

\- И, конечно же, - продолжил Джон, легкий румянец начал подниматься по его ушам. – Будет немало женщин, желающих прочесть ее…

Настала очередь Розы рассмеяться.  
\- О, да? Как ты это понял?

\- Ну, - чуть заикаясь, произнес Джон. – Какая женщина не мечтает о привлекательном, загадочном мужчине, кто может взять ее куда ей только будет угодно, восстановить справедливость и всегда спасать положение?

\- Рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах? – догадалась Роза, и Джон с жаром закивал.

\- Да, да. Именно. Точно.

\- Т _а_ к ты его видишь? Как какого-то великого крупного сказочного героя?

Идея заинтриговала ее. Она всегда считала Доктора умным и храбрым, но никогда на самом деле не думала о нем, как о _герое_ , как таковом. Для нее он всегда был просто ее Доктором, мужчиной, что в глубине души был так же подвержен ошибкам и слабостям, как и все остальные.

Джон, похоже, не придерживался того же мнения.  
\- Что ж, - произнес он, краснея еще сильней. – Он определенно куда храбрее меня!

Взгляд, которым он одарил ее после, до того напоминал Докторское выражение лица «побитого щенка», что Роза не смогла удержаться от смеха.  
\- Возможно, - произнесла она, а затем повернулась, чтобы идти задом наперед и как следует видеть лицо Джона. – Он может сражаться с монстрами каждый день, но готова с тобой поспорить на что угодно, у него никогда не хватало духу сказать кому-нибудь…

Она остановилась, как вкопанная. За время их разговора они оказались у входа в универсальный магазин, где двое мужчин при помощи лебедки поднимали на второй этаж пианино. Само по себе это не вызывало абсолютно никакого беспокойства. А вот то, что удерживающая его веревка начинала опасно расползаться – вызывало.

Роза в ужасе открыла рот, в особенности, когда заметила женщину с коляской, с которой они всегда здоровались, направлявшуюся прямо туда, слишком занятую трудным подъемом вверх по холму, чтобы осознать, что ей на голову вот-вот свалится пианино.

\- Ох, да вы издеваетесь! – воскликнула Роза, и Джон резко обернулся. За долю секунды он охватил взглядом надвигающуюся трагедию, огляделся вокруг и метнулся в противоположном направлении. Роза едва глянула на него, прежде чем обернуться назад и выкрикнуть предупреждение. – Берегись! – завопила она, женщина и мужчины озадаченно повернулись к ней.

Спустя секунду боковым зрением Роза уловила неясное движение, и обернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джон совершил идеальный верхний бросок.

\- Что за…?

То, что произошло следом, было таким быстрым, что Роза едва смогла осознать это. Брошенный Джоном предмет пронесся в сторону соседней лавки железных изделий, опрокинув несколько стоявших у стены жердей для подмостей. Они упали с глухим металлическим звоном, и нечто другое полетело по воздуху. Следующее, что она знала – воз пустых молочных канистр загромыхал на дорогу перед женщиной с коляской _в тот самый момент_ , как веревка, удерживавшая пианино, наконец, лопнула, и оно рухнуло на землю.

Разразился хаос. Рабочие метнулись утешать женщину, когда та с ребенком подняли ор, прохожие начали собираться маленькими группками, чтобы посмотреть, из-за чего вся суматоха, а Роза с Джоном стояли посреди всего этого и молча наблюдали с раскрытыми ртами.

\- Что _это_ было? – наконец, выдавила она, развернувшись к нему.

\- Я… мяч для крикета? – очень слабым голосом произнес Джон, неопределенно махнув в сторону маленького мальчика, огибавшего их, чтобы вернуть свою игрушку.

\- Нет, в смысле, как ты смог ударить по этим жердям и заставить это… что там было? Та штука, что сбила молочные канистры?

\- Я… кирпич? – предположил Джон.

\- Правда? Но он ведь… - Роза помахала рукой в попытке изобразить грандиозность того, что только что произошло. – И они опрокинулись и… Джон, ты только что спас жизнь этой женщине!

Джон еще мгновение стоял с раскрытым ртом, не менее шокированный, чем она, а затем гигантская улыбка вспыхнула поперек его лица.

\- Спас, не правда ли? – легкомысленно произнес он, а затем вдруг хихикнул.

Внезапный болезненный укол потери, что настиг тогда Розу, был достаточно жестоким, чтобы выбить из нее дух. Она скучала по своему Доктору, так отчаянно скучала в этот самый момент, что это причиняло боль. Джон был замечательным, таким замечательным – но ни у одного человека не было достаточно быстрых рефлексов, чтобы сделать то, что он сейчас сделал, сделать такой точный расчет, а затем направить мяч для крикета в строго определенное место, чтобы запустить такую грандиозную цепную реакцию…

Однако, если бы она не увидела рвущуюся веревку – или же, если бы Джон не обернулся достаточно быстро…

От этой мысли ее замутило, но она постаралась улыбнуться ради Джона, в особенности, когда на некоторое время они вдруг оказались захвачены всеобщим вниманием. Жители деревни собирались в толпу, чтобы посмотреть, из-за чего весь шум, и когда выяснилось, что они с мужем были теми, кто предотвратил ужасную трагедию, их обступила довольно большая толпа, все умоляли рассказать, что произошло.

Роза рада была оставить пересказ на Джона, и нетерпеливо переминалась, когда заметила мистера Харта, притаившегося поблизости. Он не слушал Джона, вместо этого внимательно осматривая место падения пианино, неистово втягивая носом воздух и оглядываясь вокруг, словно бы искал что-то – или кого-то? Нахмурившись, Роза до сих пор наблюдала за ним, когда он напрягся, повернулся и заметил ее.

Она немедленно отвернулась, но дело уже было сделано. Она чувствовала его взгляд, впивающийся в нее, и когда отважилась тайком глянуть на него, он до сих пор смотрел, наклонив голову, словно бы раздумывая, с остекленевшим взглядом.

\- Мы можем уйти? – настойчиво прошептала она Джону, который сейчас отвечал на вопросы зевак. Ее взгляд вновь переместился на мистера Харта, пока они говорили, и он глядел на нее в ответ, не мигая, со слабой улыбкой на губах. Мурашки побежали по ее коже.

\- Через мгновение, дорогая, - рассеянно произнес Джон. – Я только хочу убедиться, что с миссис Браунлоу и ее ребенком все…

\- Пожалуйста? – взмолилась Роза, и что-то в ее голосе, должно быть, привлекло его внимание, потому как он удивительно быстро извинился перед толпой поклонников и зевак, и вскоре уже они вдвоем направлялись к школе. Роза была рада. В течение всего этого времени она старательно избегала смотреть на мистера Харта, но, тем не менее, ощущала _его_ взгляд, впивающийся в нее.

Потрясенная, она с радостью позволила Джону вести ее домой в Фэррингем, и хотя и кивала в ответ на его речь, мысли ее были до того парализованы ужасом, что она не услышала ни единого слова. Даже если мистер Харт и не был среди оказавшихся под влиянием Семейства, он все равно вел себя странно, и ее на самом деле немного напугала внимательность его взгляда. Если бы с ней был Доктор, она была бы уверена, что с ней все будет в порядке, но с Джоном, не замечающим всего этого, она ощущала себя очень уязвимой и ужасно напуганной.

\- С тобой все хорошо? – в конце концов, спросил Джон мягким обеспокоенным тоном. Они были уже почти у самой школы, быстро пройдя всю дорогу без единой остановки. Роза вышла из своей задумчивости на короткое мгновение, только чтобы кивнуть и сжать его руку.

\- Я в порядке, - произнесла она с легкой улыбкой.

Но, конечно же, она была не в порядке. Учитывая космический корабль на поле Купера и всю ту ложь, что была с ним связана, Роза была уверена в том, что Семейство не только приземлилось, но и уже начало каким-то образом заражать или вселяться в людей, заставляя их выполнять свои приказы. И что было хуже всего, она не имела ни малейшего понятия, что теперь делать, кроме того, чтобы продолжать прятать часы и надеяться, что они не найдут их до того…

Часы.

Порывшись в памяти, Роза с ужасом поняла, что не проверяла их с самого утра. Сначала она была слишком занята расспросами о метеорите, затем разочарована тем, что Джон не мог выйти на прогулку, а после поглощена мыслями о мистере Харте и космическом корабле, что торопясь умыться и спуститься вниз к Джону, она полностью о них позабыла. Паника начала охватывать ее, она ускорила шаг, практически таща Джона вверх по лестнице.

\- Мы куда-то торопимся? – спросил он, когда они залетели за угол. Голос его был насмешливым, но Роза определенно не улыбалась, когда ворвалась в их комнату и направилась прямиком к камину.

То, что она там увидела, заставило страх и панику, засевшие у нее внутри, расцвести, словно какое-то тошнотворное цветущее дерево.

\- Нет! – ахнула она, лихорадочно шаря по полке.

\- Роза? – голос Джона был обеспокоенным. – Ты…

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет… - захныкала Роза, сбивая безделушки и рассыпая книги на своем пути. Однако, это не стоило ее усилий – часов нигде не было. – Нет, они не могли… они… не могли…

Джон тотчас оказался рядом с ней, сжимая ее руку, чтобы успокоить.  
\- Роза? Что такое произошло?

Он выглядел обеспокоенным, когда она обернулась к нему, тяжело дыша, пытаясь удержаться от того, чтобы разрыдаться в голос, но как только он попытался обнять ее, утешить, она полностью потеряла над собой контроль.

\- Они пропали! – воскликнула она и разразилась мучительными рыданиями.


	9. Chapter 9

У Розы ушло довольно много времени на то, чтобы успокоиться достаточно для того, чтобы Джон смог добиться от нее хоть чего-то вразумительного, и когда ему это удалось, он оказался удивлен тем, в какую панику она впала из-за потери часов.

\- Скорее всего, они просто упали с каминной полки, и кто-то из горничных переложил их в другое место, - благоразумно сказал он. – Я уверен, что они найдутся. Тебе не стоит тревожиться.

\- Не могу же я просто сидеть и ждать, когда они объявятся! – воскликнула она, в возбуждении едва не разорвав один из носовых платков Джона. – Ты не _понимаешь_.

\- Но это ведь просто _часы_. – С досадой произнес Джон, пребывая в явном недоумении. Но затем, по всей видимости, ему на ум пришел очередной ворох вопросов, и они потоком посыпались с его губ. – Зачем, скажи на милость, тебе вообще карманные часы? Чьи они? Уверен, что помнил бы, будь они моими. – Роза ничего не произнесла, лишь подняла на него взгляд и вздрогнула, и, спустя мгновение, Джон нерешительно спросил, - Они принадлежали твоему отцу?

Ее хватка на носовом платке ослабла. Что только она не ожидала услышать, но только не это.  
\- _Что_?

\- Твоему отцу – Питеру? – Джон присел и положил теплую ладонь поверх обеих ее рук. Она осознала, что довольно сильно дрожит, и, опустив взгляд на руку Джона, а затем поглядев вверх ему в глаза, темные от беспокойства, она внезапно осознала, откуда у него могло взяться воспоминание о ее отце.

\- Я знаю, что он погиб, когда ты была совсем мала, - мягко продолжил Джон. – Я помню, как ты рассказывала мне об этом – о том, что с ним произошло. Они его? Поэтому ты так расстроена?

Роза слабо кивнула, и Джон одарил ее легкой сочувственной улыбкой.  
\- Что ж. Они ведь не могли просто отрастить ноги и уйти, - ободряюще произнес он, заработав слабую улыбку от Розы. Голос его был тихим, когда он продолжил, поглаживая ее по руке. – Должно быть, кто-то подобрал их, скорее всего, по ошибке. Интересно, кто прибирал нашу комнату этим утром…

\- Дженни, - бездумно произнесла Роза, а затем озабоченно примолкла. – На самом деле, она вела себя немного странно. Сказала, что заболела.

\- Возможно, мне следует известить директора, - Джон, нахмурившись, поднялся. Роза тут же последовала за ним, скручивая в руках платок, который он дал ей. – Конечно же, все это может оказаться всего лишь безобидным недоразумением, но если горничная крадет личные вещи преподавательского персонала, Рокасла необходимо будет уведомить. Почему бы тебе не подождать здесь?

Роза раскрыла было рот, чтобы воспротивиться, но Джон коснулся большим пальцем ее губ, и она мгновенно примолкла.

\- Я вернусь как можно скорее. – Сказал он ей, опустил быстрый поцелуй на ее лоб и вышел.

Роза продержалась примерно тридцать секунд, прежде чем отправилась на свою собственную вылазку.

~*~

Дженни не было в ее комнате, но ее соседка сообщила Розе, что она выходила на велосипедную прогулку до деревни сегодня днем, и к этому времени уже должна была вернуться.

\- Я не знаю, где она. – Сказала девушка с сильным ирландским акцентом, приседая в реверансе каждые несколько слов. – Она должна была уже вернуться, мадам, но я ее не видела.

Быстрый обыск первого этажа не выявил ничего, кроме велосипеда Дженни, прислоненного к стене конюшни. «По крайней мере, она где-то в здании,» - мрачно подумала Роза, принявшись осматривать одну за другой классные комнаты. Школа была крупной, но недостаточно большой для того, чтобы Дженни смогла бы надолго спрятаться. К сожалению, и на втором этаже ее не было ни следа, и Роза ощутила, как у нее внутри начало зарождаться знакомое глубоко засевшее беспокойство.

Комнату истории на втором этаже, принадлежавшую Джону, она посетила последней, и на мгновение приостановилась, а затем принялась обыскивать ее, оглядев ровные ряды парт и знакомый витиеватый почерк Джона на доске. Рассеянно стерев по пути одну букву пальцем, она прошла к столу и коснулась его палки, невинно лежащей на дальнем краю. 

Когда на пальце остался след пыли, она не могла не улыбнуться, а затем перевела внимание обратно к делу. Однако, она только успела начать просматривать содержимое его стола, когда дверная ручка зловеще затряслась. Роза поспешно подхватила палку и огляделась в поисках места, где можно было бы спрятаться.

К сожалению, парты обеспечивали слабое укрытие, и она бросилась к тяжелым занавесям на окнах, спрятавшись за одной из них – и как раз вовремя, так как прозвучали шаги двух пар ног, заходящих в классную комнату. Роза постаралась как можно плотнее слиться с окном, и именно тогда, когда она распростерла пальцы рук по стеклу, она обнаружила, что, на самом деле, не одна.

Ее рука коснулась чего-то теплого и мягкого, и Роза едва из кожи вон не выскочила. К счастью, она не закричала и не принялась размахивать своей палкой, потому как человек, с которым ей случилось разделить укрытие, оказался не кем иным, как Дженни. Женщина, казалось, была в ужасе, глаза ее были вытаращены, а рот приоткрыт. Роза подняла свободную руку ко рту и молча прижала палец к губам, надеясь, что Дженни поймет ее знак. С жаром закивав, чтобы показать, что поняла, горничная съежилась у окна чуть сильнее, и Роза вновь обернулась, чтобы осторожно выглянуть из-за шторы на тех, кто проник в классную комнату.

При виде них сердце ее рухнуло вниз. Это была Джоан, а прямо позади нее был один из мальчиков, присутствовавших сегодня днем на практике по стрельбе – она думала, его звали Джереми Бэйнс или, возможно, Джаред. Джеймс?

\- Мать моя, - произнес он, и Джоан так же поприветствовала его в ответ.

\- Сын мой. Улыбнулась ли тебе удача в поисках Повелителя Времени?

\- Нет, Мать моя. – Губы мальчика изогнулись. – Он хорошо спрятал себя.

Роза ощутила огромную волну облегчения. Семейство пока еще не знало о часах – слава богу. И, по крайней мере, теперь она знала, что те, скорее всего, просто потерялись, а не были украдены, как она подозревала в начале.

\- Что ж, продолжай искать, - резко бросила Джоан. – У нас заканчивается время. Особенно хорошо присмотрись к профессору истории – Смиту, и его жене. Что-то в них не так.

Позади шторы Роза, не удержавшись, чуть отпрянула. Дженни рядом с ней вздрогнула.

\- Я тоже ощутил это, - согласился мальчик, затем брезгливо шмыгнул. – Они пахнут… странно.

\- Да. Ты должен держать меня в курсе. – Велела Джоан. – Нам следует связаться с остальными.

Роза подскочила, когда они оба закрыли глаза, и вокруг них отталкивающим ореолом засиял неземной свет, изумрудно зеленый. Однако, вскоре свет исчез, и Семейство направилось к двери.

\- Будь невредим, Сын мой, - произнесла на прощание Джоан, покидая комнату.

\- И ты, Мать моя. – Ответил Бэйнс.

Дверь со щелчком закрылась, и они ушли. До сих пор сжимая палку, Роза обернулась к Дженни, которая стояла, замерев от ужаса.

\- Порядок? – прошептала она, и горничная кивнула, но, казалось, неспособна была пошевелиться. Роза протянула теплую руку и осторожно вытянула Дженни из-за шторы.

\- Слушай, сейчас они ушли. Мы в безопасности.

\- О… о, мадам! – прошептала Дженни, рухнув, дрожа, на ближайший стул. – Я так боялась, что это опять один из тех мальчишек, пришел за мной!

И она разразилась тихими рыданиями.

Озадаченная, Роза присела на корточки рядом с Дженни и положила руку ей на колено.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Что за мальчишки?

\- Я ехала на велосипеде домой из деревни, - призналась Дженни в перерывах между всхлипами. – А затем они возникли, как из ниоткуда – все одетые пугалами. Мальчишки дурачились. Они меня едва не до смерти перепугали, мадам.

\- _Пугалами_? – Недоверчиво повторила Роза, - Серьезно?

\- Так же, как то, что я живу и дышу, мадам, клянусь! – С жаром произнесла Дженни, вытирая свои опухшие глаза. – На мгновение я подумала, что они, возможно, пытаются похитить меня. – Тут она шмыгнула и рассмеялась. – Что за глупая идея! Зачем я им нужна? Но они отпустили меня, и я поехала так быстро, как только могла, чтобы вернуться.

\- Уверена, что это пустяки. – Убедила ее Роза, но Дженни до сих пор казалась встревоженной.

\- О чем это они только что говорили? Они ведь сказали что-то о вас и мистере Смите, верно?

\- Ага, - с неловкостью произнесла Роза. Хоть она и не верила в то, то Дженни была заодно с Семейством, все равно, ей не хотелось все ей рассказывать. Это могло быть опасно. – Дженни, ты не помнишь, не видела ли ты карманных часов в моей комнате этим утром? На каминной полке?

Дженни озадаченно нахмурилась.  
\- Карманных часов, мадам?

\- На каминной полке, ага. – Подтвердила Роза. – Серебряные карманные часы с выгравированным рисунком. Много кружков.

\- Не уверена, мадам, - произнесла Дженни, до сих пор хмурясь. – Не думаю. Это важно?

Роза безрадостно рассмеялась.  
\- Это самая важная вещь во всем мире. Ты уверена, что не помнишь их?

Дженни лишь покачала головой.  
\- Простите, миссис Смит. Я смахнула пыль с каминной полки, но мне не позволено на самом деле трогать личные вещи профессора. В особенности не драгоценности или часы – не стоит тех неприятностей, в случае, если они пропадут, понимаете. Моя сестра однажды лишилась работы из-за того, что хозяйка дома увидела ее рассматривающей ее ожерелья и всякое такое. Сказала, что та собиралась что-то украсть. Конечно же, она никогда б не стала, но…

\- Если увидишь где-нибудь часы, - прервала Роза. – Можешь дать мне знать? Просто они пропали, и они принадлежали моему, эмм, моему отцу. Они очень важны.

\- Конечно же, миссис Смит, - с жаром произнесла Дженни. – Все, что угодно, мадам.

\- Спасибо, - произнесла Роза, помогая ей подняться. – И… будь осторожна, ага? Никому не рассказывай о том, что мы только что слышали.

Они расстались на лестнице, и Роза обыскала оставшиеся классные комнаты и общие зоны сверху до низу, прежде чем вернуться в комнату, которую делила с Джоном. К ее смешанному удивлению и испугу, он нетерпеливо дожидался ее там вместе с их ужином.

\- Привет, - с неловкостью произнесла она, протиснувшись через дверь. – Что это все такое?

\- Я попросил принести наш ужин немного пораньше, - объяснил Джон, помогая ей присесть на ее место. – Чтобы мы смогли поужинать перед тем, как отправимся на танцы этим вечером. Куда ты исчезла? Я беспокоился.

\- О, я просто… Мне захотелось поговорить с Джоан, вот и все. – Соврала Роза, разворачивая свою салфетку. – Хотела спросить ее, не видела ли она где часов.

\- Сомневаюсь, что ты найдешь их просто так лежащими где-нибудь. – Произнес Джон, когда они приступили к ужину. – Директор со мной согласен.

\- Неужели? – Рассеянно произнесла Роза, не особенно заботясь тем, что мог сказать по этому поводу Рокасл.

\- О, да, - продолжил Джон. – Он так же уверен в том, что кто-то, должно быть, взял их. Я еще раз осмотрел здесь все, чтобы убедиться, но их просто ни следа. Директор сделает объявление на утреннем собрании с просьбой их немедленного возвращения, и в случае, если их не вернут, он дал разрешение начать обыск комнат прислуги и общежитий студентов.

\- Это уж чересчур, разве нет? – Нахмурилась Роза. – Обыскивать вещи людей?

\- Что ж, если это воровство, тогда злоумышленник обязан быть наказан, - твердо сказал Джон. – «Не укради» - не просто так одна из десяти заповедей, Роза. Подобные правила обязаны чтиться и исполняться, если…

Роза отключилась от него. Она сделала это не специально, но с Доктором у нее выработалось нечто вроде фильтра болтовни, когда она просто позволяла ему говорить, пока он не выдохнется, а затем задавала дурацкий вопрос, чтобы он резюмировал для нее то, что только что рассказал. Помогало то, что ей нравился звук его голоса, конечно же, но это уже была совсем другая история.

Джон продолжал свою обличительную речь на протяжении всего ужина, и к тому моменту Роза уже почти решилась попробовать отменить их планы с походом на танцы, чтобы остаться и продолжить поиски часов. Однако, прежде, чем она смогла хотя бы предложить это, Джон удалился к раковине для умывания, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и вскоре уже застегивал пуговицы своего лучшего костюма.

Роза тоже покорно освежилась, а затем сменила свою будничную одежду и ботинки на блестящее вечернее платье и пару расшитых бисером туфель-лодочек. Джон тем временем перевязывал свою бабочку уже, должно быть, на пятидесятый раз, тихо ворча себе под нос всякий раз, как та свисала не в ту сторону. Она подобралась к нему сзади и перехватила инициативу, легонько похлопав по бабочке, когда та аккуратно уселась, а затем отпихнула его в сторону, чтобы заколоть свои волосы.

Только лишь закончив приводить себя в порядок, она осознала, что Джон ждет ее, терпеливо и тихо сидя на кровати, держа что-то на коленях, а на его лице играет легкая чеширская улыбка.

\- Что это у тебя? – спросила Роза, присоединяясь к нему, внутри у нее начал расти восторг, она гадала, не нашел ли он, в конце концов, все-таки часы, и не решил ли устроить сюрприз. Когда вместо этого он протянул ей маленькую плоскую коробочку, она изо всех сил постаралась отбросить сокрушительный вес разочарования.

\- Это подарок, - робко сказал ей Джон. – Для тебя. Я хотел дождаться Рождества, чтобы вручить его тебе, но после сегодняшних событий… Я подумал, возможно, он приободрит тебя. Это не карманные часы, но…

Роза с любопытством взяла ее у него и аккуратно сняла крышку. Она пораженно уставилась на содержимое.  
\- Это…?

\- Он серебряный, - объяснил Джон, поспешно вынув изысканный гребень для волос из коробочки и принявшись выставлять его напоказ, такой гордый, будто бы сам его сделал. – Стерлинговое серебро. С марказитовой крошкой… или, что ж, пиритовой, полагаю, потому как марказит, на самом деле, слишком хрупок, чтобы использовать его для…

\- Джон, - твердо произнесла Роза, останавливая его, прежде чем он углубится дальше.

\- О. Да. Тебе нравится?

Он казался обеспокоенным, и Роза только успела открыть рот, чтобы уверить его, что, конечно же, ей понравилось, когда он начал тараторить.  
\- В смысле, это не что-то особенное. Не то, чтобы это были бриллианты или… или… или драгоценные камни или жемчуг, но… что ж, я увидел его и подумал… я подумал, что он красиво будет смотреться в твоих волосах, так что я… я…

Роза заткнула его быстрым поцелуем в уголок рта.

\- Мне очень нравится. – Сказала она ему, и глаза Джона осветились, когда она взяла гребень и поднесла его к волосам, чтобы посмотреть на блеск марказита (или пирита, или что бы за фигня это ни была) в зеркале. – Может, и не бриллианты, - сказала она ему с улыбкой, - но он все равно красивый. Спасибо.

Она мягко поцеловала его, и он выглядел очень довольным собой.

\- Ты разве не наденешь его сейчас? – Спросил он, нахмурившись, когда она сложила гребень обратно в коробочку.

\- Не-а. Сберегу до Рождества. – Она аккуратно поместила крышку на место, пока говорила. – Он слишком ценен для каких-то танцев в деревне.

Джон казался до нелепости довольным ее оценкой, и Роза не посмела сказать ему, что жест был сделан скорее ради нее самой, чем ради него. Закон Мерфи: если она оденет его сегодня, непременно случится что-то ужасное. Если же сбережет на потом, тогда, может быть, лишь может быть, они выйдут невредимыми. Сила позитивного мышления и все такое.

\- О, я бы так не сказал… - запинаясь, забормотал Джон. – Это ведь просто побрякушка, в конце концов… безделица, на самом деле…

\- _Я_ думаю, он красивый. – Сообщила ему Роза, а затем поднялась на ноги и протянула ему руку. – Идем?

~*~

К глубокой радости Розы, сюрпризы Джона не ограничились украшением для волос. Он также привлек их старого приятеля Фредди Йеля, чтобы подбросить их на его автомобиле в деревню, чтобы ей не пришлось проходить всю дорогу в ее хороших туфлях, и, как только они оказались там, все, казалось, из кожи вон лезли, чтобы развлечь ее. После первоначального круговорота вальсов и квикстепов им преподнесли сюрприз в виде посвященной им песни в честь недавнего героического поступка Джона, и вскоре их ненадолго обступили поклонники.

Как только толпа чуть поредела, Роза решила ненадолго присесть, и Джон с радостью последовал за ней к столику.

\- Бог мой! – Рассмеялся он. – Все эти разговоры вызвали у меня жажду. Ты не желаешь напиток?

\- С удовольствием. Спасибо. – Она улыбнулась ему снизу вверх. После того, как он ушел, Роза воспользовалась возможностью понаблюдать за остальными парами, счастливо танцующими в зале деревенского клуба.

Только тогда она заметила мальчика, тихо сидящего в дальнем углу.

Она не знала, как долго он был здесь, но Роза где угодно узнала бы эту униформу. Чуть запаниковав, она попыталась рассмотреть, кто это был, не глядя при этом в упор – что было сложнее, чем можно было бы подумать, учитывая, что она находилась в комнате, полной беспорядочно кружащих и просто мешающих обзору людей.

К счастью, нарушитель оказался не Бэйнсом, как она боялась в начале. Даже так, у студентов был строгий комендантский час, так что же один из них делал так поздно за пределами своего общежития?

Поднявшись на ноги, Роза пробралась вокруг других столиков, пока не оказалась в пределах слышимости, и затем окликнула его.

\- Тим, верно? – Мальчик попытался притвориться, что не наблюдал за ее приближением, но быстро сдался. – Тимоти Латтимер?

\- Да, миссис Смит, - произнес он, чуть поерзав на своем стуле, выражение его лица было напряженным.

\- Разве ты не должен быть в своем общежитии?

\- Разве вы не должны путешествовать меж звезд? – пробормотал он, и Роза внезапно похолодела.

\- Что? – она попыталась вести себя невозмутимо, но Тим печально посмотрел на нее снизу вверх.

\- Мне жаль, - сказал он. – Но… я все знаю, Роза Тайлер.

\- Откуда ты…? – слабо спросила Роза, а затем осознала. – О боже – ты с ними заодно, верно?

\- Что? – Тимоти казался сбитым с толку. – Нет! Я… я нашел часы. Карманные часы?

\- Они у _тебя_? – Роза ощутила волну облегчения, быстро сменившуюся раздражением. – Я их _весь_ день искала! Когда ты их выкрал? Когда приходил за той книгой?

У Тима хватило чести принять пристыженный вид.  
\- Они позвали меня, - извиняющимся тоном сказал он ей. – Они сказали мне сберечь их.

Роза ощетинилась.  
\- Ага, что ж, в этом не было никакой необходимости, - сказала она ему, ощущая себя довольно оскорбленной. – Я и сама прекрасно справлялась с тем, чтобы приглядывать за ними, спасибо.

\- Да, но в этом как раз все и дело, - произнес Тимоти, исподтишка оглядев комнату, прежде чем продолжить приглушенным тоном. – Вы больше не можете просто хранить их, Роза – вам придется открыть их. Они здесь, в деревне, в школе, и они приближаются все ближе и ближе к…

\- Слушай, я _знаю_ , что Семейство здесь, ясно? Но я не могу открыть их, пока не пройдет три месяца! – прошипела Роза. – Иначе…

\- Латтимер? – Вклинился в их разговор громкий и озадаченный голос Джона. Он держал в руках два напитка – пиво для себя и бокал чего-то прозрачного и пузырящегося для Розы. – Что, скажите на милость, вы здесь делаете?

\- Я уже уходил, сэр, - быстро произнес Тимоти и поднялся на ноги. – Доброй ночи, сэр. Мадам.

Джон оторопело нахмурился, когда мальчик поспешил прочь, кинув на ходу взгляд на них через плечо. 

\- В чем было дело? – поинтересовался Джон, и Роза пожала плечами, провожая его обратно к столику, который они заняли ранее.

\- Ни в чем, - солгала она. – Он просто хотел поздороваться.

\- О, - произнес Джон, но он все еще хмурился, ставя на стол их напитки и присаживаясь на свой стул.

\- Итак! – С притворной оживленностью произнесла Роза, подхватив свой бокал и наклонив его ко рту. – Что ты мне взял? Вино? Шампанское?

Джон раскрыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, но в этот самый момент поблизости раздался безошибочный звук выстрела из лазерного оружия. Роза шокировано взлетела на ноги и закрутила головой в поисках. У нее ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы определить, откуда раздался шум.

\- Тишина! – Загремел знакомый голос от главного входа. – Всем молчать!

Роза в ужасе смотрела, как в зал неуклюже протащилась толпа пугал, возглавляемых мистером Хартом, Бэйнсом и Джоан. Несколько людей закричали и Харт обвел их тяжелым взглядом.

\- Я сказал, тишина! – прогремел он, и последовали короткие запинающиеся звуки, когда замолк проигрыватель.

\- Послушайте-ка, мистер Харт! – поднялся мистер Чемберс, ведущий. – Что происходит?

Без всякого вступления Харт развернулся и выстрелил из своего оружия, расщепив мистера Чемберса в ничто.

\- Нет! – выпалила Роза, не успев сдержаться.

\- Мы попросили тишины! – Приказал Бэйнс, а затем обратил свой взгляд в толпу, явно разыскивая кого-то. Его глаза приостановились, когда он достиг Розы, и она напряглась, когда его взгляд скользнул с нее на Джона, который тут же встал и положил ладонь ей на руку. – Ну, что ж! У нас есть несколько вопросов к мистеру и миссис Смит.

Роза схватилась за руку Джона, лежащую на ее предплечье. Тот, в свою очередь, выглядел полностью сбитым с толку.

\- Прошу прощения? – пролепетал он. – Ч-что здесь происходит?

Тонкий голосок раздался из угла, словно бы в ответ, и Роза шокировано обнаружила Люси Картрайт, спокойно стоящую с воздушным шаром в руке и тяжелым взглядом в глазах.

\- Нет никакой надобности в вопросах, Семья моя! – с ликованием произнесла она, двинувшись, чтобы присоединиться к остальной троице. – Преподаватель – это Доктор. Я слышала, как его жена разговаривала с одним из мальчиков.

Джон шокировано опустил взгляд на Розу, но она не посмела встретить его взгляд. Вместо этого она смотрела на Семейство, на тела, которые они заняли.

\- Ты принял человеческую форму, - отметил Бэйнс, с интересом оглядывая Джона.

\- Прошу прощения? – забормотал Джон. – Конечно же, я человек – я был рожден человеком! Так же, как и вы, Бэйнс, и сестра-хозяйка, и вы, мистер Харт! Что происходит?

\- О, и мозги тоже человеческие! – Радостно произнес Бэйнс. – Незатейливые, тупые и скучные.

\- Что ж, он определенно бесполезен для нас в таком виде, - произнесла Джоан, ее обычно тихий голос был холоден и безэмоционален.

\- Нам нужен Повелитель Времени, - согласился Харт.

\- О, - Бэйнс пожал плечами. – Что ж, это легко выполнимо.

Сделав небрежный шаг вперед, он поднял руку так, чтобы его пистолет указывал прямо на Джона. По комнате разнесся коллективный вздох, и Роза сжала его руку так сильно, она была уверена, что нарушила ему кровообращение.

\- Изменись _обратно_. – Просто приказал Бэйнс.

\- Боюсь, что не знаю, о чем идет речь, - произнес Джон, голос его дрожал, даже несмотря на то, что он исподтишка пытался отпихнуть Розу себе за спину, с линии огня. Она упрямо вцепилась в его рукав, отказываясь двигаться.

\- Изменись обратно! – рыкнул Бэйнс, и Джон в ответ тоже поднял голос, в его случае, несколько истерически.

\- Я в буквальном смысле, не знаю…

\- О, довольно этого! – Резко выплюнула Джоан и вытащила свое собственное оружие, а затем двинулась на них обоих. – У нас нет времени на игры, Повелитель Времени!

Инстинктивно, Роза нырнула в одну сторону, а Джон в другую, но Джоан просто последовала за ближайшей к ней жертвой.

\- Нет! – Выкрикнул Джон, отчаянно потянувшись к своей жене. Но Джоан была слишком быстра. Прежде, чем он смог хоть что-нибудь предпринять, Розу уже взяли в захват и прижали оружие к виску.

\- Что, если я пристрелю твою жену? – Плотоядно ухмыльнулась Джоан Джону, ее дыхание было горячим и ужасным на щеке Розы. – Это недостаточно пугает тебя, чтобы измениться обратно, Доктор? – Она резко сжала хватку, и Роза чуть задохнулась от давления на ее трахею. – А?

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите! – в отчаянии произнес Джон. – Пожалуйста! Отпустите мою жену, она не сделала ничего, что оправдало бы такое!

\- Не отпустим, пока не изменишься _обратно_. – Бэйнс угрожающе шагнул вперед, в его глазах играла холодная злоба. – Считаем до пяти, Повелитель Времени, а затем Мать моя нажмет на спусковой крючок, и твоей любви не станет. _Один_.

Джон замер, охваченный ужасом. Люси наблюдала за происходящим с завороженным восторгом, шипящим шепотом подбадривая Бэйнса. Харт лишь равнодушно наблюдал, как Роза борется с захватом Джоан, но безрезультатно.

\- Джон, - выдавила она, как только поняла, что в ближайшее время ей не освободиться. – Что бы… со мной ни произошло… это не твоя вина, ясно?

Он выглядел абсолютно потерянным, руки его беспомощно шевелились.  
\- Роза… - умоляюще прошептал он, но она лишь закрыла глаза и тяжело сглотнула.

\- _Два_.

Боже, это действительно конец, верно? Не было поблизости Доктора, чтобы спасти ее в самый последний момент. Что еще хуже, она не смогла спасти его. Семейство заполучит его так или иначе; на данном этапе она для них лишь помеха, на самом деле. Козырь в рукаве.

\- Пожалуйста… - взмолился Джон, по голосу казалось, что он едва не плачет. – Пожалуйста, я… я не…

\- _Три_.

\- Погодите, постойте! Пожалуйста! Не надо!

Голос его сорвался на испуганный пронзительный крик, и Розу замутило. Она вот-вот умрет за семьдесят лет до своего собственного рождения, а затем умрет Доктор, а она не может ничего с этим поделать. Мимолетно она подумала о нелинейных временных линиях и прохладной руке, отчаянно переплетающей их пальцы вместе.

_\- Мы погибнем сражаясь, ага?_

_\- Я так рад, что встретил тебя._

\- Я сделаю, что угодно! _Все_ , что попросите. Только, пожалуйста, отпустите ее!

\- Я прошу тебя измениться обратно, Доктор, а ты не меняешься. Поэтому, я продолжаю свой отсчет. _Четыре_!

Джон в отчаянии всхлипнул.  
\- Пожалуйста!

А затем заговорил новый голос – в ее голове или ухе, она не могла сказать. Голос, который Роза почти два месяца слышала лишь в записи, и он произнес два слова – лишь два.

_Повелитель Времени…_

Глаза Розы шокировано распахнулись в тот самый момент, как Джоан напряглась и ослабила свою хватку достаточно, чтобы Роза выскользнула из ее рук. Неуклюже вырвав пистолет из ослабшей руки сестры-хозяйки, Роза попятилась к Джону, отчаянно стараясь направлять оружие одновременно на всех четырех членов Семейства.

\- Никому не двигаться! – Выкрикнула она, голос ее отчаянно срывался, а руки дрожали. – Или я стреляю!

\- Роза! – Ахнул Джон, однако, был ли его голос восхищенным или шокированным, она не могла с уверенностью сказать. 

Бэйнс лишь засмеялся над ней, и Роза ощутила, как в ней разрослось раздражение.  
\- Что, думаешь, не стану? – Она сделала быстрый выстрел поверх его головы и пробила сквозную дыру в стене. Семейство мгновенно насторожилось.

\- Аккуратнее, Сын мой, - предостерегающе произнес Харт. – Это все ради тебя, чтобы ты мог жить вечно…

\- Пристрелю тебя! – Бэйнс, казалось, едва сдерживался, его рука, сжимающая оружие, вздрагивала.

\- Ну, давай. – Подстегнула его Роза. – Попробуй! Ну же!

Бэйнс выглядел обезумевшим, и на секунду Роза подумала, что он может на самом деле пристрелить ее.  
\- О, как бы мне это понравилось! – С наслаждением произнес он, его рука мгновенно сжалась на пистолете, прежде чем как ни в чем ни бывало опустить его вниз. Роза не пошевелилась. Не отрывая взгляда от Семейства, она через плечо заговорила с Джоном.

\- Джон, выведи всех отсюда. Тут должен быть боковой выход или типа того. – Когда он не пошевелился, Роза со всей силы наступила ему на ногу. – Джон!

\- А! – Вскрикнул он, затем, казалось, чуть взял себя в руки. – Ладно. Да. Все на выход! – Он начал подгонять их всех к двери. Деревенские жители толкались, пихались и кричали по пути к двери, а затем бросились наутек со всех ног. Роза тоже попятилась к двери, все время продолжая следить за Семейством.

\- Так значит, вы нас нашли, - произнесла она, задержавшись в дверном проходе, и пытаясь звучать сильнее и храбрее, чем чувствовала себя на самом деле. У нее, на самом деле, не было успехов в области переговоров с враждебными инопланетянами, так что, оставалось надеяться, что это вот-вот изменится. – А вы не торопились, верно?

За дверью Джон отчаянно тянул ее за тонкую ткань ее верхней юбки, но Роза отмахнулась от него свободной рукой. У нее зрела идея, но сначала ей нужно было найти правильное место для выстрела, а для этого нужно было выиграть немного времени.

\- Да, но все это будет не напрасно, - произнесла Джоан, ее тусклые глаза сверкали, когда она выступила вперед. – Жить и размножаться по всей вселенной! Бесконечная жизнь! – Она глубоко вдохнула, будто бы уже наслаждаясь запахом успеха.

\- И что потом? – Спросила Роза, глаза ее до сих пор метались вокруг, но всегда возвращались на Семейство. – Вы оставите в покое Джоан и Люси и остальных? Они вернутся в норму?

\- О, боюсь, что они уже мертвы. – Небрежно произнес Бэйнс, но на пораженный взгляд Розы он сочувственно поцокал языком. – О, посмотрите-ка! А у нее доброе сердце.

\- Вы их убили. – с отвращением произнесла Роза. – Джоан и мистера Харта… Люси была лишь маленькой девочкой! Как вы _могли_ такое сделать?

\- О, но как мы могли _не_ сделать этого, миссис Смит? – Сверкая глазами, произнес Харт. – Это, на самом деле, небольшая цена. За бессмертие.

\- За бессмертие! – С благоговением повторила Люси, и Роза едва не потеряла остатки собранного мужества.

\- Вы…! – Она остановила себя от тирады, а затем, как только взяла себя в руки, покачала головой на Семейство. – Не детей, - тихо произнесла она, едва не плача. – Не маленькую девочку. Это просто _отвратительно_.

\- О, просто сердце кровью обливается. – Драматично протянул Бэйнс, а затем с усмешкой произнес. – Ну, и какой у тебя план, глупышка? Или ты просто будешь стоять тут всю ночь и болтать, как какая-то…

Роза ухватилась за свой шанс. Подняв пистолет, она прицелилась, но не на Семейство, а в потолок. Несколько прицельных выстрелов, и одна из главных поддерживающих балок упала, обрушив за собой половину крыши.

Обернувшись к Джону, она обнаружила его шокировано замершим с раскрытым ртом.  
\- Не стой, разинув рот! – Рявкнула она, практически выпихивая его за дверь. – Бежим!

Снаружи они притормозили, чтобы посмотреть назад на клуб, и Роза поразилась, увидев, какой ущерб смогла причинить.  
\- Ух ты! – выдохнула она, и Джон повернулся к ней, абсолютно лишенный дара речи.

\- Это было… это… - Заикаясь, произнес он, и Роза, нервничая, ждала его вердикта. – Абсолютно _великолепно_! Откуда, скажи _на милость_ , ты знала, что делать?

\- Умнее, чем выгляжу, ага? – Нахально усмехнулась Роза, а затем взвизгнула, когда Джон подхватил ее в импровизированном объятии, оторвав от земли, таким похожим на Доктора жестом, что она склонна была позабыть о том, что это не он.

\- Взять их!

Выскочив из рук Джона, Роза бросила один взгляд на Семейство и их армию пугал, прежде чем развернуться и броситься наутек, Джон следовал за ней по пятам. Роза стреляла через плечо, пока они бежали, в надежде, что это может отбить охоту у Семейства преследовать их, но выстрелы становились все слабее и слабее, пока вовсе не осталось, чем стрелять.

\- Дурацкие лазерные пушки! – Раздраженно пропыхтела Роза, отшвыривая его. – Можно было бы подумать, что кто-нибудь изобретет какую с приличными батарейками!

\- Бата…чем? – Удивленно повторил Джон.

\- Ох, да… не важно! Бежим!


	10. Chapter 10

Они бежали, в одной руке Роза сжимала свои туфли, а в другой – юбки. Первым делом ее инстинкт подсказал ей направиться к ТАРДИС, а Джон просто следовал за ней, не задавая вопросов. Только когда Роза начала приближаться к амбару, в котором та была спрятана, она начала осознавать, что не может отвести его туда, иначе Семейство обнаружит и ТАРДИС тоже.

Ну, кроме того, ей еще не хотелось объяснять ТАРДИС Джону.

Осознав, что не представляет, куда на самом деле движется, Роза остановилась так резко, что Джон врезался ей в спину, едва не сбив с ног.

\- О! Мне так жаль! – затараторил он, быстро обхватив ее за талию, чтобы она не упала. – Ты в порядке?

\- Нормально, - задыхаясь, произнесла Роза. Правда была в том, что ее корсет до того ограничивал объем ее легких, что во время бега у нее развилась страшная боль в боку. До теперешнего момента адреналин ее замаскировывал, но сейчас она обнаружила, что сжимает зубы и прижимает в неэффективном жесте руку к боку. Джон тоже мягко опустил ладонь на ее спину и принялся поглаживать бесполезными круговыми движениями, как будто бы это могло помочь ей восстановить дыхание.

\- О, Роза, - произнес он, склоняясь, чтобы прижаться лбом к ее виску. Голос его был почти таким же задыхающимся, как и у нее. – Прости за то, что ночь вышла такой ужасной.

Она издала громкий смешок, более всего напоминавший, вероятно, всхлип.   
\- Не твоя вина, - сказала она ему. Пока она говорила, Джон чуть крепче обхватил ее рукой за талию – теперь не столько удерживаясь за нее, сколько обнимая ее. Когда ее дыхание восстановилось, и она медленно выпрямилась, он обвил вокруг нее вторую руку и мягко переместил ее голову в изгиб своей шеи.

\- Я до сих пор не могу понять, - признался он. – Что им было от меня нужно?

Роза подняла руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке, и не могла удержаться от ненависти к себе за ложь.  
\- Хотелось бы мне знать.

\- Они, казалось, считали, что я – кто-то другой, не тот, кем являюсь на самом деле, - уныло продолжил Джон, а затем, казалось, осознал что-то. – Та маленькая девочка, как ты сказала, ее имя?

\- Кто, Люси?

\- Да, - подтвердил Джон, выпустив ее из объятия. – Она сказала… она сказала, что ты говорила с кем-то о Докторе. Они звали меня… _Повелитель Времени_. – Роза ничего не сказала, и Джон испытующе глядел на нее во тьме. – Ты рассказывала людям об историях из моего журнала?

Роза задумалась, до сих пор пассивно прижимая руку к болящему боку и глубоко дыша, чтобы выиграть себе достаточно времени на размышления. Стоит ли ей сказать Джону правду? Можно ли еще спасти его поддельную жизнь, когда та рушилась вокруг него? Что еще важнее, поможет ли им то, что она расскажет ему о Докторе, победить Семейство, или же он только окончательно запутается во всем?

\- Роза? – надавил он, и она закусила губу. Она не хотела еще больше ухудшать и без того плохое положение, а Джон и так уже был напуган – она видела это.

\- Нет, - соврала она наконец. – Я никому не рассказывала.

\- Ты уверена? – потребовал Джон, протянув руку, чтобы взять ее за запястье. – Ты – единственная, кому я когда-либо рассказывал о своих снах. Каким образом они могли…?

\- Ну, может, они украли его и прочли? – В отчаянии предложила Роза. Джон хотел было запротестовать, но она вновь перебила его. – Слушай, я не знаю, Джон, но они явно верят, что у тебя есть что-то, что им нужно, так что в любом случае, нам надо уберечь тебя, ага? Потому как они пойдут за нами, куда бы мы ни направились.

\- Ты права, - со страданием на лице Джон оглядел окружающую тьму, как будто бы Семейство вот-вот могло выпрыгнуть на них. – Мы должны двигаться дальше. Мы и так уже слишком задержались.

\- Погоди, - Роза остановила его, когда он направился было уходить. – Куда ты идешь?

\- Мы разве не возвращаемся в Фэррингем? – удивленно произнес Джон. – Я думал, ты туда нас ведешь.

\- Нет! Я просто… бежала, - пробормотала Роза. – Я не думала о том, куда направляюсь. В любом случае, мы не можем вернуться в школу. Нам нужно придумать что-то еще.

\- Но вернуться туда было бы логично… - начал было Джон, и Роза бросила на него скептический взгляд.

\- Ты ведь осознаешь, что это первое место, в котором они отправятся нас искать?

\- Конечно, - огрызнулся Джон, явно раздраженный тем, что ей понадобилось перебивать его. – Роза, никто в школе не знает о том, что произошло в деревне! В этот самый момент они все – легкая добыча. Мы должны предупредить их, чтобы они смогли защититься!

Роза смотрела на него долгое мгновение, прежде чем одарить слабым осознанием:  
\- О боже, они ведь их так прямо и впустят, верно? Они даже не подумают.

\- Именно. – Мрачно произнес Джон. – Так что, если ты готова двигаться дальше…? – После ее поспешного кивка он взял ее за руку. – Тогда идем, быстрее, пока они нас не нагнали.

Роза, запинаясь, поплелась за ним, рука Джона была ее единственным проводником во тьме, в то время как он вел ее напрямик по пересеченной местности к школе. Боль в ее боку слегка утихла во время их короткой передышки, но вскоре вновь расцвела до чудовищных пропорций, затрудняя дыхание. Однако, она не мешала работать ее мозгу, и они были уже почти у самой школы, когда она начала беспокоиться о том, что именно имел в виду Джон, когда сказал, что они должны всех предупредить.

\- Джон… - задыхаясь, начала она.

\- Мммн?

\- Когда ты сказал, что школу нужно предупредить, чтобы они смогли защититься… - она оставила продолжение висеть в воздухе, и Джон коротко оглянулся на нее, прежде чем упорно продолжить движение вперед.

\- Мы зарядим все имеющееся оружие, встанем на стражу и будем ждать.

Роза ощутила, как внутри ее заполнил холодный скользкий ужас.  
\- Ты серьезно? – требовательно спросила она, до сих пор не до конца веря в то, что он только что предложил. – Пули против лазерных лучей? Ты считаешь, это будет справедливый бой? – Джон не ответил, и она продолжила, - Ты ведь видел, что произошло с мистером Чемберсом в деревне…

\- Возможно, один человек не может сражаться с ними в одиночку, - нетерпеливо согласился Джон. – Но в Фэррингеме мы учим нашим студентов держаться вместе. Объединяться, как один, и…

\- Но они ведь всего лишь дети! – Роза вырвала свою руку из его ладони, чтобы прижать ее к тому месту, где в нее заново впивалась боль. – Ты не можешь просить их сражаться! Семейство убьет их!

\- Тогда они умрут героями! – Джон резко остановился, в ярости развернувшись к ней. – Они не сбегут, как хныкающие трусы!

\- Это не трусость! – Выкрикнула Роза. – Это самоубийство, Джон!

Джон раскрыл было рот, чтобы закричать на нее в ответ, но так же быстро остановил себя, и отвернулся. Зная, что что-то в ее словах, наконец, достигло его, Роза смягчила голос и тихо обратилась к нему.   
\- Слушай, я знаю, что ты напуган, - она чуть рассмеялась, признавшись, - Я тоже боюсь! Этим вечером мне уже приставляли оружие к голове. Но неужели ты действительно хочешь быть ответственным за еще чью-либо смерть? Потому как, если ты заставишь мальчиков сражаться, это будет не битва, Джон. Это будет бойня.

На протяжении долгого гнетущего мгновения Джон молчал, затем обернулся к ней.

\- О, Роза, - он выглядел просто опустошенным, и Роза подпрыгнула, когда он схватил ее в отчаянно крепкое объятие. – Я так напуган. Я никогда… - Он испустил дрожащий вздох и отстранился, чтобы нежно обхватить ее лицо. – Ты права, - тихо сказал он ей. – Конечно же, права. Я не могу позволить мальчикам сражаться за меня. Что за человеком это меня сделает? – Он опустил глаза и руки с ее лица. – Если этим чудовищам нужен я, тогда… они меня получат. Я встречусь с ними один на один.

Он подавленно отвернул подбородок в сторону, но Роза аккуратно вернула его взгляд к себе мягким прикосновением. Опустив вторую руку, она взялась за его ладонь и подняла ее вверх между ними. Джон удивленно поглядел вниз на их соединенные руки, затем встретился с ней взглядом.

\- Не один, - тихо напомнила она ему, крепко сжимая его руку. – Я с тобой, ага? Что бы ни произошло.

Джон казался в одинаковой степени благодарным и полным опасений.

\- Я не могу просить тебя сделать это, Роза.

Губы Розы изогнулись в улыбке, и она покачала головой.  
\- Тебе не нужно просить, Докто… - Джон удивленно моргнул на ее оговорку, и Роза поспешно нацепила улыбку. – _Джон_. – Сквозь зубы поправилась она. – Тебе не нужно просить меня, _Джон_.

\- Роза… - Тихо начал Джон, взгляд его был вопросительным. Но прежде, чем он смог сказать что-нибудь еще, она потянула его за руку и повела по полю. Она ждала начала вопросов, чего хотело Семейство, почему они думали, что он – Доктор, почему она только что назвала его Доктором…

Когда он, наконец, заговорил, это оказалось совсем не то, чего она ожидала.

\- Откуда ты знала, как им пользоваться?

Роза удивленно нахмурилась на него.  
\- Пользоваться чем?

\- Ору… жием. – неуверенно запнувшись, произнес он. – Ты, казалось, всегда на дух его не переносила… однако, когда ситуация того потребовала, ты так легко им воспользовалась.

Роза пожала плечами и сосредоточилась на дороге впереди нее, тепле ладони Джона в ее руке.   
\- Это просто пистолет. Насколько я могу судить, им не так уж сложно пользоваться. Просто целишься и нажимаешь на курок.

Долгое мгновение Джон молчал, и Роза ждала и волновалась по поводу его следующего вопроса. Затем она услышала странный звук.

\- Что такого смешного? – Потребовала она у него. Однако, то, что началось легкими смешками быстро переросло в полноценный хохот, и она забеспокоилась, что их может услышать кто-нибудь недружелюбный.

\- Ты _до того_ удивительная женщина, - произнес Джон, посерьезнев, когда она указала ему на это. – Это замечательно.

\- Что ж, надеюсь, больше удивляться не придется, - пробормотала Роза себе под нос, пока они быстрым шагом переходили последний открытый участок пути перед школой. Как только оказались внутри, они сразу же заперли за собой дверь, и Джон направился к колокольчику, использовавшемуся для оповещений о смене занятий, и начал сигнализировать об эвакуации.

Роза стояла рядом с ним, когда мальчики начали стекаться вниз по лестнице, взъерошенные и растерянные, но готовые к действию.

\- Эвакуируемся! – Завопил Джон. – Наружу через двери конюшни и ожидайте дальнейших инструкций! Эвакуируемся!

\- Послушайте-ка, сэр, - услышала Роза одного из мальчиков, торопливо спускающегося вниз по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. – Что, скажите на милость, происходит?

\- Враг у ворот, Хатчинсон. Враг у ворот, и мы ЭВАКУИРУЕМСЯ! Вещей с собой не брать.

Мальчики казались сбитыми с толку, однако, послушно побежали в сторону конюшен.

\- Ты не могла бы пойти с ними и отвести их в безопасное место? – попросил Джон Розу, до сих пор звоня в колокольчик так, будто бы его жизнь зависела от этого.

\- Что, думаешь, они на самом деле станут меня слушать? – с сарказмом спросила Роза, но затем она заметила, что Джон очень аккуратно не смотрит ей в глаза, и немедленно заподозрила неладное. – Погоди-ка, а что _ты_ станешь делать?

\- Ну, - нервничая, начал Джон. – Я поднимусь наверх. И заряжу одно из ружей…

\- Вот уж черта с два ты…! – Начала Роза, и лицо Джона шокированно исказилось в ответ на сквернословие. К счастью, от последующего разговора их обоих спасло появление директора, о котором тот оповестил, ворвавшись в помещение и раздувшись, пока не стал напоминать собой рыбу-шар. 

\- Во имя сил небесных, что это такое? – разъяренно потребовал он. Оставшиеся замешкавшиеся студенты и учителя замерли на месте. Когда не последовало никакого ответа, Рокасл сжал губы и сурово воззрился на собравшихся. – Думаю, что кому-нибудь лучше бы объяснить мне, что именно здесь происходит. – Ледяным тоном произнес он.

Последовала содержательная пауза, в течение которой все головы медленно повернулись к Джону, до сих пор стоящему с колокольчиком, поднятым над головой. Он уронил руку с неуклюжим «бреньк», прежде чем заговорить.

\- Директор, - нерешительно произнес он. – Боюсь, что вынужден доложить о том, что на школу напали. Или, вернее… нападут, очень скоро.

\- Неужели? – Рокасл выглядел одновременно не впечатленным и неубежденным. – Если дело в этом, тогда, возможно, нам с вами следует переговорить с глазу на глаз, мистер Смит.

\- Клянусь вам, сэр, - отчаянно продолжил Джон. – Я был в деревне со своей женой. Это Бэйнс, сэр, Джереми Бэйнс и мистер Харт из деревни. Они обезумели, сэр, и у них есть ружья. Они уже убили мистера Чемберса. Я видел, как это произошло прямо у меня на глазах.

Рокасл помедлил, а затем обернулся к Розе за подтверждением.  
\- Миссис Смит, это так?

\- Да, сэр, - быстро произнесла она.

\- Убийство на нашей собственной земле? – надавил Рокасл.

\- Ага, - бездумно ответила она, затем быстро поправилась. – В смысле, да.

\- Тогда, вероятно, вы поступили правильно, мистер Смит. – Удовлетворенно произнес Рокасл, вновь обернувшись к Джону. – Но что заставляет вас думать, что опасность идет сюда?

\- Потому что они угрожали ему, - выпалила Роза, и все присутствующие в комнате уставились на нее так, будто бы у нее вдруг выросла вторая голова. Уже, наверное, в миллионный раз с тех пор, как они приземлились здесь, Розе пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы не закатить глаза. Честное слово! _Мужчины_. – Бэйнс и остальные. Они попытались использовать меня, как наживку, чтобы Джон дал им то, чего они хотели.

Рокасл нахмурился.  
\- И чего же они хотели?

\- Я… не знаю, - соврала она, прежде чем обменяться взглядом с Джоном. Он не поправил ее, но определенно ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. – В их словах не было практически никакого смысла. Директор. Сэр.

\- Очень хорошо, - решительно произнес Рокасл, а затем начал выкрикивать приказы. – Вы, мальчики, наверх в оружейную, подготовьте ружья. Мистер Филлипс окажет помощь. Вы, Хатчинсон, пойдите и верните тех, что вышли через конюшни. Мистер Снелл, позвоните в полицию. Профессор Рэтклифф, со мной. Мы во всем разберемся.

\- Нет, но… - Роза подбежала к Рокаслу и сжала его руку. – Вы не понимаете! Там снаружи небезопасно!

Рокасл изогнул губы и надменно стряхнул ее руки.  
\- Мистер Смит, - отрывисто произнес он, - вашей жене следует пойти и помочь сестре-хозяйке Редферн.

Джон и Роза обменялись коротким паническим взглядом.

\- Сэр, - произнес Джон, кашлянув и понизив тон. – Сестра-хозяйка была с Бэйнсом и Хартом в деревне.

Даже Рокасл на мгновение казался потрясенным этой новостью, но затем его лицо ожесточилось.  
\- Что ж, очень хорошо. Миссис Смит, вы теперь у нас - исполняющая обязанности старшей медсестры. Вы будете ухаживать за раненными. Рекомендую вам пойти и подготовиться.

Роза раскрыла рот.  
\- Нет, но…

\- Выполняйте, что вам говорят! – рявкнул Рокасл, и все в комнате подпрыгнули. – Все вы! Немедленно по своим местам!

Собравшиеся рассыпались в разные стороны, и Роза воспользовалась сумятицей (и тем, что Рокасл отвлекся, раздавая очередные указы), чтобы схватить Джона за руку и утянуть в угол.

\- Ты не можешь позволить ему сделать это, - яростно зашептала она. – Вам их не победить – мальчиков всех убьют!

Джон в отчаянии потряс головой и коротко коснулся ее щеки.  
\- Я знаю, - просто произнес он, затем нагнулся, чтобы опустить долгий поцелуй на ее губы, в качестве извинения за то, что он собирался сделать.

\- Нет, но… ты ведь можешь это остановить! – в отчаянии произнесла она, отстраняясь от его губ. – Просто скажи ему! Скажи Рокаслу, что вам не победить!

\- Роза…

\- Ты не можешь этого допустить! – Произнесла Роза, едва не плача от разочарования. – Не можешь!

\- Какой у меня выбор? – несчастным голосом произнес Джон. – Директора не убедить, и я не могу оставить их сражаться за меня. Я должен остаться и защитить их, как смогу. – Тогда он выпрямился, решительный и гордый и ничуть не испуганный. – Даже, если это будет означать, что я должен буду сдаться им.

Роза сделала резкий испуганный вдох.  
\- Нет, - прошептала она, бездумно хватаясь за полу его пиджака. – Нет, ты не можешь, Джон. Ты не _можешь_ позволить им завладеть тобой! Они тебя убьют, они… они…

Она задохнулась сухим всхлипом, прикрыв рот свободной рукой, даже когда Рокасл позвал Джона присоединиться к нему и Рэтклиффу. Подняв взгляд, она встретилась глазами с Джоном, и, несмотря на страх, увидела в его лице решимость.

\- Если я не могу сбежать, я должен сражаться. – Тихо сказал он, опустил последний поцелуй на ее лоб, и отошел.

~*~

Роза ждала, пока Джон не исчез из комнаты, а затем вновь перешла к деятельности с обновленной устремленностью.

Она никогда бы не подумала, что Джон так решительно будет готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти кого-то еще. Это было до того по- _Докторски_ , что пугало ее. Она не могла просто позволить ему передать себя в руки Семейства – в особенности, когда до сих пор не знала, где находились часы.

Так что она должна была найти Тима Латтимера.

К сожалению, упомянутый мальчик оказался скользкой рыбкой. Повсюду сновали мальчишки, и каждый раз, когда Роза думала, что уловила проблеск своей добычи, она с неудовольствием обнаруживала, что это не он. Она уже начала было отчаиваться вообще когда-нибудь найти его и примирилась с мыслью собственноручно обыскать (еще раз) всю школу, когда ей неожиданно улыбнулась удача.

Она едва успела ступить в одно из брошенных общежитий, как из-за двери выскочил мальчик в ночной рубашке, замахиваясь хоккейной клюшкой и готовый размозжить ей голову.

\- Дженкинс! – Завопила Роза, когда осознала, кто это. – Это же просто я!

Бледное лицо мальчика сморщилось. Под глазами у него сидели темные круги, а кожа слабо блестела от пота.   
\- Миссис Смит! – произнес он, как будто бы не до конца веря в то, что видит. Его сильно шатало, хватка на хоккейной клюшке была нетвердой.

\- Ага, это я, - Роза вытянула руку в успокаивающем жесте, пока он не уронил руку, сжимающую клюшку, а затем быстро помогла ему присесть на ближайшую кровать, пока он не упал. – Чарли, ты что делаешь?

\- Защищаю себя, - сказал мальчик, гордо шмыгнув. – Я спустился вместе с остальными, но Рокасл отправил меня обратно наверх. Сказал, что я буду лишь помехой. – Он, казалось, испытывал к себе ненависть от одной только мысли, и даже хуже, когда признался, - _Латтимеру_ пришлось помогать мне подняться по лестнице.

\- Латтимеру? – Возбужденно надавила Роза. – Тиму Латтимеру, ты имеешь в виду? Где он? Ты его видел?

Несмотря на его очевидное презрение к младшему мальчику, Дженкинс не горел желанием доносить на него. Но после некоторых расспросов признался, хоть и неохотно, что другой мальчик ушел прятаться.   
\- Он оставил меня в коридоре второго этажа, - объяснил он. – Спрятался там в конце. Не знаю, почему.

Роза даже не озаботилась поблагодарить его, прежде чем сорвалась с места и побежала. Потемневшие коридоры и лестницы знакомым путем привели ее в коридор второго этажа, и, может быть, только может быть, если она сможет найти Тима, она сможет забрать у него часы обратно и тогда она сможет использовать их, чтобы отвлечь Семейство, увести их от школы и от Джона, прежде чем он сделает какую-нибудь глупость. А затем…

А затем. Что ж. Ей просто придется придумать это по пути. У Доктора это срабатывало, верно? Она тоже может разок сработать по наитию, не так ли?

Завернув за последний поворот так быстро, что больно зацепила плечом стену, Роза ворвалась в коридор второго этажа и обнаружила…

\- Не здесь, - беззвучно произнесла она. – Он… он не… - она тщетно похлопала по стене рядом с собой, словно бы обсуждаемый мальчик мог выпрыгнуть из деревянной панели.

Вдруг со стороны входа в школу резко смолкли звуки стрельбы, и последовала долгая ужасающая тишина. Сердце Розы остановилось на долгое мгновение, а затем принялось биться с двойной скоростью, когда она услышала лазерный выстрел, а затем безошибочные крики запаниковавших детей.

Она побежала.

К тому времени, как ей удалось спуститься обратно вниз, сражение, казалось, было окончательно завершено, Джон вновь поспешно подгонял мальчиков через конюшни.

\- Что произошло? – Потребовала Роза, поспешив к нему. – Почему вы перестали сражаться? Джон?

Он подогнал еще несколько мальчиков через дверь, не смея взглянуть на нее, и Роза начала паниковать, боясь худшего.

\- Они идут? – в ужасе спросила она. – Они прорвались?

\- Да, - коротко ответил Джон. – И Рэтклифф… Рокасл…

\- Что с ними? – Надавила она, но затем замерла, увидев каким больным было его лицо. – Джон?

\- Это был Бэйнс, - выдавил Джон. – И маленькая девочка, Люси. Они… - Он вдруг остановился, казалось, его сейчас стошнит. Роза быстро схватила его за руку, чтобы поддержать, сама догадавшись, что должно было произойти.

\- О боже… - прошептала она, ощущая, как на нее саму накатила волна тошноты.

\- Директор мне не верил, - сокрушался Джон. – Я сказал ему, что она опасна, но он попытался помочь ей. И она…

Он замолк, и Роза отчаянно обхватила его руку обеими своими.   
\- Джон…

\- Это моя вина, - резко произнес он, вырвавшись из ее рук и принявшись мерить шагами комнату, лихорадочно пробегаясь руками по волосам так, что те встали торчком. – Я должен был предупредить его, я должен был _рассказать_ Рокаслу…

\- Ты попытался…

\- Пытаться не достаточно! – Выкрикнул Джон, ударив руками по дверному косяку. Роза подпрыгнула. – Пытаться даже близко не достаточно, когда людей убивают, Роза! Прямо передо мной! Сначала мистер Чемберс, затем Рэтклифф. Теперь директор…

Он испустил всхлип, и Роза поспешно взяла его за руки, прежде чем он вновь начал бы колотить по вещам.   
\- Мне жаль, - прошептала она. – Мне так жаль, Джон.

\- Мне страшно, - признался Джон, практически сдавливая ее руку в своей, глаза его были красными от слез. – Роза, мне… мне так страшно. Я не понимаю… п-почему?

Сердце ее разрывалось за него, но времени задерживаться не было, если в любую минуту в дверь могло ворваться Семейство.

\- Нам надо идти, - мягко сказала ему Роза, и, к ее удивлению, Джон просто кивнул и вытер глаза. Однако, как только она открыла дверь конюшен, она оказалась лицом к лицу с толпой пугал. На автомате вновь захлопнув дверь, она схватила Джона за руку и потянула своего обомлевшего мужа в противоположном направлении. – Думаю, нам стоит бежать!

Через школу и заднюю дверь на стрельбище, вдвоем он пробрались по лесу вокруг школы обратно ко главному входу. Там они задержались, скрытые от глаз, и Роза с ужасом пронаблюдала, как другие пугала-наемники Семейства вытащили на обозрение ТАРДИС.

\- Нет, - прошептала она, опускаясь на колени в грязь и чувствуя себя так, будто вот-вот расплачется. Ну что еще могло пойти наперекосяк этой ночью? – Нетнетнетнетнет…

\- Что, скажите на милость, это за штука? – Поинтересовался сзади нее Джон, до сих пор бледный и несомненно потрясенный. – Какой-то… сарай?

Роза удивленно обернулась к нему.  
\- Ты разве ее не узнаешь?

Джон покачал головой, до сих пор озадаченно глядя на Полицейскую Будку.  
\- А должен? – Он вопросительно посмотрел на нее, но Роза, вместо того, чтобы отвечать, взяла его за руку.

\- Мы не можем тут оставаться, - отрывисто произнесла она, и когда она повела его прочь, они ясно услышали зов мистера Харта, дразнящего их.

\- Доктор! – Нараспев кричал он во всю глотку. – О, Доктор! У нас твоя ТАР-ДИС! Докторрррр!

~*~

Насмешки Семейства преследовали их далеко в лес. Как только они оказались на достаточном расстоянии от школы, Роза вывела их обратно на дорогу, и они побежали вдоль нее мелкими перебежками, тяжело дыша и осматриваясь в поисках пугал. Однако, они были уже почти у деревни, когда остановились перевести дух у очень знакомого дерева. Роза проигнорировала боль своих стонущих мышц, и вместо этого двинулась по менее используемой тропе.

\- Куда мы идем? – Спросил Джон, плетясь за ней. По голосу он казался изможденным.

\- Шш, - шикнула на него Роза. – Просто следуй за мной. – Несколькими минутами спустя показался маленький домик, и Роза испустила вздох облегчения.

\- Чей это дом? – прошептал Джон, когда она толкнула дверь и потянула его внутрь, заперев ее за ними.

\- Картрайтов, - объяснила Роза, оглядывая комнату. Чайный сервиз стоял на столе, но все стулья были пусты, маленький дом темен и неподвижен. – Я повстречала Люси Картрайт несколько недель назад – подвезла ее домой на своем велосипеде, когда шел дождь. Я встретилась с ее мамой… - Она сморгнула внезапно выступившие слезы. – Маргарет. Если Люси пришла домой сегодня… после того, как в нее вселились…

\- Вселились? – Слабо произнес Джон, присев рядом со столом. – Ты думаешь, их забрал дьявол?

\- Не тот дьявол, про которого ты думаешь, но по сути, ага. – Роза приподняла крышечку чайника и услышала тоскливый плеск холодного чая, когда наклонила его, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Звук вызвал свежую волну тошноты, при мысли о Маргарет и о том, какой милой она была. «Теперь мертва», - смутно подумала она, - «и, скорее всего, не более, чем атомы среди пыли на полу».

\- Я должен пойти к ним, - невыразительно произнес Джон. – Прежде, чем кто-нибудь еще погибнет.

\- Ты не можешь, - огрызнулась Роза. – Если ты это сделаешь, они убьют тебя. Или еще хуже.

\- Они должны быть открыты к аргументированным обсуждениям… - начал протестовать Джон, но Роза быстро осадила его.

\- После того, как ты видел, что они делают со всеми этими людьми, ты думаешь, они станут с тобой что-то обсуждать?

\- Что ж, и что тогда? – Потребовал Джон. – Мы останемся тут и будем прятаться, как трусы? Убежим?

\- Почему бы и нет? – Бросила в ответ Роза. – Доктор поступал именно так!

Джон изумленно раскрыл рот в тот самый момент, как раздался неожиданный стук в дверь, и они оба подпрыгнули.

\- Это они? – прошептал Джон, бледнея.

\- Зачем им стучать, когда у них есть оружие? – Прошипела Роза, и Джон выглядел пристыженным, когда она прокралась к двери, отперла ее, а затем приоткрыла щелку.

На пороге спокойно стоял Тимоти, с вытянутой рукой, по центру его ладони лежали серебряные карманные часы. Они тускло мерцали в свете луны, и до этого самого момента Роза рада была бы их вернуть, но теперь… при одном только их виде, вся паника и напряжение ночи, казалось, резко замерли, и в момент абсолютной ясности она осознала, что ее время окончательно вышло, а она до сих пор не была готова.

\- Нет, - выпалила она и, не раздумывая, попыталась было захлопнуть дверь прямо перед лицом бедного мальчика.

\- Постойте! – Закричал Тимоти, рванувшись вперед, чтобы остановить ее, а затем Джон оказался рядом с ней и вновь раскрыл дверь.

\- Латтимер? – удивленно произнес он. – Что, скажите на милость, вы тут делаете?

\- Вы должны открыть их, - настойчиво произнес мальчик, пропихнувшись мимо Розы, чтобы вложить их в руку Джона. – Вы должны вернуть Доктора.

Джон забормотал, переводя взгляд с мальчика, стоящего перед ним, на часы в своей руке.  
\- Что?

\- Тим, - взмолилась Роза, вновь запирая дверь, просто на всякий случай. – Пожалуйста. Он не знает.

\- Чего я не знаю? – потребовал Джон. – Откуда Тимоти известно о Докторе? Что ты ему рассказала?

Тимоти покачал головой.  
\- Она ничего не рассказывала мне, сэр.

Джон пытался найти объяснение.  
\- Тогда ты читал мой журнал.

Тимоти вновь покачал головой.  
\- Часы рассказали мне. Доктор реален, сэр, реальнее и быть не может. И нам нужно, чтобы он вернулся. Пожалуйста.

\- Нелепость, - усмехнулся Джон и обернулся к Розе. – Что ты рассказывала этому мальчику? Хмм? Сказки на сон грядущий? Забивала ему голову… глупостью? – Роза ничего не сказала, прикусив язык, и Джон ждал, поворачиваясь от нее к Латтимеру и обратно. – Роза? – умоляюще произнес он. – Роза, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что все это просто какое-то… какое-то ужасное недоразумение…

\- Джон… - прошептала она, голос ее надломился. – Мне… мне жаль. Мне так жаль…

\- Это шутка! – Громко объявил Джон, с силой опустив часы на стол. – Шалость! Ничего более!

\- Мне жаль, сэр, но это не так, - неловко произнес Тимоти, затем умоляюще обернулся к Розе. – Пожалуйста, скажите ему. Вы должны ему рассказать. Люди гибнут.

Розе пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем она смогла выдать хоть что-нибудь связное. Джон глядел на нее, бледный, изумленный и испуганный, в то время как она села за стол и сложила руки на коленях.

\- Доктор… он – настоящий. – Наконец, выдавила Роза. – А ты – нет.

Джон ничего не произнес, лишь долгое время смотрел. И как только Роза не представляла себе этот разговор, но она никогда бы не подумала, что это будет вот так. Наконец, он осторожно поместил часы на стол и выдвинул второй стул рядом с Розой.

\- Что ты хочешь этим сказать: я - не настоящий? – резким тоном произнес он. – Как ты можешь говорить мне, что я – не настоящий?

Роза почувствовала, как ее губа начала подрагивать.  
\- Потому что это так.

Джон усмехнулся и встал, отворачиваясь от нее.  
\- Это абсурд…

\- Он выдумал тебя, - в отчаянии объяснила Роза, вставая навстречу к нему. – Как историю для прикрытия, чтобы он мог спрятаться. Ему пришлось спрятаться от Семейства. Вот только они нашли нас, так что… - она сглотнула. – Теперь мы должны открыть часы.

\- Часы твоего отца. – Джон посмотрел вниз на прибор времени, безобидно лежащий на столешнице.

\- Они не моего отца, - признала Роза. – Они твои.

\- Но, - запинаясь, заговорил Джон. – Они не могут быть моими! Я никогда… ты сказала мне, что они принадлежали твоему отцу!

\- Слушай, мне жаль! – Роза отступила от него, виновато поморщившись. – Они принадлежали Доктору. Он попросил меня сохранить их. Так я и сделала.

\- Доктору? – скептически надавил Джон. – Путешественнику из моих снов? Безумцу?

\- _Да_. – Рассерженно произнесла Роза. Сколько еще раз она должна сказать это, прежде чем он начнет ей верить.

Джон взвесил идею, а затем на него медленно снизошло озарение.  
\- Они так звали меня в деревне, - он казался ошарашенным этим осознанием. – Они называли меня «Доктор».

\- Да. – сквозь сжатые зубы повторила Роза. – Потому что это ты и есть.

\- Но… но я – не он! – Выкрикнул Джон. – Я – Джон Смит! Это все, чем я хочу быть! Как этот Доктор может быть настоящим? – Руки Джона взлетели к его груди, лихорадочно нащупывая биение сердца. – У него два сердца. У меня только одно! Видишь?

Он пригласил ее ощутить, но Роза лишь покачала головой.

\- Это потому, что он изменил себя, - тихо объяснила она. – Он изменился в человека, чтобы уберечь себя в безопасности.

\- Нет, но я помню! – Джон яростно тряс головой. – Я помню свое детство! Свое… свое обучение, свою семью. Встречу с тобой! Наше ухаживание, Роза, все это и… и тот день, когда мы поженились. Все. - Он умоляюще глядел на нее. – А ты разве нет?

\- Поддельные воспоминания, - глухо произнесла Роза, затем подняла свою левую руку. – Обручальные кольца тоже поддельные.

\- Но… но… - запинаясь, забормотал он, прикоснувшись к кольцу на своем собственном пальце, явно все еще пытаясь осознать это ошеломляющее открытие. Он опустил свой голос до шепота и бросил взгляд искоса на Тима, прежде чем продолжить. – Я помню нашу брачную ночь. Я помню, как ты пришла ко мне…

_Подойди ближе._

Они все напряглись и уставились вниз на часы.

\- Вы это слышите? – прошептал Тимоти.  
 _  
Ближе. Ближе._

Джон вновь аккуратно поднял часы и принялся медленно расхаживать по полу, рот его был раскрыт.

\- Они шепчут мне, - произнес он, голос его был приглушенным, когда он медленно перемещался по комнате. – Как будто… как будто бы он… спит.

Наблюдая за Джоном, держащим часы обоими руками, как какое-то бесценное сокровище, Роза ощутила, как грудь ее раздувается, пока не начало казаться, что она вот-вот лопнет. Удерживая воздух в легких так долго, как только могла, она чувствовала, что вот-вот порвет что-нибудь от напряжения.

А затем Тимоти заговорил.

\- Почему они заговорили со мной? – несмело спросил он.

\- О, низкоуровневое телепатическое поле. – Произнес Джон, и Роза выдохнула с коротким оханьем. Это говорил не Джон – _через_ него говорил Доктор. – Ты с ним родился. Всего лишь добавочная синаптическая энграмма, вызвавшая… - он резко остановился и сделал резкий вдох, голос Джона дрожал от страха, когда он спросил, - Что это…?

\- Это был он, - сказала ему Роза, ее голос тоже дрожал, но теперь уже от восторга. – Это был Доктор. Он вроде как… просачивается. Иногда.

Джон резко отшвырнул часы на стол и отступил от него. Их стук по дереву заставил Розу подпрыгнуть, но Тимоти выскочил вперед, его лицо исказилось.

\- Не надо! – огорченно произнес он. – Они сказали мне найти вас. Они хотят, чтобы их держали.

\- И давно они у тебя вообще? – Потребовала Роза, когда мальчик подобрал прибор времени в руки, почтительно и привычно.

Тимоти принял несколько смущенный вид.  
\- Только сегодня.

\- И что, ты просто стащил их потому, что они заговорили с тобой? – спросила Роза. – Тебе ни разу в голову не пришло, что стоило бы оставить их в покое? Говорящие часы – не совсем нормально, верно?

\- Ну, - сконфуженно произнес Тимоти. – Я взял их, не особенно раздумывая. А затем не хотел приносить обратно. Я… - его глаза метнулись, почти неуловимо, к Джону, прежде чем он сглотнул. – Боялся.

Брови Розы сложились домиком.  
\- Боялся чего? – спросила она, и Тимоти вновь бросил взгляд на Джона, его глаза были темными и широко распахнутыми.

\- Доктора. – Сказал он.

Роза была поражена. Она много чего думала о Докторе, но не могла представить себя по-настоящему боящейся его.  
\- С чего тебе его бояться? – озадаченно спросила она.

\- Потому что… я видел его. – Признался Тимоти, и он выглядел охваченным одновременно страхом и благоговением, глаза его горели лихорадочным блеском, а голос был приглушен. – Он словно… огонь и лед и неистовая сила. Он словно ночь и буря в сердце солнца…

\- Прекрати, - прошептал Джон, охваченный ужасом.

\- Он древний и вечный, - не переводя духа продолжал Тимоти, отказываясь уступать. – Он пылает в самом центре времени и может видеть вращение вселенной!

\- Прекрати! – Прошипел Джон. – Я сказал прекрати это.

\- И… он замечательный. – Закончил Тимоти с легкой улыбкой, прежде чем повернуться к Розе с печальным видом. – Я и вас тоже видел, знаете – его глазами. Сияющей светом самого времени. Вся вселенная была под вашим контролем, и все, чего вы хотели, она даровала вам. Злой Волк.

Роза ощутила, как волоски на ее руках поднялись от его слов, и она содрогнулась. Снаружи прозвучал взрыв. Они втроем подскочили и столпились у окна, через которое легко можно было видеть гигантские шары огня, выжигающие деревню поблизости.

\- Они ее уничтожают! – В ужасе произнесла Роза.

\- Они пытаются вытащить вас из укрытия, - заметил Тимоти, лицо его было бледным. Джон был еще бледнее, его веснушки выделялись четким контрастом в тусклом свете, когда мальчик обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на него снизу вверх. – Вы должны что-то сделать.

\- Я? – Как только Джон понял, к кому обращается мальчик, он отступил назад, приподняв руки в оборонительном жесте и пронзительно подняв голос. – Но что я могу сделать? Я всего лишь учитель истории! Я даже не это – я… я – ничто! Я выдумка!

Он испустил всхлип, который тут же заглушил, но Роза достаточно хорошо его знала, чтобы видеть, что он едва держит себя в руках. Он выглядел, как человек, чья реальность только что была расколота (кем, он, конечно же, и являлся), и он был так близок к тому, чтобы опрокинуться в пропасть, что если она не успокоит его сейчас, он потеряет последнее присутствие духа, и тогда уже будет бесполезен для всех.

\- Но ты ведь не просто учитель истории, Джон! – Обратилась она к нему. – Потому что где-то там, глубоко внутри, ты все еще Доктор. А он – самый поразительный, замечательный мужчина, которого я когда-либо встречала.

Она уверенно поглядела на него снизу вверх, желая, чтобы он понял. Однако, вместо того, чтобы приободриться, как она надеялась, Джон просто глядел на нее – как будто бы она была какой-то незнакомкой.

\- Ты его любишь, - осознал он, и Роза, которая никогда не была особенно хороша в том, чтобы прятать эмоции, не смогла сдержать тоски в глазах, расцветшей при словах Джона. В ответ выражение ужасного осознания постепенно проступило на его лице. – Все это время ты любила его, а не меня!

\- Нет, погоди-ка! – Запротестовала Роза, потянувшись к нему. – Это не…

\- Я до сих пор выгляжу, как он, верно? – Несчастно продолжал Джон, увернувшись от нее. – Ты все это время притворялась? Притворялась, что я – он?

\- Конечно же, нет! – Умоляюще продолжала Роза, вновь тянясь к нему. Однако, он вновь отступил от нее. – Джон, ты должен мне верить…

\- Почему? Ты лгала мне все это время! – Выкрикнул Джон, и, несмотря на то, что она вздрогнула от уродливой правды его слов, Роза все равно рассерженно накинулась на него в ответ.

\- Потому что я пыталась уберечь тебя! – Закричала она, голос ее сорвался сухим всхлипом. Уже недолго осталось до того, как она начнет плакать по-настоящему. Она уже чувствовала нарастающее давление за глазами, в глубине горла. Ее сердце лихорадочно билось о корсет, а Джон вновь уставился на нее, смотрел так, будто бы никогда ее раньше не видел.

Еще один взрыв, гораздо ближе, резко сотряс фундамент маленького дома.   
\- Приближается, - обеспокоенно доложил Тим от окна, и Джон воспользовался тем, что он отвлекся, чтобы вытащить часы из его руки.

\- Я отнесу это им! – Решил он. – Если я отдам им часы, тогда они уйдут, а я смогу остаться таким, какой я есть!

Роза была шокирована неожиданным поворотом.  
\- Ты не можешь! – Запротестовала она.

\- Если они хотят Доктора, - произнес Джон, тяжело дыша. – Тогда они могут его забирать! Я не буду в этом участвовать!

\- Не смей! – Пригрозила Роза, пытаясь выхватить часы. – Я тебе не позволю!

\- Но если они получат, что хотят… - Умоляющим тоном начал Джон, надежно спрятав часы в руках.

\- Тогда все умрут. – Прямо сказала Роза, и пока она говорила, дамбу прорвало, и ее слезы, наконец, потекли. – Джон, если Доктор погибнет, тогда Семейство будет жить вечно. Они будут убивать и убивать, пока не останется ничего, что можно было бы убивать, и тогда? Они отправятся на следующую планету. И следующую. И следующую. Пока не останется ничего. Ни Земли, ни вселенной, ничего.

Дыхание Джона запнулось. Тим был бледен. Роза мгновение стояла на месте и дрожала, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, прежде чем закончить холодным и категоричным:  
\- Поэтому ты не можешь.

Может, это было и жестоко, но, по крайней мере, ее слова возымели желаемый эффект. Джон окончательно сломался, в отчаянии зарыдав, и все, что Роза могла сделать, это раскрыть руки и позволить ему упасть в них.

~*~

Тимоти оставил их с последним предостережением о том, какой тяжелой была ситуация. Джон ничего не сказал, даже после того, как его всхлипы утихли, и Роза отвела его к узкой обитой скамье, тянувшейся вдоль стены у очага. Они сидели там, плечом к плечу, и молчали. Оба, казалось, не знали, что сказать дальше, и меньше всего Роза.

Она знала, что они теряют время, знала, что Семейство уничтожает деревню, пока они сидят тут, и все же не могла заставить себя пошевелиться. Она так долго ждала, что теперь, когда это происходило, ей казалось, что время остановилось. Мир снаружи мог замереть, а она бы не знала и не заботилась.

\- Ты знаешь, на самом деле, в этом есть смысл, - наконец, произнес Джон, и Роза удивленно взглянула на него. – Во мне всегда все было каким-то… неподходящим. Верно? Все это было лишь сказкой.

В его голосе не было горечи, лишь покорность. Но Роза не могла удержаться от того, чтобы поместить свою руку поверх его, лишь в последний момент помедлив. Кончики ее пальцев опустились не на его руку, но на тонкое, костлявое запястье, выступающее из-под рукава его пиджака, и Джон вздрогнул от неожиданной интимности ласки. Он поднял на нее глаза, и они обменялись долгим взглядом.

И, наконец, Роза знала, что сказать.

\- Я хотела дождаться Рождества, знаешь, - призналась она, обводя кончиками пальцев связки, сухожилия и вены под бледной кожей. – Я хотела дать тебе что-то, ради чего стоило бы жить, потому как… я знала, что буду той, кто все это у тебя заберет. – Пока она говорила, ее пальцы скользнули ниже, к краю его ладони.

\- Правда? – Прошептал Джон, и он выглядел таким благодарным, таким надеющимся, что Роза поняла, что каким-то непонятным, чудесным образом сказала правильную вещь. Несмело улыбнувшись, она потянулась вниз и полностью накрыла его ладонь с часами своею, затем ахнула, когда шквал образов заполонил ее разум.

Она увидела Рождество, которого никогда не будет – _серебряный гребень, сияющий в ее волосах, когда она преподносила Джону книгу, а он принимал подношение с легким благодарным поцелуем. Его руку с длинными пальцами, прижимающуюся к ее округлому животу, сияющие глаза, когда он читал истории из своего журнала их еще не рожденному ребенку. Поездку в автомобиле, корзинку для пикника, пристроенную на заднем сиденье между детьми – смеющимися. Крики и восклицания ребят, играющих между деревьями на поляне, которую они выбрали…_

_А затем камин в окружении книг, и они вдвоем, сидящие, свернувшись, словно коты, с маленьким ребенком, удовлетворенно пристроившимся в его руках. «Внук», - невольно подумала она, когда увидела глубокие морщины вокруг его глаз и проседь волос. Заметив, что она наблюдает за ним, Джон высвободил руку, скрюченную артритом, и потянулся к ней. Роза встретила его на полпути, ее пальцы тоже были искривлены, но каким-то образом легко поместились меж его пальцев._

_Их руки до сих пор идеально подходили друг другу…_

\- Ты видела? – Выдохнул Джон, когда образы прекратились, глаза его сияли от слез. Роза, однако, не ощущала ничего, кроме печали.

\- Ага. Я видела. – Она слабо улыбнулась ему, и на лицо Джона вновь медленно вернулось уныние. – Возможно, он может это видеть? Знаешь – то, что могло бы быть.

\- Чего быть не может, - тихо поправил ее Джон, и Роза удивленно посмотрела на него. – Я мог остаться, - признался он. – Мы могли убежать отсюда и переждать их. – Тут он умолк, и провел пальцами по часам. – Но мы оба знаем, что это не то, что должно произойти. Верно?

Роза ничего не произнесла, слишком переполненная эмоциями и слишком потрясенная, и внезапно этого всего стало слишком много. Джон осторожно обхватил ее руками и поцеловал в лоб, чуть покачивая.

\- Спасибо. – Пробормотал он, и Роза зажмурила глаза от слез.

\- За что? – всхлипнула она, наконец.

\- За то, что делаешь меня лучше, - прошептал он ей на ухо, руки его переместились, чтобы лучше прижимать ее к себе, прежде чем выпустить на достаточное расстояние, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. – За то, что хочешь, чтобы я остался. Но больше я не могу задерживаться. Я не могу допустить, чтобы еще кто-нибудь пострадал. Я не могу допустить, чтобы пострадала ты.

\- Джон… - начала Роза, но он быстро перебил ее.

\- О, Роза. Роза, неужели ты не видишь, почему? Неужели не понимаешь? – Джон нежно отвел назад ее волосы, пока говорил, чтобы без помех обхватить ее лицо. – Я всего лишь учитель истории. Я никого не могу спасти от этих… существ. Я не могу уберечь тебя… - он замолк, чтобы опустить короткий поцелуй на ее лоб и просто вдохнуть ее запах. – _Я_ не могу. Но Доктор может.

Роза кивнула и издала тихий всхлип. Она знала, что он прав. Менее больно от этого не становилось.

\- Но ты не просто учитель истории, - задыхаясь, выдавила она. – Ты замечательный!

\- Но это все благодаря ему, верно? – Грустно произнес он, в его голосе была покорность. – Все, чем я являюсь, пришло от него.

\- Все? – Роза грустно рассмеялась, когда Джон вновь обхватил ее лицо и мягко поцеловал ее.

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он, его дыхание трепетало на ее губах. – Что бы ни произошло, ты должна знать, что я любил тебя. И это было по-настоящему. 

\- Ага, - ответила она, голос ее был таким же дрожащим. – Я тоже.

А затем он поцеловал ее, долго и страстно, и Роза постаралась вложить в этот поцелуй как можно больше себя, без всяких сомнений зная, что это будет ее последний шанс показать ему.

\- Роза. – Прошептал Джон ей в губы, ласковой рукой поглаживая ее по щеке, по волосам. – О, моя Роза…

Она прижала его руку к своей щеке, губы ее неконтролируемо дрожали, а затем вновь поцеловала его.  
\- Не уходи. – Взмолилась она.

Джон повернул свою ладонь в ее руке, чтобы переплести их пальцы.  
\- Прости, - прошептал он. Сглотнул. – Ты ведь знаешь, что я должен.

Выпрямившись, Джон, сидя на месте, привел себя в порядок, и Роза еще мгновение держала его за руку, пока он задумчиво смотрел на карманные часы. Ловким движением большого пальца крышка распахнулась и циферблат осветился неземным сиянием. Роза крепче сжала его руку, когда золотые завитки закружились по направлению к нему, и он, казалось, практически вдохнул их в себя.

А затем в самый последний момент он повернулся к ней, его лицо было омыто золотым светом, и Роза увидела, что он плачет.

\- Я… я не хочу уходить! – выпалил он, его рука сжала ее ладонь с отчаянием умирающего.

Ее сердце до того разрывалось в этот момент за него, что она ощутила это почти физически. Но для него уже было слишком поздно – чересчур поздно. Он едва успел договорить, как свет растаял, и он издал болезненный вздох, глаза его захлопнулись, и свечение полностью исчезло.

Последовавшую тишину, в конце концов, прервал мучительный стон сквозь сжатые зубы, когда его тело сотрясло несколько болезненно выглядящих спазмов. Его рука сжималась все сильнее с каждым из них, но Роза ничего не сделала, не сказала. Она не доверяла себе говорить. Даже тогда, когда он встал, его рука выскользнула из ее ладони. Он вновь закрыл часы со звучным щелчком, а затем открыл глаза, его лицо до сих пор было мокрым от слез, а подбородок напряжен.

Он ни слова не сказал ей, не взглянул на нее, лишь, шатаясь, прошел к двери, где замер на мгновение, склонив голову и положив руку на косяк для опоры, а затем вышел в ночь.

И как только Джона Смита не стало, на самом деле не стало, Роза спрятала лицо в ладони и зарыдала.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. автора: Эта глава посвящается кошке Мисси, чья недавняя преждевременная смерть напомнила мне о том, каково это - ощущать скорбь.

Было недалеко за полдень, когда дверь в дом со скрипом отворилась, и Роза была вырвана из неспокойной дремы прибытием полосатого костюма и до боли знакомого коричневого пальто, увенчанных копной непослушных темных волос. Она ничего не произнесла, слишком потрясенная его неожиданным появлением и своим собственным резким пробуждением. Доктор, со своей стороны, лишь мгновение помедлил в дверях, прежде чем полностью войти, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь и пройдя – ровно – до обеденного стола.

Он сложил руки в карманы своего пальто, когда встал у него, и Роза резко вдохнула. Жест, поза – все в нем было до боли _Доктором_. Но его молчание тревожило своей несвойственностью. Обычно к этому моменту он уже отбарабанил бы монолог или, по крайней мере, спросил, в порядке ли она. Хотя, она тоже была хороша. В обычных обстоятельствах она бы уже бросилась к нему в руки для праздничного объятия. Вместо этого Роза осталась приклеенной к месту, на котором сидела, теребя пальцы рук, лежащих на коленях.

\- Все… - она прокашлялась, когда голос ее вырвался скрипом, затем попробовала еще раз. – Все кончилось?

\- Кончилось, - подтвердил он, и она ощутила волну эмоций при звуке его голоса спустя так много времени – Доктора. Не Джона, ее Джона. – Я позаботился о Семействе. Больше они нас не потревожат.

\- Что ты…?

\- Я о них позаботился, - повторил он, чуть резче. Роза напряглась, и ее взгляд вновь переместился туда, где ее руки деловито душили друг друга на ее коленях. На ней до сих пор было ее платье с прошлой ночи и поддельное обручальное кольцо. Это было странно, до сих пор быть Розой Смит в одной комнате с Доктором. Словно бы во сне.

\- Что ты… в смысле, ты… ты… эмм… - ее предложение неловко оборвалось, и прежде чем она осознала, что он вообще пошевелился, Доктор был рядом с ней, его рука, прохладная и непривычная, опустилась на ее плечо. Роза, не удержавшись, чуть дернулась от его прикосновения, но его хватка лишь усилилась, укрепляя ее и возвращая обратно к ее вопросу.

\- Роза? – тихо подсказал он, чуть нагнувшись, чтобы поглядеть на нее. В ответ она еще сильнее склонила голову.

\- Как много ты помнишь? – тоненьким голосом спросила она, жестко закусывая губу, чтобы удержаться и не разреветься. Слезы дрожали на краю ее нижних век, грозя пролиться к ней на колени. – Ты помнишь, как был Джоном, или…?

\- Немного, - признал Доктор, помолчав, прежде чем продолжить, - Нуу, говоря немного, я имею в виду, большую часть. Не четко, надо сказать, все слегка расплывчато, но… полагаю, это немного вроде того, как вспоминать сон, на самом деле. Не то, чтобы я… ну. – Он резко замолк, его рука еще лишь мгновение продолжала жестикулировать, прежде чем безжизненно опуститься вниз. – Знаешь. Спал. Особенно. Или смотрел сны.

Роза понимающе кивнула.  
\- Сны, - эхом отозвалась она.

\- «Не явственнее сна». – Элегично произнес Доктор, его рука вновь опустилась на ее плечо. Роза содрогнулась, как от холода его кожи, так и от осознания того, что он знал – он помнил. Все.

\- Прости, - внезапно выдавила она, вращая обручальное кольцо на своем пальце, и, наконец, по-настоящему расплакавшись. – За… ты знаешь. С ним.

Она глянула вверх, чтобы проверить его реакцию, но лицо Доктора было непроницаемо, и он не встретился с ней взглядом.   
\- Ты сделала, что пришлось. Чтобы сохранить меня в безопасности, - добавил он. Но несмотря на то, что голос его был тихим, спокойным и беспристрастным, Роза почувствовала себя хуже, чем если бы он отреагировал со злобой или отвращением. – Чтобы поддерживать… вид…

\- Ага, - коротко прервала она его, проглотив оставшиеся всхлипы. – Ага.

Она не посмела сказать ему, что в конце уже совсем не притворялась.

\- Что ж. Пошли, тогда, - произнес Доктор, его голос до сих пор был необычно тихим. Его рука касалась ее поясницы, когда она вставала, китовый ус в ее корсете зловеще скрипел. Они молча вышли из дома, его рука до сих пор держалась на том же месте, пока он аккуратно закрывал за ними дверь. – Лучше бы направиться в ТАРДИС, пока кто-нибудь не пришел нас искать.

\- А как же все наши вещи в школе? – шмыгнула Роза, вытирая слезы тыльной стороной кистей рук.

\- Не важно, - пренебрежительно сказал Доктор. – ТАРДИС заменит все, что тебе может понадобится. Идем.

Он зашагал вперед, но Роза встала, как вкопанная, чувствуя себя так, будто бы только что получила удар под дых. Она думала обо всех рисунках Джона. Ее письменном наборе. Серебряном гребне, который он купил в качестве раннего подарка ей на Рождество. Осколки разрушенной жизни, теперь оставленной в прошлом.

Каким образом ТАРДИС сможет их заменить?

\- Роза?

Она вновь переключила внимание на дорогу перед собой и увидела, что Доктор ждет ее в полудюжине шагов впереди.

\- Идешь? – спросил он, протянув ей тонкую длинную руку.

Роза помедлила лишь мгновение, прежде чем зашагать вперед, нагоняя его. Поравнявшись с ним, Роза нерешительно взялась за его протянутую руку, и его пальцы немедленно сжались; потянув ее легонько, но нетерпеливо, с готовностью двигаться вперед.

\- Пошли, - спокойно произнес он. Глаза его горели обещаниями, и первая за месяцы (в качестве себя) улыбка подкупающей кривизной коснулась уголков его рта.

Роза кивнула и ответила ему слабой улыбкой, но не смогла заставить себя сжать его руку в ответ, когда он повел ее к ТАРДИС.

~*~

Тимоти Латтимер едва успел нагнать их, прежде чем они отправились в путь. Только что протащившись вверх по холму, Роза была слишком вымотанной даже для того, чтобы возразить против внезапного прозрения парня, что ему, мол, следует смириться и подготовить себя к надвигающейся войне. Как бы то ни было, у Доктора, как обычно, было достаточно слов для них обоих.

\- Мужественные слова, - одобрительно сказал он мальчику. – Не то, чтобы мне нравилась мысль о том, что ты будешь сражаться… - на мгновение отведя взгляд, он резко шмыгнул и повернулся обратно с чем-то, напоминающим радость, на лице. – Все же, ты более храбрый человек, чем я.

\- Я в этом сомневаюсь, - с неловкостью произнес Тимоти, после чего переключил внимание на Розу, терпеливо дождавшись, пока она встретит его взгляд, прежде чем заговорить. - Роза. Я просто хотел сказать вам, что мне жаль. – Его темные глаза были печальными и куда более взрослыми, чем имели на это хоть какое-то право. – Мне бы хотелось, чтобы был другой способ.

Роза кивнула, а затем, ощущая и сама себя очень храброй, она потянулась к нему.  
\- Нее, - беспечно произнесла она, обнимая его. – Ты был прав. У меня была слишком дурная голова, чтобы поступить так, как я должна была… - Резко отстранившись, прежде, чем начала бы реветь ему в плечо, она одарила его быстрой благодарной улыбкой. – Как бы то ни было! Спасибо, что помог мне поступить правильно, ага?

Тимоти кивнул, улыбнулся, а затем молча смотрел, как они вдвоем забрались в ТАРДИС и навсегда исчезли.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Доктор с необычайной степенью мягкости, когда они в безопасности закружили по Воронке. Он явно беспокоился о ней на протяжении всего пути до ТАРДИС, даже предложил понести ее на закорках вверх по наиболее крутым склонам, чтобы ей не пришлось карабкаться на них. Но Роза не привыкла, чтобы над нею тряслись, менее всего Доктор, так что она отмахнулась от его переживаний со всей возможной беззаботностью.

\- Я в норме, - она устало улыбнулась, а затем нерешительно ответила, - Ты?

Он выдавил еще одну изогнутую улыбку.  
\- Всегда. Полагаю, тебе понадобится помощь в том, чтобы выбраться из… - Он махнул в ее сторону. – Всего этого, так?

Роза в смятении опустила взгляд на свой наряд, только теперь вспомнив о том, от скольких слоев нижнего белья ей придется избавиться, прежде чем она сможет хотя бы задуматься о том, чтобы принять душ или лечь спать. Одна только мысль вызывала в ней желание разочарованно расплакаться.   
\- Господи. А мне нельзя просто срезать это все? – в отчаянии произнесла она, потянув за расшитый бисером вырез.

\- И испортить совершенно прекрасное платье? И корсет? – Доктор мгновение выглядел смертельно пораженным, прежде чем махнул ей развернуться. Спустя мгновение она ощутила легкий толчок в поясницу и строгую команду, - Гардероб. Сейчас же.

Роза настолько устала, что просто позволила отвести себя к месту их назначения, а затем не стала возражать, когда Доктор приступил к веренице пуговиц на ее спине – тех, что прошлым вечером ей застегивал Джон, потому как она не могла достать. Как только это было сделано, от платья было легко избавиться, но вот расшнуровка корсета была совсем другой историей.

\- Дурацкие штуковины, - она попыталась изобразить легкомысленный смех, но была так вымотана, что вышел, скорее, истерический смешок. – Поверить не могу, что так долго их носила!

\- Что мы только не делаем… - согласно пробормотал Доктор, его длинные пальцы возились у нее на спине, а затем на пробу потянули за твердокостный предмет гардероба. – Так хватит?

\- Наверно… - Роза поизвивалась, затем потянула и еще немного поизвивалась. Он до сих пор довольно плотно сидел на бедрах, но с некоторой помощью и лишней парой рук она, возможно, будет в состоянии снять его без дополнительного ослабления шнуровки. – Ты не мог бы попробовать потянуть его снизу? Если бы ты потянул… я подтолкну…

При ее словах руки Доктора послушно переместились на ее бедра, и Роза весьма внезапно позабыла, как дышать.

Она стояла там, замерев от прохладного касания его дыхания на тыльной стороне своей шеи и давления его рук сквозь тонкую ткань ее панталон. Спустя мгновение ее легкие вновь возобновили работу, и ее дыхание перешло из несуществующего в неглубокое и неровное. Но затем Доктор взялся за край ее корсета и принялся тянуть его – даже дергать – чтобы попытаться снять его по ее бедрам.

Роза поборола волну сокрушительного разочарования.

Конечно же, он не заигрывает с ней. Он просто помогает ей выбраться из этой дурацкой штуки, а она тут надеется, что он начнет… что ж. Она отругала себя за то, что слишком привыкла к Джону. Она не могла ожидать того же от Доктора – он, скорее всего, даже не хотел ее так, иначе сказал бы что-нибудь, когда она извинялась за…

Она чуть встряхнула головой, чтобы отбросить мысль, а затем вздрогнула, когда Доктор наклонился поверх ее плеча, чтобы обратиться к ней.  
\- Думаю, дальше ты можешь и сама? – тон его был подчеркнутым, и Роза в смущении осознала, что он собственноручно почти полностью стянул корсет по ее бедрам, а она даже пальцем не пошевелила.

\- Ага, - запинаясь, выдавила она, пока он сбегал. – Спасибо. Извини.

Как бы Роза ни была благодарна ему за помощь, она рада была остаться в одиночестве, сняв оставшиеся слои своего альтер-эго, и (после короткого умывания) заменив их своими обычными джинсами и футболкой – любезно выложенными ТАРДИС. Впервые за месяцы нанеся на лицо макияж и расчесав волосы из высокой прически, которую она носила прошлой ночью, Роза ощутила себя почти что вновь собой.

В действительности, последний взгляд в зеркало выявил, что единственной выделявшейся вещью осталось серебряное обручальное кольцо, до сих пор безобидно сидящее на ее левой руке. Она быстро сняла его и, поддавшись порыву, поместила на цепочку, что носила на шее – рядом с ее ключом от ТАРДИС. Окончательно удовлетворенная, она поправила свою одежду, чуть посильнее растушевала подводку и направилась на поиски Доктора. Это, учитывая обстоятельства, было не трудной задачей, на самом деле. Он несомненно соскучился по ТАРДИС и усердно предавался воссоединению со своим кораблем времени посредством древнего искусства починки и болтовни.

\- Вот так, старушка, - мурлыкал он из-под консоли, когда она зашла. – Как ощущения, лучше? А? Готов поспорить, что да…

\- Хотите остаться вдвоем? – сухо предложила Роза, и мгновением спустя Доктор уже выбирался из-под консоли, чтобы поприветствовать ее, нечаянно в спешке по пути довольно сильно ударившись головой.

\- Гнгх! – выдавил он сквозь сжатые зубы, вскарабкавшись на ноги, его ладонь взлетела ко лбу. – Чтоб меня! Это было больно!

Роза озабоченно шагнула вперед, немедленно перейдя в режим медсестры.  
\- Дай посмотрю.

Доктор довольно послушно наклонил голову, но не прошло и двух секунд, как он начал вертеться, взгляд метался по комнате управления, а голова неизбежно следовала за ним.  
\- Стой смирно, будь добр? – раздраженно произнесла Роза, практически толкнув его голову обратно в нужное ей положение. – Ты суетливее, чем Джон бы… был.

Они оба одновременно замерли, Роза с руками в его волосах, а он в процессе размахивания руками наподобие обезумевших часов. После содержательной паузы она захлопнула рот и продолжила свой осмотр, как будто бы ничего и не говорила. Доктор тем временем так глубоко засунул руки в карманы своих брюк, словно пытался прирасти к полу.

Игнорируя его сверхдраматичные гримасы, Роза вновь наклонила его голову вперед и осторожно отвела его волосы назад, чтобы осмотреть то место, которым он ударился. К счастью, кожа не была повреждена, и она знала, что последствия такого слабого удара залечатся у него куда быстрее, чем у человека. Скорее всего, даже синяка не будет.

Именно тогда, с облегчением вздохнув, она была ошеломлена его головокружительным запахом – сплошная пыль времени и пространства и _обожегельдляволос_. Это было такое отступление от смеси лосьона после бритья и чайных листьев, которую, казалось, Джон всегда носил с собой. Однако, пыль была неизменным элементом, который они, неожиданно для нее, разделяли …

\- Порядок! – произнесла она, чересчур громко, а затем поморщилась. Неспособная пока что заставить себя отвести руки, она принялась аккуратно поправлять прядь волос, которую потревожила во время своего осмотра, с очевидным намерением. – Скорее всего, даже синяка не будет.

\- Ты подхватила парочку новых навыков, верно? – произнес Доктор с восхищением в голосе.

\- Думаю, что так, - пробормотала Роза, довольная, но в основном смущенная, прежде чем приподнять его подбородок в надлежащее положение. Только тогда она по-настоящему перехватила его взгляд впервые с тех пор, как он изменился обратно, и была ошарашена выражением его глаз. Оно было там лишь мгновение, и в ту же секунду, как она захотела ухватить его, оно мелькнуло и исчезло. 

Она слабо уронила руки на отвороты его пиджака, но несмотря на теперь уже сдержанный вид Доктора, она не могла не задать животрепещущий вопрос.

\- Он все еще здесь внутри? – Вслух задалась она вопросом с болезненной любопытностью. – Джон?

Доктор выглядел удивленным.   
\- Почему ты так думаешь? – спросил он, и Роза немедленно почувствовала себя глупо за одно такое предположение.

\- Не знаю, - уклончиво сказала она, ее руки дрогнули и выпустили его костюм, только чтобы зарыться в ее карманы. – Просто интересно. В смысле, что-то в нем должно было прийти от тебя. Верно?

\- Да. Что ж. Я уверен, что он все еще… там внутри. – Доктор неопределенно махнул на себя, а затем начал бродить вокруг консоли, исподтишка разлохмачивая волосы обратно так, как ему нравилось. – Ну, знаешь. Где-то. Итак! Ты кажешься готовой к приключению – куда сначала? Или ты хочешь отправиться навестить свою маму?

Запрос был достаточно невинным, и после особенно тяжелых приключений он часто предоставлял ей возможность отправиться домой с коротким визитом. Обычно она без вопросов принимала его предложение. Однако сейчас Роза ощутила, как внутри у нее все заледенело, словно по ее пищеводу в живот спустился поток ледяной крошки.

\- Нет, - выпалила она, и он на самом деле остановился и посмотрел на нее с настоящей озабоченностью. – В смысле, - сменила курс она, стараясь не показать, как была напугана. – Я могу увидеть маму когда угодно. Или Землю. Я бы лучше отправилась куда-нибудь еще.

Доктор, по-видимому, удовлетворившись этим, начал тараторить имена и места. Роза сложила руки поверх льда у себя внутри, следуя за ним, беспокойство до сих пор скручивало ее внутренности в кольца и узлы.

Правда была в том, что небрежность его предложения отвести ее домой зародила мгновенное ужасающее подозрение, что если он возьмет ее домой, он может просто приземлиться в микрорайоне, вытряхнуть ее наружу и улететь. После того, как она вела себя с Джоном, она не стала бы его винить. И не было ни каких сомнений в том, что он нервничал – несмотря на его напускную браваду, она ясно видела напряжение вокруг его рта и в плечах. 

Но раз уж он собирался притворяться, что все в порядке, она тоже могла это делать. Если это означает, что она сможет остаться с ним чуть дольше, она не станет все портить, если это будет в ее силах. Ну, по крайней мере, не более, чем уже испортила. Роза залезла на откидное сиденье и молчала, пока Доктор протараторил еще дюжину достопримечательностей, которые они могли бы отправиться посмотреть, прежде чем…

\- О! – Он крутанулся в ее сторону и воскликнул так громко, что Роза едва не свалилась со своего высокого сиденья от неожиданности. – Я только что придумал наилучшее место, куда можно отправиться!

Он энергично атаковал консоль и, приземлив ТАРДИС со знакомым врум-скрип-донн, он галантным жестом пригласил ее присоединиться к себе.  
\- Идем? – улыбнулся он, и она улыбнулась со всем энтузиазмом, на какой была способна (которого, стоило признать, было не очень много, учитывая ее усталость до мозга костей и ужасную пустоту, поселившуюся внутри нее).

К ее чести, Роза даже глазом не моргнула, когда Доктор схватил ее за руку и вытянул с откидного сиденья, поскакав вместе с нею к двери.

\- Готова? – сверкнул улыбкой он, держа руку на дверной ручке, и Роза пожелала ощутить ту старую знакомую искру, зажигающуюся в ней, зарождающийся восторг, когда она готовилась разделить нечто новое и захватывающее с этим фантастическим инопланетным мужчиной.

К ее смешанному замешательству и испугу, они не возникли.

Вновь выражение лица Доктора сместилось. И вновь, прежде чем Роза смогла его определить, привычная маниакальная улыбка в полную силу вспыхнула на его лице, и он распахнул дверь…

И они вдвоем вышли в эпицентр политического переворота на планете двумя галактиками и полными тремя сотнями тысяч лет в стороне от намеченного им исторического периода.

~*~

Она, конечно же, находила извинения своему поведению – они оба это делали. Она устала, она через столькое прошла в последние несколько дней, она плохо спала… Чтобы попытаться помочь, Доктор взял ее на планету, где использовались устройства, зовущиеся «Капсулами Сна», погружающие страдающих бессонницей людей в контролируемый сон.

После того, как они остановили безумного ученого от незаконных экспериментов над его пациентами, использующими эти устройства, Розе предоставили бесплатный сеанс под бдительным присмотром Доктора, и она спала без сновидений почти восемнадцать часов. Проснулась она, чувствуя себя абсолютно отдохнувшей, и практически вприпрыжку поскакала в следующее приключение с Доктором, от ее усталости не осталось и следа.

Пустота, однако, осталась, и только когда она впервые заснула естественным сном, Роза начала понимать, почему.

~*~

_Глаза ее открылись, уставившись в знакомый потолок над ее головой._

_\- О! – Выдохнула она, зачарованная привычностью тоненькой паутинки трещин в штукатурке в одном из углов потолка. Она близко познакомилась с этой трещиной, когда лежала в постели с Джоном, на протяжении ее месяцев в Фэррингеме. Короткий шорох оповестил ее о присутствии кого-то еще в комнате, и она подняла взгляд, увидев Доктора, движущегося к ней, аккуратно расстегивая свой пиджак._

_\- Это сон, - осознала она с некоторым разочарованием. Доктор молча кивнул, сняв свой пиджак и явив под ним второй._

_Твидовый._

_Роза задержала дыхание, с безмолвным предвкушением наблюдая, как он медленно снимал слой за слоем полосатой ткани. На мгновение Джон встал перед ней, и она жаждала прикоснуться к нему. Но он не перестал раздеваться, последовательно сняв пиджак, жилет, галстук, рубашку… пока не остался стоять абсолютно обнаженным перед ней с тревожной откровенностью._

_Именно это более, чем что-либо другое, убедило Розу в том, что это всего лишь игры ее подсознания. Джон всегда довольно сильно стеснялся своего тела – даже с нею. Ему не нравилось, когда на него смотрят, когда он был так открыт. Однако, вжимать ее в постель, накрывая собственным телом, ему нравилось – прямо так, как он делал это сейчас._

_\- Роза… - прошептал он, одна его рука лежала на ее щеке, а вторая – на ее обнаженном бедре. Веки ее, затрепетав, закрылись, когда последняя начала перемещаться, и она, не раздумывая, потянулась к нему, руки прижались к его тонкому поясу, пятки вжались в постель для опоры._

_Его кожа была горячей на ее ладонях, ее бедрах. Она беззвучно ахнула от его первого прикосновения и сжала свою хватку, притягивая его к себе. Мгновение он держался на месте, а затем она ощутила, как он уступил контроль. Как только его тело полностью прижалось к ее телу, он переместил вес назад, чтобы мягко потереться о…_

\- Джон!

Голос ее неестественно прозвучал во тьме, и мгновение Роза пребывала в возбуждении, невидящая и растерянная. Когда всплеск адреналина от пробуждения начал рассеиваться, она заметила ТАРДИС, знакомо гудевшую вокруг нее. Но даже присутствие корабля времени не могло согреть холодное пустое место рядом с Розой в ее постели или ослабить хватку гормонов, бурлящих в ее крови.

Она быстро сняла напряжение своими собственными руками (чего никогда не делала рядом с Джоном), и к тому времени, как она закончила, она заливалась горячими стыдливыми слезами. Чувствуя себя несчастной и тоскуя по его теплу рядом с собой больше, чем могла бы выразить словами, Роза свернулась в постели и позволила ТАРДИС убаюкать ее обратно в сон.

~*~

Сны не прекратились. Только становились все разнообразнее по мере своего продолжения. Чтение на диване, пикники в лесу – у нее даже был один про поход в дурацкую деревенскую церковь, из-за которого она потом еще два дня бормотала гимны себе под нос. То, что Роза когда-то могла назвать снами, быстро превратилось в повторяющиеся кошмары, от которых она, казалось, не могла избавиться.

Вскоре она резко просыпалась уже по три – четыре раза за ночь, часто в панике, пока не успокаивала себя достаточно, чтобы понять, что она вновь на ТАРДИС, а не в постели с Джоном, как она к тому привыкла. И после очередной выматывающей ночи она вставала и следовала своему обычному распорядку, как будто бы все было в порядке.

Они с Доктором путешествовали на далекие планеты и космические станции, и луны. Впутывались в политические восстания и религиозные перевороты. Мифы и легенды, теории конспирации, заговоры и планы и катастрофы… А после она держала его за руку, когда они бежали обратно в ТАРДИС, потому как именно это делала Роза Тайлер.

_Это было тем, что она делала._

Пока они не посетили Неридиа.

В тот день перед тем, как они отправились в путь, у нее был особенно яркий сон – снова о том, как Доктор снял свою полосатую одежду только чтобы явить под ней твидовое облачение. Тот факт, что сон закончился тем, что ее целовали так головокружительно, что когда он отстранился, она даже не удивилась, что Джон (Доктор?) был опять в полосатом одеянии, не особенно помог концентрации ее внимания во время бесконечных политических брифингов. Он также не помог успокоить в ней закрадывающееся подозрение, что в его превращении в Джона было что-то еще, в чем Доктор ей не признался.

\- Знаешь, а здесь куда приятнее, когда утихает вся политика… - он усердно защищал маленькую зеленую планету, которую они только что покинули, с удивительной лояльностью, учитывая, что ее обитатели пытались казнить их обоих, как шпионов. - …однако, вот сестра этой планеты – прекрасна. Аидирен она зовется (это анаграмма Неридиа, знаешь ли), и они мирные вплоть до пацифизма, Аидиреня… Аидиренцы? Как бы то ни было! Место прямо по мне – ни войн, ни сражений, просто множество фонтанов, магазинов и музеев… о, и у них есть эти _грандиозные_ участки фиолетовой травы в городах, чтобы местные жители могли кормить своих…

\- Ты мог бы измениться обратно, - внезапно выпалила Роза, и Доктор запнувшись, умолк. – Если бы хотел.

\- Измениться… обратно? – тупо повторил он.

\- В Джона, - уточнила Роза, и его глаза осветились пониманием, прежде чем потемнеть от чего-то совсем иного.

\- Технически… - осторожно начал он. – Я мог бы. Да.

\- Но не станешь.

Губы Доктора чуть истончились.  
\- Нет.

\- Не думала, что станешь… - пробормотала Роза себе под нос, но Доктор впал в возмущение.

\- С чего бы мне желать вновь стать человеком? – потребовал он. – Правда, взгляни на меня! – Он самоуверенно поправил галстук, прежде чем нырнуть в новое рассуждение, одновременно огибая по кругу консоль, чтобы подчеркивать определенные слова поворотом рычагов и ударом по кнопкам. – Я действительно обожаю этого себя, знаешь ли – умного, худого, удачливого, конопатого старого доброго Повелителя Времени – себя! Вообще, скажу тебе, я по-настоящему скучал по тому, чтобы быть собой, когда был им – в смысле, без обид, человеческие существа довольно блестящи, но, честное слово? Одно сердце? Шесть чувств? Полагаю, он был довольно умен. Ну, знаешь, для человека. Он определенно не был… Роза?

\- Заткнись, - выдавила она, практически сотрясаясь от гнева и сжимая край консоли так, что побелели костяшки. – Просто… заткнись.

Доктор, который остановился и вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть на нее из-за консоли, казался искренне озадаченным ею.   
\- Что? Что я такого сказал?

\- Чего ты _не_ сказал? – вскипела Роза. – Говоришь о Джоне, как будто он какой-то… _идиот_ , который не заслуживает… великой… чести быть _тобой_.

Она практически выплюнула последние слова, и на долгое мгновение Доктор был поражен до потери речи, но затем он распалился в ответ, чуть заикаясь от изумления.

\- Ну, это, на самом деле, несправедливо! – заспорил он, более расстроенный, чем разозленный. – Учитывая, что это _мое_ тело он занял. Я был заперт внутри собственной головы – внутри сна, Роза! – практически три месяца. _Три месяца!_ – Он потряс головой, как будто бы в отчаянии. – Это время, которое я никогда не верну. Время, в течение которого я мог бы сделать так много…

\- Три месяца из скольких лет? – Бросила в ответ Роза. – У Джона были только эти три месяца!

Доктор открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но затем, с, казалось, Геркулесовым трудом остановил себя, и как будто бы мысленно отступил. Если бы Роза не была в такой ярости, она могла бы впечатлиться его необычайным проявлением самообладания.

Как только он взял себя в руки, Доктор сделал осторожный шаг вперед с вытянутыми руками. Вроде того, как приближаются к рычащей собаке, которая сорвалась с цепи. Или к маленькому ребенку с заряженным пистолетом.

\- Роза, - произнес он, крайне мягко и спокойно. – Мне жаль, но… Джон не был _настоящим_ …

Она немедленно вспылила.  
\- Не _смей_ …

Доктор беспрепятственно продолжил поверх ее голоса.  
\- … и тебе необходимо это понимать. Он был лишь образом, вымыслом. Джон Смит был лишь историей – не более того.

\- … говорить мне, что он не был настоящим! Как ты, из всех людей, можешь решать… нет, он был не просто историей! Ты можешь думать…

\- Ты ведешь себя так, будто бы он уехал в отпуск или вроде того! – Громко продолжил Доктор, явно выведенный из себя. – Его больше нет! Он мертв! Нет, даже не мертв, - осознал он, как будто бы поразмыслив. – Начнем с того, что он и не был жив…

\- Не говори так! – Роза выставила на него палец в предупреждающем жесте. – Только лишь то, что он был искусственно создан, а не рожден, еще не делает его хоть сколько-нибудь менее важным! Может быть, его больше и нет, но он был. Настоящим. Три полных месяца человек по имени Джон Смит жил и… и любил, и был любим в ответ окружавшими его людьми! У него была работа и жена, и мечты, и надежды, и страхи, и все остальное. Так что даже не пытайся говорить мне, что он не был настоящим!

Она закончила свой монолог сухим всхлипом, а затем вылетела из комнаты управления, оставив позади бессвязно лопочущего Доктора.

~*~

Как и со всеми ее настроениями, гнев Розы на Доктора не задержался. Она никогда не была склонна дуться, в особенности с ним. Так что, когда некоторое время спустя он объявился с чашкой чая и тарелочкой печенья, она не могла не простить его чуть-чуть. Даже не смотря на то, что большую часть печенья он съел, пока добирался до ее комнаты. Она даже извинилась за то, что накричала на него, а он улыбнулся и принял это за сигнал к тому, чтобы тихонько стянуть последнее печенье.

Этот трюк заработал ему довольно впечатляющий тяжелый взгляд, но вскоре они оба уже смеялись над этим, и пока Роза дула на свой чай, Доктор аккуратно лизнул палец, чтобы подобрать крошки с тарелки.

\- Я тут думал… о том, чтобы взять тебя на эту планету. – Нерешительно предложил он в перерывах между охотой за крошками. – Она вся просто покрыта спа и косметическими… такими… заведениями. По всей видимости, они делают замечательные грязевые что-то-там. Тебе не помешает немного отдыха и восстановления сил, верно? Или… оо, как насчет пляжа? Ксориан всегда приятен в это время года. Нуу, в смысле, будет приятен в то время года, в которое я нас возьму. Бонди тоже довольно неплох, если бы ты предпочла что-нибудь, не знаю, поближе к дому? Знаешь, на самом деле, я не был в Сиднее на протяжении нескольких регенераций! Что думаешь?

Он был так искренен в своей угодливости, что в итоге они посетили по крайней мере полдюжины других планет, прежде чем им удалось вернуться на Землю, и на Бонди. К глубокому удивлению Розы, именно там (из всех возможных мест) они наконец столкнулись с катастрофой, которой она ждала, затаив дыхание. Даже тогда, это оказался всего лишь хорватский турист, попавший в быстрину – и уступивший первое место Доктору, прискорбно скомбинировавшему пляжные шорты с рисунком в виде австралийского флага и свою обычную рубашку с галстуком.

К счастью, системы перевода ТАРДИС позволили им спасти бедного мужчину из его затруднительного положения, прежде чем он бы утонул, но как бы Роза ни уговаривала Доктора, он так и не переоделся во что-нибудь более подходящее (или хотя бы просто не ослабил галстук и вытащил рубашку из пояса). В конце концов, она сдалась и просто терпела косые взгляды прохожих, которыми те одаривали их, пока они шли по городу. Особенно, когда они достигли Вуллумулу, и он провел добрых пять минут, громко декламируя лимерики о нем.

Когда солнце медленно скрылось за городом, они вдвоем обнаружили себя медленно прогуливающимися вдоль Кругового Причала, оба подобрали по пути по стаканчику до нелепости дорогого джелато. Они шли, пока дощатые мостки не закончились, а затем приостановились, чтобы посмотреть на здание Оперы, полностью залитое оранжевым светом солнца.

Роза чуть ухмыльнулась, вспомнив неприятности, в которые они прямо там вляпались всего лишь около часа назад. Охрана Оперы сурово выдворила их из здания после того, как Доктор наполовину вскарабкался на один из парусов в попытке разглядеть вблизи кровлю. Оказалось, что австралийцам не нравится, когда люди лазят по одному из их знаменитейших национальных символов. Вот поди ж ты. Опять же, Роза предполагала, что если бы какой-то «йоббо» (элемент австралийского сленга, которым Доктор до сих пор восхищался) вздумал бы заниматься альпинизмом на Биг Бене или вроде того, она бы тоже не пришла в восторг.

\- Ты слегка обгорела, - внезапно произнес Доктор, и Роза осознала, что он разглядывал ее голые плечи, пока она предавалась воспоминаниям. Она с умеренным интересом осмотрела себя, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы ее оставшееся мороженое не закапало, пока она переключила внимание. Кожа на ее плечах была горячей наощупь, но в сумерках она не могла сказать, насколько сильно сгорела.

Когда она подняла взгляд, чтобы спросить его, она, однако, отвлеклась открытием того, что и Доктор не был защищен от яркого солнца сегодня. Она широко улыбнулась, зажав кончик языка между зубами, когда насмешливо сказала ему:  
\- Ну, у тебя-то веснушек в два раза больше, чем было этим утром! – он расплылся в не менее широкой ответной улыбке, зубы ярко белели на фоне его потемневшей кожи.

\- Правда? – Он скосил глаза, пытаясь посмотреть на свой собственный нос, и Роза рассмеялась, прильнув к нему сбоку, чтобы они смогли закончить чмокать и хрупать свое мороженое и смотреть на здание Оперы поверх темнеющей воды. Пока они там стояли, повсюду вокруг них начали зажигаться огни, и Доктор осторожно обхватил ее рукой за плечи – хотя, было ли это по причине ее солнечного ожога или же простой неловкости, она не могла сказать.

Что касается нее самой, она сейчас, на самом деле, ощущала себя наиболее комфортно рядом с ним с тех самых пор, как он вернулся. У них была своя доля неловкости – в основном, по причине неспособности тела Розы как следует понять разницу между Доктором и Джоном. Она отстранялась от него более, чем раз, с тех пор, как он вернулся, и хотя Доктор очевидно был озадачен ее внезапной потребностью в физическом пространстве, он последовал ее примеру и ограничил их физический контакт во всякое время только до того, что она находила комфортным.

Это был иступляющий танец, неловкости которому добавляло его явное и непрерывное беспокойство о ее благополучии. Он до сих пор спрашивал ее периодически, в порядке ли она, но Роза не была уверена, был ли он до конца искренен, или же просто задавал вопрос по привычке. В любом случае, она всегда быстро убеждала его, что была в порядке, до сих пор боясь, что он просто сбросит ее дома, если она признается, как чувствует себя на самом деле.

Однако, прямо сейчас, между дневными приключениями, их непринужденным подтруниванием и этим уютным местом у него на боку, куда она, казалось, идеально помещалась, Роза не могла не почувствовать себя удовлетворенной, когда догрызла кончик своего вафельного рожка, а затем принялась вычищать его крошки из зубов кончиком языка.

Это было привычно, это были они. Это было…

\- Красиво, - прошептала Роза, откинув голову на его плечо с тихим вздохом.

\- Знал, что тебе понравится! – с некоторым самодовольством произнес Доктор, прежде чем нервно пошевелиться рядом с ней. – Роза?

\- Мммн? – Она повернула шею, чтобы взглянуть вверх на него, и оказалась поражена выражением его лица – как будто бы он пытался разгадать ее, как будто бы удерживался от того, чтобы сказать или сделать… ну. Что-то.

Надежда расцвела у нее в груди, и она чуть выпрямилась, внезапно и довольно иррационально возжелав зацеловать его до смерти, черт с ними, с приличиями и границами. Ведь точно же она не выдумывала тот факт, что он выглядел прямо так, как она себя чувствовала, так, будто бы он думал о том же самом, что и она?

Он выглядел так же, как всегда выглядел Джон перед тем, как поцеловать ее.

\- Роза… - вновь произнес он, и ее глаза опустились на его рот, когда его губы прокатали ее имя. Она наблюдала за ними, наблюдала, как его язык прижался к зубам, а затем вновь исчез. Ее пульс уже ускорился – и, о, да кому какое дело. Она точно его поцелует. Роза перенесла свой вес вперед на пальцы ног и собиралась уже подняться на цыпочки, когда…

Доктор сверкнул такой яркой улыбкой, как будто бы звезда вспыхнула перед ее носом.

Роза моргнула, чуть дернувшись в изумлении, когда его улыбка стала застенчивой, и он нервно хихикнул.   
\- Знаешь, я не думаю, что поблагодарил тебя.

На отчаянную долю секунды она думала, что он все равно поцелует ее, но затем он обхватил ее и сжал так сильно, что ее ноги оторвались от земли. Она ощущала, как он улыбается рядом с ее виском, ощущала его благодарность в прикосновении его тела к ней.

Но больше ничего.

\- Что? – пискнула она, до того ошарашенная, что едва вспомнила обнять его в ответ.

\- Спасибо, - повторил он, голос его был чуть хрипловатым напротив ее уха. Спустя мгновение он вновь опустил ее на ноги, но не выпустил из объятия. На самом деле, он, казалось, прижался еще ближе. – За то, что присматривала за мной, пока я был человеком.

Наступило понимание. Роза замерла. Доктор, казалось, не заметил.

\- Я знаю, что это не могло быть просто для тебя, - продолжал он, бормоча ей в щеку. – Притворяться кем-то, кем ты не являешься – в особенности, так далеко от своего собственного времени, как ты была. И это ведь не в твоей природе, лгать и таить секреты, ты слишком искренна для этого. Но я никогда бы не стал просить, если бы это не было необходимо – если бы был другой выбор. Ты ведь это знаешь, верно?

Горло Розы ощущалось странно сдавленным, когда она хрипло ответила:  
\- Ага. – Его хватка была на самую чуточку слишком крепкой на ее обгоревших плечах, и она сжала его напоследок, прежде чем ослабить руки и чуть пошевелиться, в надежде, что он поймет намек. К счастью, он понял, и высвободившись из его объятия, Роза тут же сунула руки в карманы своих шорт. – Я знаю. Все в порядке, ага?

Они оба погрузились в молчание, Доктор до сих пор сжимал остатки своего вафельного рожка, а Роза ковыряла землю своими дешевыми босоножками.

\- Что ж, - произнес он, наконец, чуть озадаченный ее реакцией, но явно надеющийся. – Назад на ТАРДИС, тогда? Путь предстоит неблизкий…

Он попытался улыбнуться, но Роза лишь кивнула. Большая часть обратной дороги прошла в неуютном молчании, Роза намеренно поглубже засунула руки в карманы своих шорт, так что, когда Доктор потянулся за ее рукой, он лишь задел ее запястье, а затем удрученно отстранился.

Она ужасно себя чувствовала из-за того, что отвергала его, но Роза не могла не расстроиться немного из-за того, что он явно не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, почему она так странно вела себя в последнее время. И в истинной Докторской манере даже не пытался добраться до сути. Очевидно надеясь, что все забудется теперь, когда он извинился за то, что было, по его мнению, не так, он атаковал консоль в ту же минуту, как они зашли, переключая кнопки и рычаги и треща без умолку о том, куда им следует направиться дальше.

«Однако, по крайней мере, он был прав в одном», - думала Роза, решительно проследовав за ним в комнату управления. Если Роза Тайлер и была какой, она была искренней. «И, возможно», - думала она, - «пришло время использовать это для собственной выгоды, и черт с ними, с последствиями».

\- Я не притворялась, - выпалила она прямо посреди его болтовни. Доктор тупо уставился на нее.

\- Не…? – умолк он, бесцельно помахивая рукой там, где собирался ухватиться за монитор и развернуть его к себе.

\- Ты сказал, что я притворялась, - напомнила она ему. – Тогда в 1913 году. В смысле, да, в начале я, скорее всего, и притворялась, но… - ненадолго опустив голову, она закусила губу и просто выпалила все это. – Я на самом деле чувствовала что-то к Джону. Я… л…любила его. В конце. Не то, чтобы я не хотела, чтобы ты вернулся! – Поспешно добавила она. – Я хотела, но просто… я не хотела, чтобы он…

Она умолкла, потерянная, но к ее удивлению Доктор задумчиво кивал. Господи, неужели он на самом деле понимал? Неужели он уже знал? На мгновение его подбородок задвигался из стороны в сторону, как будто бы он по-настоящему пережевывал свои следующие слова, а затем он сглотнул и кашлянул.

\- Что ж, - с окончательностью произнес он, но затем начал заикаться, и сердце Розы ухнуло вниз. – Это… ничего. Думаю. В смысле, я не против, что ты… - он сделал паузу, неопределенно помахав в ее сторону. – Ну, знаешь.

\- Ты не злишься? – произнесла она с немалым скептицизмом. – Что у меня были чувства к нему?

Доктор сморщил гримасу.  
\- А должен?

Это принесло некоторую боль. Конечно же, он, черт возьми, должен был! Но Розу было не остановить.  
\- Ну, ага, - продолжала она. – Потому что я собиралась позволить ему остаться! Я даже не собиралась открывать часы – по крайней мере, до Рождества. Если б представился шанс, я могла бы позволить ему остаться навечно…

Доктор даже не казался удивленным ее признанием и быстро отмахнулся от него.  
\- Ты бы не стала, - просто сказал он. – Ты женщина слова, нравится тебе это или нет. И ты знаешь так же хорошо, как и я, что в конце концов ты бы поступила правильно и выпустила бы меня. – Он непринужденно улыбнулся ей, и Роза только начала было вновь возражать, как он легко прервал ее. – И в любом случае, часы были настроены на запрограммированное высвобождение. Как только три месяца закончились бы, они так и так открылись бы сами. Так что! Никакого вреда не причинено. А?

Роза ощутила, как чуть сдулась. Значит, даже если бы она попыталась оставить Джона до Рождества…

\- Ага, - уныло произнесла она.

\- Да, - произнес Доктор, неловко помахав руками. – Ладно. Что ж. – Он резко двинулся было, как будто бы обняться, но затем передумал и вместо этого сложил руки на груди. – Так ты не сердилась из-за того, что я не поблагодарил тебя?

Роза неверяще уставилась на него.  
\- С чего тебе это вообще в голову пришло?

\- О, я просто подумал, что, может быть, поэтому ты… ты… - пробормотал Доктор, неопределенно умолкнув, хотя она и уловила несколько разрозненных слов, - проводила… косвенные сравнения… хотя, возможно… на самом деле, не важно, что… _теперь_ -то я несомненно знаю, почему…

\- Я не ожидала, что ты будешь меня благодарить, - пробормотала Роза, как только он скатился до чего-то близкого к молчанию. – Я думала, ты будешь сердиться на меня.

\- Не на что сердиться, - беззаботно произнес Доктор, вновь огибая консоль. – На самом деле. Верно? В смысле, ты присмотрела за мной, проследила, чтобы Семейство не заполучило в свои руки часы…

\- Спала с тобой без разрешения… - Добавила Роза себе под нос, но он либо не расслышал ее, либо просто предпочел проигнорировать. Он продолжал бродить вокруг временного ротора, и Роза потеряла терпение. – Мы можем отправиться в Лондон? – Наконец, спросила она, умоляюще опершись на консоль. – Чтобы я могла повидаться со своей мамой?

Если Доктор и был удивлен внезапной сменой темы разговора, он этого не показал, лишь продолжил свое бормотание в чем-то, напоминающем согласие, и несколькими минутами спустя он парковал ТАРДИС на ее обычном месте прямо рядом с квартирой ее матери.

Она откладывала эту поездку на протяжении недель, на задворках ее сознания до сих пор сидело то закрадывающееся подозрение, что Доктор просто ждет возможности сбросить ее обратно домой. Но она уже достигла края, зашла так далеко, что ее уже даже не волновало то, что он может оставить ее дома, лишь бы увидеться со своей мамой, чтобы по-настоящему обсудить с кем-нибудь все, что произошло.

Облегчением было почувствовать приземление ТАРДИС на знакомой земле – или асфальте, раз уж на то пошло. Быстрая сверка с монитором обнаружила Пауэлл-Эстейт во всем его пошарпанном блеске. Роза немедленно поскакала к рампе, слегка устыдившись, когда на полпути к двери осознала, что, скорее всего, должна была спросить Доктора, не хочет ли он сопровождать ее.

\- Ты… хочешь тоже подняться? – спросила она, теребя потертый край своих шорт. Доктор, однако, занимался консолью с чуть слишком пристальным вниманием для того, чтобы это было искренним, и когда она заговорила, во всей красе изобразил удивленный взгляд.

\- Хммн? О. Нееее. – Он изо всех сил пытался поддерживать непринужденный тон, но не встречался с ей взглядом. – Тебе, скорее всего, много чего нужно с ней обсудить. Нет никакой надобности во мне, встревающем там, где меня не просили. Кроме того, - его рука взлетела к волосам, и он казался слегка смущенным. – У меня такое чувство, что я на очереди за очередной пощечиной после… последних событий.

\- Я не позволю ей бить тебя, - убедила его Роза, но Доктор оставался непреклонен. – Уверен? – Надавила на всякий случай она.

\- Абсолютно! – Улыбнулся он с притворной веселостью, прежде чем повернуться к ней спиной. – Я буду здесь, когда ты будешь готова. Не торопись!

Ни на секунду не поверив в его игру, но ничего так не желая, как увидеть свою маму, Роза распахнула двери ТАРДИС, только чтобы быть встреченной кусачим холодным вечерним ветром, немедленно покрывшим открытые участки ее тела гусиной кожей.

\- Между прочим, может возникнуть желание взять с собой пальто, - небрежно добавил Доктор, даже не оторвавшись от монитора. – Мое у двери. Если хочешь.

В обычных обстоятельствах она была бы тронута жестом, рада возможности нырнуть в божественное тепло и Докторский запах его пальто. Вместо этого, Роза ощутила лишь волну раздражения, стянув его с коралловой опоры, на которую он всегда его скидывал. «Мог бы и потеплее день выбрать, верно?» - с недовольством думала она, надевая его.

Она потащилась в ночь, не попрощавшись, а затем поднялась по лестнице к квартире ее мамы, атласная подкладка пальто мягко лежала на ее поврежденной солнцем коже. По пути она подмечала знакомые звуки ее старых соседей, движущихся за закрытыми дверями. Готовящих ужин или смотрящих телевизор. Смеющихся над чем-то глупым, что произошло на работе или в школе. Плач ребенка, раздающийся поверх звуков ссоры…

Роза ускорилась, даже не заметив этого, едва не запинаясь о пальто Доктора в спешке добраться до двери ее матери. Ей внезапно и абсурдно отчаянно захотелось вернуться, уйти от ТАРДИС, Доктора и просто всего.

Никогда еще не было так просто оставить ТАРДИС – оставить Доктора – позади. Но ей необходимо было что-то человеческое. Что-то, чего Доктор не мог ей дать, потому что не понимал. Теперь это было ей так ясно. Даже несмотря на то, что он очевидно пытался помочь, этого было недостаточно.

 _Его_ было недостаточно.

Она добралась до двери со сбившимся дыханием и все еще стучала в нее, когда Джеки открыла, ослепительная в своем халате из искусственного шелка и рассеянно сжимающая в руке пульт от телевизора.

\- Роза? – с некоторым удивлением сказала она, прежде чем заглянуть за ее плечо и добавить, - Где Доктор?

Лицо Розы сморщилось, и Джеки, хорошо обученная мастерству чтения языка тела ее дочери, не тратя времени, привлекла ее к себе, позволив ей расклеиться. Роза издала один упрямый всхлип, затем другой, прежде чем сдалась под натиском слез, сдерживаемых на протяжении недель.

\- Ох, Роза, - тихо произнесла Джеки, принявшись круговыми движениями поглаживать ее по спине. – Ох, милая…

Пальцы Розы спазматически сжимали в кулаках розовый шелк, пока она беспомощно рыдала, щекой прижимаясь к теплу и мягкой тяжести ее матери, и горе волнами накатывало на нее.

\- Что он с тобой сделал? – Бормотала Джеки, мягко покачивая ее на месте. – Ох, солнышко, что он теперь с тобой сделал?


	12. Chapter 12

Хорошенько всплакнув и выпив чашку чая со своей мамой, Роза, на самом деле, почувствовала себя значительно лучше. Или, по самой крайней мере, почувствовала себя в состоянии рассказать Джеки все, что произошло со времени ее последнего звонка. В особенности, о том, как несчастна она была в последние недели, притворяясь, что ничего не произошло, а на самом деле отчаянно надеясь, что Доктор очнется, осознает, что она не в порядке и _исправит_ это.

К чему все это сводилось – и это было нечестно с ее стороны, она знала об этом – так это к тому, что теперь, когда обстоятельства, так сказать, изменились, Роза не могла не сравнивать Доктора с Джоном. Она все ждала, что он разрушит свои преграды и вновь начнет физически проявлять к ней свои чувства, или усадит ее в библиотеке и развлечет историей из своего журнала.

Она все продолжала просыпаться, ожидая, что он будет лежать рядом с ней.

Не важно, что Доктор крайне редко спал – она все равно _хотела_ этого и ждала. До сих пор ждала, что Джон вернется, хотя и знала – разумом – что он исчез навсегда. Но немного его должно было до сих пор оставаться в Докторе, верно? Люди не выскакивают просто так из ниоткуда полностью сформировавшимися, он должен был прийти из Доктора. Но тот все продолжал говорить, что Джон был ненастоящим. Что он был выдумкой. Историей.

Обхватив руками уже третью почти допитую кружку с чаем, с гудящей головой от тяжелого переутомления, которое способно было принести только горе, Роза лишь в пол-уха слушала свою мать, по плечо зарывшуюся в туалетный шкафчик в поисках лосьона после загара.

\- Этот твой Доктор, может, и инопланетянин, - указала Джеки. – Но он все равно _мужчина_ , солнышко. А мужчины общеизвестны своей бестолковостью в том, что касается того, чтобы заметить, когда женщины расстроены. И почему.

\- Он старается, - без раздумий принялась защищать Доктора Роза. – Я знаю это. Я просто…

\- Ты скучаешь по другому, - вкрадчиво произнесла Джеки, вновь проходя в гостиную, и Роза изумилась. Может, она и была неумелой в своих собственных отношениях, но в том, что касается отношений Розы, ее мама попала в точку. – Конечно же, скучаешь. Ты ведь прожила с ним три месяца, солнышко. Ты не можешь вот так делить с кем-то свою жизнь, и потом не скучать по ним, когда их не станет.

\- Ага, но, что если на самом деле он не исчез? – надавила Роза, услужливо снимая с плеч тонкие лямки своей майки в ответ на многозначительный взгляд своей матери. – В смысле, он ведь должен был откуда-то появиться, верно? То, что он ко мне чувствовал, должно было прийти откуда-то.

\- Возможно, - произнесла Джеки, принявшись аккуратно наносить прохладный лосьон на раздраженную кожу своей дочери. – Ты его спросила?

\- Ага, но разве ж он когда прямо ответит, - саркастически усмехнулась Роза. – Это в его характере.

До сих пор испытывая немалый страх при мысли о необходимости вернуться на ТАРДИС и по-настоящему обсудить все с Доктором, Роза провела беспокойную ночь в своей старой комнате, ее солнечные ожоги и боязнь сновидений не давали ей уснуть. Утром, после того, как Джеки силой впихнула в нее тост с чаем и одарила несколькими последними подчеркнутыми советами, она направилась обратно вниз к ТАРДИС, твердо намеренная встретиться с Доктором лицом к лицу – чем бы это ни кончилось.

На протяжении последних недель было так много вещей на задворках ее сознания, о которых она отказывалась по-настоящему задуматься. Ее надежда (и, по совпадению, совет ее матери) была в том, что если она попытается пройтись по ним всем, тогда, возможно, она начнет… двигаться дальше? Предположительно? Или, по крайней мере, примирится с тем фактом, что Джона больше нет?

Притормозив около ТАРДИС, чтобы вытащить свой ключ из кармана, Роза безумно надеялась, что у него не были включены камеры внешнего наблюдения. Потребовалось чертовски много мужества просто даже для того, чтобы вставить ключ в дверь, не говоря уже о том, чтобы открыть ее. Ее обручальное кольцо прохладой коснулось ее ладони, когда она, толкнув дверь, прошла внутрь, и была внезапно встречена Доктором.

\- Доброе утро! – Радостно произнес он, выскочив из-за консоли, как будто бы всю ночь прождал ее там. Возможно, так оно и было. Роза изумленно подскочила, и едва удержалась от того, чтобы выронить свой ключ. – Готова двигаться дальше? Потому как я тут подумал, мы могли бы отправиться на Джал…

Роза сделала глубокий вдох, надела ключ обратно на шею, а затем поднялась по рампе к нему.

\- Я бы хотела, чтобы ты провел для меня медицинский осмотр, - громко прервала она его.

Доктор, который уже успел наполовину закончить процесс отправки их в Воронку, с некоторой тревогой поднял на нее взгляд.

\- Медицинский осмотр? – откликнулся он, поспешно завершая пилотирование ТАРДИС, опуская ручник, а затем выступая вперед, звуковая отвертка уже была в его руке. – Ты ведь не заболела, нет?

\- Нет, - твердо убедила она его, мягко отстраняя звуковую отвертку. – Просто хочу пройти проверку. Просто на всякий случай.

\- На всякий случай? – пробормотал Доктор. Он до сих пор нерешительно вертел отвертку, вглядываясь в ее глаза, как будто бы ответ скрывался в них. – На случай чего?

\- Ну… я ведь никогда еще не проводила столько времени в другом… времени. Раньше. – Доктор выглядел сомневающимся, когда она добавила, - Я могла подхватить инфекцию или типа того. – Он испустил короткий смешок.

\- Эй, такое возможно ведь, да? – Тяжелый взгляд Розы быстро подвел конец его смеху. – Помнишь, как я подхватила ту инопланетную простуду, а ты не мог понять, как я ею заразилась?

Это, казалось, его немного отрезвило, его рука взлетела к тыльной стороне шеи и принялась потирать воротник.

\- Не особенно хотелось бы повторения этого, - продолжила она, прежде чем он смог бы заговорить. – И я не стану полагаться на простых земных докторов, когда у меня есть ты и ТАРДИС.

Доктор несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот, на его лице играла странная смесь эмоций. Там было очевидное удовольствие от ее лести, но оно все же затмевалось тревогой, складка между его бровей углубилась, даже несмотря на то, что он сдерживал довольную улыбку.

Его рот дернулся еще один последний раз, прежде чем полностью захлопнуться, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

\- Итак, - произнесла Роза, сила ее голоса скрывала дрожь у нее внутри. Она на самом деле начинала чувствовать себя больной при мысли о том, что приближалось, и коротко пожалела о том, что все-таки съела завтрак. – В лазарет, ага?

~*~

Роза уже не понаслышке знала о том, что медицинские технологии, имеющиеся у Доктора на ТАРДИС, значительно превосходили все, с чем она была знакома на Земле. Машины, вновь соединяющие сломанные кости за пять минут, инопланетные крема и мази, ускоряющие заживление, даже чувствительные бинты, обеспечивающие необходимое давление на растянутую конечность. К счастью, понадобились лишь абсолютно бескровные исследования, чтобы убедиться в том, что она была полностью здорова и цела.

\- Порядок? – нервничая, спросила она, как только жужжание и писк машин умолкли.

\- Ага! – Произнес Доктор, умолкнув, чтобы мимоходом стукнуть по монитору краем ладони. Мгновением спустя, очевидно, удовлетворенный тем, что увидел, он продолжил. – Ни инфекций, ни вирусов, ничего. Сильный солнечный ожог с того дня на Бонди… но! Во всем остальном, ты - оплот идеального здоровья – все в идеальнейшем рабочем состоянии. Не то, чтобы я ожидал чего-то меньшего, - добавил он, гордо похлопав по ближайшей стене. – ТАРДИС всегда хорошо заботится о моих спутниках, поддерживает их иммунные системы на должной высоте…

\- А как насчет… насчет беременности? – Запинаясь, выдавила Роза, и болтовня Доктора сменилась молчанием, оставив его стоять с приоткрытым ртом.

\- О, - наконец, произнес он. – Я об этом не подумал.

\- Тебе не кажется, что, может, нам стоит проверить? – требовательно произнесла Роза, ее голос пронзительно поднялся. Доктор практически прыгнул к компьютеру, лишь неуклюжесть его пальцев выдавала то, как взволнован он был на самом деле.

Роза лежала, неуютно подергиваясь, ожидая, когда сканирование завершится. Она была почти уверена, что нет. Не беременна, в смысле. Но в ту же минуту, как она призналась маме, что спала с Джоном целую кучу раз, не используя никакой формы контрацепции…

\- А зачем _это_ тебе? – Потребовала Роза, после того, как Джеки притащила из недр квартиры тест на беременность.

\- Не важно, - сказала ее мать, мрачно пихая ей упаковку. – Думаю, тебе он нужен больше, чем мне.

\- Я не беременна, мам, - запротестовала Роза, глубоко краснея и пытаясь вернуть смущающе розовую коробочку своей матери.

\- На сто процентов уверена, да? – Спросила Джеки с приподнятыми бровями, и Роза не могла не поежиться. – Лучше тогда тебе проверить, верно? Не следует бросаться в путешествия, как это делаешь ты, в интересном положении.

Роза отвергла маленькую палочку, в основном, из-за смущения, но пообещала маме, что попросит Доктора провести ей настоящее сканирование. Мысль о том, что она могла случайно забеременеть от Джона… она не была уверена в том, будет ли это благословением или же ужаснейшей передрягой, в какую она только умудрялась попадать по своей глупости.

Пока Доктор сканировал ее, она вспоминала то, что видела, когда прикоснулась к часам. Видения жизни, которой она могла обладать с Джоном, наполненной детьми и внуками. Настоящей семьи – которой у нее никогда не было, пока она росла. Большой семьи, со множеством детей, играющих все вместе…

Она коротко задумалась о том, что еще могло бы быть, если бы этой ее мимолетной и эфемерной человеческой жизни с Джоном было позволено продолжиться… а затем результаты были готовы. Доктор молча смотрел на них на протяжении бесконечно долгого мгновения, а затем беззаботно повел плечами. Роза села так резко, что едва не свалилась со смотровой кушетки.

\- О боже мой, - сказала она, неожиданно запаниковав. – Я ведь не…?

\- Что? О… нет! – Радостно возвестил Доктор. – Никаких детей! Лишь ты.

Роза положила трясущуюся руку поверх того места, где сердце гулко колотилось о ее ребра. Не то, чтобы у нее никогда раньше не было страха забеременеть, но до настоящего момента она определенно никогда не рассматривала мысль… ну, _оставить_ ребенка. Хоть и не имела ни малейшего представления о том, что она сделала бы, окажись, что она на _самом деле_ была…

Однако, никаких детей. Хорошо. Правда, это было облегчением. После всех ее переживаний по поводу контрацепции и того, что ее отправят домой… Внезапно она обнаружила, что моргает от подступающих слез, и тайком отвернулась, чтобы Доктор не увидел. Были ли они рождены облегчением или же обыкновенным горем, она, честно, не могла сказать. Но ее последняя, слабая связь с Джоном только что была полностью разрушена, и она не была до конца уверена, что все-таки хотела знать.

\- Однако, судя по всему, ситуация была критической, - задумчиво произнес Доктор, прервав ее мысли. Он до сих пор с большим интересом вглядывался в экран. – Повезло, что ты не осталась в 1913 подольше. Твой цикл был на пути к тому, чтобы синхронизироваться с доминирующей женщиной.

\- Ох, _отлично_. – Слабо произнесла Роза, ясно памятуя о том, как каждый месяц они с мамой всегда, казалось, в одно и то же время сворачивались вокруг бутылок с горячей водой, ворча о том, чья очередь идти заваривать чайник и нести еще обезболивающих. – Так у меня начались бы… эти… тогда же, когда и у Джоан?

\- Скорее всего, да, - рассеянно произнес Доктор, та самая легкая нахмуренность во второй раз появилась на его лице. Пульс Розы вновь подскочил в ответ. – Тебе повезло, на самом деле, судя по… чтоб меня. Да у тебя сплошная беспорядочность, верно?

\- В чем?

\- В твоих… ну. Циклах.

\- Ты можешь сказать это по одному сканированию? – Потребовала Роза, только чтобы прервать саму себя. – Прости, вычеркнем это. Конечно, можешь. Предположу, что ты знаешь и почему, верно?

Доктор задумчиво промычал, возясь с показаниями на экране.  
\- О, просто путешествия во времени. Как ни странно, отсутствие постоянной прямой временной линии, похоже, выбивает человеческие тела из колеи. Ооо, это мне нравится. Колея. Хорошее слово. Как бы то ни было, да, гормоны. То там, то сям. И менструальные циклы – как следствие. Для женщин.

Роза уставилась на Доктора, до смерти смешавшаяся и неуверенная в том, стоило ли более всего смущаться или возмущаться. Да кто вообще говорит такие вещи, как… как «менструальный цикл»? И когда, вообще, он планировал рассказать ей о том, что она может испытать подобные побочные эффекты от прыжков по времени и пространству? Это могло бы быть полезно в то время, когда она только начинала путешествовать с ним, и провела чрезмерное количество времени, боясь, что с ней случилось что-то серьезное, когда осознала, что ее тело – обычно регулярное, как часы – казалось, прекратило все женские функции.

Только после того, как была удостоена одиннадцатью днями подряд (она их подсчитала) болей и общего дискомфорта, она задышала чуть свободнее. Не то, чтобы она хоть раз поднимала с ним эту тему – у нее было чувство, что ее первому Доктору было бы не особенно комфортно болтать о ее примитивных «женских проблемах».

Хотя, опять же…

\- Тем лучше, а? – Добавил Доктор, улыбаясь чуть слишком маниакально для ощущения комфорта.

\- Ага, - безжизненно ответила Роза, удивленная тем, каким неустойчивым ощущалось ее тело, когда она поднялась со смотрового стола. – Блестяще.

\- Что ж, теперь, когда у тебя есть справка об отличной состоянии здоровья, куда бы ты хотела отправиться дальше? – Доктор хлопнул и потер ладонями друг о друга, словно маг, готовящийся к следующему фокусу. – Потому как у меня есть список длиной с мою руку…

В качестве доказательства он поднял руку в полосатом рукаве вверх, но Роза быстро вклинилась, прежде чем он мог бы увлечься.

\- Вообще-то, - произнесла она. – не могли бы мы присесть и выпить по чашке чая сначала? Просто… - На кратчайшее мгновение подозрение промелькнуло на лице Доктора, и Роза поспешно проглотила остаток своего предложения (нечто вроде «я бы очень хотела поговорить с тобой кое-о-чем довольно важном и, возможно, исключительно бытовом), и заменила его более легким. - …я все еще немного… мне просто не помешала бы чашка чая. Понимаешь?

Доктор одарил ее яркой улыбкой.  
\- Ладно. Чашка чая. Замечательно. Тогда… идем на поиски кухни?

Они оба сохраняли несвойственное молчание, пока старомодный чайник не закипел – радостно засвистев. Когда она не двинулась, чтобы, как всегда, заварить им чай, Доктор сам налил две чашки им обоим, аккуратно отмерив сахар для Розы и вызвав комок в ее горле, когда она вспомнила, как Джон делал именно это для нее в то время, когда ее лодыжка была повреждена.

Поместив перед ней щербатую кружку, Доктор на мгновение замер, оглядев ее тусклые глаза и измученное выражение лица, а затем скользнул на место напротив нее со своей собственной кружкой.

\- Ладно, в чем дело? – Спросил он, и впервые с тех пор, как он вернулся, Роза не ощутила волны гнева в ответ на его заботу. Вместо этого слезы заскользили по ее щекам, тихо шлепаясь на стол и в ее чай. – Аккуратно, засолишь свой чай, - неловко произнес он, аккуратно отодвигая от нее кружку, и Роза испустила несколько истерический смешок, который быстро приглушила, когда увидела, как его брови подскочили вверх. – Роза… - он наклонился вперед, как будто бы собираясь потянуться за ее рукой, но потом, казалось, передумал, и намеренно остановил себя.

На протяжении мгновения они просто сидели, Доктор, склонившись к ней, и Роза, отодвинувшись назад. «Хватит уже ходить вокруг да около,» - решила она и вытерла слезы по очереди обеими руками.

\- В Джоне, - начала она. Доктор слегка напрягся, но затем сделал крошечный кивок и, казалось, обреченно подготовился. – И во мне – в основном, во мне. Просто… пытаюсь уложить все это в голове. Понимаешь?

Доктор аккуратно обдумал это.  
\- Ясно, - медленно произнес он. – Что-то конкретное? Что никак не укладывается у тебя в голове, в смысле?

Роза безрадостно усмехнулась.  
\- Что, кроме влюбленности в парня, выглядящего точно, как ты?

Доктор молча сидел напротив нее, ожидая, когда она закончит, руки его были сцеплены вместе, а локти лежали на столе. Роза наклонилась вперед, сложив руки и уставившись на кисть его правой руки, и выпалила все.

\- Он думал, я была его женой, - произнесла она, уже борясь со слезами. – И мне пришлось быть ею для него… все это время. Чтобы сохранить тебя в безопасности. Теперь… я скучаю по нему. И я все жду, что он вернется, или, что ты вдруг начнешь вести себя, как он. Что несправедливо, я знаю, что это несправедливо, но… - она умолкла, пытаясь получше взять под контроль свой голос, и рискнула бросить взгляд вверх на Доктора, а он смотрел на нее с такой печалью…

\- Прости, - задрожала она. – Мне так жаль, что…

\- Тебе не за что просить прощения, - немедленно произнес он, и молниеносным движением его ладонь опустилась на ее руку. Роза вздрогнула от его прикосновения, а затем попыталась притвориться, что не делала этого. Доктор, если и заметил, ничего не сказал. – Роза, если кому здесь и нужно извиняться, то это… это мне.

Роза уставилась на него, до того сбитая с толку, что даже не могла найтись с ответом. Доктор, казалось, поняв ее удивление, одарил ее слабой, кривой улыбкой.  
\- Просьба провести тебе медицинское обследование была лишь предлогом, чтобы убедиться, что ты не беременна. Верно?

Роза, до сих пор обомлевшая, кивнула, и улыбка Доктора стала еще мрачнее от осознания.

\- Вот из-за чего ты была расстроена на протяжении всех этих недель, - пробормотал он. – А я был слишком туп, чтобы это увидеть. Я думал, что был таким умным. Я думал, что знаю _именно_ то… - Он резко отстранился, сделал глоток чересчур горячего чая и зашипел сквозь зубы от боли. Роза лишь молча наблюдала с другой стороны кухонного стола, вне себя от нетерпения, пока он собирался закончить.

\- Потому что именно в этом все дело, не так ли? – Сказал Доктор, обращаясь к своей кружке с чаем. – Дело в том, что он сделал с тобой. Что _я_ сделал с тобой, поместив тебя в эту ситуацию с ним. И мне жаль, - он поднял на нее несчастный взгляд. – Мне так жаль, Роза. Я никогда бы не подумал, что мне нужно будет волноваться о том, что… какая-то _часть_ меня… заставит – _принудит_ тебя, когда ты так явно не хотела…

\- _Принудит_? – Шокированно повторила Роза. – Это, ты думаешь, он делал со мной?

\- Конечно же, это он делал с тобой! – Рявкнул Доктор, и Роза отшатнулась. Явно осознав, что она была скорее напугана, чем утешена, Доктор, казалось, применил сознательное усилие к тому, чтобы успокоиться, и когда он заговорил вновь, его голос был гораздо мягче. – Почему, ты думаешь, я не поднимал эту тему? Мне не хотелось сталкиваться с тем фактом, что я… _он_ силой овладел тобой. Без твоего согласия. И, о, он был умен – манипулировал тобой, чтобы ты делала то, чего он хотел…

\- Если кого и принуждали, то не меня, - жарко запротестовала Роза, и когда Доктор хотел было ответить ей, она резко продолжила. – Нет, Доктор. Я могла бы сказать «нет». Я могла бы… стукнуть его по голове или притвориться, что я больна чем-то заразным, или… _что угодно_. Я могла бы придумать миллион оправданий, но я не стала, Доктор, я позволила ему. Я хотела, чтобы он это сделал. – Она пробормотала последнее, словно запоздалую мысль, жар разливался вверх по ее шее.

Доктор щелчком отбросил невидимую пылинку, хмурясь.  
\- Есть определенный термин для обозначения подобных взаимоотношений, знаешь ли, - произнес он осторожным и отрывистым тоном. – Между пленником и его захватчиком…

\- Нет у меня Стокманского синдрома, Доктор, - категорично сказала Роза, поднимая свою чашку с чаем.

\- Сток _гольмского_.

\- Ох, да неважно! – Она с силой опустила чашку обратно на стол, даже не сделав глотка. – Слушай, если ты действительно так чувствуешь по поводу того, что произошло, то, как ты думаешь я себя чувствовала после первого раза? Мне казалось… будто я… будто я… - Она остановила себя от риска последующего заикания, а затем завершила предложение взрывом слившихся в единое слов. – Будтояпринуждаю _тебя_.

Доктор казался пораженным.  
\- С чего тебе думать…?

\- Как я могла _не_ думать так? – Воскликнула Роза. – Я позволила ему делать со мной… все эти вещи – используя твое тело и лицо и… - она неопределенно помахала, чуть покраснев. – Все остальное. Почему, ты думаешь, я так долго не подпускала его? Я думала, ты… я думала…

Длинное, напряженное молчание опустилось между ними, пока он ждал, чтобы она закончила. Вместо этого, Роза яростно отхлебнула своего чая. Тот до сих пор был слишком горячим, и она несколько раз подула на него сверху, а затем вновь опустила в молочную лужицу, которую расплескала до этого.

\- Роза? – Мягко надавил Доктор, но она вновь спряталась за своей кружкой, неспособная закончить. Она стыдилась своего ошибочного мнения по поводу его реакции. Конечно же, он простил бы ей роль, которую ей пришлось сыграть. Но она также не ожидала, что он будет винить себя за ее проступки. Она не была уверена, сердиться ли на него, или просто смириться с его дурацким комплексом мученика.

\- Я думала, ты вышвырнешь меня из ТАРДИС, - наконец, выпалила она, и Доктор казался потрясенным. – За то, что я сделала.

\- Я думал, ты сама уйдешь, - признался он. – Из-за то, что я сделал.

Роза испустила короткий смешок, Доктор прибавил к нему свой, и на мгновение напряжение между ними растаяло.

\- Мне бы только хотелось, чтобы ты сказала мне, что не была в порядке, - тихо сказал он. – Все те случаи, когда я спрашивал…

\- Как я могла? – С вызовом спросила она. – Ты ведь о таком не говоришь. Как я должна была поднять эту тему? «Порядок, Роза?» «О, нет, не совсем, Доктор. Я сохну по Джону и хочу, чтобы ты стал вести себя больше, как он, чтобы помочь мне переболеть им.» Да, получилось бы по-настоящему хорошо…

\- Ты даже шанса мне не дала! – Запротестовал Доктор. - Роза, я волновался о тебе на протяжении недель…

\- Ну, ладно, может, я не была готова поговорить об этом, - отрывисто произнесла Роза. – Может, мне нужно было, чтобы ты сам догадался, что со мной было не так, без того, чтобы мне приходилось дословно рассказывать тебе об этом. Или, может, я просто волновалась, что ты отмахнешься от этого, как будто это ничего не значит. Ну, знаешь, как ты делаешь со всеми важными вещами.

Во мгновение ока Доктор перешел от тихого беспокойства к абсолютной ярости.  
\- Когда это я отмахивался от чего-то, что ты считала важным? – потребовал он.

\- О, ну да, конечно, - разозлившись, ответила Роза. – Что-то, что _я_ считала важным. То есть ты просто притворяешься, что все в порядке, и надеешься, что я буду той, кто поднимет эту тему, чтобы тебе не пришлось это делать? Или, когда я спрашиваю, правда ли ты не возражаешь против того, что произошло между мной и Джоном, и ты выдумываешь целую кучу оправданий, когда на самом деле…

\- Я _не возражаю_ против того, что произошло между тобой и Джоном, - вмешался он, его брови взлетели к линии роста волос. – Все, что ты делала в 1913 году, не было твоей виной, Роза. Ты была там из-за меня. Вина на мне, не на тебе.

\- Нет, не на тебе!

\- Да, на мне!

\- О боже… я должна была догадаться, что ты будешь вести себя глупо по этому поводу.

\- _Я_ веду себя глупо? – Потребовал Доктор. – _Я_ – тот, кто ведет себя глупо?

\- Если винишь себя в том, в чем ты не виноват, тогда, ага! – Завопила Роза. – И делаешь вид, как будто бы это у меня какая-то странная проблема, когда это _не так_.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? – Доктор вскочил на ноги, яростно взметнув руками. – Хочешь, чтобы я расстраивался из-за того, что ты сделала? Этого ты хочешь?

\- Да! – В ярости выпалила Роза, тоже поднявшись. – Мне бы этого хотелось! Потому что тогда я хотя бы знала бы, что тебе не все равно!

\- Конечно, мне не все равно! То, что он с тобой сделал…

\- Мне. Это неважно! – Процедила Роза. – Меня волнует тот факт, что тебе, похоже, положить на то, что я влюбилась в него!

\- ПОЧЕМУ? – Доктор едва не рвал на себе волосы от расстройства. Глаза у него были дикими. Казалось, она довела его до ручки. – Почему вообще это мое дело?!

\- Потому что это так! Потому что это _должно_ быть твоим проклятым делом!

\- Почему меня должно волновать то, в кого ты влюбляешься?

\- Потому что предполагается, что я _твоя_!

Как только слова вырвались из ее рта, Роза поняла, что совершила грубую ошибку. Доктор полностью закрылся, выражение его лица, язык тела, все. На одно долгое, жуткое мгновение никто из них не произносил ни слова. Сжав кулаки, тяжело дыша, они не встречались взглядом, а затем Роза намеренно отступила на шаг назад, ножки ее стула неуклюже заскрипели по решетчатому покрытию.

\- Это очередной из тех споров, верно? – Горько предположила она, тишина между ними истончилась. – Из тех, когда ты слишком упрям, чтобы признать, что я тебе небезразлична. Ага. Потому что однажды ты меня потеряешь, и тогда останешься вновь один, и ты не можешь вынести этой мысли.

\- Роза… - застонал Доктор, слабой рукой проведя по волосам. – Я за тобой угнаться не могу. В одно мгновение мы спорим о Джоне, в следующее уже о чем-то совершенно не связанном…

\- Но это связано, - решительно произнесла Роза. – Верно ведь? Потому как, я думаю, ты на самом деле расстроен тем, что он был мне небезразличен. Что я дала ему что-то, чего никогда не давала тебе.

Доктор мгновение молчал, и когда он заговорил, его голос оказался неожиданно слабым.  
\- Между нами все не так.

\- Нет, - согласилась Роза, весь пыл оставил ее. – Не так. И вот откуда я знаю, что ты просто притворяешься, что то, что между мной и Джоном все было именно так - это ничего.

Его глаза сказали все. Боль могла быть поспешно подавлена и спрятана, но она до сих пор была ясно видна, когда он встретился с ней взглядом. Он взял на себя вину и принимал все ее отговорки, только чтобы не сталкиваться с реальностью их ситуации. Ни с возможностью беременности, ни с опасностью того, что она могла влюбиться в Джона. Ни со страхом того, что она могла оставить его.

Так же, как и она лгала, чтобы защитить его от одной вещи, которой он не знал точно, но о которой, скорее всего, подозревал – по крайней мере, на это указывал его с надеждой сделанный диагноз Стокгольмского синдрома. Она на самом деле любила Джона – до сих пор любила, даже теперь. И Доктор, со всей вселенной в его распоряжении, был просто не в состоянии заполнить трещины, оставшиеся в ее сердце.

Как он мог бы – когда не способен был залатать даже свои собственные?

\- Знаешь, в чем разница между тобой и мной? – Вдруг спросила Роза. – Тобой и Джоном?

Она почти не ждала, что он ответит, но он все равно произнес неожиданно тихое, хоть и отрывистое:  
\- В чем?

\- Я все равно любила его, - просто и печально произнесла она. – Я знала, что он должен будет умереть. Я должна буду открыть часы и убить его, и я все равно любила его. А он любил меня в ответ, - тон ее стал обвиняющим. – Он любил меня и сказал мне это. Не то, что ты, мистер начну-предложение-и-никогда-его-не-закончу…

\- Это несправедливо, - заспорил в ответ Доктор, голос внезапно подвел его. – Сравнивать меня с… - он намеренно остановил себя в самый последний момент, а затем взгляд его потемнел. – Как бы тебе понравилось, если бы я начал сравнивать тебя постоянно с Ренетт? Или Сарой Джейн? Или, раз уж на то пошло, с любой из моих предыдущих спутниц?

Роза в ответ вздрогнула, но Доктор вздохнул, и весь его оставшийся гнев, казалось, улетучился.

\- Роза… - рассудительно начал он, затем замолк и просто стоял на месте. Его руки, висящие по бокам и сжатые в кулаки, медленно расслабились, но он все еще был неспособен встретиться с ней взглядом. Она поняла, что у них обоих закончились слова. И для них двоих это был такой редкий случай, что они долгое время простояли молча, ожидая, что произойдет дальше. Наконец, Роза покачала головой, только теперь заметив их кружки с остывшим чаем, стоящие на столе между ними.

\- Верни меня обратно. – Тихо попросила она.

Доктор очень быстро вернул к ней свое внимание.  
\- Что?

\- Верни меня обратно. – Повторила она, прежде чем подчеркнуто добавить, - Домой. В микрорайон.

Ее слова возымели желаемый эффект. Начиная с безудержного всплеска эмоций на его лице и заканчивая напрягшимся подбородком, Роза поняла, что обидела его.

\- Мы ведь только вернулись… - нерешительно начал он.

\- Мне не важно, - Роза покачала головой, слова прорывались сквозь горло, которое внезапно перехватило от сдерживаемых рыданий. – Мне необходимо вернуться. Потому что я не могу сейчас с тобой путешествовать. Я просто… - она умолкла, и Доктор смотрел на нее с чем-то, близким к отчаянию. Спустя так много недель, наполненных страхом того, что он отправит ее домой, Роза только сейчас начала понимать, что если выбирать между тем, чтобы отправиться домой, и тем, чтобы остаться с ним здесь, в этом болезненном, подвешенном состоянии…

Доктор не любил ее. Или не мог. И даже если он позволял себе ощущать к ней что-то подобное, он определенно не собирался признаваться в этом – ни себе, ни, уж точно, ей. И она до сих пор так тосковала по Джону… Было несправедливо притворяться, что все было в порядке, когда это очевидно было не так.

И если все время и пространство не могли помочь ей разобраться в себе, тогда, возможно, ей нужно было вновь вернуться к размеренной жизни? Куда-то, где не было бы Доктора, постоянно напоминавшего ей о том, чего она лишилась, когда потеряла Джона.

\- Я не могу, - прошептала она, дрожание ее нижней губы, наконец, перешло в слезы. – Прости, Доктор, я просто не могу. Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, просто вернуть меня домой к маме?

На мгновение Доктор выглядел по-настоящему, искренне огорченным, и она подумала, что он, может быть, потянется к ей. Но затем с его лица сошло всякое выражение, и он обогнул ее, не произнеся ни слова, оставив ее стоять на кухне в одиночестве, со слезами, струящимися по ее лицу, зажимая рукой рот, чтобы заглушить рыдания.

~*~

Казалось, у нее ушла целая вечность на то, чтобы собрать все свои вещи, разбросанные по ТАРДИС. Но, наконец, это было сделано, и Роза приволокла свои сумки в комнату управления. Доктор стоял, прислонившись к откидному сиденью – руки в карманах, взгляд направлен в пол, плечи опущены. Он должен был знать, что она вошла в комнату, но ничем не показал, что знает о ее присутствии.

Роза тяжело сглотнула.

\- Я… я одолжила сумку. – запинаясь, произнесла она. – Из тех, что больше внутри, чем снаружи. Просто… не смогла уместить все свои… вещи. В мою.

\- Ничего.

Спустя долгое мгновение, на протяжении которого она ждала, что он скажет что-нибудь еще, Роза вновь сглотнула и слабо махнула ему рукой – бессмысленный жест, на самом деле, так как он даже не смотрел на нее.

\- Тогда, увидимся, Доктор, - сказала она, голос ее прозвучал слабо в бескрайнем пустом пространстве между ними. Даже гудение ТАРДИС казалось более тихим, чем обычно.

\- Ага. – Плоско произнес Доктор, и Роза медленно прошла по рампе, вновь притормозив, когда положила руку на ручку двери. Руки у нее дрожали, и она могла поклясться, что его взгляд впивался ей в затылок, но когда она обернулась к нему в последний раз, он все еще смотрел на решетчатое покрытие.

Она сказала ему:  
\- Я тебе позвоню? – малообещающим тоном, и Доктор ответил крошечным кивком в знак того, что услышал ее.

\- Ага. – Вновь произнес он.

Было удивительно легко – выйти наружу. Но звука со скрипом захлопывающейся за ней двери было достаточно, чтобы содержимое ее желудка неприятно забурлило вверх по ее горлу, чтобы поздороваться. Может, это и было как в тысячу других раз, когда она выходила из ТАРДИС, но спину ей сгибали все ее вещи и ее мутило в ожидании звука исчезающего позади нее корабля, ветра, который раздует ей волосы, в то время, как он бросит ее, по ее же собственному указанию…

Когда этого не произошло, она неверным шагом направилась вверх к квартире своей мамы, умудрившись пройти лестницу до половины, прежде чем ей пришлось присесть и опустить голову между коленей, так как она была не в состоянии заставить себя двигаться дальше.

Ее мутило. На самом деле, физически мутило, дыхание участилось, как происходит сразу перед тем, как тебя начинает выворачивать и тебе приходится стараться дышать между приступами рвоты, пробивающейся из твоей глотки. Она попыталась успокоить дыхание, но тошнота не ослабевала – не в то время, когда она думала о предстоящем ей пути.

Завершить дорогу до квартиры ее мамы или же поползти обратно в ТАРДИС? Вот в чем был вопрос.

Пойти обратно к своей маме означало на самом деле оставить позади самую поразительную на данный момент часть своей жизни. Но вернуться, значило бы извиняться перед ним и изо всех сил надеяться, что он позволит ей остаться, несмотря на ее вспышку. Она знала, что была жестока с ним – знала, что просить его раскрыть свои сердца было для него так же чуждо и пугающе, как для нее – прятать свои чувства. Но в то же самое время, она не могла до конца простить его за то, что он не любил ее, когда Джон так явно был в нее влюблен.

Парализованная, со спутанными мыслями, Роза оставалась на лестнице полных пять с половиной часов – пока звук дематериализующейся ТАРДИС не разнесся по двору. Тогда и только тогда она, наконец, смогла поднять себя на ноги и, шатаясь, подняться оставшийся путь до квартиры ее мамы.

Тошнота ушла, сменившись онемением, которого она не ощущала с того страшного дня, когда он регенерировал. Но даже этот временный покой был разрушен, когда она обнаружила свою мать, ждущей ее у дверей с пальто в руках. Пальто Джанис Джоплин Доктора, которое со всеми своими нервами она оставила в квартире этим утром, и которое теперь было у нее единственной оставшейся от него вещью, кроме ее ключа от ТАРДИС и сумки, что была больше внутри, чем снаружи.

Она положила ладонь на отворот, но не взяла его, просто сжала в кулаке замшевую ткань и крепко стиснула. Позже она подумала, что где-то в этот момент ее мать и заметила сумку, висящую у нее на плече, и еще одну, свисающую в ее свободной руке.

\- Роза? – Неуверенно произнесла Джеки, прежде чем рискнуть выдвинуть догадку. – Так он попозже вернется за своим пальто?

И во второй раз меньше, чем за день, Роза без слов упала в руки своей матери.

~*~

Ее обгоревшая кожа быстро перешла в бронзовый загар, озадачивающий ее по-зимнему бледных друзей, соседей и членов семьи. Пресытившись телевизором еще до конца первого дня, Роза взялась помогать с парикмахерскими клиентами ее мамы или бегала до Теско за покупками, когда у них заканчивалось молоко или печеные бобы. Она выходила перекусить чипсами или на пару стаканчиков в паб с Шарин и девчонками, а Джеки сделала ей крайне необходимую стрижку и полноценную окраску.

Сумки ее оставались нераспакованными.

За исключением, конечно же, пальто Джанис Джоплин, которое она любовно повесила в своем шкафу, словно тайное напоминание. Не то, чтобы она ждала, что он вернется и заберет его, или что-то типа того. Однако, зная, как сильно он любил это пальто, просыпаясь, она удивлялась, что оно не исчезло – похищенное в ночи, когда ее бдительность была ослаблена.

Однако, на этот раз он действительно был парнем, не дающим вторых шансов. Не то, чтобы она не ожидала, что он мог просто тихо появиться и исчезнуть, так, чтобы она его даже не поймала. Она представляла его себе повсюду, скрывающимся на периферии ее жизни, наблюдая, но никогда не вмешиваясь. Планируя взломы с проникновением и грандиозные побеги с целью вернуть свое пальто, только чтобы быть пойманным с поличным, и тогда она смогла бы потребовать, чтобы он взял ее обратно на борт ТАРДИС… или умолять об этом, в зависимости от фантазии.

Господи, он не вернулся даже за своим проклятым _пальто_. А ведь он так любил эту дурацкую замшевую тряпку, как трехлетка свою пустышку…

Нет, она знала, что он не вернется. Правда, знала.

Но она до сих пор видела сны о нем – и о Джоне тоже, только чтобы еще больше все усложнить. Если она надеялась, что неторопливая жизнь поможет ей разобраться с потерей, она жестоко ошиблась. Это было хуже – настолько хуже в отсутствии руки, за которую можно было бы держаться, когда ей требовалось утешение, или приключений, которые могли бы помочь отвлечься. Горе, к тому же, проявлялось самыми странными способами: в одну минуту побежать за воришкой, укравшим сумку, а в следующую – расплакаться над пакетиком съедобных бусинок в отделе для выпечки в супермаркете.

Джеки, по большей части смирившись с поведением своей дочери, просто заваривала бесконечные чашки чая и наблюдала, как она тихо становилась все более и более несчастной.

\- Ты не можешь так продолжать, солнышко, - сказала она ей после того, как более трех недель прошло все в тех же повторяющихся циклах скорби. – Тебе нужно поговорить с ним.

\- Если бы он хотел меня увидеть, он бы вернулся, - упрямо настаивала Роза. – Он бы позвонил. Он бы вернулся за своим дурацким пиджаком…

Но тихое ворчание Джеки, в конце концов, сделало свое дело, и она собралась с духом позвонить ему. Когда его голос загремел ей в ухо, Роза на мгновение перестала дышать, прежде чем осознала, что это было всего лишь сообщение на проклятом – подумать только – автоответчике. Она отключилась, прежде чем оно даже закончило проигрываться, сокрушенная, но мать приободрила ее попробовать снова и оставить сообщение, если он не ответит.

Первое в итоге ограничилось бездыханным:  
\- Привет, - за которым не последовало ничего, кроме Розы, глотающей воздух и пытающейся выдавить что-нибудь, _хоть что-нибудь_ изо рта, прежде чем сообщение оборвется. Во второй раз она смогла оставить нечто более вменяемое, хоть и торопливое, с просьбой перезвонить ей. Третье было опять же лучше – может, и неразбериха с заиканием, но по крайней мере, она смогла сформулировать, что была бы не прочь отправиться в приключение, если он окажется поблизости.

Кроме того, у нее до сих пор было его пальто Джанис Джоплин. На случай, если он гадал, куда оно делось.

После отвратительной неуклюжести первых трех сообщений, они стали более частыми и начали выходить прилично. Она прокомментировала его нелепое сообщение на автоответчике, поругала за то, что не перезванивал ей («Могу поспорить, что ты слушаешь, как я их наговариваю, да ведь?»), пригрозила звонить каждые полчаса, пока он не ответит на телефон, а затем перезвонила вновь, чтобы извиниться за то, что угрожала ему такими глупостями.

Вскоре она перешла на пустую болтовню о своей маме и друзьях, и чепухе, которую показывали по телевизору, сфокусировавшись на бессмыслице, пока саму себя не вогнала в тоску. В отсутствии чего-нибудь еще, что можно было бы сказать, она попыталась принести извинение за то, как вела себя в последний раз, когда они говорили, но это все закончилось тем, что трубку она кинула, заливаясь слезами, до того униженная, что удалилась в свою комнату и не покидала ее.

\- Что ж, если не собираешься пытаться поговорить с ним, так, по крайней мере, займись чем-нибудь! – В конце концов, раздраженно высказалась Джеки спустя два дня, вытряхивая Розу из постели. – Выйди из дома! Сделай что-нибудь! Я уже устала от зрелища твоей хандрящей физиономии.

Роза даже не улыбнулась. Однако, она последовала совету своей матери. Спустя еще несколько дней молчаливого самобичевания и слез, конечно же. Она сняла остатки денег со своего банковского счета и отправилась в приключение. Настоящее, к тому же – за пределы Лондона и все такое.

Она впервые путешествовала по-настоящему одна, и в начале Роза была радостно взволнована тем, что самостоятельно отправляется в путь. Но когда покрытые граффити поезда и древние, скрипящие автобусы не преподнесли ничего, кроме равнодушных, неприветливых незнакомцев, несклонных к тому, чтобы разговаривать или хотя бы улыбнуться ей…

Она все продолжала тянуться за рукой Доктора. Или поворачиваться, чтобы указать ему на что-то, что увидела из окна, только чтобы в самый последний момент вспомнить, что его с ней не было. Осознание того, что она была одна, всякий раз было словно пощечина. Осознание того, что именно так, должно быть, ощущалась вся вселенная для Доктора, когда он путешествовал в одиночку? Это ранило даже глубже, чем ее меланхолия, и она начала горевать по нему в совершенно новом ключе.

К счастью, место ее назначения было несложно найти – даже несмотря на то, что путешествие туда было длиннее и бестолковее без ТАРДИС. Деревня все еще была там, хоть и чуть больше размером и посовременнее, чем во времена Розы. Школа, однако, пала жертвой пожара, вскоре после Второй Мировой войны, и сейчас от нее остался лишь большой обугленный остов, непригодный для обитания.

Ей часто снился Фэррингем с тех пор, как она вернулась домой, как она обыскивала комнаты в поисках сама не знала чего. В последние несколько дней Джон заметно отсутствовал в ее подсознании, возможно, вытесненный ее болезненной потерей Доктора, который, казалось, всегда маячил за пределами ее досягаемости.

Школа, однако, была постоянной, за которую она с радостью ухватилась – в особенности, после того, как вспомнила о том, как путешествие в прошлое и встреча с ее папой помогли ей примириться с его смертью. Она не могла вернуться и вновь встретиться с Джоном без помощи ТАРДИС (да и Доктор, скорее всего, все равно бы этого не позволил, учитывая риск создания огромного парадокса или порчи ее собственной временной линии), но она несомненно могла отправиться в то место, где провела большую часть их совместного времени.

Так что большую часть дня она провела, исследуя полуразрушенные постройки и разыскивая по пути некоторые из своих старых любимых местечек. В поле, где они частенько устраивали пикники, по центру стоял полуразвалившийся сарай, но укромную полянку, на которой он впервые попытался заняться с ней любовью, было удивительно легко найти, и она оказалась удивительно неизменившейся, учитывая, как много времени прошло. Единственные заметные изменения были в высоте деревьев и присутствии маленького обветшалого шалаша на одном краю.

Вне всякого сомнения, тайное убежище, построенное бывшими учениками школы. Роза пробралась мимо зазубренных жестяных банок, заросших дикими цветами, разрушенного круга из камней, который когда-то мог быть костром, и, наконец, запнулась о жестяную коробку из-под печенья, намертво заржавевшую под действием лет. Она провела почти пять минут, пытаясь открыть ее обкусанными ногтями, и не была разочарована, когда обнаружила сокровищницу потерянных пуговиц, открытку с красоткой из сороковых годов и маленький свинцовый самолетик с до сих пор нетронутой окраской.

Местный библиотекарь и поклонник истории, мистер Грегори, был вне себя от радости, когда она преподнесла ему свои сокровища. Высокий, сутулый мужчина, бывший в одном из последних выпущенных из этой школы классов, он также был исключительно рад вытащить для нее все, какие у него только были, книги и предметы, имеющие отношение к Фэррингему.

\- Говорите, ваша прабабушка была библиотекарем? – осведомился он, лихорадочно роясь в своей масштабной коллекции книг и папок.

\- Недолго, ага, - сказала Роза, аккуратно просматривая пачку старых фотографий, в основном, земель и домов, хотя там и были несколько изображений студентов в классе. Она узнала несколько лиц, хоть они и были размыты от времени. Она смутно задумалась о том, чем они сейчас занимались, эти мальчики. Сколько из них вообще до сих пор были живы? Ходил ли где-то до сих пор на церемонии Дня Памяти Тимоти Латтимер – его яркие карие глаза потускнели от времени, а фантастическая история Доктора стала лишь воспоминанием?

Ее размышления были прерваны мистером Грегори, передавшим ей книгу, открытую на глянцевой странице с фотографиями.  
\- Конец 1913-го, вы сказали? – произнес он с немалым самодовольством в голосе. – Вот они, тут. Профессор и миссис Джон Смит.

Он указал на фотографию, и на мгновение Роза ощутила дезориентацию, глядя на нее. В начале она даже не могла припомнить, когда та была сделана – снимок всего персонала, стоящего перед школой. Там, на расплывчатой сепии были Джоан и Рэтклифф, Рокасл в своей преподавательской шапочке. Джон в своем галстуке-бабочке и твиде стоял позади Розы, такой серьезной во всех ее неуютно элегантных одеждах.

И вот, рука Джона, безобидно лежащая на ее плече. Она вдруг со внезапной ясностью вспомнила, как развернулась от его прикосновения и нервно улыбнулась ему, прежде чем фотограф окликнул их, привлекая к себе внимание. Она вспомнила его небольшую ответную улыбку и то, как он сжал ее плечо, когда лампа вспыхнула, запечатляя их образ навечно…

Носовой платок возник рядом с ее рукой, и она удивленно вздрогнула, только теперь осознав, что плачет.

\- Да, это слегка потрясает, верно? – Доброжелательно произнес мистер Грегори, в то время, как Роза промакнула лицо, а затем высморкала нос. – Оглядываться назад?

\- Ага, - глухо согласилась она. Затем, - Можно мне ее копию?

\- О, фотографии? Конечно. – Мистер Грегори направился к своему древнему копиру и вскоре вернулся со слегка искаженной копией запрашиваемой страницы. – Полагаю, у вас не много осталось ее фотографий? – выдвинул он догадку, когда Роза дрожащей рукой взяла бумагу.

\- Нет, - тихо произнесла она. – Ни одной.

«Их обоих», - про себя добавила она. Но мистер Грегори вновь говорил.

\- Думаю, это важно, иногда оглядываться назад, - говорил он ей, аккуратно возвращая книги и фотографии на их законные места. – Чтобы убедиться, что мы не забываем, откуда пришли. Вы не согласны? Очень катартично.

Роза не смогла сделать ничего, кроме как кивнуть и молча взять еще один платок, прежде чем удалиться, еще раз поблагодарив его за всю его помощь.

Фотография осталась в сложенном состоянии в кармане ее толстовки, когда она пошла вдоль по главной улице к автобусной станции, с которой она могла бы вернуться обратно в Лондон. Большая часть деревни осталась нетронутой с тех пор, как она в последний раз шла по этой улице, но там и сям она видела оставшиеся следы разрушения, учиненного Семейством – дома, которые явно были уничтожены или повреждены, а затем заново отстроены или отремонтированы. Пустые клумбы со зловеще выглядящей черной землей, на которой ничто не могло вырасти. Деревенский клуб, давно реконструированный и расширенный – крыша была восстановлена в том месте, где она ее обрушила…

«Возможно, скорбь никогда не уйдет по-настоящему», думала она, пока ждала на холоде стыковочного автобуса, что отвезет ее обратно в Лондон. Если девяносто с чем-то лет не смогли до конца залатать разрушения этого места, тогда как время сможет хоть когда-нибудь исцелить ее? Руки у нее замерзли, потираясь друг о дружку в бесплодной попытке поддержать циркуляцию крови.

В тайне она пожалела, что не прихватила с собой его пальто. Оно было слишком большим, и волочилось бы позади нее, но оно было уютно теплым, а карманы всегда были полны любопытных вещей, о которых она могла порасспрашивать его…

Бездумно Роза сунула руки внутрь флисового кармана толстовки, и ее пальцы сомкнулись на полузабытой ксерокопии.

Лист бумаги трепыхался и шуршал на резком ветру, когда она вынула его. И, впервые с тех пор, как оказалась дома, Роза не гадала, скучал ли Доктор тоже по ней. Вместо этого она думала о всех тех случаях, когда он говорил ей, что никак не может позволить себе оглядываться, о том, как больно было говорить о потерях и страдании его долгой, долгой жизни. О том, насколько проще было отпустить прошлое и двигаться дальше…

О том, что проще было держаться на расстоянии от людей, которых ты любишь, чтобы не было так больно, когда, в конце концов, ты их потеряешь.

Но пока острые складки бумаги прижимались к ее коже, а ее тихие слезы размывали дешевые чернила, Роза не могла не покачать головой ему в ответ.

\- Ты ошибаешься, - пробормотала она вслух. – Это не так.

 

 

Она оставила ему шесть сообщений подряд, когда вернулась домой той ночью, рассказав все о сгоревшей школе и сокровищах, которые она обнаружила в обветшалом укрытии. Объяснила географию расширившейся деревни и все о книгах мистера Грегори и ксерокопии старого фото, которую она получила.

Она рассказала ему, что ей стало легче после того, как она вернулась туда – лучше могло бы быть только воспользоваться ТАРДИС, чтобы совершить вылазку в прошлое и пересечь свою собственную временную линию, чтобы увидеться с ним и попрощаться. Пусть не боится, она выучила урок в прошлый раз и не собирается больше делать что-нибудь подобное, уж спасибо.

Следующим утром первое, что она сделала, это дошла до библиотеки и нашла словарь, чтобы посмотреть, что значит «катартично». Затем она оставила ему еще одно сообщение, с гордостью объявив, что не только пошла и по собственной воле выучила новое слово, она также могла наизусть воспроизвести его определение из словаря.

Было настолько легче говорить с ним вот так, без необходимости иметь дело с его неловкой суетливостью или постоянными попытками сменить тему разговора. «Это почти катартично,» - пошутила она, зная, что он улыбнется ее попытке включить новое слово в свой словарный запас. Словно вести дневник или журнал, где она могла сказать все, что хотела. Это также приносило утешение, думать, что он слушал – хоть даже и не отвечал.

На протяжении недели после ее визита в Фэррингем она оставляла сообщения почти каждый день – иногда по три-четыре, если у нее было что-то интересное, чтобы рассказать ему. Однако, когда время продолжало идти, а ответа до сих пор никакого не последовало, она оставила ему длинный односторонний разговор, рассуждая, не сломан ли его автоответчик и, значит, он не получает ни одного ее сообщения.

Или, возможно, он не хочет разговаривать с ней или встречаться с ней, или забирать назад свое пальто – она на самом деле считала, что то ему куда более дорого, чем он демонстрировал это сейчас! Эта мысль не раз приходила ей в голову, знаешь ли, и она несколько раз упоминала об этом в своих сообщениях, но прошло уже столько дней, а она до сих пор ничего не услышала от него…

_Привет! Говорит Доктор. Боюсь, что в данный момент меня нет, но можете свободно оставить сообщение, если хотите. Я, скорее всего, вышел… сражаться… не знаю, с болотными монстрами, или с кем там еще. Как бы то ни было. Будем надеяться, что автоответчик работает! Временами он немного барахлит. Ладно. Как бы мне закончить с-БИИИИП._

\- Не знаю, зачем до сих пор их оставляю, - после короткой паузы начала она свое сообщение. – Прошли уже недели, и ты до сих пор не объявился. Полагаю… я вроде как надеялась, что ты говорил серьезно, когда сказал, что никогда не бросишь меня. Не то, чтобы ты меня бросал, я _попросила_ , но… прости. Не знаю, почему плачу. В любом случае! Я до сих пор, знаешь. Тут. С радостью бы увиделась как-нибудь, если будешь поблизости. И у меня до сих пор твое пальто. Просто к твоему сведению. Скучаю по тебе.

Она закончила звонок, а затем откинулась на спинку дивана, прислонив телефон на мгновение к нижней губе. Рядом с ней Джеки была поглощена «Женой путешественника во времени», но немедленно подняла взгляд, когда ее дочь заговорила.

\- Он не вернется – верно?

Джеки молча отметила страницу и покорно отложила книгу в сторону.

\- Я на самом деле сделала это, - уныло продолжала Роза, рассеянно постукивая телефоном по зубам. – Я все испортила – верно? Он на самом, _самом_ деле не вернется за мной.

За неимением ничего другого, чем могла бы все исправить, Джеки обняла и прижала дочь к своему боку.  
-Ох, милая, - вздохнула она, принявшись поглаживать Розу по волосам. – Он, скорее всего, просто заплутал. Или отвлекся. Или перемахнул слишком далеко и объявится в следующий вторник, даже не поняв, что опоздал.

Роза содрогнулась в руках своей матери.  
\- Что, если он ранен?

\- Роза…

\- Что, если он путешествует совсем один, и его ранило, и он не может… - Роза резко умолкла и возобновила свое беспокойное глодание краешка телефона. Джеки аккуратно высвободила устройство из ее пальцев и отложила в сторону, прежде чем вернуться к объятию. – Я никогда не должна была покидать его, мама. Если с ним что-нибудь случилось…

\- Он взрослый мальчик, Роза он может о себе позаботиться…

\- Но он не может, - настояла Роза, высвободившись из рук ее матери, лицо ее было унылым. – Почему, ты думаешь, он берет с собой людей, мама? Он так… а я просто _оставила_ его… - Она покачала головой, а затем оперлась локтями о колени. – Он никогда меня не простит. Я _обещала_ …

Она вытерла щеки, а затем прикрыла рот на долгое мгновение. Когда это не уменьшило ее дрожи, она обхватила руками лицо и сжала с такой силой, что ощутила, как кровь стучит в висках. Рядом с ней Джеки подвинулась поближе и прижалась к своей дочери, ее теплая тяжесть была утешающей и мирной и всем, чего Розе сейчас не хотелось.

Она страстно тосковала по тонким конечностям и мягким волосам. По непрестанному звону энергии, который он, казалось, постоянно распространял вокруг себя, даже когда сидел абсолютно неподвижно. По его руке в ее руке, их линиям жизни, крепко прижатым друг к другу, в то время, как они бежали.

Она думала, что скучала по нему, когда вела неспешный образ жизни с Джоном. Теперь же она скучала по нему еще сильней, чем считала возможным. Даже больше, она испытывала боль от понимания, которое приходило только с потерей. Теперь она начала понимать, яснее, чем когда-либо раньше, почему он не мог позволить себе любить ее. И больше всего ей хотелось быть в состоянии показать ему, что она поняла и простила его и все равно до сих пор хотела путешествовать с ним.

Кто мог лучше всех помочь облегчить одиночество, как не тот, кто познал потерю?

С последним тихим всхлипом Роза закрыла глаза и прижалась к своей матери.

~*~

_Той ночью Розе снилась ТАРДИС. Она преследовала Доктора по коридорам, следуя за звуком его смеха, но ей никак не удавалось заметить его целиком. Проблеск полосатой ткани, тихое хихиканье – все привело ее в, казалось бы, пустую комнату управления. А затем, без всякого предупреждения, раздался скрипящий, рычащий звук двигателей, когда он отправил их в полет по вселенной._

_Роза дернулась, потеряв равновесие на решетчатом покрытии, когда корабль качнуло. И, запнувшись, она едва не упала…_

С кровати. Своей старой кровати, полупустой в ее старой комнате в квартире ее мамы. С колотящимся сердцем она отметила темные силуэты мебели, тусклый серый свет, льющийся из окна, безошибочный звук двигателей ТАРДИС, до сих пор эхом звучащий из ее сна…

До сих пор звучащий. До _сих_ пор звучащий.

_До сих пор._

Роза выскочила из постели.


	13. Эпилог

_Из всевозможных слов языка или пера печальней нет «могло бы быть тогда»._

Каких только жутких сценариев развития событий ни представляла себе Роза за время ее разлуки с Доктором. Что он заработает ранение и регенерирует. Или вернется спустя годы и годы для него, а для нее времени пройдет совсем немного. Или же для него нисколько времени не пройдет, а для нее – куча. Или наихудший вариант – что он подберет себе новую спутницу, и просто заскочит, чтобы стащить свое пальто, прежде чем двинуться дальше.

Тем не менее, пальто Джанис Джоплин было первой вещью, которую она схватила – поспешно затолкала в свою сумку, прежде чем вылететь из квартиры и броситься к балконным перилам. Каким-то невероятным образом ТАРДИС была там – большая, синяя и _чудесная_ – фонарь до сих пор моргал после того, как она закончила материализовываться.

Громкое:  
\- Эй! – вырвалось из нее, прежде чем она смогла бы сдержаться, и затем Роза помчалась вниз по лестнице на застывших от холодного бетона ногах, тяжело дыша, когда выбежала во двор на полной скорости… И замерла на месте при виде Доктора.

Как только она не проигрывала себе этот момент, но никогда бы не подумала, что обнаружит его стоящим, безобидно прислонившись к ТАРДИС, руки в карманах, ничуть не изменившимся с тех пор, как она оставила его.

На мгновение она заколебалась, неуверенность тяжестью налила ее ноги и сердце. Но затем он улыбнулся, чуть кривовато. Как будто бы на самом деле ждал здесь на протяжении всех этих недель, когда она придет и найдет его, а она просто каким-то образом умудрилась его пропустить.

\- Привет, - голос его был теплым и сладким, как патока, и Роза с жаром ответила на приветствие, прежде чем нахмуриться.

\- Я ведь не сплю, да? – спросила она, и когда на лице Доктора возник молчаливый знак вопроса, она услужливо добавила. - Просто, ты ведь на самом деле парень, не дающий вторых шансов…

\- Ну, - произнес он, и Роза обрадовалась тому, как его рука взлетела вверх к его волосам в жесте, похожем на смущение. – К счастью для тебя, во всей вселенной есть только один человек, которому я просто не могу отказать.

Долгое мгновение они стояли, молча и неподвижно, едва не лопаясь изнутри. Но затем его глаза искренне засияли, а улыбка расширилась, и она просто не могла не улыбнуться в ответ. Они стояли там, на расстоянии метров и вселенных друг от друга, а затем Доктор переместил вес с ТАРДИС, выпрямившись, и Роза побежала вперед, теряя по пути свои сумки, и они столкнулись в самом _замечательнейшем_ объятии…

\- Ооо… Я думала, ты не придешь! – Она с силой питона обвила его руками за шею, когда он приподнял ее от земли. Его руки ощущались изумительно сильными на ее спине, жилистыми и чудесно знакомыми. – Я думала… я думала, ты не получал мои сообщения…

\- Что – все полторы тысячи? – Рассмеялся Доктор ей в ухо, а затем сжал ее с обновленной силой, издав довольный звук, согревший Розу до самых околевших пальцев на ногах. – _О_ … конечно же, я получил их…

\- Тогда, почему ты не возвращался? – Спросила Роза, улыбка ее погасла, когда она резко выскользнула из его объятия. Руки Доктора на мгновение задержались на ее талии, но под действием ее нетерпеливого ерзания они поспешно сбежали обратно в карманы. – Я просила тебя, должно быть, раз сто…

\- Ну, - начал он, его рука опять взметнулась вверх, чтобы вновь взлохматить волосы. – Да. Насчет этого. Эхм. Видишь ли, я хотел прийти пораньше, но… дело в том… ну, пытаться оставить голосовое сообщение на машине времени… оказывается проще в теории, чем на практике… - Если он и до этого запинался, то под действием скептического взгляда Розы все стало лишь хуже. – В смысле, - продолжил он. – Ну. Ну, сначала нужно подождать, пока ТАРДИС остановится на достаточно долгое время для того, чтобы перехватить их, а затем я все равно не мог разобраться, как их прослушать, так что мне пришлось разыскивать инструкцию – оказалось, что на самом деле я выбросил ее в сверхновую вместе с инструкцией к ТАРДИС где-то лет сто назад… на самом деле, ближе к двумстам...? Как бы то ни было, мне пришлось вернуться в то место, где я взял этот автоответчик, и позаимствовать инструкцию, вот только они мне не позволили, так что мне пришлось найти этого парня – Джеральд его имя, Джеральд! Точно. И он показал мне, как им пользоваться, так что потом мне пришлось идти _обратно_ на ТАРДИС… что смешного?

\- Доктор, - смогла выдавить Роза между приступами смеха. – Ты хочешь сказать мне, что не мог разобраться в автоответчике? Даже моя мама знает, как им пользоваться!

\- В итоге-то я справился! – проныл он, и Роза не могла вновь не разразиться хохотом от абсурдности ситуации. Она неделями мучала себя, гадая, почему он не возвращался. И все потому, что он не мог включить дурацкий автоответчик… - Эй! Это просто заняло немного времени, вот и все. И к тому моменту ты уже успела оставить все свои сообщения, и я не мог просто совершить скачок назад в твоей временной линии, до того, как ты закончила оставлять их…

Смех Розы весьма внезапно смолк.

\- Парадокс, - осознала она и почувствовала себя глупой из-за того, что не догадалась раньше. – Ты не мог вернуться раньше того, как я оставила их. Ты бы запутал мою временную линию.

\- Очень серьезно, - согласился Доктор, с явным облегчением от того, что она сложила два и два. – Очень, очень, _очень_ серьезно. Возвращаться относительно временных линий – это очень большое нельзя. Очень, очень плохо. И мне не хотелось портить все еще сильнее, чем я уже это – Роза, ты в пижаме?

У нее ушло некоторое время на то, чтобы переварить его последнее замечание, но когда до нее дошло, Роза глянула вниз, только теперь осознав, что в своей спешке даже не озаботилась обуть шлепанцы или еще что-нибудь. Она смущенно подняла на него взгляд.

\- Эхм… ага? – Признала она, и внезапно они оба разразились хихиканьем, как парочка натуральных идиотов.

\- Ну, тогда, полагаю, нам следует одеть тебя во что-нибудь пристойное, - решил Доктор, направившись, чтобы подобрать одну из сумок, которые она до этого отшвырнула. - Не совсем подходящий наряд для спасения вселенной – пижама. Надо сказать, во время первого приключения в этом теле на мне была пижама Говарда. Помнишь? Эта регенерация очень стильно смотрится в полосках. – Он притормозил у двери ТАРДИС, чтобы приосаниться, и Роза засмеялась над ним. – Что?

\- Ты до того… - она с нежностью покачала головой. – _Ты_. Как будто бы даже ничего не изменилось.

Доктор приостановился на месте, придерживая дверь ТАРДИС открытой для нее – явным приглашением. И Роза, подобравшая свою вторую сумку, внезапно ощутила холодную волну страха, накрывшую ее радость и первоначальное счастье, которые она почувствовала, вновь увидев его.

Он прослушал ее сообщения. Все. И он вернулся за ней, без всякого колебания предлагал ей место на ТАРДИС после всего того, что она сказала и сделала, чтобы повредить их дружбу, и она этого хотела. Более всего остального это было тем, чего она хотела. Но она не могла просто побежать обратно в ТАРДИС после всего, что произошло между ними, без того, чтобы вначале это обсудить.

Она устала притворяться, что ей все ни по чем.

\- Прежде, чем мы куда-нибудь отправимся… - Начала Роза, а затем умолкла, ожидая реакции Доктора, прежде чем она продолжит. Его брови чуть приподнялись в удивлении, но он выглядел скорее выжидательно, чем обеспокоенно, так что она быстро продолжила, прежде, чем потеряла бы присутствие духа. – Я рассказывала тебе о том, как вернулась в Фэррингем и повстречала мистера Грегори и… ну, он сказал кое-что, что засело у меня в голове, о том, что это хорошо – оглядываться назад и помнить. Потому что это важно – помнить, откуда мы пришли. Попрощаться со своей прежней жизнью, когда она меняется…

Лицо Доктора было непроницаемым, но необыкновенно внимательным, когда она еще раз умолкла, чтобы оценить, как он воспринимает все это. Роза закусила губу, искренне слегка польщенная его вниманием, прежде чем торопливо заговорить дальше.

\- Слушай, - продолжила она. – Суть в том, что я не думаю, что ты дал мне шанс попрощаться с Джоном. И с Фэррингемом, полагаю, тоже. Это не твоя вина, я знаю, что ты так дела не делаешь. Но… мне, вроде как, нужно было как следует попрощаться, знаешь? В смысле, я поняла, что не перестану скучать по нему за одну ночь. Я никогда по-настоящему не забуду его, но…

Она рискнула бросить еще один испытующий взгляд на Доктора, отчаянно пытаясь разобраться, к чему она все это ведет. Он выглядел слегка неуверенно, но кивал. Что еще более важно, он слушал. Не убегал в ТАРДИС или тараторил, или пытался прикрыть неловкость этого разговора.

Он стоял неподвижно. Для нее.

\- Я, вроде как, уже начала прощаться, - продолжила она, голос ее чуть надломился от напряжения. Она никогда не была по-настоящему так откровенна с Доктором по поводу чего-то столь важного, и несмотря на его внешнее спокойствие, она все равно чувствовала, что ходит по тонкому льду. – Вернувшись в Фэррингем и все такое. Но есть еще кое-что, что я… я хоте… хотела…

Она резко прервалась, вся ее предыдущая выдержка внезапно исчезла, и она обнаружила себя застывшей в мгновении абсолютного ужаса. Она слишком сильно давила, слишком быстро. Она отпугнет его. Он вернется обратно в ТАРДИС в любую секунду и оставит ее навсегда позади…

А затем…

\- Роза? – Мягко надавил Доктор. – Ты хотела…?

\- Я хотела… - Она примолкла на мгновение, чтобы впервые обдумать это как следует, возможные варианты раскрывались перед ней, как множество цветов. Когда она, наконец, заговорила, в ее голосе была решимость и сила. – Ладно, сначала я хочу извиниться за все то, что я наговорила, когда… нет, просто, тсс! – Она практически прыгнула на него, когда он, казалось, был готов прервать ее. – Лишь на минуту, ага? Мне необходимо это сказать – ладно?

Доктор приподнял руки в насмешливой капитуляции, прежде чем изобразить, как застегивает рот на замок. Ощутив облегчение, Роза сделала глубокий мысленный вдох, прежде чем нырнуть обратно.

\- Я поняла это, знаешь, - начала она, старательно не глядя ему в глаза. – Почему ты не можешь… почему не станешь… ох, ну, ты знаешь. В смысле, не то, чтобы тебе было все равно, просто… ты не чувствуешь вещи так, как я. И это ничего. Правда. В смысле – ты ведь инопланетянин! Ты инопланетянин из открытого космоса, и я искренне иногда просто забываю, так что… прости за это. Знаешь, - задумчиво сказала она. – Это забавно. Я провела все это время, желая, чтобы Джон больше напоминал тебя… а теперь я хочу, чтобы ты был таким, как он… боже, я бы _сбрендила_ , если бы ты поступил так со мной. Это было нечестно. Ожидать, чтобы ты стал человеком. И знал, почему я была расстроена, когда я с тобой даже не разговаривала. Я не буду больше так делать. Слушай…

\- Нам нужно перестать притворяться, что что-то не имеет для нас значения, когда на самом деле это не так. Иначе, в чем смысл? Мы можем притворяться, что все в порядке, но если это не так, то тогда без разницы – вместе мы или нет. А я хочу быть с тобой – хочу путешествовать. Но не потому, что хочу забыть. Потому, что хочу помнить.

Доктор глядел на нее так долго, что Роза поежилась в своей замусоленной старой фланелевой пижаме во дворе Пауэлл-Эстейт. А затем он кивнул.

\- Ты повзрослела, - тихо заметил он, и первым порывом Розы было дернуться, она не была уверена в том, что он имеет в виду.

\- Должно было произойти рано или поздно, - слабо произнесла она.

\- Нет, только посмотри на себя, - сказал Доктор, и его голос звучал чертовски гордо. – Ты замечательна.

Роза вспыхнула от смеси смущения и удовольствия, но все равно стояла на своем. Она не для того только что выпалила все это, чтобы вновь задвинуть в темный угол.  
\- Больше никакого притворства? – Твердо спросила она.

\- Никакого, - согласился Доктор, протягивая ей длинную, тонкую руку. – Обещаю.

Роза помедлила еще лишь мгновение, прежде чем шагнуть вперед. Подойдя к двери, она взялась за его протянутую руку, и его пальцы мгновенно сжались на ее пальцах. Шагнув через дверь в ТАРДИС рука об руку с ее Доктором, она внезапно ощутила себя такой легкой, что даже не почувствовала, как решетчатое покрытие впивалось в ее босые ступни.

\- Итак, куда сначала? – спросил он, небрежно сбросив ее сумки на откидное сиденье, пока огибал консоль. – Поющие поля Элизиума Шесть? Межгалактический Зоопарк Ненаделенных Разумом Рептилий? Париж 1323-го? _Или_ …

\- На самом деле, - Произнесла Роза, робко ухватив его за запястье, когда он проходил мимо. – У меня есть заказ.

\- Правда? – Доктор притормозил свой забег вокруг консоли и развернулся к ней лицом. – Что ж. Заказывай.

Роза сделала глубокий вдох и опустила взгляд, взявшись и за второе его запястье и массируя их оба изнутри круговыми нервными движениями, пока говорила. С его двойным пульсом, прохладно стучащим в кончики ее пальцев, это было наиболее интимное ее прикосновение к нему с тех пор, как он вернулся, и она чувствовала несказанное облегчение от того, что оно не ощущалось неловким.

\- Я бы хотела встретить Рождество. – Наконец, произнесла она. – Ради Джона.

Лицо Доктора немедленно сморщилось, и сердце у Розы оборвалось, пока он не ответил несколько ошеломленно:  
\- Что, перескочить вперед во времени и встретить следующее Рождество с твоей матерью?

Он выглядел охваченным ужасом при этой мысли, и Роза покачала головой, с облегчением рассмеявшись.  
\- Он не хотел проводить Рождество с мамой. Только со мной. Я подумала, ты – ближайшее, что у меня есть, к Джону…

От выражения на его лице сердце Розы вновь ненадолго остановилось, и она боялась, что сказала абсолютно неправильную вещь и вновь обидела его. Но затем Доктор кивнул в знак согласия и начал пилотирование.

Он болтал с ней, пока направлял ТАРДИС к месту их назначения, Роза копалась в своих сумках в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего, чтобы одеть. «Почти как в старые времена», - с иронией подумала Роза, когда он поскакал к двери, лишь раз глянув назад, чтобы убедиться, что она следует за ним. Проходя мимо коралловой стойки у рампы он рассеянно протянул руку за своим пальто. Следуя за ним по пятам, Роза не могла не улыбнуться знакомой привычке и тому, как уныло опустились его плечи, когда он осознал, что его там нет.

\- Роза… - начал он, поворачиваясь к ней, но его глаза осветились, когда он увидел, что она уже была на шаг впереди него. – Мое пальто!

Ухмыляясь, Роза протянула его ему и рассмеялась в голос едва сдерживаемому восторгу, с которым он его принял – тут же засовывая свои узкие плечи в него и приосаниваясь, как кот, которого погладили.  
\- О… Я скучал по этому пальто!

\- Я скучала по тебе. – Сказала ему Роза, поравнявшись с ним. Доктор замер, глядя на нее сверху вниз с крошечной непомерно гордой улыбкой.

\- Тоже верно, - ответил он, и она шлепнула его по плечу из принципа (но до сих пор улыбаясь, потому что его голос был таким нежным, что она не могла не подумать о том, что это было самое близкое к «я тоже по тебе скучал», что она могла получить).

Место, в котором они приземлились, выглядело, как любая старая улица на Земле, и Роза не могла не озадачиться отсутствием рождественских украшений. Копаясь в товарах маленького магазинчика на углу, в который ее затащил Доктор, и ожидая, когда все встанет на свои места, она обнаружила стенд с бумажными маками и ощутила волну разочарования.

\- Определенно не Рождество, - проворчала она, зная, что ей следовало ожидать, что он ошибется. – Эй, - произнесла она, подскакивая к Доктору, сосредоточенно жертвующему немного явно инопланетной мелочи в обмен на две броши. – Что мы делаем в ноябре? – потребовала она. – Доктор? Это же День Памяти.

\- Просто короткая остановка, - спокойно ответил Доктор, подгоняя ее на выход из магазина. – Он по пути к Рождеству. Во всяком случае, говоря линейно.

\- Без разницы, - проворчала Роза. – Но после этого встречаем Рождество. Ага?

\- Да, да, - произнес он, нетерпеливо помахав на нее рукой. – Без паники. Я собирался приземлиться здесь.

\- Ну, конечно, - вздохнула Роза, но все равно последовала за ним вниз по дороге, затем налево, затем опять налево, пока они не остановились у довольно непримечательного участка частных домов, разбавленных лишь маленьким парком. Доктор вытащил брошки из кармана пальто и протянул ей. Роза закатила глаза, взяв их, аккуратно прикрепила одну на отворот его пальто.

\- Итак, - произнесла она, прикрепив вторую к своей собственной куртке. – Готов рассказать мне, зачем мы здесь? И почему носим маки?

\- Чтобы ты могла помнить, - Доктор кивнул головой в сторону квадрата травы перед ними – она осознала, что это был военный мемориал. Он привел ее на мемориал войны в День Памяти. Гадая, было ли это представлением Доктора об остроумной игре слов, Роза повернулась спросить, но отвлеклась на церемонию, на которую они набрели.

Перед группой военнослужащих в униформах были трое очень старых мужчин. Двое из них стояли, но третий сгорбился в кресле-каталке, на его груди было впечатляющее количество памятных медалей и – Роза отметила это с удивлением – его темный взгляд зацепился за нее с Доктором. На мгновение ее сердце подпрыгнуло, прежде чем она осознала, что старик даже близко не походил на Джона. Но когда она заметила ясные карие глаза, одновременно печальные, полные надежды и нежные, она внезапно поняла.

Сквозь пелену слез Роза улыбнулась и помахала Тимоти Латтимеру.

\- Он пережил войну, - тихо произнес Доктор. – Женился. Обзавелся детьми. Внуками. Сейчас даже несколько правнуков на подходе. И он до сих пор повсюду носит с собой свои старые карманные часы – подарок далеких-далеких лет.

И, в самом деле, там они и были. Проблеск серебра – теперь потускневшего – но достаточно различимого даже на таком расстоянии. Слезы Розы усилились, пока она смотрела на часы, уважительно покоящиеся в одетой в перчатку руке Тима. Последняя ее связь с Джоном, кроме поспешно свернутой ксерокопии и ее собственных воспоминаний.

\- Забавная вещь, эти часы, - продолжил Доктор, и она поняла, что каким-то образом, пока говорил, он самым естественным жестом проскользнул рукой в ее ладонь. – Их никогда не требуется заводить. Они не ломаются. Просто продолжают тикать. Немного напоминают меня, на самом деле.

Роза перевела взгляд с часов на Доктора, но он не смотрел ни на нее, ни на Тимоти. Вместо этого его взгляд был опущен на собственные ноги.

\- Прости.

Он практически выпалил это, и Роза не верила собственным ушам. Доктор? Извиняется?  
\- За что?

\- Обычно ты так хорошо справляешься с переменами, - признался он, на его лбу проступили складки, пока он смотрел на свои кеды. – Я даже не подумал, что тебе может понадобиться… в смысле, ты пережила мою регенерацию, даже глазом не моргнула, и все такое… - Роза сжала его руку, и его бормотание резко остановилось. Он умолк, а затем прижался плечом к ее плечу. – Прости меня, Роза. За то, что был слишком глуп, чтобы понять, что тебе было нужно всего лишь немного времени. В особенности, когда это – единственное, чего у меня вдосталь, я ведь – Повелитель Времени и все такое…

Роза внезапно поднялась на цыпочки и опустила поцелуй на его щеку, эффективно его заткнув. Доктор удивленно моргнул от ее прикосновения, медленно выходя из ступора, и поглядел на нее.

\- Все в порядке, - уступила Роза, вновь сжав его руку. – Я знаю, Доктор. Тебе не нужно это говорить.

За все время, что они вместе путешествовали, она редко видела Доктора таким благодарным. Вся тревога на его лице, казалось, отступила, и он поспешил подхватить ее в импровизированном объятии, которого они не разделяли уже долгое-долгое время. Не менее сильно сжимая его в ответ, Роза впервые за несколько месяцев чувствовала себя удовлетворенной.

И где-то, меж безделушек и резинок, заполнявших карманы Доктора, что были больше внутри, чем снаружи, покоилась безобидная коричневая книжка, до краев исписанная мужчиной, который любил ее.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим.переводчика:  
> В дополнение к фанфику автор собрала еще два плейлиста, их можно посмотреть здесь: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573692 и https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573700   
> И еще несколько фотоиллюстраций, которые не вошли в саму работу: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573940


End file.
